O Cúmulo da miséria
by Rina Inverse
Summary: Depois que Light Kouga, o autor de fics, se casou com Martina, o orçamento ficou pequeno. Por isso, eu, minha amiga Dark Angel e Light Kouga fomos viver com os personagens do Slayers. capítulo 21 atualizado.
1. Você está grávida!

Mais uma vez, um fic de comédia. Talvez as pessoas que tenham lido "QUE FALE AGORA OU CALE-SE PARA SEMPRE", entenda melhor esse fic. Mas quem não quiser, não é necessário. Nota: Dark Angel é uma amiga minha que me ajuda a escrever algumas fics, Karina. Light Kouga é o autor do "PEIXES, PEIXES E MAIS PEIXES". E como meu nick é Rina Inverse, vai ser assim: RINA INVERSE sou eu, e RINA, é a personagem do Slayers.

O CÚMULO DA MISÉRIA 

Depois de Rina Inverse e o pessoal ter feito o casamento de Light Kouga e Martina, o orçamento deles estava muito pequeno. Por isso, eles (Rina Inverse, Light Kouga e Dark Angel) resolveram dividir por um tempo, uma casa com o pessoal do Slayers. Casa. Não apartamento, pois apartamento tem de pagar aluguel. Quem bancou a casa foi Martina e Améllia, que no momento tinham mais grana. O que eles realmente irão dividir, serão as despesas.

A casa ficava numa rua em frente a uma praça. A rua se chamava Miss Lestrange. A praça era a "praça Tókio".

Nesse primeiro mês, todos os dez personagens principais do Slayers (Rina, Gourry, Zelgards, Améllia, Sylphy, Xellos, Martina, Fillia, Valgaav e Nahga) estavam desempregados, sem nenhuma gravação, já que Slayers acabou. Por este motivo, o mês estava bem apertado.

A casa era razoavelmente grande (mas mesmo assim ficava um pouco apertado, já que é para dez personagens, e incluindo Rina Inverse, Light Kouga e Dark Angel, ficam treze). Havia uma bela cozinha, sala, dois banheiros, porão e quatro quartos, sendo que um quarto era das garotas, um dos garotos, um de porta-tranqueiras, e o outro para Martina e Light Kouga, que eram casados.

SYLPHY: Gente, o estúdio do Slayers vai cortar o nosso convênio médico – diz, sentada em um dos sofás da sala – Precisamos aproveitar para fazer check ups enquanto não cortam.

FILLIA: É verdade. Precisamos fazer exames de câncer – fala alto da cozinha, fritando um ovo para o café da manhã.

DARK ANGEL: Exames de visão, pra ver se alguém precisa de óculos.

NAHGA: Exames para ver se vocês não estão estéreis, não, meninos?

VALGAAV: Sai dessa, eu sou perfeitamente perfeito! – retruca, esparramado em outro sofá perto de Sylphy.

RINA INVERSE: Como vocês falam alto! Ainda tô com sono!

MARTINA: Uuuurgh... tô passando mal... – sai do banheiro maior, onde tem privada boa, uma pia gigante, chuveiro e ofurô (o outro banheiro é um banheiro de emergência, onde só tem um chuveiro, privada e pia) – Tô com vontade de vomitar... acho que vou rezar para Zoana Zomalgaste...

RINA INVERSE: Hmm... e será que rola também um exame de gravidez para as meninas?

LIGHT KOUGA: HEIN!

CAPÍTULO 1 – VOCÊ ESTÁ GRÁVIDA!

O convênio deles era de um hospital superluxuoso, que, quando você chegava, já lhe atendiam rapidamente como se fosse uma emergência (ou era somente pq Rina ameaçou soltar um dragon slave?).

Fillia saiu do exame de gravidez. Mesmo as garotas sem par (como Dark Angel, Rina Inverse ou Nahga), fizeram o exame por garantia.

MÉDICO: O resultado de vocês sairá amanhã. Podem voltar aqui de manhã, que já estará feito.

AMÉLLIA: Aqui é mesmo rápido.

RINA: Graças ao meu dragon slave.

Na rua, o enorme grupo ia conversando, até que...

GOURRY: Martina, Kouga, acho que precisam polir mais essa aliança, tá ficando velha – comenta, observando o anel no colar de Martina.

RINA: Como velha? Eles se casaram há três dias!

ZELGARDS: Agora que o Gourry falou, tô notando... o anel parece que é feito de plástico folheado.

MARTINA: COMO! Quer dizer que é uma bijuteria!

NAHGA: É que com a merreca que me deram pra arranjar a aliança...

LIGHT KOUGA: Péra lá! A 'merreca' que eu dei foi quase 500 reais! – (já passado da moeda japonesa para a moeda brasileira) – Podia pelo menos ter arranjado uma jóia razoável!

NAHGA: Err... sabe o que é? É que eu tava passando por uma loja de roupas logo depois que tinha comprado dois anéis certinhos pra vocês, de prata. Na loja de roupas, tinha uma roupa tão legal, um modelito tão chique que eu não resisti! Aí eu tive que vender os anéis pra um cara que tava passando pra comprar a roupa. Aí, com o dinheirinho que me sobrou, tive que arranjar o anel numa máquina de chicletes...

LIGHT KOUGA: "

MARTINA: A-a-a-a-a-a-a...

XELLOS: Martina, controle-se...

A cidade ouviu um grito agudo que soou até o continente Europeu. Nahga voltou para casa cheio de arranhões e hematomas.

Rina Inverse, gostava muito de madrugar (não de acordar de madrugada, de dormir de madrugada mesmo), por isso, ainda estava rodando pela casa, altas horas da noite.

Ela estava passando pelo quarto de Martina e Light Kouga, quando...

MARTINA: AAI! NÃO FAZ ISSO! – grita Martina de dentro do quarto, de onde podia-se ouvir alguns gritos e barulho na cama.

RINA INVERSE: "Caramba, como ele é rápido no gatilho..." – neste exato momento, Nahga vinha passando pela sala – Nahga, chega aqui – sussurra – , eles tão fazendo a maior zona aí.

NAHGA: Deixa eu ver... – aproxima-se da porta.

MARTINA: NÃO FAZ DESSE JEITO QUE DÓI! AI, NÃO BALANÇA ASSIM!

NAHGA: Nossa! Ele tá aproveitando a noite, hein!

Daqui a pouco, Fillia e Améllia também se juntaram a Nahga e Rina Inverse. Ah, e sem esquecer do Xellos, que não perde uma fofoca.

MARTINA: AI, TÁ PINGANDO, TÁ PINGANDO!

PESSOAL: OO!

A casa inteira já estava escutando tudo...

MARTINA: AI, CUIDADO!

Dentro do quarto...

LIGHT KOUGA: Pára de gritar! Vai acordar todo mundo! – Light Kouga segurava uma vela – Quem mandou acender vela pra rezar numa hora dessas!

MARTINA: AI, NÃO BALANÇA ASSIM! – Light Kouga balançava a vela desesperadamente, tentando apagar o fogo que estava tomando os lençóis.

LIGHT KOUGA: Ai, caramba... – ele faz um movimento com a vela, fazendo pingar cera.

MARTINA: CUIDADO, TÁ PINGANDO! TÁ PINGANDO! AI, ASSIM DÓI! TÁ ESPIRRANDO!

Na manhã seguinte, o pessoal da casa, sem saber de nada (ah, mas que maliciosos), foram dar uma olhada no quarto de Light Kouga...

Valgaav abriu a porta, seguido por Dark Angel, Fillia, Nahga, Rina Inverse, Rina, Zelgards, Améllia, Sylphy, Gourry e Xellos. Valgaav faz um sinal de que podem entrar, pois Kouga ainda estava dormindo.

Dentro do quarto estava QUASE TUDO normal. Light Kouga dormindo no chão, enquanto Martina dormia esparramada, ocupando a cama de casal inteira, do qual o lençol se encontrava queimado.

VALGAAV: Putz, a pressão foi tanta que a cama pegou fogo!

RINA INVERSE: O teste de gravidez de ontem acho que não foi à toa.

RINA: Ah, não imagino o filhinho da Martina.

FILLIA: Credo, gente. O Kouga não é burro a ponto de não usar camisinha.

E, no hospital, quando foram pegar o resultado dos exames...

DARK ANGEL: Já era de se esperar. O meu e da Rina Inverse está negativo.

RINA INVERSE: Huh, somos umas encalhadas mesmo... ÇÇ

SYLPHY: O meu também está negativo.

FILLIA: O meu também... Nunca se ouviu falar de um filho de ryuuzoku com mazoku.

RINA: O meu está negativo... acho que o Gourry precisa se esforçar mais...

FILLIA: OW, sabe que isso é contra a lei, né?

RINA INVERSE: Você tem menos de 18.

RINA: AH! Não se atenham a detalhes!

NAHGA: O meu está negativo. Apesar das vinte e cinco trepadas que dei em homens diferentes nesse mês, parece que eles usaram camisinha direitinho.

RINA: Vi- vinte e cinco..! Oo"

AMÉLLIA: Eu sou menor de idade! Eu não posso fazer ainda pq eu não posso fazer coisa que viole as leis da JUSTIIIÇAAAAA! Negativo.

MARTINA: AI, MEU DEUS! AI, MEU ZOANA ZOMALGASTE...!

LIGHT KOUGA: Que foi? Não vai ter janta hoje?

MARTINA: Não é isso..! Deu positivo!

PESSOAL: HÃÃÃÃÃÃ?

Light Kouga pende para trás, para frente, e desmaia.

RINA INVERSE: Sempre soube que o branquinho dele já tinha vindo à tona, mas não sabia que era tanto.

Já de tardinha, as garotas (exceto Rina Inverse e Dark Angel) tinham saído para comprar coisinhas para a Martina e para o bebê (está meio cedo, não? Ou será que ela vai fazer umas rezas pra nascer mais rápido?).

FILLIA: Ah, mas que legal... quando eu tiver um filhinho, o nome dele vai ser bem bonito.

MARTINA: Ah, é... o nome. Depois a gente pode decidir com o pessoal de casa.

SYLPHY: Ahn, olha aquilo! Que gracinha! – aponta para a vitrine de uma loja de roupas – Ia ficar justinho num neném recém-nascido!

As garotas deram risadinhas e entraram correndo na loja. Enquanto isso, na casa em Miss Lestrange...

LIGHT KOUGA: Uuuuh... – ele estava deitado no sofá, tonto e desesperado, porém sem energias.

VALGAAV: Cara, acho que você tem de sair dessa... Se eu estivesse no seu lugar, acho que estaria feliz.

LIGHT KOUGA: AH, DE JEITO NENHUM! – levanta-se de repente – Aí o filhinho ia ser da Sylphy! Aí eu estaria infeliz do mesmo jeito! – berra.

RINA INVERSE: Você ainda gosta da Sylphy..?

LIGHT KOUGA: PQ! QUER QUE EU GOSTE DA MARTINA!

DARK ANGEL: Haha... ridículo.

LIGHT KOUGA: Olha, não estão ajudando...

XELLOS: Acho que você devia se animar... embora você ainda seja uma criança.

ZELGARDS: Ninguém tem alguma coisa pra anima-lo?

GOURRY: Er... pq ele tava desanimado mesmo?

PESSOAL: ... ¬¬"

RINA INVERSE: Já sei! Hoje, a janta vai ser gomoku-zushi!

LIGHT KOUGA: AH, QUE LEGAL! – se anima de repente.

RINA INVERSE: Mas então, como eu não tenho saco pra fazer compras, Gourry, vai lá.

GOURRY: Ah, então eu tô indo.

Gourry sai levando uma lista do que precisava comprar. Deram-lhe dinheiro certinho, para que não houvesse nenhuma burrada.

Nas ruas, ele foi lendo a lista sem parar, para não esquecer o que precisava comprar. Por causa disso, toda hora ficava desviando do caminho, batendo em postes e pessoas olhando para ele com um pinguinho na cabeça.

Lá em casa...

LIGHT KOUGA: Será que foi uma boa idéia mandar o Gourry comprar as coisas?

RINA INVERSE: Pq? Não vejo nada de mau. O máximo que pode acontecer é ele se perder no meio do caminho, comprar ingredientes errados ou senão ficar lendo a lista pelo caminho e ficar batendo em postes.

LIGHT KOUGA: Batendo em postes lendo a lista? Nem o Gourry é burro a este ponto.

Nas ruas, ainda...

MARTINA: AAAI, OLHA SÓ ISSO! QUE GRACINHA! – as garotas olhavam roupas pro bebê.

O sol já estava se pondo, e nada Gourry voltar pra casa. O vendedor do mercadinho notou que ele não era um cara exatamente intelectual, por isso, passou-lhe a perna, e cobrou R$50,00 (todo o dinheiro que ele tinha) por um pacotinho de nori.

Só bem mais tarde, que ele notou que tinha que comprar peixe e estava sem grana. Foi quando ele avistou um rio poluído perto de uma fábrica, com peixes mortos boiando.

19:00 – Gourry abre a porta triunfantemente.

GOURRY: Cheguei!

RINA: E demorou, hein!

DARK ANGEL: Haha... ridículo.

VALGAAV: Já tava morrendo de fome. E a Martina mal ficou sabendo que está grávida, e já está com desejos.

MARTINA: Eu estou com desejo de ir comer no restaurante Revoir, lá tem vinho australiano de primeira!

FILLIA: Tá doida! É 100 reais o estacionamento, 200 para entrar, sem contar a comida.

MARTINA: Não esquenta com o estacionamento! A gente não tem carro, mesmo!

ZELGARDS: Kouga, o filho é seu. Boa sorte.

MARTINA: Aaai, e sabe o que é? Eu estou com uma dor aqui... acho que o bebê já tá chutando – ela se joga no chão e faz a maior cena – Não vou agüentar andar até lá...

XELLOS: Martina, você nem tá com barriga, ainda. Você está grávida há uns três dias, no máximo.

LIGHT KOUGA: Se é que ela tá grávida, que eu nem toquei nela.

VALGAAV: Ah, você tem problema de ejaculação precoce...

LIGHT KOUGA: É CLARO QUE NÃO!

VALGAAV: Ah, então a camisinha deve ter estourado...

LIGHT KOUGA: Ah! Deve ter sido isso! – prepara-se para se exibir – É que eu comprei o tamanho SUPER EXTRA GRANDE, mas ainda assim estava apertado...

RINA INVERSE: Deve ser pq você colocou muito enchimento dentro.

LIGHT KOUGA: uu"

RINA INVERSE: Ah, mas se todo mundo for jantar lá no Revoir, não vamos conseguir pagar a conta. Dark Angel, você que é boa em matemática, faça as contas.

DARK ANGEL: Hmm... ia sair em torno de 80.000 reais, se a gente pechinchar bastante. E olha que eu nem levei em conta o estômago sem fundo do Gourry e da Rina.

AMÉLLIA: O jeito é mandar só a Martina.

MARTINA: Uuuuuh... mas quem vai me carregar? – faz uma cena ainda maior no chão.

PESSOAL: ...

Do lado de fora da casa, Martina foi violentamente empurrada por Light Kouga para dentro de um táxi.

LIGHT KOUGA: Olha, seu motorista – aproxima-se do táxi – Pare a uns dois quarteirões do restaurante para não cobrarem estacionamento.

MARTINA: Eu não tenho dinheiro!

LIGHT KOUGA: Toma dez reais.

E lá dentro...

GOURRY: Não vai usar os ingredientes?

RINA INVERSE: Ah, é. Aqui vão comer o meu gomoku-zushi – fuça o saquinho que Gourry trouxe – Esse peixe tá com uma cara estranha... a cabeça dele tá só o osso, tem um líquido esverdeado grudado na barbatana dele e a carne tá meio amarela...

GOURRY: Deve ser um peixe superdotado.

RINA INVERSE: Ah, tudo bem então.

Rina Inverse começa a cortar os ingredientes, enquanto o resto do pessoal ficava na sala papeando.

FILLIA: Acho que a Martina está fazendo cena.

LIGHT KOUGA: Tá dando prejuízo para mim...

ZELGARDS: O que são aquelas sacolas todas? – num canto da casa, estavam empilhadas dezenas de sacolas.

SYLPHY: São roupinhas para o bebê.

DARK ANGEL: Quanto vocês gastaram com isso..? Oo"

NAHGA: Quase nada.

RINA: Uns 300 reais.

PESSOAL: OO

RINA INVERSE: Não esquentem com isso. Sylphy, vem me ajudar aqui.

SYLPHY: Tá bom. O que eu tenho que fazer?

RINA INVERSE: Lavar esses peixes. Não quero arriscar a tocar neles.

No restaurante Revoir...

MARTINA: Olha, o que rola aqui com dez reais?

GARÇOM: Com dez reais você consegue um copo d'água com gás.

Em casa...

RINA INVERSE: Ah, o gomoku-zushi está pronto!

SYLPHY: Ficou com uma cara boa, com exceção ao peixe.

RINA INVERSE: Vamos lá chamar o pessoal – elas se retiram.

Mal sabiam elas que Light Kouga estava escondido embaixo da mesa...

Quando o pessoal chega para comer, o prato já estava vazio, e Light Kouga estava empanturrado.

LIGHT KOUGA: Ahh… como comi…

RINA INVERSE: Você comeu uma tigela inteira de sushi sozinho!

SYLPHY: Devia ter uns dois quilos de sushi aí!

LIGHT KOUGA: Ah, eu tava com fome...

PESSOAL: EU MATO!

O pessoal da casa começa a correr atrás de Light Kouga. Quando de repente ele se enfia dentro do banheiro.

FILLIA: Kouga!

RINA: Não adianta se esconder! Você acabou com a nossa janta! – dá uma porrada na porta.

VALGAAV: Você paga!

AMÉLLIA: Paga o quê? Uma pizza?

RINA INVERSE: Meu gomoku-zushi!

LIGHT KOUGA: ...

PESSOAL: LIGHT KOUGA, SAI DAÍ!

Sem resposta.

RINA INVERSE: Kouga?

Valgaav derruba a porta, e encontra Light Kouga vomitando com a cara enfiada na privada.

PESSOAL: URGH!

FILLIA: Chama uma ambulância, rápido!

NAHGA: Como! Cortaram o nosso convênio médico!

DARK ANGEL: Vai ter que ser da Santa Casa mesmo.

SYLPHY: Vamos manda-lo para um hospital público!

RINA INVERSE: É o único jeito – apanha o telefone do banheiro (sim, essa casa tem telefone no banheiro) – Por favor, mande uma ambulância para a rua Miss Lestrange, 330. O QUÊ! É UMA EMERGÊNCIA! O HOMEM AQUI ESTÁ FICANDO SECO DE TANTO VOMITAR! COMO VAMOS ESPERAR UMA HORA!

RINA: ISSO ESTÁ NOJENTO! – agarra o telefone – MANDA UMA AMBULÂNCIA OU EU EXPLODO O LUGAR AÍ!

Em meia hora, uma ambulância chega, com sua sirene vermelha soando pela rua. Light Kouga foi levado numa maca. Os personagens do Slayers e suas duas amigas (Rina Inverse e Dark Angel) assistem a cena, enquanto, no restaurante Revoir...

MARTINA: Tem certeza que não tem mais nada além da água que possa me servir?

GARÇOM: Com dez reais não, srta – repete o homem pela vigésima vez, tolerando Martina que estava aí, pechinchando há mais de duas horas.

E lá, na Santa Casa...

SYLPHY: Será que ele já melhorou?

VALGAAV: Não ligue muito para esse mané, Sylphy. Se ele morrer, morreu.

FILLIA: Nossa, que maneira mais terrível de falar de uma pessoa, Valgaav.

VALGAAV: Será? Acho que ficar feliz por uma pessoa ter morrido, não é terrível, e sim natural...

BALCONISTA: Responsáveis pelo sr. Kouga, por favor, comparecer à sala 11.

Eles vão até a dita sala 11, e encontram Light Kouga magro como um quiabo.

RINA INVERSE: AI MEU DEUS! O Kouga tá magro!

DARK ANGEL: Inacreditável!

LIGHT KOUGA: UUURP... o que queriam? Depois de vomitar tanto, a conseqüência foi essa.

RINA: O que te fez mal desse jeito?

LIGHT KOUGA: Olha, acho que foi o gomoku-zushi da Rina Inverse.

RINA INVERSE: Não pode ser!

FILLIA: Não pode mesmo. Você tinha acabado de comer. Não tinha nem dado tempo de chegar até o estômago.

ZELGARDS: Pra ter feito mal naquela hora, deve ter sido alguma coisa que você comeu ou ontem ou no café da manhã. Pq nessa velocidade, só produto tóxico mesmo.

GOURRY: Ah, será que não foi efeito da fábrica?

NAHGA: Como assim, efeito da fábrica?

GOURRY: Sabe o que é? Acho que vocês me deram o dinheiro errado, pq não sobrou dinheiro pro peixe. Aí eu encontrei um rio bem bonito e marrom na frente daquela fábrica de agrotóxicos. E tinha um monte de peixe dando sopa ali, então eu peguei...

LIGHT KOUGA: BURP... acho que vou vomitar de novo…

PESSOAL: GOURRY! VOCÊ ENVENENOU O KOUGA!

Rina já estava enchendo Gourry de porrada, quando Martina invade a sala.

MARTINA: AI MEU ZOANA ZOMALGASTE!

LIGHT KOUGA: Ah, Martina, você ficou preocupada comigo? Não precisa, eu já estou melhor...

MARTINA: Preocupada com você? Pq eu iria ficar? Eu vim aqui pq com aquela merreca que você me deu não deu pra comprar nada pra comer!

LIGHT KOUGA: ÇÇ

AMÉLLIA: Dê um crédito para ele, Martina. Ele passou por um bocado de confusão hoje, por você estar grávida.

MARTINA: Ai, gente... de repente me deu um desejo de doce americano...

FILLIA: Ai, vai começar com desejos frescos e caros de novo.

RINA INVERSE: Não agüento mais. Vou sair pra fazer compras.

NAHGA: Ah, é. Tá faltando absorvente na casa. O último pacote acabou.

RINA INVERSE: Hm? Já? Achei que tínhamos comprado outro.

AMÉLLIA: Não...

DARK ANGEL: É o mesmo da semana passada.

RINA INVERSE: Tem algo de errado. Dark Angel, contas por favor.

DARK ANGEL: Vamos fazer os cálculos. Temos oito garotas na casa. Sylphy, Martina, Fillia, Améllia, Rina, Nahga, eu e Rina Inverse. Todo mês, cada garota fica em média uma semana naqueles dias.

As garotas iam acompanhando o raciocínio, acenando com a cabeça.

DARK ANGEL: Suponhamos que cada garota use três absorventes por dia. Ia dar 21 para cada garota. Então esse valor multiplicado por oito ia dar... 168 absorventes por mês.

NAHGA: Nosso pacote enorme vem 150.

DARK ANGEL: Hm? Então alguém usou absorventes a menos.

RINA INVERSE: Deve ser a Martina, que está grávida.

FILLIA: Duvido. Ela está a pouco tempo.

SYLPHY: Ah, devo ser eu! Acho que meu ciclo está meio atrasado.

RINA: Ah, então é isso.

NAHGA: Atrasado quanto?

SYLPHY: Acho que há mais ou menos um mês.

PESSOAL: OO"

ZELGARDS: A Sylphy também está grávida!

XELLOS: Devem ter feito alguma confusão nos testes.

LIGHT KOUGA: Peraí, não tô entendendo nada.

RINA INVERSE: Ai, burro! Quem tá grávida não fica menstruada, entendeu?

LIGHT KOUGA: Hein? Então pq a Martina estava?

PESSOAL: OO"

Todos foram correndo até o hospital que era do convênio, tirar dúvidas. Foi quando descobriram que haviam confundido o exame de Martina com o de Sylphy.

VALGAAV: Olha só! Então a Martina estava tendo desejos sendo que nem estava grávida!

LIGHT KOUGA: SYLPHY! VOCÊ JÁ FOI PRA CAMA COM O VALGAAV!


	2. Sogrona! Você por aqui!

**O CÚMULO DA MISÉRIA**

MARTINA: GRR... ainda não me conformo... como aquele médico idiota pode ter se enganado!

FILLIA: Afinal, a culpa foi sua. Quem mandou ficar se exibindo tanto?

As garotas conversavam na sala. Era uma manhã chuvosa...

LIGHT KOUGA: Ah, mas o bom é que tudo acabou bem! Eu não fiz nada de errado! Eu sabia!

Um carro pára em frente da casa 330 de Miss Lestrange.

MARTINA: Caramba, gente! Esqueci de dizer uma coisa pra vocês!

PESSOAL: O quê?

MARTINA: Tem uma pessoa, além de vocês, para quem eu contei que estava grávida! E ela vem me ver hoje!

RINA INVERSE: Quem é?

MARTINA: Errrr... a pessoa que banca as nossas contas.

PLIM PLON! – a campainha toca, e Dark Angel vai atender.

Martina! Eu cheguei! – uma mulher de cabelos verdes invade a casa.

MARTINA: É a mamãe... uu"

LIGHT KOUGA: HEIN!

CAPÍTULO 2 – SOGRONA! VOCÊ POR AQUI?

Martina! Como vai você? E o bebê?

MARTINA: Pessoal, essa é Leran, minha mãe. Mãe, esse é o pessoal.

LERAN: Martina! Como essa casa é... – observa a casa. Cuecas de Valgaav e Kouga pra tudo quanto é lado, comida queimando na cozinha, escovas de cabelo com tanto cabelo grudado que parecia um animal selvagem largadas, papelzinhos de absorvente jogados e o pessoal esparramado no sofá – Errrr... e o bebê?

MARTINA: Bem...

RINA INVERSE: Peraí, que precisamos fazer uma reunião familiar.

LERAN: Vocês não são de família.

RINA: Não se atenha a detalhes!

O pessoal faz uma rodinha no centro da cozinha, deixando Leran na sala.

RINA: É verdade que a sua mãe banca as nossas contas?

MARTINA: É claro! Caso contrário, não poderia ficar aqui boiando em casa e teria que trabalhar...

RINA INVERSE: E o que ela faria se soubesse que você não está grávida?

MARTINA: Ela ia mandar decapitar o Kouga e ia parar de falar comigo e, conseqüentemente, parar de pagar as contas...

DARK ANGEL: Isso não é bom...

FILLIA: É simples! É só a Martina fingir como estava fingindo há uns dias atrás, quando achávamos que estava grávida.

MARTINA: Não comece a falar como se eu fosse a culpada! Todo mundo acreditou, não foi! Eu também não sabia...

ZELGARDS: Certo, certo... não precisa começar com o discurso pela décima vez.

GOURRY: E é só a Martina não ser vista trocando o absorvente, pq ela está naqueles dias...

RINA: Gourry, você sabe o que é isso!

GOURRY: O que é 'aqueles dias'?

PESSOAL: Urgh...

LERAN: Ei, vão demorar muito aí?

MARTINA: Não, mamãe! – lança-lhe um sorriso amarelo.

LERAN: Já estou ficando cansada de ficar em pé.

FILLIA: Ai, mas como a sua mãe se parece com você!

MARTINA: OW! Ninguém é chata, temperamental, sensível e irritante como a minha mãe!

PESSOAL: ¬¬" ...

MARTINA: Ou alguém é..?

LIGHT KOUGA: Ah, mas e agora?

MARTINA: Sei lá, toma uma providência!

LIGHT KOUGA: HEIN?

MARTINA: É, vai lá falar com a minha mãe!

LIGHT KOUGA: HÃ?

MARTINA: Anda!

LIGHT KOUGA: CUMA?

MARTINA: GRR! Seu burro!

LIGHT KOUGA: QUEM?

LERAN: E quem é o meu genro?

LIGHT KOUGA: IH! – ele sentiu um frio no estômago que não sentia desde a quarta série, quando Rina Inverse espalhara para algumas pessoas que ele gostava de uma garota chamada Tieko...

AMÉLLIA: Acho melhor você ir lá...

NAHGA: Acho que a sogra é brava...

VALGAAV: Acho que se não andar logo, ela vai te expulsar...

XELLOS: Acho que ela está pensando em atender os pedidos de grávida da Martina...

PESSOAL: Sério!

XELLOS: Sore wa himitsu desu.

LIGHT KOUGA: Hmmm... sou eu o marido da Martina.

LERAN: Enfim. Qual o seu nome mesmo? Fizeram o casamento sem mim e sem o meu marido, então...

LIGHT KOUGA: Ah, eu sou Light Kouga. Escritor e dono de um estúdio chamado Light. Desculpa ter feito o casamento sem a senhora, mas é que foi uma coisa tão de repente – lembra-se do incidente – "E como..."

LERAN: Ah, dono de estúdio, é? – Leran olha friamente para Kouga – Eu também sou dona de um estúdio. Você é algum concorrente?

LIGHT KOUGA: Err... claro que não! Sou... um... hã...

RINA INVERSE: Colaborador dos seus estúdios – completa – Os seus estúdios são os estúdios Charmed, não é?

LERAN: Ah, colaborador, sim...

LIGHT KOUGA: Como sabe que ela é dona desse maldito estúdio? Nunca ouvi falar.

RINA INVERSE: Só você nunca ouviu falar. Pq acho que o povo já ouviu falar muito – aponta para um outdoor pela janela. Era a propaganda de um filme, e no canto da propaganda, havia uma rosa vermelha e lilás, escrito "dos estúdios Charmed – diretora: Leran Navratilova".

LERAN: E quem é você, sim?

Rina Inverse estende um cartão com seu nome (como costuma-se fazer no Japão).

LERAN: Rina Inverse, Dark Studios? E ainda por cima escritora?

RINA INVERSE: Sim, sim! Os filmes de meus estúdios são um sucesso – dá um sorriso amarelo, sabendo que tudo que fala é mentira... o último programa de seus estúdios foi o casamento de Light Kouga, que não saiu lá aquela maravilha... – Eu sou mais uma colaboradora dos seus estúdios!

LERAN: Verdade? Nunca ouvi falar de vocês...

RINA INVERSE: Hum... é que...

DARK ANGEL: Quem tem inteligência, tem fama controlada.

LERAN: Hm, realmente. Martina, como vai sua vida com seu marido e o seu... hm... 'pessoal'?

MARTINA: Ótima! – Martina se joga no chão preparando-se para fazer cena – AAAAI! ESTOU COM DESEJO!

LERAN: De quê, minha filha?

MARTINA: De um docinho da padaria...

LERAN: Agüente aí que eu vou lá arranjar! – sai correndo da casa, batendo a porta com tudo.

LIGHT KOUGA: Docinho da padaria!

MARTINA: Tem que sempre começar pelos menores, não?

Leran logo volta com uma sacola com uma variedade enorme de doces da padaria. Rina e Gourry já estavam tentando roubar um docinho, mas Leran deu-lhes um tapa.

MARTINA: Ah! Agora estou com desejo de um sofá novo!

LERAN: Peraí que vou arranjar! – e sai correndo novamente.

E os desejos vão crescendo, cada vez mais. Foi uma TV 20 polegadas, um DVD, um Home Theater e, por fim...

MARTINA: Mamãe, sempre tive vontade de ter um cheque assinado e sem nada preenchido...

LERAN: Cheque assinado!

MARTINA: Errrrr... é um desejo de infância.

LERAN: Tá bem, então – Leran tira o cheque da bolsa, enquanto o pessoal da casa olha espantado para a mãe da garota.

Leran entrega o cheque para Martina, que guarda dentro de uma gaveta, ao lado do sofá.

LERAN: E onde eu vou dormir?

MARTINA: No meu quarto!

LIGHT KOUGA: OW! Mas eu não vou dormir no chão, nem no sofá!

MARTINA: Eu durmo no sofá. Você pode ficar junto com a minha mãe.

LIGHT KOUGA: Oo"""

PESSOAL: "...

E, de noite...

LIGHT KOUGA: Tá friiiiio! – Light Kouga tentava puxar o cobertor, mas Leran estava ocupando tudo, e estava deixando Light Kouga quase caindo da cama, azul, de tanto frio.

Foi quando Leran começou a se mexer, resmungando. Ela se levanta, com os olhos fechados, e dá alguns passos. Depois ela volta para a cama.

LIGHT KOUGA: "Além de tudo, ela é sonâmbula. Espero que ela não faça nenhuma loucura" – mas tarde demais. Leran estava rolando para o lado de Light Kouga...

LERAN: Vamos aproveitar a noite, vamos, Keith...

LIGHT KOUGA: Quem é esse cara, hein? – ela se aproxima mais – Sei lá quem é, mas com certeza não sou eu! – ele ia empurrar Leran, mas se lembrou que se acordar uma pessoa sonâmbula, pode ser muito grave, e Kouga não queria perder a pessoa que fica atendendo aos desejos de Martina.

Do lado de fora do quarto, Rina Inverse vinha passando...

RINA INVERSE: "Nossa, mas que confusão está acontecendo no quarto do Kouga!" – aproxima o ouvido na porta...

LERAN: VOCÊ É GAY! VOCÊ NÃO QUER FAZER! É GAY!

LIGHT KOUGA: Pelo amor de Deus, esse não sou eu...

LERAN: EU ESTAVA ESPERANDO QUE VOCÊ FOSSE O MELHOR DE TODOS, MAS VI QUE ME ENGANEI! É GAY!

E, para variar, a casa toda ficou acumulada na frente da porta (menos a Martina, claro), acompanhando tudo.

GOURRY: Mas que coisa, pra quê eles estão fazendo numa hora dessas..?

RINA: Cale-se, Gourry! Assim vão notar que a gente tá aqui!

GOURRY: Mas...

PESSOAL: SHHHHHH!

NAHGA: Vai levar alguns papéis pra reciclagem, vai!

GOURRY: Urgh, sempre me deixam de fora! – retira-se.

No dia seguinte...

LIGHT KOUGA: UUUUHHH... – vinha com os olhos vermelhos e olheiras pretas.

PESSOAL: OO"

MARTINA: O que aconteceu, Kouga!

LIGHT KOUGA: Eu estava quase subindo nas paredes para poder fugir da sua mãe...

VALGAAV: Então é verdade! Ele é gay!

LIGHT KOUGA: Hãããã! Vocês, vocês estavam… estavam… vocês... – gaguejava e suava frio.

GOURRY: Ah, voltei!

DARK ANGEL: Você saiu ontem de madrugada e só voltou agora!

GOURRY: Tava meio difícil convencer o cara a comprar aqueles papéis, já que na maioria tava riscado... ele só aceitou quando viu um dos papéis...

XELLOS: E qual era?

GOURRY: Não sei; só consegui ver num pedacinho do papel, onde estava escrito; 'banco Tókio'.

PESSOAL: OO

A casa 330 de Miss Lestrange pulou, com um grito que eles deram. Com isso, Leran acordou...

LERAN: Martina, como vai?

MARTINA: Uhn, mamãe, será que você poderia atender novamente o meu pedido, aquele meu sonho de infância?

LERAN: O cheque? Ah, não. Eu não sou de ficar atendendo qualquer pedido e ficar mimando a minha filha. Eu sou uma pessoa muito esperta.

RINA INVERSE: Ah, tá...

RINA: Tão esperta quanto o Gourry...

No fim do dia, Leran já estava indo embora, deixando os personagens do Slayers, Dark Angel, Rina Inverse e Light Kouga na miséria novamente.

GOURRY: Sylphy, tem gelo? Esses hematomas estão começando a inchar...

SYLPHY: Tem sim, eu vou lá buscar...

RINA: De jeito nenhum! Não se aproxime dele!

GOURRY: Aaaai...

RINA INVERSE: Ahaha! Cada coisa!

LIGHT KOUGA: Tudo isso foi culpa sua, quando inventou de casar a Martina comigo!

RINA INVERSE: É mentira! Eu só fiz um programa para ver se você ficava com a Martina ou com a Nahga. Quem quis se casar foi a Martina!

LIGHT KOUGA: Você vai ver só! Eu vou fazer uma vingança!

RINA INVERSE: Esse episódio acaba aqui, mas ainda tem mais no terceiro!

LIGHT KOUGA: Qual será a minha vingança? Isso só vão saber no episódio seguinte! Não percam!


	3. A vingança!

Ah, uma coisa... Sakura Hillary, é a nossa amiga, Vanessa. E Pink, é o estilista bicha dos meus estúdios.

O CÚMULO DA MISÉRIA

LIGHT KOUGA: Oi, pessoal! – diz dos estúdios Light – Essa, é a primeira fic... EM QUE EU COMEÇO FALANDO! E ainda por cima, uma em que eu vou me dar bem... talvez – dá uma risadinha – Hoje eu vou me vingar, fazendo um programa em que decide com quem ELA vai se casar... CONTRA A VONTADE DELA!

RINA INVERSE: Uhm... quem é ELA?

LIGHT KOUGA: Adivinha... – vira-se – produção, acorrentem ela.

CAPÍTULO 3 – A VINGANÇA

LIGHT KOUGA: Estamos aqui reunidos, para mais uma grande gravação nos estúdios Light. Dessa vez, RINA INVERSE está acorrentada, com vários cadeados, em uma cadeira de aço. Pois hoje, vamos saber com quem Rina Inverse casará.

RINA INVERSE: Você vai ver só...

LIGHT KOUGA: Estão aqui os nossos convidados e também nossos, colegas de quarto, os personagens do Slayers! As opções com quem ela pode ficar é GOURRY GABRIEV, ou ZELGARDS GRAYWORDS!

RINA INVERSE: Você vai ver só...

AMÉLLIA: Ninguém toca no Zel... ÇÇ

LIGHT KOUGA: Acho que ele não tem escolha – aponta para um cantinho com Zelgards amarrado a cadeira.

RINA INVERSE: Vou explodir esse lugar quando você me soltar!

LIGHT KOUGA: Como? Com um Dragon Slave? – debocha.

RINA INVERSE: Não, com uma bomba nuclear.

LIGHT KOUGA: ... – reflete um pouco – Produção, lembrem-me de não desamarrá-la.

RINA: O Gourry é burro, mas me deixa parecendo mais esperta! E sem contar a espada da luz dele! Ninguém tasca!

VALGAAV: Interesseira...

LIGHT KOUGA: Não precisamos nem amarrar o Gourry! – Gourry estava estatelado em uma mesa, de barriga cheia – Antes que me esqueça, hoje vamos ter a participação especial de Dark Angel!

DARK ANGEL: Eu... "Pq eu vim aqui? Pq estou num programa ridículo com pessoas ridículas e com um apresentador ainda mais ridículo..? Mas o salário é bom... é só eu falar 'haha... ridículo'".

LIGHT KOUGA: E também temos a participação especial de Sakura Hillary!

SAKURA HILLARY: Que saco, viu... eu nem queria estar aqui, sabe, cara! Pq pega mal, né, meu?

LIGHT KOUGA: Rezo também está aqui para debater sobre este caso.

REZO: Já estou VENDO que isso não vai dar certo.

LIGHT KOUGA: Vamos começar com uma coisa bem básica... uma pergunta para o Gourry.

GOURRY: Já vou avisando que eu não sou muito bom para perguntas...

LIGHT KOUGA: Gourry, pq você acha que deveria se casar com Rina Inverse?

GOURRY: Ahhhh... bem... ? ... na verdade... eu não sei.

LIGHT KOUGA: Foi uma bela resposta! Ótimo concorrente! E você, Zelgards? Pq você acha que deveria se casar com Rina Inverse?

ZELGARDS: Pq ela é louca, viciada em animes, uma fanática e, bem, eu não quero me casar com ela. Sem contar que ela é uma...

LIGHT KOUGA: Ah, tá, tá, tá! Foi uma ótima resposta! Você também é um belíssimo concorrente! Vamos para a segunda parte do nosso programa. Vamos perguntar aos outros participantes. Valgaav, com quem você acha que a Rina Inverse deveria se casar?

VALGAAV: Ah, talvez com um maníaco louco igual a ela.

LIGHT KOUGA: Você está se referindo a algum dos dois..?

SAKURA HILLARY: Ah, eu tô indo embora, cara… meu, é muito chato fazer isso, mano. VOCÊ GOSTARIA QUE ALGUÉM DECIDISSE COM QUEM VOCÊ SE CASASSE! GOSTARIA, GOSTARIA!

LIGHT KOUGA: Eu não gostaria, NÃO GOSTARIA, NÃO GOSTARIA! ... Mas fizeram isso comigo... ÇÇ

SAKURA HILLARY: Quem foi o trouxa que fez isso? Isso é muito chato, meu!

RINA INVERSE: Você gostaria de ficar amarrada e ainda te chamarem de trouxa? GOSTARIA, GOSTARIA?

LIGHT KOUGA: Chega de bagunça! Xellos, com quem você acha que ela deve se casar?

XELLOS: Pq eu também não estou entre um dos candidatos?

LIGHT KOUGA: Pq a Fillia me pagou para não fazer isso.

Fillia estava tentando sair do estúdio de fininho...

XELLOS: Fillia, o que é...

FILLIA: Ah, vamos continuar! – interrompe-o – Eu quero que Rina Inverse se case com o Gourry! Pq o Zelgards é muito chato! E a Rina Inverse é gente fina!

VALGAAV: E bota fina nisso!

RINA INVERSE: Pelo menos não sou gorda feito o Light Kouga!

LIGHT KOUGA:Você não tem o que reclamar! Meu casamento foi decidido por uma moeda de um centavo, jogada no ar! Foi cara ou coroa!

RINA INVERSE: Ah, foi mal... a de cinqüenta era pra comprar mangá...

LIGHT KOUGA: Uh... ajudou muito… sem contar que as concorrentes eram terríveis.

RINA INVERSE: E você acha que um burro e uma quimera...

AMÉLLIA: Ao menos AQUILO é duro.

RINA INVERSE: E quanto ao burro! O que me dizem!

RINA: Mas ele tem a espada da luz!

LIGHT KOUGA: Vamos fazer um trato! Se a Rina Inverse se casar com o Gourry, você fica com a espada!

RINA: Quanto isso vai sair?

LIGHT KOUGA: Nada... só um voto.

RINA: FEITO!

NAHGA: Caramba, eles são os primeiros caras que vão se casar e nem deram uma trepada!

LIGHT KOUGA: Mas eu também me casei!

NAHGA: E o que era aquela algazarra no seu quarto? Aquela coisa de 'pingando'?

LIGHT KOUGA: ...

RINA INVERSE: Se eu tiver que casar com o Gourry, as portas estarão abertas para ele...

LIGHT KOUGA: OOH! ISSO É UMA DECLARAÇÃO! QUE PROFUNDO!

RINA INVERSE: Não, não! As portas do quarto! Para que vocês tenham certeza de que nada estará acontecendo lá dentro...

LIGHT KOUGA: Tá, vamos continuar com a votação!

AMÉLLIA: Voto no Gourry.

FILLIA: Voto no Gourry.

XELLOS: Eu voto em mim... --'

VALGAAV: Voto no Gourry.

ZELGARDS: Eu estou esquecido...

NAHGA: Eu voto no Gourry.

SYLPHY: Voto no Zel. Coitadinho do Gourry, ele ia apanhar muito!

RINA INVERSE: Não se preocupe, Sylphy... vou estar ocupada jogando dinamites nesse lugar.

MARTINA: Voto no Gourry.

RINA: Voto no Gourry, já que me prometeram a espada.

LIGHT KOUGA: Então, votação encerrada. Zelgards teve apenas um voto, ao contrário de Gourry, que arrasou com seis votos!

PESSOAL QUE VOTOU NO GOURRY: OOOOOOOHHHHH!

LIGHT KOUGA: E por isso, ela vai se casar com Zelgards!

Pessoal que votou no Gourry caem com um pingão na cabeça...

PESSOAL: PQ!

LIGHT KOUGA: Pq a Sylphy me pediu! SYLPHYYYYY!

VALGAAV: Você ainda gosta da Sylphy! Seu cafageste!

LIGHT KOUGA: Ela está grávida e preciso atender aos desejos dela! Já que a Martina não estava grávida, mesmo... Agora, o nosso estúdio está aberta para receber ligações.

PRODUÇÃO: Mãe da Martina na linha um.

LIGHT KOUGA: Sogrona..! Quero dizer, Leran! Tudo bem com você?

LERAN: O que você acabou de falar é verdade! Você se casou com a minha filha e engravidou outra!

PAI DA MARTINA: SEU CAFAGESTE! FOI POR ISSO QUE NÃO ME CHAMARAM PRO CASAMENTO! EU NUNCA IA PERMITIR QUE ISSO ACONTECESSE!

LIGHT KOUGA: Na realidade, não chamamos vocês pq a QUERIDA FILHA de vocês, decidiu que queria se casar em quinze minutos... Produção, pode cortar a linha. Esquece as ligações... Chama o padre.

Nisso, entra o padre e começa a falar aquele discurso todo, mas Rina Inverse interrompe...

RINA INVERSE: Eu tenho quinze minutos, não tenho?

Mas Pink que estava no cantinho, quase desmaia.

PESSOAL: O que foi, Pink?

PINK: Ela não vai se casar com essa roupa! Esperem quinze minutinhos que eu trago um modelo liiiiindo! WOOOOOOHHHHH!

RINA INVERSE: Esquece os quinze minutos – vira-se para a porta – Produção! – chama o pessoal dos estúdios Dark – Chama os caras da demolição dos estúdios!

LIGHT KOUGA: Você tem até demolidores? Achei que estava pobre.

Tarde demais. No fim do dia, encontrava-se pedaços do estúdio Light pelas ruas. A reforma ia ser barata, já que o lugar não era grande coisa...

Rina Inverse se safou de casar, mas mesmo assim, teve que ser noiva do Zel...

NOTA DOS AUTORES

LIGHT KOUGA: ... não gostei...

RINA INVERSE: Pq?

LIGHT KOUGA: E o casamento..?

RINA INVERSE: Ah, esquece ele!

LIGHT KOUGA: Você modificou meu capítulo!

RINA INVERSE: Nós somos uma belíssima equipe! Eu cuido da ortografia, da gramática, e da inteligência, enquanto você fica com a criatividade e as idéias.

LIGHT KOUGA: É mentira!

RINA INVERSE: Pra quem escreve tudo corrido, sem pontos, nem vírgula...

LIGHT KOUGA: Esquece. Tchau, gente.

RINA INVERSE: Bye!

LIGHT KOUGA: E ainda se exibe com inglês.

RINA INVERSE: Então fala alguma coisa em inglês!

LIGHT KOUGA: De buqui is on de teibou...

RINA INVERSE: Hein? ... Ah! 'THE BOOK IS ON THE TABLE', você quer dizer!

LIGHT KOUGA: É, essa coisa aí.


	4. Passado, aí vamos nós!

O CÚMULO DA MISÉRIA

Améllia corria pela casa desesperada, tropeça no tapete da sala, e dá de cara no chão.

AMÉLLIA: Pe... pessoal... tenho uma novidade – levanta-se com o nariz machucado - ... Arranjei um emprego pra gente!

DARK ANGEL: Isso é bom!

RINA: E qual é?

AMÉLLIA: Eu vi um cartaz na rua, dizendo que precisava de pessoas para confirmar um fato histórico...

VALGAAV: Qual é, vai nos fazer de arqueólogos?

AMÉLLIA: Na verdade não. Ele quer que a gente vá para o passado e descubra se uma certa lenda é verdadeira!

PESSOAL: Hein?

CAPÍTULO 4 – PASSADO, AÍ VAMOS NÓS!

RINA: Para o passado!

GOURRY: Quem é que falou isso?

AMÉLLIA: O mesmo cara que trouxe a gente do passado!

RINA INVERSE: Ah! Eu me lembro! Foi na época em que os estúdios Dark e Light deu um estouro de IBOPE!

FILLIA: Xii, eu nem lembro mais como foi que tudo começou...

LIGHT KOUGA: Eu me lembro!

FLASH BACK 

Nos estúdios Light, estavam reunidos Light Kouga, Rina Inverse e vários cientistas. Entre eles, um bem chamativo que usava um avental preto. Seu nome era Fouzzie McSaint

FOUZZIE: Eu inventei o que vocês tanto queriam. A máquina do tempo. Ela é perfeita! É feita para não interferir no decorrer do tempo, mesmo que façamos mudanças lá...

RINA INVERSE: Bom trabalho... fez bem, sr. McSaint.

FOUZZIE: Mas afinal, pra quê que vocês querem que eu a use?

LIGHT KOUGA: Queremos que a use para trazer certas pessoas para esta era.

FOUZZIE: Que tipo de pessoas? Alguém importante, como Cristóvão Colombo, ou Musashi?

RINA INVERSE: Na verdade não. Seriam personagens de um anime chamado Slayers.

FOUZZIE: PERSONAGENS DE DESENHO!

LIGHT KOUGA: Calma, calma... não somos doidos. Pesquisamos em alguns lugares...

RINA INVERSE: Pesquisamos uma vírgula! EU pesquisei, e descobri que eles podem ter realmente existido.

LIGHT KOUGA: Err... mas deixando a conversa de lado, tragam logo eles pra cá!

FOUZZIE: Quais personagens?

RINA INVERSE: Todos, incluindo figurantes inúteis...

FOUZZIE: Olha, se depois acontecer alguma desgraça...

RINA INVERSE: Você não se responsabiliza por isso... eu sei, eu sei...

Os cientistas mexem em alguns botões, saem jatos de fumaça pelo estúdio e, num piscar de olhos, surgem personagens do Slayers pelo local todo... o difícil foi organizar o pessoal...

FIM FLASH BACK

AMÉLLIA: Então, essa mesma máquina do tempo está sendo usada agora para comprovar lendas e histórias. Esse mesmo cientista está rico! Muito mesmo! Aí, disse pra ele que provavelmente íamos pegar o emprego, então era pra nos esperar às 20, no restaurante Revoir.

RINA INVERSE: Muito bom, Améllia!

DARK ANGEL: Mas tinha que ser no Revoir? Nossa grana tá curta...

AMÉLLIA: Se nós começarmos a trabalhar para o Fouzzie, não será mais assim, pq a grana é boa!

No mesmo dia, de noite, no estacionamento do restaurante Revoir...

FOUZZIE: Vocês vieram! Há quanto tempo, srta. Inverse, sr. Kouga.

LIGHT KOUGA: Nossa, há quanto tempo não sou chamado de senhor... o povo dessa casa não tem respeito comigo, só pq eu nunca FIZ com a Martina!

FILLIA: Você não deveria estar esperando dentro do restaurante?

FOUZZIE: Achei melhor vir aqui, pois talvez o dinheiro dos srs. estariam curtos...

RINA: Ahn... na mosca.

FOUZZIE: Pagarei o que será equivalente a quase 1000 moedas de ouro, por mês.

RINA: E QUANDO COMEÇAMOS?

FOUZZIE: Amanhã. Portanto, estudem bastante – o cientista virou as costas, e deixou-lhes um livrinho de bolso. Estava intitulado como "A LENDA DO DRAGÃO DAS ASAS DOURADAS".

RINA INVERSE: O que é isso? Nunca ouvi falar.

FOUZZIE: Mais um motivo para estudarem...

O cientista some no meio das sombras.

RINA INVERSE: Ele está meio estranho, desde a última vez que o vi.

LIGHT KOUGA: Ah, naquela época, ele era meio medroso e tímido... agora está meio sombrio e terrível...

RINA: Não esquentem! A grana é boa, vamos nessa!

VALGAAV: Você está interessada só na grana, não?

RINA: E você?

VALGAAV: Na grana...

A malta retorna para a casinha de Miss Lestrange. Lá, Rina Inverse abriu o livrinho de bolso e começou a ler.

RINA INVERSE: 'A lenda do dragão das asas douradas' – começa -, ué, que estranho... não tem autor... ah, mas tudo bem... 'Há alguns dias atrás, estava em companhia de um estranho homem... seu nome era Seymour. Seymour era um guerreiro viajante, como qualquer um. Ele usava uma armadura brilhante que resplandecia com a luz do sol. Logo pensei que fosse um guarda da realeza. Eu me encontrei com ele por acaso, enquanto estava indo para a vila de Saillune'.

AMÉLLIA: Saillune!

RINA INVERSE: 'As primeiras palavras que o homem me dirigiu foram as seguintes; 'você é o escolhido'... Não entendi bem o que era. Não aparentava ser uma pessoa perigosa, por isso, continuei meu caminho, juntamente a ele, já que íamos para o mesmo lugar'... – Rina Inverse foi virar a página, mas... – EI! As páginas... estão rasgadas! – o livro era até bem grosso, mas a maioria das páginas estava rasgada, e não se encontrava elas em lugar nenhum do livro. As únicas páginas que restaram foram as iniciais e as finais.

FILLIA: Inverse, tente ler as últimas.

RINA INVERSE: Hmm, nas últimas, diz... 'O dragão das asas douradas resplandecia na luz do sol, brilhante e belo diante de mim. Ele foi-se evaporando, até que escutei uma voz, me dizendo; 'você é o escolhido que deve passar essa mensagem aos outros'. Foi a última coisa que eu vi e ouvi no local. Tudo ficou branco, com a luz. Quando a luz cessou, estava de volta na cidade de Saillune, sem saber o que aconteceu. Quando me dirigi para o local onde o dragão tinha sumido, qual não foi minha surpresa, quando vi que o local, simplesmente não existia! Mas imagino que, em algum lugar, o dragão das asas douradas ainda clama por nós, esperando que fizéssemos o que ele tanto esperava...'

ZELGARDS: Será que não é uma lenda um tanto forçada?

XELLOS: Nada é forçado... até parece que se esqueceram quando enfrentaram Shabrany Godoo, ou Zanaffer...

NAHGA: Nós vamos mesmo trabalhar para esse cara?

RINA INVERSE: Acho que sim... alguém contra?

AMÉLLIA: Nada contra! Saillune, aí vamos nós!


	5. De volta à cidade de Saillune

O CÚMULO DA MISÉRIA

Numa bela mansão, no centro de Tókio, estava a McSaint Corp. O local era infestado de cientistas, e dentro desse local todo sofisticado, estavam Rina, Gourry, Zelgards, Améllia, Sylphy, Xellos, Martina, Valgaav, Fillia, Nahga, Light Kouga, Rina Inverse Dark Angel e Pink (lembram-se do estilista gay?).

FOUZZIE: Hmm, acho que trouxeram uma pessoa a mais...

Pink não parava de assediar os cientistas que trabalhavam na mansão, nas últimos 40 minutos.

PINK: Aaai! Aquele ali é muito lindo, será que ele não quer ficar comigo? AAAAHHH! Aquele ali é mais ainda! WOOOOOOH!

FOUZZIE: Apesar de tudo, minha máquina do tempo tem alguns defeitos.

LIGHT KOUGA: Quais?

FOUZZIE: Ele só pode mandar nove pessoas para o passado. O esquema é o seguinte; a máquina pode levar e trazer vocês, mas na primeira viagem, ela só pode os mandar para a cidade de Sairog. Depois da primeira viagem, vocês podem ser mandados pro lugar de onde saíram, na última viagem. Entenderam?

PESSOAL: Entendemos!

GOURRY: Não entendi...

RINA: Urgh, seu jegue... Depois eu te explico.

FOUZZIE: Tudo que eu quero é que vocês provem que a lenda é verdadeira. Estão prontos?

FILLIA: Mas se só nove de nós podemos ir, como é que fica o resto?

FOUZZIE: O resto de vocês vai ficar nos ajudando aqui no laboratório.

NAHGA: Mas que sem graça...

FOUZZIE: E tem mais uma coisa... as pessoas que originaram aqui, como srta. Inverse, sr. Kouga, srta. Angel, ou até mesmo o sr... ou melhor, a srta. Pink, têm poderes, porém não conseguem usa-lo. Ao irem para lá, um lugar cheio de poder, conseguirão usar seus poderes e, depois que tiverem dominado suas técnicas, ao voltarem para cá, conseguirão usar os poderes. E então? Quem será as nove pessoas?

RINA INVERSE: Então que tal a Rina escolher?

RINA: Ahn, eu?

LIGHT KOUGA: Você era a personagem principal...

FILLIA: A inteligente e a poderosa... você deve ir...

NAHGA: Ei, a inteligente e poderosa era eu! – mas a ignoraram.

AMÉLLIA: Acho que você decide quem vai, Rina... e é importante você estar lá...

RINA: Bem, já que todo mundo diz... Eu escolho primeiramente o Gourry... – toda a malta deu risadinhas maliciosas – Por causa da espada da luz! Depois o Zel, a Améllia, a Sylphy... e hum... a Rina Inverse, o Light Kouga, Dark Angel... hehe... quero ver que tipo de poderes eles podem ter... e... deixe-me ver... eu juntei o pessoal que andava comigo antigamente, e aqueles que originaram aqui... quem mais eu escolho?

ZELGARDS: Não acha que deve escolher alguém poderoso, como o Valgaav, a Fillia ou o Xellos?

MARTINA/ NAHGA/ PINK: Insinuando que eu sou fraca!

ZELGARDS: ... --'

RINA: É verdade. Então eu escolho a Fillia, pq ela não é irritante feito o Xellos ou implicante feito o Val.

FOUZZIE: Então, preparados para ir?

RINA: PREPARADA!

CAPÍTULO 5 – DE VOLTA À CIDADE DE SAILLUNE

A máquina do tempo parecia um pequeno quarto. Havia uma portinha, e dentro, havia nove marcas azuis no chão. Os personagens que Rina escolheu ficaram parados cada um em uma marca. Porém, do lado de fora...

PINK: AAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAH! – a máquina já estava sendo ativada.

FILLIA: Nossa, o que está acontecendo com o Pink, lá fora?

RINA: Não vá lá olhar, Fillia, ignore aquele bicha – as marcas no chão estavam ficando vermelhas.

FILLIA: Eu não posso deixar o Pink desse jeito. Vou lá olhar.

AMÉLLIA: A máquina já vai nos levar pro passado, Fillia... – mas ela foi olhar, de qualquer jeito. Quando Fillia abriu um pouquinho da porta, Pink enfiou a mão na fresta, puxou-a e entrou no lugar dela, bem na hora em que a máquina foi ativada. As marcas ficaram vermelho sangue, e eles sumiram de dentro da máquina.

No passado...

RINA: AAAAH! Como é bom o ar daqui! – espreguiça-se.

AMÉLLIA: O que estava acontecendo com o Pink, Filli... CADÊ A FILLIA?

PINK: Eu vim no lugar dela!

RINA: Urgh, Pink, o que faz aqui!

RINA INVERSE: Pink! Pq está aqui!

PINK: Unf! Quem manda ficar me chamando de fraca!

ZELGARDS: ...

GOURRY: Hm, mas com que grupo estranho estamos andando agora, não?

RINA: Ah, é...

SYLPHY: Por onde vamos começar?

LIGHT KOUGA: Que tal indo para a cidade de Saillune?

RINA INVERSE: Até onde lemos, foi a única cidade citada.

PINK: Ai, tem gatos por lá?

AMÉLLIA: Não sei como te responder...

RINA: Há! De um lugar de onde vem príncipes feito o seu pai...

De repente, sem aviso nenhum, Rina Inverse, Light Kouga, Dark Angel e Pink caem no chão, sem forças. Rina Inverse e Light Kouga seguravam a cabeça, Dark Angel estava sem forças, e Pink gritava muito.

AMÉLLIA: Ai, o que é agora!

RINA INVERSE: Uhhh... minha cabeça... alguém tem um analgésico?

LIGHT KOUGA: Uhh... isso tá me dando mais dor de cabeça que a Martina…

DARK ANGEL: ... uh... ridículo…

ZELGARDS: Deve ser o poder deles que estão despertando - Depois de alguns minutos, eles param de sofrer, e se colocam de pé, um pouco cansados.

SYLPHY: Sentem algo diferente?

RINA INVERSE: Hum... talvez, um pouco de poder, mas ainda estou com dor de cabeça...

LIGHT KOUGA: Sua fraca.

RINA INVERSE: BOLA DE FOGO!

BOOOOOM!

RINA INVERSE: Ups...

GOURRY: Nossa, já me vi nessa situação tantas vezes...

RINA: COMO É! BOLA DE FOGO!

BOOOOOOM!

Eles foram encontrar Light Kouga e Gourry queimados no meio de uma floresta perto de Sairog. Pelo poder que sentiam em Rina Inverse, Light Kouga e Dark Angel, chegaram a conclusão de que Rina Inverse é uma maga que usa poder das trevas, especialista em magia negra, Light Kouga um mago da luz, com bastante poder em magia branca, e Dark Angel é uma grande summoner (summon – evocação; summoner seria mais ou menos o cara que faz as evocações). Agora, o Pink...

PINK: Como é que não sabem que poder eu tenho!

SYLPHY: Ah, é que você não deu nem sinal de seus poderes... será que você tem poderes, mesmo?

PINK: O QUÊ! CLARO QUE EU DEVO TER PODER!

RINA: Afinal, o que você veio fazer aqui, Pink?

PINK: Ah, sei lá, arranjar um bofe...

GOURRY: Ah, por favor...

PINK: Você não pode falar nada! Não entende o sentimento de uma pessoa encalhada...

RINA INVERSE: Uma pessoa gay, você quer dizer.

PINK: E daí que eu sou gay!

LIGHT KOUGA: É difícil encontrar um gay numa época como essas...

GOURRY: Não que eu não tenha visto nenhum gay...

ZELGARDS: Quando?

AMÉLLIA: Ah, é! O Vollun! – (para quem não se recorda, ele é o cara que se apaixonou pelo Gourry quando ele estava vestido de mulher).

PINK: QUEM É? QUEM É?

SYLPHY: Quem é o indivíduo?

RINA: Ah, um bicha feito o Pink que encontramos por aí...

LIGHT KOUGA: Qual a primeira coisa que devemos fazer?

RINA INVERSE: Ir para Saillune, lembra?

ZELGARDS: Daqui para Saillune, acho que vamos ter que pegar um barco...

AMÉLLIA: Quando encontramos com o Vollun estávamos indo de Saillune para Sairog, não era?

RINA: Acho que sim... será que vamos encontra-lo de novo?

GOURRY: Eu espero que não...

RINA INVERSE: Gourry, é só você arranjar um desses – Rina Inverse ergue a mão, cuja o dedo anular estava com uma aliança prateada.

GOURRY: Ah, é... você usa aliança com o Zelgards…

RINA INVERSE: Não que eu queira estar usando isso, claro... – lança um olhar assassino para Light Kouga.

LIGHT KOUGA: Uhhhh... É, as alianças são mesmo poderosas – tenta mudar de assunto, antes que ela lhe lance mais uma bola de fogo -; só que a minha eu uso no pescoço, então tem gente que não vê... sorte a minha... – olha para os lados – tomara que a Martina não esteja escutando isso...

GOURRY: Mas com quem eu ia usar aliança?

SYLPHY: Comigo, é claro! - se joga na frente dele.

RINA: Sua cara de pau! Você não tava com o Valgaav!

SYLPHY: Nós ainda temos futuro, meu querido Gourry!

RINA INVERSE: Ah, começou...

AMÉLLIA: Ah, deixa eles, srta. Inverse.

ZELGARDS: Tudo isso é muito ridículo.

DARK ANGEL: Haha... ridículo.

Os nove foram para o porto de Sairog; um lugarzinho animado e cheio de gente. Havia vários barcos, cada um mais luxuoso que o outro. Porém, como o dinheiro estava curto até aí (já que Rina ainda não tinha roubado nenhum bandido, e o nome da fic é O CÚMULO DA MISÉRIA), eles tiveram que arranjar um barco bem feinho, sujinho, acabadinho, mas vá lá.

GOURRY: Tem certeza que esse barco não vai afundar?

RINA: Claro que não! Tudo que custa barato é bom! – eles já estavam em alto mar; o capitão do barco era um velhinho, que parecia que a qualquer momento poderia ter um enfarto e morrer.

CAPITÃO: Até chegar em Saillune, vai demorar algumas horas. Pq não vão até lá embaixo e descansam?

AMÉLLIA: Obrigada, é o que vamos fazer – eles se dirigiram para um quartinho, onde tinha só uma mesa cheia de cupins e um armário vazio. Tiveram que sentar no chão, mesmo.

RINA: Ahn, até lá, o que vamos fazer?

ZELGARDS: Que tal pensarmos mais sobre a lenda?

RINA: Ahn, não faz bem pra saúde ficar quebrando a cabeça à toa.

GOURRY: Eu concordo...

RINA: Você mal tem cabeça pra poder quebrar, Gourry...

GOURRY: Ahhhhhhn... – foi quando de repente, um cara saltou de dentro do armário (que deveria estar vazio há alguns segundos). Ele saltava animado.

VOLLUN: ESSA VOZ! QUERIDA LALA! – (não sei como foi em outros países, mas aqui no Brasil, quando Gourry se vestiu de mulher, disse que se chamava Lala) – QUERIDA LALA! VOCÊ VEIO PARA SE CASAR COMIGO?

GOURRY: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! – Gourry quase desmaia com o susto, e se esconde atrás de Rina – Esse gay, de novo não!

RINA: Fique calmo, Gourry! Controle-se! É só você usar a aliança!

GOURRY: Mas que aliança?

RINA: A que você vai usar depois que se casar com o Vollun.

GOURRY: NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!

Vollun saltava, e tentava alcançar Gourry, que de qualquer jeito tentava afasta-lo.

GOURRY: Seu idiota, não nota que eu sou macho!

RINA INVERSE: Ahn, Vollun... – se enfia no meio dos dois – Acho que você deveria deixar o Gourry em paz, e...

VOLLUN: AHH! Não se intrometa – aponta para a aliança no dedo de Rina Inverse – Você é casada, ou noiva, ou tem namorado, e qualquer uma dessas coisas, mas que você não tá sozinha eu tenho certeza! Como uma pessoa como você pode compreender meus sentimentos?

RINA INVERSE: Ah, se o problema é esse, eu tenho a solução!

VOLLUN: E qual é?

RINA INVERSE: ELE! Ou ela, sei lá – aponta diretamente para o Pink.

PINK: WOOOOOOOOHHHHHH! Você não é exatamente como eu imaginava, mas você dá pro gasto! WOOOOOOHHHHH!

VOLLUN: Saia, seu bicha! – os outros olham torto para Vollun, que chamava Pink de BICHA – Eu sou fiel a minha querida Lala!

GOURRY: Aaaah! Vou saltar do barco!

AMÉLLIA/ SYLPHY/ DARK ANGEL: CALMA, GOURRY!

Rina Inverse e Light Kouga cochicharam por um breve momento.

LIGHT KOUGA: Não se preocupem, temos a solução!

RINA INVERSE: Rina, cuida do Gourry que a gente volta já, já, com a solução – e saem arrastando o Pink. Mais ou menos cinco minutos depois, os dois voltam com o Pink, porém, Pink estava trocado; usava um vestido rosa, prendedores no cabelo, maquiagem e, por incrível que pareça, estava parecendo uma linda mulher.

VOLLUN: OO...

PESSOAL: OO...

VOLLUN: LINDA DAMA QUE PASSAS AÍ! – com um salto, chega até Pink.

PINK: Siiiiiiiim?

VOLLUN: Queres casar comigo?

RINA: Meu Deus... como o cara é rápido para agir...

VOLLUN: Linda dama, qual é o seu nome?

PINK: Pink... uhhh... quero dizer, Pinklina!

VOLLUN: Querida Pinklina, a srta. nem imagina que fui eu que derrotei a reencarnação de Shabrany Godoo...

RINA: ORA, SEU MENTIROSO... – Améllia, Sylphy e Dark Angel agora seguravam Rina.

VOLLUN: Vamos casar aqui e agora! O capitão do barco poderia ser o padre, enquanto as suas amigas, Rina e Améllia seriam as damas de honra...

GOURRY: Acho que já ouvi a conversa em algum lugar...

PINK: Ah, eu aceito! – gritou, sem pensar duas vezes.

VOLLUN: Então o casamento vai ser agora mesmo! – saiu correndo, e voltou em meio minuto, com o capitão do barco como padre, e dois vestidos para Améllia e para Rina. Trouxe também duas cestinhas com pétalas de flores e arroz.

SYLPHY: Uhhh... que coisa mais estranha...

CAPITÃO: Hum, é... como era mesmo aquele discurso de padre? Hum...

VOLLUN: Isso é hora pra ficar lembrando? Vá direto pro 'você aceita Vollun como seu legítimo esposo'?

CAPITÃO: Ah, sim... você, Pinklina, aceita Vollun como... como... – a respiração dele começa a ficar mais lenta. Os olhos dele estavam lacrimejando. Ele cai no chão, sofrendo do coração.

VOLLUN: NÃO! NÃO MORRA AGORA! MORRA DEPOIS DE ME CASAR COM A MINHA DAMA! – Vollun agarra o capitão do barco pelo pescoço e começa a balança-lo.

RINA INVERSE: Desfibrilador, rápido! Ops... estamos na Idade Média...

LIGHT KOUGA: Temos que ressuscita-lo!

VOLLUN: Sim, por favor! Depressa!

RINA: Sylphy, pode dar um jeito nesse velho? – pergunta, sem muito interesse.

SYLPHY: Não sei não... minha especialidade é purificar, curar, e ter algumas premonições, mas ressuscitar um homem que tá tendo um enfarto, aí já é demais!

PINK: NÃO! ASSIM NÃO VOU ME CASAR! – Pink ajoelha-se, abalado – AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Com o grito de desespero de Pink, o barco tremeu. Seu grito tinha um som estranho, forte, irritante e agudo. Todos caem e tapam os ouvidos.

RINA: Uurgh... Pink, pare! PARE, PINK!

Mas Pink não podia escuta-la; o próprio parecia ser o único que resistia aos efeitos do grito.

RINA INVERSE: PINK! MAS QUE MALDIÇÃO! – Rina, Rina Inverse e Zelgards pegam o objeto mais perto e, ao mesmo tempo, atiram-no em Pink.

PINK: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH... OUTCH! – cai, juntamente com os objetos.

CAPITÃO: Ahhhhn... eu já estou melhor... – parecia que o grito tinha o ressuscitado de alguma forma.

Porto de Saillune. Animado, tanto quanto o porto de Sairog. Améllia desce do barco antes de todos.

AMÉLLIA: PAPAI! ESTOU DE VOLTA!

RINA INVERSE: Ah, é... seu pai tinha vindo ainda esses dias pro passado de novo, né...

ZELGARDS: Vamos ter que nos encontrar o sr. Phillionel...

AMÉLLIA: E há algum mal nisso?

PESSOAL: ...não...

AMÉLLIA: ENTÃO VAMOS LÁ!


	6. Príncipe Phill foi seqüestrado!

O CÚMULO DA MISÉRIA

Rina, Gourry, Zelgards, Améllia, Sylphy, Rina Inverse, Light Kouga, Dark Angel e Pink estavam na idade média. Eles resolveram ficar direto nessa era por um tempo. Para Rina, Gourry e cia., era para se lembrarem como era essa época e, para Rina Inverse, Light Kouga, Dark Angel e Pink, era para descobrirem como era viver nesse mundo incrível, cheio de ilusões, sonhos; cheio de sombras, batalhas.

Eles estavam numa estalagem (barata), num quartinho pequeno. Todos juntos; NOVE PESSOAS, no mesmo quarto minúsculo.

RINA: Ninguém mexa um músculo, senão vamos todos se chocar um no outro.

PINK: Que lugar mais apertadinho, quentinho, abafadinho... ADOREI!

GOURRY: Ihhhh, sai pra lá…

ZELGARDS: Mantenha-se afastado de mim.

LIGHT KOUGA: Pink, você já me atacou muitas vezes, que eu escapei por um triz... não acha que é o suficiente?

PINK: Mas como os homens são sem graça!

- Vamos por ali! Ali tem um bom esconderijo! – dizia alguém do lado de fora da hospedaria, tão baixo, quase inaudível. Rina deu uma espiada pela janela. Eram ladrões; todos carregando generosas sacolas, cheias de jóias, tesouros, ouro, e tudo mais que possam imaginar que a Rina queira.

Rina dá um sorrisinho maligno.

CAPÍTULO 6 – PRÍNCIPE PHILL FOI SEQÜESTRADO?

De manhã, na cidade de Saillune, em uma pequena hospedaria, uma malta acorda; e nota a ausência de Rina.

Num restaurante, Rina e Gourry enchiam o estômago. Na mesa se encontrava números incalculáveis de pratos.

ZELGARDS: Então resolveu ir assaltar ladrões de novo, Rina?

RINA: Eu estava meio fora de forma, sabe como é...

AMÉLLIA: ... Então foi se exercitar castigando alguns bandidos... Rina! Eu sempre te digo! Se foi combater o mal, pq não me avisa?

GOURRY: Acho que não é exatamente isso que ela vai fazer com os ladrões... – observa atentamente a sacola de viagem de Rina; na sacola, nada de suspeito. Remendados, surrado, mas ainda em bom estado. Porém, no seu interior, estava repleto de tesouros.

RINA: Que foi, Gourry! – sussurra – Não diga aos outros que eu tenho tanto dinheiro! Qualquer coisa, eu divido com você depois...

GOURRY: Sei não... – sussurra de volta – Acho que você vai é me soltar um Dragon Slave...

RINA INVERSE: Se está pedindo pra ele não contar que você tem milhões dentro da sua sacola, pode parar, pq todos nós já conhecemos a sua mania...

RINA: Ah... hehe... "

ZELGARDS: Seu pai escolheu uma péssima hora pra sair, Améllia...

GOURRY: Ah, é... que fora ele deu na gente, saindo bem no dia em que chegamos em Saillune...

SYLPHY: Deve ter tido um bom motivo... disseram que ele chega hoje, mas será?

AMÉLLIA: Hum... ele só foi pro reino vizinho, não deve demorar muito...

Um homem do castelo de Saillune invade o restaurante, tropeça no tapete, derruba todos os pratos de Rina, desesperado.

- Princesa Améllia! O príncipe Phillionel foi seqüestrado!

AMÉLLIA: AH, MEU DEUS! Como foi que isso aconteceu!

- Ele foi para o reino vizinho, mas ele não voltou! Foi quando soubemos que um ladrão de lá o seqüestrou.

ZELGARDS: Aquele justiceiro foi pego por um simples ladrão? Mas que coisa, não...?

AMÉLLIA: NÃO JOGUE PRAGA NELE, ZEL!

RINA: E o que você espera? Que a gente vá ajuda-lo?

AMÉLLIA: Não vai deixar meu pai na mão, vai?

RINA INVERSE: Sei lá, pra mim tanto faz...

GOURRY: HUMMM! Que preguiça...

LIGHT KOUGA: Tô com sono...

PINK: Será que o Vollun está passando bem?

SYLPHY: Querido Gourry, você não vai usar aliança comigo?

DARK ANGEL: Tudo isso é ridículo...

AMÉLLIA: NÃO ACREDITO! RINA! O pagamento vai ser bom...

RINA: VAMOS LÁ, AMÉLLIA! – levanta-se e sai arrastando Gourry, seguida pelos outros.

Os nove foram investigar no reino vizinho. Eles estavam passando por uma trilha longa.

RINA: E então? Como se chama o reino vizinho, hum?

ZELGARDS: Se não me engano, é um reino particularmente novo... até a alguns meses, era tudo mato.

GOURRY: Como sabe tanto se estávamos no século XXI há alguns dias atrás?

ZELGARDS: Eu vou atrás da informação, diferente de vocês.

AMÉLLIA: Como era mesmo o nome? Era... hum...

SYLPHY: Hallad. É o reino de Hallad.

RINA: EXATAMENTE!... Peraí... Hallad? – Rina para de andar de repente.

AMÉLLIA: Algum problema, Rina?

PINK: Avistou algum bofe por aí?

RINA: Gente, costumamos dar o nome do rei para o reino, não é?

AMÉLLIA: É... na sua maioria é o sobrenome, tipo Saillune, mas há quem gosta de colocar o próprio nome.

A cara de Rina começou a ficar um pouco pálida.

GOURRY: Que foi, Rina? Algum problema?

RINA: Nada não... – continua a andar depressa, e os outros a seguem rapidamente.

RINA INVERSE: "Ué, mas Hallad não era o...?" – Rina Inverse estava ficando para trás, pensando, mas Light Kouga a chama, e ela alcança os outros.

O reino de Hallad, apesar de novo, era muito bonito, cheio de casas enormes e coloridas; haviam mercados animados nas ruas, além de barraquinhas espalhadas aqui e ali. Todo mundo era muito alegre. Logo que colocam os pés nas terras do reino, Rina apressa-se em perguntar para uma moça que estava passando...

RINA: Moça, a senhora pode nos contar sobre o rei? – Rina estava particularmente suada, como se estivesse preocupada no caminho todo.

- Ah, o rei... – a mulher olha para o céu, tentando se lembrar – nós só o vimos uma vez, quando ele fez um pronunciamento para o reino, na inauguração... era jovem...

RINA: ME DESCREVA ELE, DIGA! 

- Uhhh... calma, senhorita... o.o" – a moça se afasta um pouco do grupo – tinha cabelos vermelhos quase na altura do ombro, e era animado... se não me engano, ele quase foi uma das vítimas de Kally, que queria casar todas as suas onze filhas com um cara rico... ele foi a décima primeira vítima, mas escapou... Dizem que ele fingiu que ia casar com uma mocinha, mas não deu certo.

SYLPHY: Com uma mocinha? 

- É, dizem que a moça era feia, não tinha peito e era muito irritante...

RINA: COMO É? É MENTIRA! 

- Bem... de qualquer forma, o rei é um cara animado, e diz procurar ainda uma moça para se casar – e a mulher se apressa em ir embora, estranhando a malta.

RINA: Ele não pode saber que eu estou aqui! Ele definitivamente não pode saber! Eu não posso me encontrar com o Hallad, entenderam?

PESSOAL: Tá bom...

AMÉLLIA: E quanto ao meu pai?

RINA: A gente acha ele e se manda!

Mas a procura não foi fácil. A cidade era grande e, procuraram por todos os cantos. Mas nada de ladrão nem de Phillionel.

AMÉLLIA: PAPAI! ONDE O SENHOR FOI SE METER?

PINK: E como ele é? Ele é bonito?

RINA: Com certeza não é o príncipe no cavalo branco que você está imaginando, Pink.

RINA INVERSE: Pink, você é casada com o Vollun. Não tem vergonha não?

PINK: Ohhhhh, meu querido Vollun...

- Ohhhhh, minha querida Rina... – murmura alguém atrás deles.

Rina vira-se apavorada, reconhecendo a voz. E era mesmo ele... Hallad!

RINA: Hallad?

HALLAD: Rina, querida, meu amor por você ainda não se apagou mesmo depois de todo esse tempo... Querida, fique comigo!

RINA: De jeito nenhum! Tá pensando o quê!

HALLAD: Vocês virão comigo até meu palácio – sorri. Rina fazia menção de fugir, mas... – Servirei uma refeição para minha querida Rina e seus acompanhantes.

RINA: HALLAD, MEU QUERIDO! VAMOS AGORA PARA O SEU PALÁCIO!

PESSOAL: u.u"

O palácio era enfeitado com pedras amarelas e vermelhas. O chão era feito de um ladrilho muito caprichado. Rina e cia. andavam atrás de Hallad, que estava com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, observando Rina.

Estavam atravessando a sala do trono, mas de repente, Hallad se ajoelha em frente a Rina.

HALLAD: RINA, MINHA QUERIDA! – grita ele, demasiado alto.

LIGHT KOUGA: Não precisa gritar que a gente tá ouvindo!

HALLAD: Uh, perdoe-me... quando fico nervoso, tenho tendência a gritar – pigarreia e começa tudo de novo – Rina, minha querida... CASE-SE COMIGO! POR FAVOR, ESTOU LHE PEDINDO!

PESSOAL: HALLAD, NÃO GRITA!

HALLAD: Perdoe-me novamente... casarás comigo, Rina?

RINA: DEFINITIVAMENTE NÃ... – ia completar a frase, negando, porém... – "Peraí... se eu disser assim na cara dura que não vou me casar com ele, Hallad nos expulsa daqui e a gente perde a refeição... mas se eu disser que eu me caso, ele vai preparar a cerimônia agora mesmo..."

HALLAD: E então, minha querida?

RINA: Depois que meu estômago estiver cheio lhe dou a minha resposta...

Hallad concordou com a cabeça que sim, e fez um sinal para os empregados, que logo trouxe uma mesa com rodinhas, para vinte e duas pessoas, cheia de comida. Os olhos de Rina começaram a brilhar diante da mesa.

Meia-hora depois...

RINA: AAAAAAHHHHN, agora a minha barriga está cheia...

HALLAD: Minha querida Rina, casarás comigo?

RINA: "Esse cara ainda não esqueceu disso! Mas que irritante!" – Rina pensa por um instante – Hallad, como pode falar assim com uma dama de barriga cheia! Antes preciso descansar num quarto luxuoso!

Hallad, disposto a fazer de tudo para agradar a sua dama e faze-la se casar, deixou a sozinha num quarto enorme, com uma cama ainda mais enorme, diante de uma janela enorme e, afinal, tudo ali era enorme e luxuoso. Pela janela, podia se ver uma maravilhosa paisagem, com algumas luzes na cidade; eram tochas aqui e ali, na calçada.

RINA: "Huuum... mas com certeza aqueles postes com luzes elétricas iluminam mais... ops, ia quase esquecendo que não existe energia elétrica aqui..." – Rina se espreguiça e se joga em cima da cama.

Mal sabia ela que seus amigos estavam num quarto que não era nem um décimo do quarto de Rina. Eles estavam num quarto velho, mofado, que parecia ser um depósito, mas colocaram umas camas meia-boca para eles.

GOURRY: Uuh... mas que cortesia a dele, deixar a gente nesse quarto...

RINA INVERSE: Ele quer se casar com a Rina, não com a gente, então pra que arranjar bons quartos para nós também?

GOURRY: Mas até parece que a Rina vai se casar com o Hallad...

RINA INVERSE: Pq não?

GOURRY: Hum? Como assim! Ela não vai ficar com ele, vai?

AMÉLLIA: O Hallad está bem mais rico do que ele já era antigamente; ele pode dar tudo que a Rina quiser!

ZELGARDS: Para uma garota gananciosa como ela, nada melhor que um palácio.

SYLPHY: Ela é muito apegada ao dinheiro...

GOURRY: I... isso é ilusão de vocês! A Rina não é assim! – Gourry estava mais assustado do que de costume. Não conseguia imaginar a Rina longe dele. Será que ela era mesmo tão gananciosa assim, a ponto de deixar todo o grupo para trás?

LIGHT KOUGA: Gente, pensemos nisso depois. Estou com vontade de ir ao banheiro... – Light Kouga passa por cima de seus amigos, chegando com muito custo até a porta. Ele coloca as mãos na maçaneta, porém...

CLIC. A porta não se abre. CLIC. Não se abre de novo. Light Kouga se desespera e tenta abrir novamente, mas nada.

LIGHT KOUGA: GENTE, A PORTA ESTÁ TRANCADA!

PESSOAL: QUÊÊÊÊÊÊ!

ZELGARDS: Deixe-me ver... – Zelgards adianta-se e tenta abrir. Realmente, estava trancada. A porta era de ferro, assim como as paredes.

SYLPHY: Essa porta não vai abrir com facilidade.

GOURRY: Não podem derruba-la com algum tipo de magia?

RINA INVERSE: Esse quarto é muito pequeno, se lançarmos uma magia, vamos explodir juntos!

AMÉLLIA: Deve ter por onde escapar – o quarto tinha paredes de ferro, oito camas com o colchão mofado e cupins ma madeira, e... – OLHA, TEM UMA JANELA ALI! – estava tapada com madeira, mas de fato, era uma janela.

Gourry corta a madeira em vários pedaços. Ela cede e cai no chão. Porém, a janela tinha grades.

PINK: QUER DIZER QUE ESTAMOS PRESOS AQUI?

ZELGARDS: Não se desespere, Pink...

Enquanto isso, com Rina...

RINA: Quem é? – alguém batia na porta, acordando-a.

HALLAD: Sou eu, minha querida, Hallad.

Rina suspira, cheio deste homem, e abre a porta.

HALLAD: Rina, minha querida, você irás casar comigo?

RINA: Olha, você não sabe dar um tempo para as pessoas pensarem!

HALLAD: Querida, vê as coisas por esta janela? – Rina observa o horizonte; era toda a cidade, que se expandia diante de seus olhos – Se casares comigo, será tudo seu! Eu poderei lhe dar tudo que quiseres!

RINA: ... – Rina nada respondeu. Apenas ficou em silêncio. Verdade. Seria tudo seu. Poderia ter tudo que pedisse...

HALLAD: Vais casar comigo, Rina?

Neste exato momento, alguém arrebenta a porta com um estrondo. Uma bola de fogo passou perto da cabeça de Hallad, e explode na parede.

AMÉLLIA: PODE PARAR POR AÍ, HALLAD!

RINA: Améllia?

PINK: Rina, esse cara com aparência nada atraente, enfiou a gente num depósito e ainda nos prendeu lá!

RINA: Depósito?

HALLAD: Como saíram de lá!

RINA INVERSE: Arrebentamos as grades da janela com o grito do Pink.

GOURRY: Rina, você não pode casar com esse cafajeste!

HALLAD: Como podem falar uma coisa dessas! Isso é decisão apenas da minha querida Rina!

Rina estava virada de frente para a enorme janela, em silêncio. A malta ficou tensa, imaginando se ela se casaria com Hallad. Porém, ela vira-se para o pessoal, rindo.

RINA: Até parece que eu iria me casar com o Hallad! – todos, com exceção de Hallad, sentiram um alívio.

HALLAD: Pq, querida! Posso lhe dar tudo que quiser!

RINA: Não, você não pode me dar tudo que quiser! Você não pode me dar aventuras, nem um bando de ladrões para eu roubar o dinheiro deles! Você não pode me dar uma confiança tão grande como a que eu tenho neles! E por fim, você não pode me dar luxo tão grande como o século XXI!

Hallad estava boquiaberto.

AMÉLLIA: Desista, Hallad!

- Essa voz... é você, minha filha! – de repente, príncipe Phillionel surge, com um pijama de ursinho e os cabelos emaranhados.

AMÉLLIA: Papai!

PHILL: Améllia! O que faz por aqui?

AMÉLLIA: O que o senhor faz por aqui!

PHILL: Este honrado rei me ofereceu umas férias aqui então eu resolvi ficar...

RINA: Mas disseram que tinha sido seqüestrado!

PHILL: Seqüestrado, eu?

AMÉLLIA: É, por ladrões.

PHILL: Eu nunca poderia ser seqüestrado por simples ladrões que rompem a justiça!

RINA: Hallad, explique-se!

HALLAD: Tá bom, tá bom… - pigarreia – Eu pedi para que o senhor Phillionel ficasse, para depois espalhar o boato de que ele foi seqüestrado. Assim, a sua justiceira filha, a princesa Améllia, que também é sua companheira, iria vir para cá.

ZELGARDS: Quer dizer que foi só para atrair a Rina para cá.

HALLAD: E é isso.

RINA: Hallad, quer desistir! Eu não vou me casar com você!

HALLAD: Só me explique pq não, querida.

RINA: É pq... é pq... – Rina cruza os braços – É pq eu quero continuar viajando e continuar com o meu grupo!

HALLAD: Ah, se o problema é isso, eu posso ir com vocês?

PESSOAL: NÃO!

DARK ANGEL: Haha... ridículo.

HALLAD: Ahn, deixa pra lá – Hallad ajoelha-se em frente a Rina – Minha querida, virás me visitar?

RINA: Eu não vou responder a pergunta... PESSOAL, VAMOS EMBORA DAQUI!

Com um estrondo, uma das paredes do palácio do rei explode com uma bola de fogo. De lá, saem dez pessoas; Rina, Gourry, Zelgards, Améllia, Sylphy, Rina Inverse, Light Kouga, Dark Angel, Pink e príncipe Phillionel. Eles correm, fugindo dos guardas de Hallad, adentrando na profunda noite que estava para vir. Que coisas estariam para acontecer para os nossos queridos personagens?


	7. Templo sem nome

O CÚMULO DA MISÉRIA

A era medieval é um lugar cheio de surpresas. Pessoas utilizando magia, dragões, livros encantados e ladrões de objetos mágicos.

No meio de tudo isso, estava um grupo de nove pessoas, perambulando por Saillune. Dark Angel andava com um bloquinho de anotações, preparada para anotar qualquer coisa que viesse a ser importante. Rina andava na frente de todos, procurando algum restaurante para almoçar.

RINA INVERSE: Não acha que a gente devia estar procurando por informações sobre 'a lenda do dragão das asas douradas'?

RINA: Ahn, Inverse, não força que de barriga vazia eu não penso.

SYLPHY: Mas você acabou de tomar o café da manhã!

RINA: É mentira! O café foi às dez, e já é meio-dia!

PESSOAL: ¬¬"...

RINA: O que é que vocês estão olhando?!

AMÉLLIA: Ahn, vamos passar antes ali?

Améllia indicava uma loja de artigos mágicos.

AMÉLLIA: Eu podia comprar uns braceletes novos... – a malta nada respondeu, mas ela foi entrando assim mesmo.

Quando ela abre a porta, um homem sai com tudo, derrubando-a. Logo em seguida, o idoso dono da loja, gritando...

- LADRÃO!!! PEGA!!!

Rina solta uma explosão flamejante, e o ladrão lá na frente cai, todo queimado.

A malta se aproxima e, encontra-o com dois livros; uma era um livro intitulado "sobre a bíblia de Clair" e o outro era um livrinho sem o nome do autor, escrito...

DARK ANGEL: 'A lenda do dragão das asas douradas'... – Dark Angel arranca o livro das mãos do infeliz no chão.

CAPÍTULO 7 – TEMPLO SEM NOME

Ela abre o livro. Não tinha muita coisa além das páginas iniciais, depois várias páginas em branco, e por último as páginas finais.

PINK: Está igualzinho ao nosso, não está?

DARK ANGEL: Talvez tenha mais coisa nas páginas iniciais do que a nossa...

O velho, dono da loja, apanha o livro "sobre a bíblia de Clair" e olha para Dark Angel.

RINA: O que é esse livro?

- Ahhhh... não se sabe muita coisa sobre ele... é um livro sem autor, que está espalhado pelo mundo inteiro. Nenhum dos livros tem todas as páginas escritas. Sempre algumas páginas iniciais, e depois um pouco das finais...

Dark Angel e Rina Inverse comparam o livro que tinham sobre a lenda com este outro. Realmente tinha algumas páginas extras no começo.

A malta acaba comprando o livro por um preço barato. Eles se juntam numa mesa discreta num restaurante.

DARK ANGEL: Hum... vamos ler tudo desde o começo... 'Há alguns dias atrás, estava em companhia de um estranho homem... seu nome era Seymour. Seymour era um guerreiro viajante, como qualquer um. Ele usava uma armadura brilhante que resplandecia com a luz do sol. Logo pensei que fosse um guarda da realeza. Eu me encontrei com ele por acaso, enquanto estava indo para a vila de Saillune. As primeiras palavras que o homem me dirigiu foram as seguintes; 'você é o escolhido'... Não entendi bem o que era. Não aparentava ser uma pessoa perigosa, por isso, continuei meu caminho, juntamente a ele, já que íamos para o mesmo lugar' – Dark Angel vira a página do livro, e depara-se com uma página rasgada – O nosso livro vai até aqui.

LIGHT KOUGA: Aí depois tem nesse livro novo... 'No... no... no me... meio...' – Rina Inverse lhe arranca o livro.

RINA INVERSE: Você sempre foi horrível em leitura, Kouga!

LIGHT KOUGA: Humpf! Nem todos tiveram a honra de ser CDF feito você.

RINA INVERSE: O problema não está em mim, está em você – abre o livro – Aqui está o seguinte... 'No meio do caminho, Seymour parou. Ele se ajoelhou diante de uma pedra no chão. Incrivelmente, a pedra foi se erguendo, como se estivesse enterrada. E, na realidade, não era uma reles pedra no chão. Era uma porta feita de pedra; era um templo! O templo tinha as paredes brancas...' – Rina Inverse vira a página, mas já era uma página em branco.

SYLPHY: Não tem tanto texto como imaginei...

RINA INVERSE: Pois é... o livro é pequeno e ainda tem letras grandes dentro. Até que essas letras são bonitas – era a caligrafia de uma pessoa (letra cursiva/ letra de mão). As letras eram caprichadas e feitas com tinta verde.

ZELGARDS: Tudo indica que isso pode ter sido o diário de alguém...

GOURRY: Como sabe disso?

ZELGARDS: Não tem autor, as letras são cursivas e feitas de tinta verde, isto é, não é tinta de nanquim comum. E uma das plantas mais comuns no mundo, que são folhas de Lorya, soltam tinta verde. O diário de viajantes normalmente são escritas com tinta verde – Zelgards analisa mais o livrinho – E parece que foram escritas com um galho...

AMÉLLIA: Noooossa... como você consegue saber tudo isso só dando uma olhada no livro???

RINA: Tá, aquele tiozinho disse que essas coisas estão espalhadas pelo mundo todo. Se parece com a história da bíblia de Clair...

LIGHT KOUGA: Ow, o outro livro daquele ladrão não se chamava 'sobre a bíblia de Clair'?

GOURRY: O que pretende fazer, Rina?

RINA: Hum... acho que a coisa mais certa é ir atrás de mais e mais diários, até que consigamos completar toda a história...

DARK ANGEL: O problema é saber onde estarão os outros diários, não é?

PINK: Como você fazia para achar as cópias da bíblia de Clair?

RINA: Ahn, na verdade as informações vinham até mim, sabe... normalmente, quem vinha me informar sobre a cópia da bíblia era o Xellos... Ele sempre vinha com umas informações que ele tirava não sei de onde.

RINA INVERSE: As informações não vão vir até você dessa vez... a não ser que nesse meio tempo já tenha criado inimigos ou pessoas que a desejam para algum 'plano maléfico'.

RINA: Ahahah... " eu espero que não...

SYLPHY: Pra onde vamos?

ZELGARDS: Vocês não prestam atenção? Eles estavam indo para Saillune e, caso o que esse diário fale seja verdade, no meio do caminho de alguma cidade para Saillune haverá um templo. Basta descobrirmos que templo é esse e onde ele se encontra.

Eles foram até uma biblioteca de Saillune. Lá ficaram, por horas e horas. Quando viram, já era noite. Era nove da noite, quando Améllia...

AMÉLLIA: ACHEEEEEEEEEI!!! – berra demasiado alto. Várias pessoas da biblioteca olham feio para ela, mas Améllia ignora – Aqui está falando de um templo lendário, conhecido como o 'templo sem nome'.

LIGHT KOUGA: Haja nome criativo, hein...

RINA INVERSE: Cala a boca, deixa ela continuar! – dá um soco na testa de Kouga.

AMÉLLIA: Continuando, esse templo se encontra perto de uma trilha de Saillune para uma vilinha chamada Yuk.

ZELGARDS: E que mais?

AMÉLLIA: É um templo que é disfarçado como uma simples pedra, mas na verdade é um meio de proteção contra o mal.

DARK ANGEL: É como se fosse uma camuflagem.

AMÉLLIA: Exato! Diz que os meios para faze-lo aparecer são desconhecidos, e nem se sabe se ele existe mesmo.

PESSOAL: Uhhhhh... u.u" – suspiram todos.

Sem opções, o grupo sai da cidade para trilhar um caminho para Yuk.

ZELGARDS: Fiquem todos de olho, pode ser qualquer pedra...

RINA: Diz que a pedra é enorme, então se chuta-la ela não vai se mover.

GOURRY: Você está querendo que nós chutemos todas as pedras que encontrarmos?!?!

RINA: Vai dizer que tem plano melhor?

GOURRY: Beeeem...

RINA: Não, você não tem plano melhor.

Em vez de passarem pela trilha, eles ficaram andando dos dois lados da trilha, chutando todas as pedras que encontravam.

LIGHT KOUGA: Mas que plano maluco que foram inventar!

RINA INVERSE: Você tinha plano melhor?

LIGHT KOUGA: Claro que sim!!! Era só pedir para que a Sylphy tentasse sentir a presença do templo! Ela é tão poderosa, linda, charmosa, meiga, e...

RINA INVERSE: Aff, corta essa, Kouga! Você vive falando da Sylphy, não começa agora!

LIGHT KOUGA: Eu ainda gosto da Sylphy, tá?! Não é só pq você me casou com a Martina que eu vou desistir dela!

RINA INVERSE: E eu ainda sou muito fã do Xellos, mas não é só pq você me fez de noiva com o Zelgards que eu desisti dele, viu?!

LIGHT KOUGA: ...

RINA INVERSE: ...

LIGHT KOUGA/ RINA INVERSE: Affffff... – e continuam chutando pedras no caminho.

Num outro canto...

RINA: Gourry, você ainda...

GOURRY: O quê? – vira-se para ela.

RINA: Ahn, nada, esquece – vira o rosto para qualquer direção que não fosse a de Gourry – "Humpf! O que me adianta perguntar se ele ainda gosta da Sylphy?! Ele e Light Kouga são iguais! Acham que a Sylphy é linda, maravilhosa, etc... aiaiai..."

GOURRY: "Será que ela ia me perguntar alguma coisa importante??? Bem, acho que não... tenho dó da Sylphy! Ela e a Rina Inverse são iguais! Acham que ela é fresca, irritante, etc... aiaiai..."

De repente, os dois viram-se ao mesmo tempo, mas ao verem que se encararam, um foge do olhar do outro, e continuam chutando pedras. De longe, Sylphy estava vendo tudo. Pink se aproxima.

PINK: Sylphy, você está avoada…

SYLPHY: Uh? Ah, nada não, Pink.

PINK: Eu vi muito bem que você estava de olho no Gourry!

SYLPHY: Hein??? Quê??? Não foi não!!!

PINK: Não adianta mentir... ou senão você tava de olho na Rina, azarando-a mentalmente?

SYLPHY: Pink, pára com isso!

PINK: Eu observo muito mais coisas do que vocês imaginam, escutou?

SYLPHY: Mas e daí se eu estivesse de olho no Gourry? O que tem?

PINK: Você não tem a obrigação de me escutar, mas eu diria para desistir...

SYLPHY: Quê?

PINK: Não sei se você notou mas ele é totalmente apaixonado pela Rina.

SYLPHY: Uh... – chuta uma pedra, virando-se para o chão – "É claro que eu já notei..."

PINK: Mas você não vai desistir, vai?

SYLPHY: Hein? Mas você não me disse para desistir?

PINK: Eu disse que eu lhe recomendaria desistir, mas você não vai fazer isso, vai?

SYLPHY: ...

PINK: HEEEEIN? – força-a a responder.

SYLPHY: Não! Não vou!!!

PINK: Ahn, é por isso que sempre fui muito fã sua!!!

SYLPHY: Sério???

PINK: É!!! Sem contar seu estilo, que é muito bom!!! Essa sua roupinha com esse babadinho aqui e ali...

SYLPHY: Ahahah...

E, num outro canto...

AMÉLLIA: Aaaahn, eu sirvo tanto a justiça, mas ela nunca serve a mim... pq ela não me ajuda numa situação dessas?!

ZELGARDS: Se ficar esperando a justiça fazer tudo por você, nunca vai conseguir fazer nada!!!

AMÉLLIA: Mas eu não espero a justiça fazer por mim! Eu a defendo pq eu sei que ela não vai poder fazer por mim o que eu faço! Defender o mundo! Fazer justiça!!!

ZELGARDS: ... – nunca tinha pensado nisso desta maneira. Tudo para ele era tão injusto, que nunca pensou em algo sobre 'justiça'. Será que essa é a garota que, pela primeira vez, o fará pensar no assunto? – Mas Améllia... o que você tá fazendo em cima de uma árvore?

AMÉLLIA: Hein?

ZELGARDS: Não vá me dizer que vai saltar daí gritando...

AMÉLLIA: Não, não vou não... eu só estou aqui pra ter uma vista melhor de onde se encontram pedras...

E, num outro canto, estava Dark Angel, sozinha, sem interesse nenhum, chutando pedras.

DARK ANGEL: "Mas que sem graça... acho que vou chutar uma pedra na cabeça do Kouga" – e foi o fazer. Escolheu uma pedra bem grande e meteu-lhe um chute. Mas o que veio de volta foi uma dor imensa que ardeu seu pé. Ele não se moveu nenhum centímetro – "AAAAAI!!! Isso doeu!". PESSOAL, ACHO QUE ENCONTREI!

Os outros oito correm até ela, e encontram a tal pedra no chão. Era mais branca que as normais, e relativamente grande.

Rina se ajoelha e tenta mover a pedra com as mãos para conferir.

RINA: Realmente, ela tá pregada ao chão.

SYLPHY: O problema agora é saber como fazer o templo aparecer.

LIGHT KOUGA: Sylphy, não pode fazer nada?

SYLPHY: Eu... acho que não...

LIGHT KOUGA: AAAHHHHHN... – desanima.

RINA INVERSE: Ai, não começa, Kouga!

ZELGARDS: Será que o cavaleiro citado no livro usa alguma magia para fazer o templo surgir?

RINA INVERSE: Acho que não, senão ele teria descrito a magia. O que ele escreveu foi apenas que ele se ajoelhou e o templo de paredes brancas surgiu.

GOURRY: Já que a gente não pode levantar ele, que tal cavarmos até chegarmos a ele?

PESSOAL: ¬¬"

GOURRY: Que foi? Não é um plano ruim, é???

RINA: Gourry... deixa de ser burro.

LIGHT KOUGA: E se a gente cavar até aparecer alguma coisa interessante?

RINA INVERSE: E o que seria a 'coisa interessante'?

LIGHT KOUGA: ... Sei lá.

AMÉLLIA: E a gente tem plano melhor?

Sem opções, a malta cavou por várias horas. O tamanho da pedra ia aumentando, formando um cone, mas nada de 'coisa interessante'.

Foi quando Sylphy notou algumas inscrições na pedra.

SYLPHY: Gente... tem umas inscrições aqui nessa pedra...

RINA: Sério, Sylphy??? Lê aí o que está escrito!!!

SYLPHY: Xiii... o problema é que eu não consigo ler...

PESSOAL: SYLPHY!!!

SYLPHY: Ai, desculpa, desculpa...

RINA INVERSE: Agora achamos um belo problema... como vamos conseguir ler essa porcaria?!

GOURRY: Não sou eu que vou conseguir.

RINA: Imagino que não.

RINA INVERSE: O que poderíamos fazer é voltar para a biblioteca e coletar informações sobre essa linguagem...

ZELGARDS: Mas Inverse, não acha que seria imprudente deixar esse buraco enorme sozinho aqui?

LIGHT KOUGA: É verdade... e não ia ser muito legal a gente ter que se separar...

RINA: Nem venham falando sobre tapar o buraco, que já foi um sacrifício só pra desenterrar!!!

RINA INVERSE: Calma, pessoal!!! Vamos achar um jeito...

GOURRY: Que tal a gente encomendar os livros por telefone?

RINA: Se liga, cabeção!!! Não existia telefone, aqui na nossa era, lembra???!

GOURRY: Ah, é verdade...

Enquanto a malta quebrava a cabeça nessa era, um grupo de cientistas se uniam numa reunião, lá no século XXI, na McSaint Corp...

Xellos, Fillia, Valgaav, Martina e Nahga também foram chamados para a tal reunião.

FOUZZIE: O motivo pelo qual eu chamei vocês aqui foi por uma causa grave – ele se sentava na cadeira maior, no canto da mesa.

VALGAAV: Quer desembuchar logo?! Estou começando a ficar com fome.

FOUZZIE: Nós enviamos os nove para o passado, e eles iam ser enviados de volta através de um satélite, qual deixei com a srta. Rina. Porém, esse satélite não está mais respondendo.

FILLIA: E... o que quer dizer com isso..? – pergunta, temerosa.

FOUZZIE: Parece que o satélite não agüentou toda a carga de poder que existia naquela época. E até agora, não encontramos uma maneira de traze-los de volta...

MARTINA: O QUÊ??!?! E AGORA???! MEU MARIDO TÁ LÁ!!!

FOUZZIE: Pedirei que mantenham a calma. Vamos encontrar uma solução logo, logo – o cientista não mudava o seu tom de voz.

XELLOS: Mas se nem consegue ter contato com eles, como vai fazer isso? – Xellos perguntava de uma maneira que parecia mais um tom de quem questionava.

FOUZZIE: Começaremos as pesquisas – pigarreia – Reunião encerrada.

Rapidamente, todos os cientistas saem do local, sem dizer uma palavra. Sobram na sala apenas os cinco. Fillia e Martina pareciam desesperadas, mesmo sem demonstrar, enquanto Valgaav, Nahga e Xellos tentavam pensar em alguma maneira de avisa-los.

VALGAAV: Não gostei muito do tom daquele cara... parecia que não estava nem aí...

NAHGA: Ele não ESTÁ...

XELLOS: Pelo menos podemos ter certeza de que Rina e os outros sabem se virar lá...

Na era Medieval, a malta tomava uma decisão.

LIGHT KOUGA: OK. Agora, vamos tirar no palitinho o idiota que vai ter que ir buscar os livros.

RINA INVERSE: Sei não, mas acho que se for desse jeito, é melhor ir um grupo...

LIGHT KOUGA: Não amola, Inverse! Vai ser assim mesmo!!!

Todos os personagens estavam com um pinguinho na cabeça, mas mesmo assim, tiraram um palitinho.

RINA: E aí? Quem tirou o palitinho?

LIGHT KOUGA: Ihh... fui eu…

RINA INVERSE: Aí, ó... o feitiço se virou contra o feiticeiro...

LIGHT KOUGA: Repetindo... não me amola... Hunf... tô indo, tô indo… - sai resmungando.

RINA: Acham que ele vai ficar bem?

ZELGARDS: Acho que não. Mas deixemos que ele vá. De repente ele aprende a se virar.

SYLPHY: Mas isso quer dizer que você sabe que ele não sabe se virar, não é? Mesmo assim, vamos deixar ele ir???

RINA INVERSE: Ahn, deixa ele, ele se vira.

AMÉLLIA: PRECISAMOS DE JUSTIÇAAAA!!! Isso é injusto!!! Pq só ele vai ter que se ferrar indo pra lá??!

Mas ninguém presta atenção e ignoram.

Light Kouga estava voltando para a cidade onde havia a biblioteca. Estava resmungando toda hora, e suspirava demasiado alto, fazendo as pessoas ao redor olharem para ele.

LIGHT KOUGA: "Urgh... eu tinha que inventar o negócio dos palitinhos... ufff..."

Depois de alguns minutos, Kouga estava lá na biblioteca, procurando livros sobre o assunto. Ele mal viu que havia um homem que estava o seguindo desde que entrou na cidade. O homem estava coberto com uma capa bege, e escondia o rosto.

LIGHT KOUGA: É, são apenas esses livros – diz Kouga a balconista, por detrás da pilha de vinte livros.

BALCONISTA: O senhor deseja uma sacola para colocar os livros? – pergunta ela, apontando para uma sacola surrada de pano atrás dela.

LIGHT KOUGA: Ah, eu aceito sim – responde.

BALCONISTA: Apenas duas moedas de prata.

LIGHT KOUGA: QUÊ?! – resmunga mais e praticamente atira as moedas pra cima do balcão – "Hoje definitivamente não é o meu dia..." – Kouga apanha a sacola com os livros, que estava muito pesada, e sai andando.

O garoto estava quase na porta quando alguém estranho o pára. Era um homem com uma capa bege.

LIGHT KOUGA: OW, pode dar licença?! Tá me atrapalhando!!!

- Sr. Kouga, não?

LIGHT KOUGA: Hein? De onde você me conhece?

- Os seus acompanhantes estavam-no chamando assim – sua voz era calma e ele não se movia um passo de onde estava.

LIGHT KOUGA: E o que quer comigo, hein??? – Kouga não estava com muita paciência.

- Eu desejo o livro que carrega.

LIGHT KOUGA: Quais? Esses aqui? – aponta para a sacola.

- Não... – responde com um pingo escorrendo – Eu me referia ao livro da lenda do dragão das asas douradas.

LIGHT KOUGA: AAAAAAHHHH!!! Pq não disse antes??? – exclama – Só que o livro não tá comigo. Costuma ficar com a Inverse ou com a Angel.

- Nesse caso, você irá me levar até elas... – fica uns segundos em silêncio – Ou melhor, você vai NOS levar até elas.

LIGHT KOUGA: 'Nós', quem?

O homem dá um estalar de dedos, e surgem um bando todo de ladrões.

LIGHT KOUGA: Acho que já vi vocês em algum lugar... Será que foram os bandidos que a Rina explodiu alguns dias atrás?

- Isso não é importante. Peguem ele.

Todos os homens avançam sobre Kouga.

LIGHT KOUGA: AH MEU DEUS!!! EU NÃO ESTOU PRONTO PARA MORRER!!! – sai correndo pela biblioteca.

Light Kouga se escondeu entre algumas estantes. Os homens passaram reto, mas seria uma questão de tempo até o acharem. Não podia sair, pois o homem com a capa ainda bloqueava a saída. Todas as pessoas que estavam na biblioteca já haviam fugido desesperadas. Estava apenas ele, e esse bando de não se sabe onde.

LIGHT KOUGA: "E o que eu faço??? Tem essa coisa de que a Inverse, a Angel e eu podemos usar magia, mas... eu não treinei, então eu não consigo acertar o alvo direito!!!" – um pingo lhe corre pela testa.

Kouga tentou sair de fininho para sair pela janela, mas um dos homens gritou...

- ELE ESTÁ ALI!!! PEGUEM!!!

LIGHT KOUGA: AH, DROOOGAAAAA!!! – fecha os olhos – Seja o que Deus quiser!!! FLECHA ARDENTE!!! – a flecha vai em direção de uma parede, que se quebra e abre uma passagem – AH!!! ACHO QUE DEUS QUER QUE EU SOBREVIVA!!! – Kouga sai correndo através do buraco.

Os livros estavam pesados, e não conseguia correr direito. O bando atrás dele balançavam espadas ameaçadoramente. Estavam chegando cada vez mais perto... cada vez mais perto...

LIGHT KOUGA: "Assim vão me pegar antes de eu chegar até a Rina e os outros!!! Eu preciso fazer alguma coisa!!!" – Kouga vira uma esquina, e tromba com alguém, caindo – "Ah, agora já era!!!"

DARK ANGEL: Kouga?

LIGHT KOUGA: Angel!!!

DARK ANGEL: Me mandaram vir atrás de você... tiraram no palitinho... – diz, indiferente.

LIGHT KOUGA: Tem um bando enorme atrás de mim!!! Eu preciso chegar até a Rina e cia!!!

DARK ANGEL: Fica calmo, Kouga... – Angel parecia não estar nem aí – Eu vou fazer um summon, e você fica calmo, tudo bem..?

LIGHT KOUGA: Summon? O que é isso???

DARK ANGEL: É uma evocação, anta!!! – Angel ergue o braço – Ó, fogo! Conceda-me o pássaro das chamas! Phoenix! Venha até mim!!!

O fogo que saiu das mãos de Angel e estava pairando no céu se transforma numa enorme phoenix. A phoenix voa até o bando e passa entre eles. Depois da fumaça se dissipar, todos eles estavam queimados.

DARK ANGEL: Pronto. Agora vamos até a Rina.

LIGHT KOUGA: Nossa! Você andou treinando, hein!

DARK ANGEL: TODOS andaram treinando. Menos você.

LIGHT KOUGA: Uhhhhh... Ç.Ç

DARK ANGEL: Vamos logo!!! – Dark Angel estava quase correndo.

- Podem parando por aí! – diz alguém.

Angel e Kouga viram-se, e se deparam com o homem com a capa bege.

LIGHT KOUGA: Ah, é você de novo???

DARK ANGEL: Quem é ele?

LIGHT KOUGA: Acho que é o líder do bando, eu sei lá.

O homem, num movimento rápido, tira a capa, e revela o seu rosto.

LIGHT KOUGA: HALLAD??!?! Não, mas… o seu cabelo é azul, você não pode ser ele...

- Eu sou Halled, irmão gêmeo de Hallad – e, de fato, a semelhança era incrível. O rosto, a altura, tudo, com exceção do cabelo, que era azul, ao contrário do irmão ruivo.

DARK ANGEL: O seu irmão é um rei, enquanto você é um ladrão... combinação interessante.

HALLED: Eu não tenho nada a ver com o meu irmão... eu fui abandonado pela família, por isso eu tive de virar um ladrão, e... EI!!! ESTÃO PRESTANDO ATENÇÃO??! – Dark Angel e Light Kouga já estavam indo embora – Bola de fogo!!!

LIGHT KOUGA: EU NÃO QUERO MORRER!!! – desvia do ataque, se jogando no chão.

DARK ANGEL: Vamos fazer o seguinte, Kouga...

LIGHT KOUGA: O quê?!

DARK ANGEL: Eu vou levar os livros para o grupo, enquanto isso você segura esse maníaco aqui.

LIGHT KOUGA: QUÊ?!?! Não gostei do plano!!! Eu tenho um melhor, e é bem parecido com o seu; nós damos no pé, encontramos com o grupo e pedimos para a Rina dar um jeito nele.

Mas Dark Angel já tinha ido embora com a sacola.

LIGHT KOUGA: AAAAHHHH!!! Pq todo mundo me deixa numa fria???!

HALLED: E do próximo ataque você não me escapa... – ele ergue a mão. Light Kouga se encolhe no chão, porém...

LIGHT KOUGA: Ué??? Angel, pq você voltou?

DARK ANGEL: É que eu encontrei com ela no meio do caminho... – ao seu lado, estava Rina, com uma cara emburrada.

RINA: É que vimos a Phoenix no céu... e me mandaram verificar. Tiramos no palitinho.

LIGHT KOUGA: Hum, pelo jeito o palitinho fez sucesso, não?

RINA: Ei... esse cara se parece com o idiota do Hallad...

DARK ANGEL: É o Halled, o irmão gêmeo do Hallad... é outro idiota.

HALLED: Eu já disse que sou diferente de meu irmão...

RINA: Ah, cala a boca, vai! Explosão flamejante!!!

Com um estrondo e muita fumaça, o homem vai pelos ares, queimado. O sol já estava se pondo...

RINA: Vamos voltar logo. Quero desenterrar logo aquele templo!!! Andem, andem!!!

E, os três corriam de volta para o local onde todos estavam os esperando...

RINA INVERSE: Que demora... não é melhor alguém ir ver?

ZELGARDS: O que vamos fazer?

AMÉLLIA: Que tal tirarmos no palitinho???


	8. Entrando em Hydra Marshes

O CÚMULO DA MISÉRIA

RINA: OK... – Rina tinha em mãos um livro, iluminado por uma magia da luz de Sylphy. Já era tarde da noite, e ainda estavam em frente à pedra com as inscrições – De acordo com o que eu entendi, só podem entrar as pessoas sagradas. Caso contrário, tem de ser feito um sacrifício...

AMÉLLIA: O que tem de se sacrificar?

RINA: Errrr... aqui tá falando que temos que sacrificar uma hydra.

PESSOAL: UMA HYDRA???!

CAPÍTULO 8 – ENTRANDO EM HYDRA MARSHES

GOURRY: Onde vamos arranjar uma hydra, assim de repente??!

RINA: E pergunta para mim?! Nós temos que pesquisar!!!

RINA INVERSE: Ai, ai... que tal deixarmos a pesquisa para amanhã?

DARK ANGEL: Já não me agüento mais em pé...

ZELGARDS: Mas há aquele porém... não podemos deixar o templo desprotegido.

RINA: Ah, é só fazer que nem nos velhos tempos, quando estávamos longe de uma vila... é só dormir no meio do mato!!! – mais para a esquerda da estrada, havia uma floresta, onde se podia ouvir também o som de águas correndo.

SYLPHY: Hum... não sou muito de dormir no meio da floresta, mas já que não tem outro jeito, vamos lá...

Era quase 3AM... Zelgards, Améllia, Rina Inverse, Sylphy, Light Kouga e Dark Angel dormiam agrupados em um canto, e num local mais longe, por vontade dos homens, dormia Pink.

Rina ainda perambulava pela floresta, sem sono.

RINA: Ai... é só voltar pra essa era que eu perco o sono... – olhava para o céu. A lua e as estrelas pareciam mais bonitas do que nunca – Hum... lá no século XXI não tem estrelas tão bonitas quanto essas... os prédios são tão altos que não dá pra ver o céu...

GOURRY: Ah, é verdade!

Rina assusta-se e cai pra trás.

RINA: Gourry?! O que tá fazendo acordado?!

GOURRY: Ah, é que... eu... hum... esqueci.

RINA: Uffff... UU'

GOURRY: Fazia tempo que não dava pra passarmos um tempo sossegados, não?

RINA: Ah, é. Andando com esse grupo tosco, não dá pra ter sossego.

GOURRY: Hum... sabe uma coisa que mudou em você desde que nos conhecemos, Rina?

RINA: O... o quê? – cora levemente.

GOURRY: Acho que seus peitos começaram a ficar um pouco maiores...

RINA: QUÊ?!?!

GOURRY: Ah, mas não se anime muito que não é tanto assim...

RINA: GOURRY, COMO VOCÊ ME FALA UMA COISA DESSAS??!?!?! – Rina mete um soco em Gourry, que voa vários metros – "GRRRRR!!! Gourry!!! Como tem coragem de falar uma coisa dessas pra mim, logo agora, que estávamos sozinhos?!?!?!"

Rina Inverse, que estava junto ao grupinho, acorda, com a barulheira.

RINA INVERSE: Uhhh... o que foi isso??? – olha para o lado – Hein? Gourry? O que você tá fazendo aí caído? Ainda mais com uma marca enorme na cara?

GOURRY: Ui... nada demais...

RINA INVERSE: Hã... tá bom – volta a dormir.

No dia seguinte fazia muito calor, e a malta acorda, muito animada.

RINA: Ahhh!!! Agora vamos todos procurar uma hydra!!! – espreguiça-se.

ZELGARDS: E então? Onde é que achamos uma hydra? Achei que elas estivessem em extinção.

LIGHT KOUGA: Não é comum ficar encontrando hydras por aí...

RINA: Uhhh... err... bem... Kouga, você poderia ir de novo pra aquela biblioteca e procurar informações sobre um lugar com hydras, né?

LIGHT KOUGA: QUÊ?! Eu de novo?!

ZELGARDS: Vamos fazer o seguinte... vamos nos dividir em dois grupos. Uma vai à biblioteca enquanto a outra guarda o templo, e quando o grupo que foi pesquisar voltar, o segundo grupo vai ao local onde se encontra a hydra.

RINA: Boa idéia, Zel. Vamos ver quem vai fazer parte do primeiro grupo e quem do segundo.

LIGHT KOUGA: Podíamos tirar no palitinho...

PINK: Ou dividir entre homem e mulher... aí eu ia junto com os homens!!! WOOOH!!!

GOURRY: Sei não, mas lembrem-se... eu sou o responsável pela Rina, então não posso ficar em um grupo separado...

RINA INVERSE: Olha, vamos deixar os grupos equilibrados... no grupo um, Gourry. No grupo dois, Kouga. Assim fica um burro pra cada lado. Depois, pro grupo um, Pink, e pro dois, Améllia. Um atrapalhado pra cada lado. Depois disso, Rina pra um lado, e Zel para o outro. Um cérebro em cada lado. Depois, Dark Angel pra um lado, e Sylphy para o outro. Duas irritantes para cada lado. Aí sobra eu... pra que lado eu vou?

LIGHT KOUGA: Que tal tirarmos no palitinho?

PESSOAL: Quer esquecer o maldito palitinho, Kouga?!?!

ZELGARDS: Em um grupo, Rina, Gourry, Pink e Dark Angel. No outro grupo, Améllia, Kouga, Sylphy e eu... onde falta um pouco mais de força entra a Inverse.

RINA: Então ela fica pra cá, que tem o Pink, que não presta para nada.

ZELGARDS: E você acha que o Kouga presta pra alguma coisa?

PINK/ LIGHT KOUGA: OOOOOWWWWW!!!

LIGHT KOUGA: Como vocês vão acabando comigo assim?!

PINK: Coitadinho dele, dizer a verdade assim na cara dói!

LIGHT KOUGA: ... Pink, você não tá me ajudando...

RINA INVERSE: Calma, gente!!! Não sei onde tá faltando força, mas eu fico no grupo do Zel, que tá faltando um cérebro, já que fora ele só tem a Améllia, o Kouga e a Sylphy, que não são de muita ajuda intelectual.

RINA: Então o grupo de vocês vão fazer a pesquisa, que a gente fica guardando aqui, OK?

Zelgards, Améllia, Sylphy, Kouga e Rina Inverse foram até a biblioteca do dia anterior, para uma pesquisa repentina.

Chegando na biblioteca, Zelgards, Rina Inverse e Sylphy fizeram um pesquisa completa, enquanto Kouga e Améllia dormiam sobre um livro, roncando alto.

ZELGARDS: De acordo com as informações, ainda existem hydras em hydra marshes, um pântano protegido por anões e duendes...

RINA INVERSE: Acho que a Rina não vai ter problema com anões e duendes, vai?

SYLPHY: A Rina é muito forte, nós podemos pedir pra ela ir para lá.

RINA INVERSE: O maior perigo é no meio do caminho a Rina ficar com fome e comer a hydra. Vamos alugar esse livro. EI! ANTAS DAÍ DO CANTO, ACORDEM!!! – taca um livro em Kouga e Améllia.

LIGHT KOUGA: AW!!! Isso dói!!!

Quando era mais ou menos hora do almoço, o grupo de Zelgards volta para o local onde tinha o templo, se encontrando com o grupo de Rina.

RINA: Ah, perfeito!!! Nós iremos pra essa tal de Hydra Marshes... fica para o norte, não? AVANTE, PESSOAL!!!

E eles saem correndo na maior farra, animados. Zelgards, Améllia, Light Kouga, Rina Inverse e Sylphy apenas observavam eles indo.

RINA INVERSE: Ué, que estranho...

ZELGARDS: A Rina e o Gourry não almoçaram, almoçaram?

Vinte minutos depois deles correndo para o norte...

RINA: Uhhhh... – rastejava – Vou morrer... não almocei hoje...

GOURRY: Eu também não... – usava a espada como uma bengala.

PINK: Ai, que desânimo, pessoal!!! Vamos avante!!!

RINA: É fácil falar pra quem não come tanto...

PINK: É claro que eu como!!! Eu, quando vou na sauna gay, como aquele gato, ou senão aquele outro loiro, ou...

GOURRY: Poupe-me dos detalhes, Pink! Você tá me lembrando o Vollun!

PINK: Falando no Vollun, será que ele não quer entrar para a nossa sauna gay???

GOURRY: Ufff... haja paciência para te agüentar...

DARK ANGEL: Calma, vocês dois. Já, já, chegaremos em hydra marshes. Aí terminamos logo o serviço e voltamos para comer, que tal?

RINA: Uhhh... acho que não temos outra opção – se levanta – ADIANTE!!! – sai correndo.

GOURRY: OO" – se levanta – ME ESPERA, RINA!!!

DARK ANGEL: Ai, ai... ANDA LOGO, PINK!!! – sai correndo também.

PINK: Ai, espera!!! Não consigo correr de mini saia!!!

Hydra Marshes era um pântano que podia ser chamado até de belo. Com exceção da lama esverdeada aos pés, havia muitas coisas bonitas ao redor. Árvores brilhantes, caminhos coloridos, troncos alaranjados, e muitas outras coisas.

RINA: Waw... é aqui que está a Hydra? Vamos encontra-la logo!!!

GOURRY: Hum... e aqueles anões que falam nos livros?

RINA: Esquece eles!!!

GOURRY: Hein..? Que som é esse? – fecha os olhos – SE ABAIXA, RINA!!! – Rina assustada obedece, e passa por cima de sua cabeça algo parecido com uma fera. Tinha dentes longos e afiados, e pelos de cor verde, se camuflando entre a lama.

RINA: Mas... o que é isso?

PINK: Que coisa nojenta!!!

DARK ANGEL: Hum... – tinha o livro da biblioteca em mãos – Acho que é um dente-de-sabre dos pântanos.

RINA: Ele quer nos comer!!! BOLA DE FOGO!!!

A fera se desvia da bola de fogo, mas se assusta e vai embora. Rina suspira, e continua numa espécie de trilha de fungos coloridos.

DARK ANGEL: Diz também aqui no livro que no lugar mais alto de Hydra Marshes se encontra um Wingapede...

RINA: E o que é isso?

DARK ANGEL: Tem uma foto aqui – era um tipo de libélula amarela com enormes asas.

GOURRY: É só uma pequena libélula.

DARK ANGEL: Hum, mas aqui diz que tem quatro metros e meio... e além dos duendes e anões, têm também aqui Beebas.

PINK: Bibas??? Será que querem ser meus companheiros???

DARK ANGEL: Não!!! B-E-E-B-A-S. São criaturas também amarelas, parecem um sapinho, que têm um metro... costuma carregar um guarda-sol feito de tronco alaranjado. E tem também a terrível lenda do Pentapus, um bicho com cinco tentáculos e azul...

RINA: Ah, mas isso é apenas uma lenda!!!

O fungo ia ficando inclinado, e eles iam subindo cada vez mais alto. Foi quando escutaram som de sinos. Vários sinos.

RINA: Mas o que é isso?

BEEBA: BEEEEEEEBA!!! Pra passarem, têm de enfrentar Beeba! – era a criatura amarela que Angel havia descrevido. Segurava um guarda-sol, onde estavam pendurados crânios de não se sabe que criatura, além de dois sinos.

DARK ANGEL: Ai, vamos perder tempo com isso. Rina, sigam em frente que eu e o Pink ficamos para enfrenta-lo.

RINA: Ah, valeu Angel. Cuidado, viu – afasta-se, com Gourry – "Se bem que essa criatura, ainda mais sozinha, não deve oferecer nenhum perigo".

DARK ANGEL: Pq nós devemos enfrenta-lo, Beeba?

PINK: É!!! Eu tenho Bibas muito melhores na sauna gay!!!

BEEBA??? – ergue o guarda-sol e sai correndo em direção a eles – BEEEEEEEBA!!!

DARK ANGEL: Ó, verde da floresta!!! Sob seu poder, eu as evoco!!! Fadas da floresta!!!

Folhas começam a cair das árvores. Elas param no ar e rodopiam. As folhas são envoltas por um brilho verde, e parte em direção de Beeba, que cai, machucado.

BEEBA: Isso corta!! BEEEBA!!! Agora Beeba vai chamar um amigo!!! – com um farfalhar de folhas, surge mais uma criatura idêntica.

DARK ANGEL: Mais um??? – Angel aponta o dedo para a outra criatura; as folhas partem para cima desta.

A criatura cai, cortada.

BEEBA 2: BEEEEEEBA!!! Isso corta!!! Beeba vai chamar um novo amigo!!! – e, dessa vez, de cima de uma árvore, cai mais um Beeba.

PINK: Angel!!! Já são três!!! Isso tá ficando feio!!!

Enquanto isso, Rina e Gourry continuavam subindo a trilha de fungos coloridos.

RINA: Hum... Gourry, o que você falou ontem de noite é verdade?

GOURRY: O quê? Sobre estarem...

RINA: NÃO PRECISA REPETIR!!! – interrompe.

GOURRY: É verdade sim...

RINA: "Será que apesar dele ser uma anta quadrada, ele nota tanto assim em mim?" – os dois acabam chegando num lugar que era apenas um chão redondo de fungo, e não tinha mais nenhuma trilha adiante – Ué? Pra onde vamos agora?

GOURRY: Hum... não tem outro caminho... – quando os dois ficam no centro do chão redondo, algo como um apito soa no céu. Os dois olham, e vêem um enorme inseto vindo em direção a eles.

RINA: ABAIXA, GOURRY!!! – se joga no chão. O Wingapede passa por onde os dois estariam segundos antes.

O Wingapede já estava voltando contra eles. Gourry saca a espada e Rina se prepara para lançar uma magia.

RINA: BOLA DE FOGO!!! – o inseto ia ser atingido, porém ele desvia, e pega apenas na sua asa – Ai, Gourry, faz alguma coisa!!!

GOURRY: Ah, mas o que eu faço, então??! A não ser que queira que eu voe, eu não posso fazer nada!!!

RINA: Ui, então... ai, sei lá, deixa quieto!!! BOLA DE FOGO!!! – e novamente o inseto se desvia. Rina então, começa a evocar um dragon slave, fazendo Gourry se abaixar, esperando o choque.

Rina já estava para lançar o feitiço, quando o inseto vem em sua direção as disparadas. Rina tem de se abaixar, e não pôde lançar a magia.

RINA: AAAAHHHHN!!! Essa criatura tá parecendo o Ranimu!!! – Rina choramingava.

GOURRY: Rina, que tal você me levar com a magia da levitação até lá em cima, e eu o derroto com a minha espada da luz???

RINA: Boa idéia, pra ter vindo de você, Gourry!!! Vamos lá – agarra o braço do espadachim – LEVITAÇÃO!!!

Rina e Gourry vão pelos ares atrás do inseto, porém ele era tão rápido que ela não o alcançava. Foi quando o inseto retornou com tudo em direção dos dois.

RINA: Ai, meu Deus!!! E agora, o que eu faço??! – sem opções, Rina solta uma bola de fogo as pressas, e acaba o atingindo em cheio. Ele rodopia no ar, e cai, bem no centro dos fungos que formavam o chão circular.

Rina e Gourry voltam para o chão, e chegam perto do Wingapede.

GOURRY: Isso aí tá morto?

RINA: Hum... eu acho que sim – os dois se aproximam mais e, num ruído, tudo desmorona; Rina tentava agarrar nas dezenas de cipós e pedras que tinham perto das paredes, mas tudo escapava de suas mãos. Os dois caem, no fundo do buraco... com água.

GOURRY: Uhh... – se levanta, ensopado – Salvos pela água...

A água era não muito funda, e batia na cintura de Rina.

RINA: Ai, mas o que é isso..?!

Com o grito de Rina, algo parece acordar. Rina e Gourry observam espantados, a criatura que acabou de surgir...

Enquanto isso, Dark Angel e Pink terminavam de enfrentar os 'Beebas'. As criaturas choravam no chão, fazendo os dois olharem pra elas com um pingo na cabeça.

BEEBA: AAAAHHHN!!!! – berrava – Beeba não tem mais amigos pra chamar, Beeba está sozinho!!!!!!

BEEBA 2: AAAAHHHHHN!!!

BEEBA 3: AAAAHHHHHN!!! Beeba está sozinho...

DARK ANGEL: Ai, que ridículo, vamos logo embora – Angel vira-se, porém um beeba lhe segura a mão.

BEEBA: Não!!! Pra lá existem perigos!!! Não podemos deixar a pessoa que nos derrotou seguir por este caminho!!!

PINK: Perigos??! Perigos??! Eu não quero ir!!! AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!! – Pink começa a berrar, fazendo todos taparem os ouvidos.

Angel agarra um Beeba pela cauda e o atira contra Pink, que pára de gritar, com um galo na cabeça.

DARK ANGEL: Como assim? Se explique direito, Beeba.

BEEBA: Nós temos o dever de defender quem é mais poderoso que nós!!!

BEEBA 2: E pra lá existem muitos perigos!!!

BEEBA 3: Existe o Wingapede, o Pentapus, além dos terríveis anões e a hydra...

DARK ANGEL: Ah, a gente já sabe disso! Nós vamos seguir em frente mesmo assim.

PINK: É... é... va... vamos seguir em frente sim... – Pink tremia da cabeça aos pés.

BEEBA: Então Beebas também vamos seguir em frente!!!

DARK ANGEL: QUÊÊÊ?! Vocês vão vir juntos??! – todos os Beebas concordam com a cabeça que sim – Ai, meu Deus...

Um uivo. E salta uma criatura entre as árvores; a mesma fera que encontraram na entrada de Hydra Marshes!!!

DARK ANGEL: Ah, não! Ele de novo!!!

BEEBA: Pensando bem, Beebas não vamos acompanhar!!!

DARK ANGEL: QUÊ?!

Ela mal terminou de falar, e os Beebas já haviam fugido.

DARK ANGEL: Covardes...

PINK: E agora?! AAAAAHHHH!!! AAAAAHHHH!!!

Rina e Gourry estavam lá, no meio daquela água, de cara com um horrível monstro de cinco tentáculos azuis, um olhar terrível e mais enorme do que imaginavam ser – era Pentapus.

RINA: Mas-mas-mas... QUE COISA HORRÍVEL!!! – berra – ATÉ PARECE SER O NUNZA!!! – suas pernas tremiam – Gourry, vai lá e destrua o monstro!

GOURRY: Mas pq eu?!! – exclama – A espada não vai penetrar, olha só a pele escorregadia dele!!!

RINA: Urgh... que coisa horrível!!!

Pentapus, como que estivesse ouvindo tudo, avança contra eles furiosamente.

RINA: AAAARGH!!! GOURRY, VAI LÁ!!!

GOURRY: Mas eu... – antes que pudesse terminar de falar, Rina o empurra com força, fazendo-o avançar contra o monstro.

Como o próprio Gourry havia dito, a espada não penetrou na pele de Pentapus. A lâmina escorregava e o espadachim passava reto.

RINA: A espada da luz, Gourry!!!

GOURRY: Mas isso aqui é apenas uma 'cópia' da espada da luz, não vai ser tão forte quanto a original...

RINA: Pra derrotar esse aí não precisa de muito! – grita – Anda!!!

Enquanto isso, Angel e Pink...

DARK ANGEL: Ué... e agora, onde foi parar a Rina e o Gourry?

PINK: Ai, agora que demos um jeito naquela criatura, não sabemos pra onde eles foram...

Uma explosão se ouve, e fumaça sai de um certo ponto do pântano.

DARK ANGEL: Ah, acho que achamos eles.

Dentro do buraco, Gourry inteiro queimado, e Rina num canto, suspirando aliviada diante de Pentapus caído.

RINA: Ah... ainda bem que eu resolvi tudo com um Dragon Slave!

GOURRY: GRRRR!!! ENTÃO PQ ME PEDIU PRA ENFRENTAR ISSO?!?!

RINA: AH, NÃO GRITA COMIGO, GOURRY!!!

DARK ANGEL: Rina!!! Gourry!!!

PINK: Encontramos vocês! – os dois saltam para dentro do buraco.

Dentro deste buraco, havia um túnel. Os quatro seguiram pelo túnel, e saíram novamente pra dentro do pântano, no meio de verdes e laranjas. Gourry alegou ter ouvido um grunhido e, pensando ser da hydra, seguiram adiante, por uma "trilha" de lama. Acabaram chegando até um enorme lago. O lago parecia ser verde, por causa dos fungos ao fundo.

RINA: E a hydra tá aqui? HYDRAAAAA??? – chama.

Como se atendesse ao chamado (bem, na verdade ela estava furiosa por alguém ter a incomodado no silêncio da mata), uma hydra sai do lago, espirrando água para tudo quanto era lado.

Ao anoitecer, Rina, Gourry, Dark Angel e Pink se encontram com Zelgards, Améllia, Sylphy, Rina Inverse e Light Kouga.

RINA INVERSE: Nossa! Que hydra enorme!!!

GOURRY: Pois é... só não sei pq eu tenho que vir arrastando isso... – Gourry vinha puxando a calda da hydra.

RINA: Prooonto, Gourry! Pode largar a hydra aí, perto dessas inscrições.

Muito tremor. Alguns caíram no chão, outros se seguraram em árvores. Um templo gigantesco se ergueu diante deles...


	9. De volta à era atual

O CÚMULO DA MISÉRIA

O templo era gigantesco, e eles ficavam com dor no pescoço só de tentarem observar o topo. A porta era enfeitada com pedras azuis e preciosas. Rina até tentou arrancar uma, mas foi esforço em vão. Dentro era ainda mais belo. Branco, azul e amarelo. Tudo em pedras preciosas. As paredes brancas eram retocadas com leves tons de amarelo, e os pilares eram muito brilhantes.

AMÉLLIA: Olhe lá! – exclama – Um diário a mais!!! – e, de fato, estava mais um livrinho dentro do templo. Ela se aproxima com cautela, e apanha o diário.

- Voltem... para a origem de vocês... – diz uma voz estranha que vinha do nada.

RINA: Hein?! O que é isso???

No século XXI, Xellos, Fillia, Valgaav, Martina e Nahga estavam na casa, pensativos.

NAHGA: Ah, gente... que isso, não esquentem. A Rina e o pessoal vão dar um jeito.

VALGAAV: Verdade... eles podem cair do teto a qualquer momento.

Um estampido, e Rina, Gourry, Zelgards, Améllia, Sylphy, Light Kouga, Rina Inverse, Dark Angel e Pink caem do teto, dando de cara no chão.

FILLIA: Pe-PESSOAL???!

CAPÍTULO 9 – DE VOLTA À ERA ATUAL!!!

FILLIA: PESSOAL?!

RINA: Hein?! O que a gente tá fazendo na nossa casa?!

RINA INVERSE: Ui... que dor... – esta se levanta.

GOURRY: Quê? Mas eu tinha certeza que tava no templo segundos atrás...

Neste exato momento, alguém abre a porta e entra.

FOUZZIE: Senhores, estamos tentando detectar o problema da máquina... – ele dá de cara com o "pessoal" – Os senhores não estavam no passado?!!

LIGHT KOUGA: E estávamos... mas que coisa é essa de 'problema da máquina'???

FILLIA: A máquina tinha dado um problema, e o satélite de vocês quebraram, então não tinha como traze-los de volta!

RINA: Ai meu Deus!!! E nem pra nos avisar!!!

FOUZZIE: Não havia como avisa-la – diz o cientista – o caso era complicado...

GOURRY: Mas e agora..? Pq fomos lançados para o futuro de novo?

AMÉLLIA: Tinha uma voz lá... não foi agradável...

SYLPHY: Disse algo como 'voltar para a origem'.

RINA INVERSE: Tá, a nossa origem seria aqui, mas e daí??? Aquilo é uma magia pra guardar lugares?

RINA: E tá muito bem guardado, pelo jeito.

DARK ANGEL: Mas conseguimos o diário!!!

FOUZZIE: Bem, eu vou voltar ao conserto da máquina – este deixa o local silenciosamente.

GOURRY: Não vamos poder voltar até que consertem...

XELLOS: Muito suspeito, o cientista...

VALGAAV: E pq?

FILLIA: Ele não se interessou pelas descobertas da Rina.

RINA INVERSE: Ahn, eu preciso assistir TV, preciso jogar game...

LIGHT KOUGA: Ah, eu preciso ir ao banheiro, eu preciso coçar o...

RINA INVERSE: Tá bom, Kouga, já entendi... ¬¬"

RINA: AAAAHN, então quer dizer que vamos ficar aqui até tudo ficar pronto...

VALGAAV: Então ninguém aí suspeita do cientista?

Rina, Gourry, Zelgards, Améllia, Sylphy, Rina Inverse, Light Kouga, Dark Angel e Pink saem correndo cada um para um lugar, deixando Xellos, Valgaav, Fillia, Martina e Nahga sozinhos.

XELLOS: Acho que isso é um não... "

VALGAAV: Incrível como ninguém me ouve...

FILLIA: Mas eles já estão de mãos cheias com a tal lenda... será que não seria melhor que nós investigássemos o Fouzzie?

XELLOS: Isso seria uma boa idéia, Fillia-sama.

NAHGA: Então tá! Está na hora de mostrar a minha grandeza para todos vocês..! – foi quando percebe que todos já tinham saído para irem atrás de informações – Humpf!!! Vão ver só!!! – exclama.

Na casa 330 de Miss Lestrange, enfim, todos estavam reunidos (menos Pink, que não agüentou e foi correndo até a sua companhia de estilistas).

RINA: Aaaahhhn! Que sofá gostooooso!!! – exclama, deitando-se nele.

GOURRY: Ficar indo de uma era pra outra assim tá me deixando confuso... XX"

VALGAAV: Mas vocês não sabem a hora de sossegar, hein!

RINA INVERSE: Você também não, Valgaav.

VALGAAV: Me deixem quieto!!! – retruca.

MARTINA: E então, Sylphy? Como vai indo o bebê???

SYLPHY: Ahn! Acho que está indo bem... é que ele ainda está nos primeiros meses e não cresceu muito... nem parece que está aí!

DARK ANGEL: Natural, isso.

FILLIA: Acho que está na hora de levá-la para ultra-som, não acham?

LIGHT KOUGA: Isso é bom!

SYLPHY: Será que já dá pra identificar um bebê?

AMÉLLIA: Ia ser uma gracinha!!!

RINA INVERSE: Olha, acho que nesse meio-tempo, só ia dar pra identificar uma criatura sem braços e sem pernas meio parecido com um sapo aleijado...

SYLPHY: OO"

FILLIA: Vamos marcar o ultra-som no convênio da MacSaint Corp, sim?

SYLPHY: Tá certo...

As duas deixam a casa.

DARK ANGEL: E como fica o caso da 'lenda do dragão das asas douradas', Rina?

Rina já estava roncando no sofá.

DARK ANGEL: Esquece, vai... vamos descansar um pouco nessa era.

MARTINA: Kouga, como está o nosso orçamento?

LIGHT KOUGA: Péssimo.

MARTINA: Será que daria para nós sairmos e comprar alguma coisa para o bebê da Sylphy?

LIGHT KOUGA: O QUÊ?!! Mas ainda outro dia você e as garotas fizeram a maior festa comprando sem parar lá no centro!!!

MARTINA: É que aquelas coisas eram para o meu bebê, e aí o gosto da Sylphy fica meio fora com as roupinhas, entende? Aquelas roupinhas são pra quebrar o galho, entende?

LIGHT KOUGA: Olha, só vou abrir uma exceção porque é para a Sylphy, tá?! Dessa vez escolham com calma e não comprem tudo quanto é coisa!!!

MARTINA: Ai, obrigada, Kouga!!!

NAHGA: Que marido bonzinho.

AMÉLLIA: Eu quero ir também!!!

MARTINA: Então vamos, Améllia. Alguém mais vai vir junto?

RINA: Eu vou também!!! – acorda de repente.

ZELGARDS: Desde quando se interessa em comprar roupas?

RINA: A roupa do bebê não tem nada a ver, eu quero é almoçar fora!!!

GOURRY: Então eu vou sair também!!!

ZELGARDS: Vocês, hein... sinceramente... UU"

LIGHT KOUGA: Martina, vê se não gasta muito...

MARTINA: Claro, Kouga!!!

O "povão" sai correndo pela porta, causando um "efeito funil" e fazendo muito barulho.

DARK ANGEL: Inverse, tá faltando coisa no nosso estoque, tipo arroz, farinha e um monte de outras coisas que a Rina e o Gourry devoram a torto e a direito...

RINA INVERSE: Xellos, Valgaav e Zelgards!!! Já que estão boiando, bem que poderiam sair pra fazer compras, né?

XELLOS: Hã?

ZELGARDS: Por que não vocês?

RINA INVERSE: Tá doido? A gente tem que estudar a 'lenda' e, além do mais, vocês estão muito folgados!!!

ZELGARDS: Fazer o quê... – de mal humor, vai saindo da casa, seguido por Xellos com uma gota na cabeça.

LIGHT KOUGA: E você, Valgaav?

VALGAAV: Eu passo dessa vez.

A casa ficou num silêncio, com apenas Rina Inverse, Light Kouga, Dark Angel e Valgaav.

Dark Angel fazia contas sobre as despesas da casa, enquanto Rina Inverse lia um mangá e Light Kouga jogava game.

Valgaav estava com o olhar distante e, ninguém deixou de reparar nisso.

RINA INVERSE: Val, o que você tem hoje?

VALGAAV: Por que todo mundo faz tanto alarde por causa de um bebê, hein???

DARK ANGEL: Acho que é normal. Pelo menos a Sylphy não tá tendo desejos...

LIGHT KOUGA: E se ela vier a ter, você vai ter que bancar tudo, viu???

VALGAAV: E por que eu?!

RINA INVERSE: Óbvio que é porque você é o pai da criança... – Rina Inverse percebe um certo desconforto em Valgaav – ou não? – pergunta.

LIGHT KOUGA: Não pode ser!!! É você que está com a Sylphy já faz tempo!!!

DARK ANGEL: Por acaso Val, você não...

VALGAAV: Eu não encostei na Sylphy!!! Eu não dormi com ela e, pra falar a verdade, eu nem consegui um abraço dela!!! Ela é inocente, não tem como!!!

RINA INVERSE: O quê?! Quer dizer que você não..?

VALGAAV: Eu tô dizendo que não!!! Não tem como o filho ser meu!!! – exclama.

LIGHT KOUGA: COMO??! É impossível!!! Então de onde veio aquela criança?!

DARK ANGEL: Tem algo aí...

LIGHT KOUGA: É, tem sim... um chifre.

No hospital, Fillia e Sylphy observavam animadas o ultra-som do bebê. Já podiam ver a criança claramente na tela.

Quando todo o grupo se reunia de novo, já era nove da noite, e todos estavam exaustos.

XELLOS: Inverse-sama... aqui estão as últimas sacolas... ´" – Xellos se teletransportava pela última vez, trazendo as compras do supermercado, quais seriam impossíveis para duas pessoas a pé carregarem.

ZELGARDS: Satisfeita, Inverse?

RINA INVERSE: Está perfeito! Fizeram um bom trabalho! Se eu soubesse que o teletransporte seria tão útil, teria mandado a Fillia junto...

RINA: Inverse!!! Será que a janta vai demorar muito???

RINA INVERSE: Já vou providenciar; as compras acabam de chegar. SYLPHY!!! Me ajuda aqui!!!

SYLPHY: Claro!!!

RINA INVERSE: Xellos, Zelgards! Já estão dispensados – aponta a porta da cozinha.

ZELGARDS: Estamos sendo expulsados, isso sim...

Quando os dois saem, Rina Inverse fecha a porta da cozinha.

SYLPHY: Vai fechar a porta..?

RINA INVERSE: Senão a fumaça vai tudo pra sala... e também é melhor que a Rina e o Gourry não sintam o cheiro da comida antes de estar pronta.

SYLPHY: Tem razão – responde, rindo.

RINA INVERSE: Escuta, Sylphy... como estava o bebê?

SYLPHY: Uma gracinha!!!

RINA INVERSE: Sério..? – responde, imaginando o "sapo aleijado".

SYLPHY: A Fillia pediu fotos do ultra-som, mas só vão chegar amanhã...

RINA INVERSE: Ahn... não vá espalhar fotos do sapo pela casa, viu...

SYLPHY: O que disse?

RINA INVERSE: Nada não!!! Escuta, de quem é a criança, hein?

SYLPHY: Acho que é do Val...

RINA INVERSE: Mas ele disse que nunca err... FICOU com você.

SYLPHY: Pensando bem, é verdade... De quem será então?

RINA INVERSE: Você não sabe???!!!

Antes que pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, Améllia invade a cozinha.

RINA INVERSE: Que foi?! Ainda não tá pronto!!!

AMÉLLIA: Não é isso!!! O diário da 'lenda do dragão das asas douradas' sumiu!!!

RINA INVERSE: O QUÊÊÊ??!


	10. Mãe Santa

O CÚMULO DA MISÉRIA

Rina Inverse conversava com Sylphy na cozinha, quando resolveu perguntar...

RINA INVERSE: Escuta, de quem é a criança, hein?

SYLPHY: Acho que é do Val...

RINA INVERSE: Mas ele disse que nunca err... FICOU com você.

SYLPHY: Pensando bem, é verdade... De quem será então?

RINA INVERSE: Você não sabe???!!!

Antes que pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, Améllia invade a cozinha.

RINA INVERSE: Que foi?! Ainda não tá pronto!!!

AMÉLLIA: Não é isso!!! O diário da 'lenda do dragão das asas douradas' sumiu!!!

RINA INVERSE: O QUÊÊÊ??!

CAPÍTULO 10 – MÃE SANTA

RINA INVERSE: Quando, isso?!

AMÉLLIA: Agorinha mesmo!!! O Valgaav e o Zelgards disseram ter visto alguém saindo pela janela do quarto e saíram correndo atrás do tal!!!

RINA INVERSE: Não posso deixar isso quieto!!!

AMÉLLIA: Eu vou lá lutar pela justiça!!! – pula pela janela da cozinha.

De repente, Rina e Gourry chegam atropelando tudo.

RINA: Quem foi que roubou o nosso livro??!

RINA INVERSE: A Améllia vai nos mostrar o caminho!!!

Rina, Gourry e Rina Inverse pulam pela janela da cozinha mesmo, deixando Sylphy sozinha na cozinha.

SYLPHY: "O meu filho... de quem é..?"

Na escuridão da noite, Valgaav e Zelgards corriam atrás de uma figura segurando um livro, usando uma capa; era rápida na fuga e não aparentava que ia parar tão cedo.

ZELGARDS: Bola de Fogo!!! – exclama, ainda correndo.

A bola de fogo acerta uma parede, fazendo derrubar na frente do ladrão pedaços dela. Ele pára de correr e, no momento em que decidia para que lado fugia, Valgaav o ataca. Com rapidez, o homem com o livro esquiva-se, mas cai e acaba revelando seu rosto.

Idêntico a Hallad e com cabelos azuis, os dois reconhecem-no como o homem que Light Kouga descreveu como seu agressor quando foi a biblioteca.

ZELGARDS: Você é o tal Halled?

Halled ergue-se, deixando à mostra o diário da lenda em suas mãos.

HALLED: Me conhecem de onde?

VALGAAV: É o cara que atacou o Kouga na biblioteca, não é?

HALLED: Exatamente!!! – estranhamente, este estava empolgado e feliz por terem-no reconhecido.

ZELGARDS: Para quê quer o livro?!

HALLED: Tenho meus próprios motivos... Shadow Trap!!! – Zelgards e Valgaav tentam escapar, mas dentre os postes de luz e os neons dos prédios, a sombra deles apenas ficou maior, sendo pego pelo Shadow Trap.

Zelgards já executava uma magia de luz para se libertar da magia de Halled, mas ele já fugia com o livro.

RINA/ RINA INVERSE: BOLA DE FOGO!!! – Halled explode junto com metade da calçada.

AMÉLLIA: FLECHA ARDENTE!!! – a flecha atinge Halled que já estava sendo jogado longe.

RINA: Vá, Gourry!!!

GOURRY: Deixa comigo!!! – Gourry avança em Halled, porém...

LIGHT KOUGA: EXPLOSÃO FLAMEJANTE!!! – uma explosão ocorre bem abaixo de Halled e Gourry.

RINA INVERSE: Ué?! Você veio???

LIGHT KOUGA: Eu fiquei sabendo que era um cara de cabelo azul, e tive que vir até aqui acertar umas contas com ele.

RINA INVERSE: Ahhhn...

GOURRY: Mas tinha que ser em mim... – levanta-se queimado.

Halled tenta se levantar no meio dos destroços da calçada.

HALLED: Mas que ataque é esse de repente?!!

RINA: Estavam aí pondo a história em dia sem mim, hein?!

ZELGARDS: Chegaram na hora certa!!!

VALGAAV: E então, Halled? – agarra-o pelo colarinho – O que tem a nos declarar sobre o livro, hã?!

HALLED: Eu sou só um peão, eu não sei de nada!!! – responde, desesperado – Eu só sei que me mandaram roubar esse livro por causa da lenda...

RINA: E quem foi que mandou você roubar???

HALLED: Foi ele, o...

Antes que Halled respondesse, alguém passa e arranca o diário das mãos deste; tudo foi muito rápido e o que viram foi apenas um vulto, que pára do outro lado da rua.

RINA: Quem é?!

Era um jovem loiro de olhos dourados e cabelo escorrido nos ombros segurava o livro com um sorriso sereno e ao mesmo tempo assustador. Usava uma túnica brilhante sobre uma roupa branca. Não parecia ser alguém do século XXI.

- Muito prazer – sorri e cerra os olhos – Sou o Dragão das Asas Douradas – curva-se.

LIGHT KOUGA: QUÊÊ??! VOCÊ???

AMÉLLIA: O que quer dizer com isso?!

- Mas podem me chamar de Wyvern – o jovem ignora a pergunta de Améllia e vira-se para Halled – Mas que feio... onde já se viu trair o seu contratante deste jeito?

HALLED: Perdão... eu...

WYVERN: Já basta. Apenas cale-se.

RINA INVERSE: Tá querendo dizer que é o contratante dele?

WYVERN: Exatamente.

RINA: Não disfarça!!!

WYVERN: Sim?

ZELGARDS: Não precisa ser gênio para imaginar que Fouzzie está por trás de tudo.

LIGHT KOUGA/ GOURRY: SÉRIO???!

ZELGADS: Pensando bem, precisa ser gênio sim...

WYVERN: E por que essa teoria?

RINA INVERSE: Se liga!!! O Hallad não é daqui e você também não tem cara de que está infiltrado nesta era há muito tempo.

VALGAAV: O único dentro do nosso círculo que consegue trazer pessoas do passado é o Fouzzie.

WYVERN: Então é isso...

Por detrás dos destroços da calçada, um cientista de avental preto se aproxima.

FOUZZIE: Realmente não havia muito o que esconder. Agora que viram Wyvern, não há mais jeito.

RINA: O que será que tem dentro desse livro que não quer que vejamos mesmo que tenham que aparecer diante do inimigo?

Fouzzie dá uma risada medonha.

Na casa 330 de Miss Lestrange, Fillia chegava correndo.

DARK ANGEL: Ué? Fillia?

FILLIA: Onde está a Sylphy?

DARK ANGEL: No quarto dela. Disse que não se sentia bem – Dark Angel repara no envelope enorme nas mãos de Fillia – O que é isso?

FILLIA: São fotos do ultra-som que pedi para tirar.

DARK ANGEL: Não ia chegar só amanhã?

FILLIA: Eu achei que tinha alguma coisa estranha, então pedi para apressar.

MARTINA: Estranho? O quê? – aproxima-se junto com Nahga.

Fillia tira a foto do ultra-som de dentro do envelope. Era a figura de uma criança na bolsa do útero.

MARTINA: Não tô vendo nada de estranho. É uma criança.

FILLIA: É aí que está! A Sylphy nem tem barriga ainda!!! Não era pra estar deste jeito!!!

DARK ANGEL: Tem razão. Era pra ter um 'feto' aí... quero dizer, ainda não-desenvolvido – Dark Angel apanha a foto e repara em algo estranho nas costas do bebê – Isso aqui... é uma asa???

NAHGA: Mas não é possível!!!

Sylphy abre a porta de seu quarto. As atenções voltam-se para ela.

MARTINA: O que é isso, Sylphy..?!

Dark Angel, Fillia, Martina e Nahga quase caem para trás ao virem a barriga de Sylphy que já estava enorme, como se já tivesse se passado meses desde que engravidara.

Nas ruas, Rina, Gourry, Zelgards, Améllia, Valgaav, Rina Inverse e Light Kouga lutavam incansavelmente contra Fouzzie, Wyvern e Halled.

RINA: Bola de fogo!!! – a bola de fogo passa reto por Halled que se esquiva, quase atingindo Light Kouga que vinha o atacar por trás.

LIGHT KOUGA: Cuidado comigo!!! ÇÇ"""

ZELGARDS: Shadow Trap! – a armadilha ia na direção certa, mas Wyvern foi mais rápido e deslocou-se, deixando a magia sem sombra para prender.

AMÉLLIA: Pare aí, Fouzzie!!! – grita, de cima de uma árvore na calçada. Quase ninguém presta atenção, a não ser o próprio Fouzzie, que apenas a observava – Não deixarei que continue com seu plano maléfico!!!

FOUZZIE: Mas mal sabe quais são meus planos... – comenta, calmamente.

AMÉLLIA: É verdade... Mas você tem cara de que está tramando uma!!! DEMON WIND!!! – Améllia salta da árvore ao mesmo tempo que solta a magia.

Fouzzie não faz movimento nenhum; porém, uma aura prateada emana-o, repelindo o Demon Wind. Todos que não prestavam atenção em Améllia desviaram a concentração em Fouzzie.

WYVERN: Atenção aí – surge atrás de Améllia, chutando-a para longe.

Améllia atinge Zelgards que lutava contra Halled, que por sua vez acaba caindo em cima de Rina Inverse, qual erra a bola de fogo que explode em Gourry, que deixa a espada escapar; Rina tropeça da espada de Gourry e acaba soltando a flecha ardente em Valgaav, que erra o soco e atinge Light Kouga.

AMÉLLIA: Aiaiai...

RINA INVERSE: Sai de cima, Zel!!! – grita.

ZELGARDS: A culpa não é minha...

RINA: Gourry, seu idiota!!! – atira a espada no espadachim.

GOURRY: Ouch!!! XX"

VALGAAV: Olha pra onde atira essas coisas, Rina!!! – exclama irritado e queimado pela flecha.

LIGHT KOUGA: Eu é que devia falar pra você olhar pra onde soca!!!

WYVERN: É isso que se chama de strike? – fala, sarcástico.

RINA: Cala a boca!!! Que demônio é esse dentro do Fouzzie, hein???

RINA INVERSE: Com certeza não tava dentro dele quando nós o conhecemos!

Wyvern enxerga uma luz dourada vindo de longe.

WYVERN: Hora de ir – sua túnica abre-se, transformando-se em duas asas de dragão. Antes que alguém pudesse fazer alguma coisa, ele sai voando numa velocidade incrível, levantando muita poeira e largando o livro no chão.

RINA: EI!!! ESPERA AÍ!!!

FOUZZIE: Duvido que consigam alcançá-lo...

GOURRY: Afinal, o que é você, hein?

FOUZZIE: Sou o demônio prateado, Silver. Estive possuindo este corpo há alguns dias... Consegui possuí-lo quando ele foi para o passado em busca de alguma informação sobre a lenda do dragão das asas douradas.

ZELGARDS: Qual a sua relação com a lenda?

SILVER: Seymour era um cavaleiro que tinha como objetivo selar o dragão das asas douradas, Wyvern. Isto porque Wyvern é uma existência paralela, que pode causar danos irreparáveis no mundo. Mas para mim, um demônio, é mais proveitoso que Wyvern exista, para que um dia este mundo volte a ser o caos. Quando Seymour foi selar Wyvern, tentei o impedir, mas não tive sucesso total. Wyvern nasceu, mas logo foi morto por Seymour, clamando apenas para que o ressuscitássemos.

LIGHT KOUGA: E onde entra o cara que escreveu o diário?

SILVER: Consegui fazer um ritual que ressuscitaria Wyvern, séculos depois, mas neste ato, acabei morrendo juntamente com Seymour que perdeu as forças ao matar Wyvern. O homem que escreveu o diário foi um obstáculo, pois passava meus objetivos a quem lesse, e também como e quando o dragão das asas douradas ressuscitaria. Vaguei como um espírito, até que Fouzzie me apareceu, e sendo ele alguém que não era da época, foi muito fácil possuí-lo.

AMÉLLIA: Se pretendia nos deixar de fora dessa história, por que a pesquisa sobre a lenda??!

SILVER: Quando a minha influência ainda era fraca, Fouzzie percebeu o que eu queria, já que nossas mentes estariam interligadas. Por isso, resolveu mandá-los atrás de informações da lenda.

RINA INVERSE: Uma coisa não está colando... se estava querendo que não atrapalhássemos a ressurreição de Wyvern... quem é aquele que se nomeia o dragão das asas douradas que estava aqui agora pouco??!

SILVER: Wyvern, o dragão das asas douradas. O que eu busquei do futuro.

VALGAAV: Usou aquela máquina esquisita do Fouzzie para fazer isso..?

SILVER: Exatamente, logo após Fouzzie tê-los avisado. Queria ver no que isto afetaria em Wyvern. Quando cheguei no futuro, Wyvern estava bem, mas havia um porém... sua energia estava ficando fraca, sumindo da história.

LIGHT KOUGA: Como assim?

ZELGARDS: Está querendo dizer que algo impediria a ressurreição dele aqui?

SILVER: Não precisei pensar muito para chegar à conclusão de que vocês matariam Wyvern ao saber que ele é uma existência nociva.

RINA: E por que está contando tudo isso agora?!

SILVER: Porque já é tarde demais para impedirem – dizendo isso, some na escuridão, sem deixar rastros para perseguí-lo.

Com um pouco de receio, Améllia apanha o diário que Wyvern deixou cair.

RINA INVERSE: O que tem escrito..? – pega o livro de Améllia e busca por páginas que não haviam nos livros anteriores – 'Com a magia de Silver, o dragão das asas douradas renascerá, provavelmente no século XXI, no útero de uma mãe santa, crescendo em uma velocidade incrível até que tome a sua forma verdadeira...' – Rina Inverse termina de ler. Precisara de alguns segundos até que todos relacionassem as informações a uma pessoa.

VALGAAV: Sylphy!!!

Na casa 330, Sylphy estava com uma barriga que seria impossível pensar que o bebê estava aí há poucos dias.

DARK ANGEL: Isso não é normal... definitivamente não é...

SYLPHY: O que está acontecendo aqui..? – sua barriga começa a brilhar intensamente.

Sem aviso nenhum, uma luz sai da barriga de Sylphy, qual encolhe imediatamente.

MARTINA: ISSO não é normal... – encolhe-se.

A luz cessa e, nos braços de Sylphy, cai um bebê, já vestido com uma túnica dourada.

Wyvern voava em direção da casa 330 de Miss Lestrange.


	11. Wyvern

O CÚMULO DA MISÉRIA

Com um pouco de receio, Améllia apanha o diário que Wyvern deixou cair.

RINA INVERSE: O que tem escrito..? – pega o livro de Améllia e busca por páginas que não haviam nos livros anteriores – 'Com a magia de Silver, o dragão das asas douradas renascerá, provavelmente no século XXI, no útero de uma mãe santa, crescendo em uma velocidade incrível até que tome a sua forma verdadeira...' – Rina Inverse termina de ler. Precisara de alguns segundos até que todos relacionassem as informações a uma pessoa.

VALGAAV: Sylphy!!!

Na casa 330, Sylphy estava com uma barriga que seria impossível pensar que o bebê estava aí há poucos dias.

DARK ANGEL: Isso não é normal... definitivamente não é...

SYLPHY: O que está acontecendo aqui..? – sua barriga começa a brilhar intensamente.

Sem aviso nenhum, uma luz sai da barriga de Sylphy, qual encolhe imediatamente.

MARTINA: ISSO não é normal... – encolhe-se.

A luz cessa e, nos braços de Sylphy, cai um bebê, já vestido com uma túnica dourada.

Wyvern voava em direção da casa 330 de Miss Lestrange.

CAPÍTULO 11 - WYVERN

RINA: Valgaav, vai atrás da Sylphy, agora!!!

Rapidamente Valgaav deixa o local.

LIGHT KOUGA: E enquanto a gente tava aqui escutando o Silver, o Halled sumiu também..!

AMÉLLIA: A gente tem que ir atrás do Wyvern!!!

Sylphy mal sabia o que fazer com o misterioso bebê em seus braços. A criança não chorava. Apenas observava a mãe com olhos curiosos.

FILLIA: Tem algo se aproximando!!!

NAHGA: O quê?

FILLIA: Não é... humano.

DARK ANGEL: Mas que coisa!!!

FILLIA: XELLOS!!! XELLOS!!! – procurava o mazoku – Onde ele se meteu?!

Wyvern já estava muito próximo da casa. Sentindo algo por perto, pára no ar e olha para os lados.

XELLOS: Então quer dizer que é do futuro? – teletransporta-se para frente do dragão – Com essas roupas, parece que é do passado.

WYVERN: Onde ouviu isso?!

XELLOS: Do demônio Silver. Ele achou que já tinha conseguido o bebê e estava falando até não querer mais para o povo.

WYVERN: Aquele idiota..! Vai até o futuro dizendo que precisa da minha ajuda para salvar o meu passado, e ele mesmo estraga o plano...

XELLOS: Algumas pessoas não sabem ser xeretas e não serem fofoqueiras...

WYVERN: Por acaso pretende me impedir de chegar até a criança?

XELLOS: Sore wa himitsu desu – sorri, enigmaticamente.

WYVERN: Então caberá a mim descobrir – Wyvern avança em Xellos com os punhos envoltos de energia dourada.

Rina, Gourry, Zelgards, Améllia, Rina Inverse e Light Kouga corriam o mais rápido possível até o número 330.

RINA: Será que o Valgaav conseguiu chegar lá?!

GOURRY: Ele é rápido... com certeza já deve ter achado a Sylphy.

ZELGARDS: Mas Halled sumiu, Silver também, e Wyvern havia saído muito antes de Valgaav.

AMÉLLIA: Espero que a justiça reine por aqui...

RINA INVERSE: Se em vez de falarem corressem, já estaríamos lá.

LIGHT KOUGA: Eu tô morrendo... acho que já emagreci uns dois quilos...

Repentinamente, Rina Inverse e Light Kouga tombam em Xellos, que surge no local.

RINA INVERSE/ LIGHT KOUGA: AAAAAAAI!!!

XELLOS: Gomen... – vira-se para um lado e outro – Por acaso não viram Wyvern por aí?

RINA: Sabe sobre o Wyvern??! Estava ouvindo tudo???

XELLOS: Ele ia tentar invadir a casa, mas fugiu...

RINA INVERSE: E o Silver? Viu ele?

XELLOS: Não vi... o Halled eu vi fugindo porque a coisa de demônios e existência nociva ficou muito feia... acho que voltou pro bando dele.

RINA: De qualquer forma, volte para casa e proteja a Sylphy.

XELLOS: Tudo bem – desaparece.

RINA: Esse Xellos... não importa o acontecimento, está sempre um passo à frente...

Na casa 330 de Miss Lestrange, Sylphy já não conseguia carregar o bebê direito, que crescia rapidamente, e já estava do tamanho de um bebê de pelo menos dois anos.

MARTINA: E então, Fillia? Acha que tem alguém chegando?

FILLIA: Não... acho que Xellos conseguiu pará-lo antes que chegasse até aqui.

NAHGA: Mas afinal, o que é essa criança esquisita?

XELLOS: É o dragão das asas douradas – diz, surgindo do nada.

As garotas gritam de susto.

FILLIA: XELLOS!!!

XELLOS: Mas que assustadas...

DARK ANGEL: Como assim, o dragão das asas douradas?

FILLIA: Alguém se aproxima!!!

O vidro da sala quebra; Valgaav é jogado para dentro por uma energia dourada.

VALGAAV: SEU IDIOTA!!! – atira de volta uma energia.

O segundo que invade a sala é Wyvern; ambos estavam feridos.

WYVERN: Que casa mais bem guardada..! Tem gente querendo comprar briga pra tudo quanto é lado...

XELLOS: E mais uma vez; é culpa de Silver – vira-se para Valgaav – Tente cuidar da luta enquanto eu explico a situação para as moças.

VALGAAV: Seu folgado!!! Depois vai ver só!!! – dando uma investida em Wyvern, eles quebram mais uma parte do vidro e vão para fora.

DARK ANGEL: O vidro... UU"

Nas ruas, o grupo de Rina estava quase chegando em casa, mas Fouzzie – Silver -, surge no caminho deles.

SILVER: Daqui não passarão.

RINA: Seu bocudo idiota! Parece que falou demais, hein?

SILVER: Imaginei que Wyvern fosse mais rápido e que pegaria a criança enquanto eu os entretia com a nossa história.

RINA: Engano seu! Bola de fogo!!!

Silver repele a bola de fogo sem nenhum movimento.

AMÉLLIA/ ZELGARDS: LA TILT!!!

O demônio prateado salta alto e lança agulhas de prata no grupo.

LIGHT KOUGA: Luz!!! – uma barreira de luz impede que as agulhas os atinjam.

RINA/ RINA INVERSE: BOLA DE FOGO!!!

Ainda no ar, Silver repele as bolas de fogo que se dissipam.

RINA: Vá, Gourry!!!

GOURRY: Esse negócio de 'vá Gourry' já tá me incomodando... ¬¬"

Silver se mostra mais rápido do que a aparência sugere. Desviando-se de todos os golpes consecutivos de Gourry, ele chuta o espadachim após seu último golpe.

GOURRY: Mas o que é isso?! OO – exclama, caído no chão.

RINA INVERSE: Acho que não é o tipo de adversário pro Gourry...

RINA: Mas que incompetência, Gourry!!! – Rina se preparava para lançar outra magia, quando algo brilhante cai do céu e faz uma cratera na rua.

LIGHT KOUGA: Essa luta deve estar começando a chamar a atenção dos moradores em volta... --'

Da cratera, Valgaav e Wyvern. Os dois continuavam a lutar.

AMÉLLIA: Val?!

VALGAAV: Vocês aqui?!

ZELGARDS: Até quando achou que íamos ficar enrolando lá?

WYVERN: Silver!!! Tudo isso é culpa sua!

SILVER: Estava tentando reparar o erro atrasando-os, mas mesmo assim não conseguiu a criança?

WYVERN: Percebeu que eles são em treze e nós em dois? – retruca, num tom calmo.

VALGAAV: Vão lutar ou vão ficar se desentendendo entre parceiros..? ¬¬'

SILVER: Não importa. Somos sobre-humanos e eles não. Vá atrás da criança, Wyvern.

Wyvern abre asas novamente e levanta vôo. Valgaav logo o segue.

SILVER: Parece que só o dragão das asas douradas não é páreo para humanos magos em massa.

AMÉLLIA: Mas a Fillia não é exatamente humana, é?

RINA INVERSE: Nem o Xellos.

LIGHT KOUGA: O Valgaav também não.

GOURRY: O Zelgards é considerado humano?

ZELGARDS: Eu dispenso esse comentário, Gourry... ÙÚ'

SILVER: O que estão fazendo..? ¬¬"

RINA: Reunião familiar.

SILVER: De qualquer forma, preciso ir. Deixarei se divertirem com um demônio inferior.

Das sombras criadas pelos prédios, um demônio vestindo uma capa preta com uma foice azul ergue-se e, quando percebem, Silver havia sumido novamente.

RINA INVERSE: Mas que droga é essa??!

LIGHT KOUGA: Parece aquelas mortes de animes e games...

RINA: Bola de fogo!!! – a morte salta antes da bola de fogo atingi-la e avança no grupo.

Quando a morte estava no meio do salto, algo vermelho e brilhante acerta-o em cheio, fazendo-o cair.

ZELGARDS: O que é isso..?

Rina Inverse pega a coisa 'vermelha e brilhante' que caiu no chão e analisa.

RINA INVERSE: É uma... unha postiça...

Sobre um prédio, estava Pink, vestido com roupas rosas que lembravam uma Sailor Moon.

PESSOAL: PINK??!!! OO"

PINK: Gostaram da unha? – pergunta animado, batendo palminhas – Eu descobri uns novos poderes que são muito fashion!!!

Pink salta do prédio e pousa em cima da morte com seu salto alto, ferindo-a.

AMÉLLIA: Está saltando de lugares altos também, Pink??? – pergunta, feliz, dando saltinhos.

PINK: Ai, eu percebi que é muito cute saltar de lugares altos!!! Só tem o probleminha de que faz marcas no meu sapato... ai, ai...

RINA INVERSE: Já que entrou o Pink na história, deixa esse demônio com a gente e vão atrás do Silver.

LIGHT KOUGA: Tá bom!!! – já ia saindo, quando...

RINA INVERSE: Você fica, sabe disso – agarra-o pelo colarinho.

LIGHT KOUGA: Eu não quero ficar no mesmo lugar desse gay!!! ÇÇ""""

RINA: Valeu, Inverse!!! Pode deixar o Silver com a gente!!!

Rina, Gourry, Zelgards e Améllia deixam o lugar correndo.

PINK: Será que damos conta desse? – pergunta, ainda em cima da morte com o salto alto.

RINA INVERSE: Sei lá, mas é o mínimo que a gente pode fazer por eles...

LIGHT KOUGA: Pois é... acho que essa coisa de demônio prateado e dragão das asas douradas é com a Rina...

Usando a foice como um apoio, a morte se levanta, derrubando Pink.

PINK: Ai, ai... – só então repara que a sua saia rosa sujou com lama – A minha saia nova!!! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! – a morte começa a trepidar com o grito de Pink.

RINA INVERSE: Pára, Pink!!! – chuta-o.

PINK: Ai!!! Mas que violência!!!

LIGHT KOUGA: Olha, Inverse... eu acho que tive uma idéia...

RINA INVERSE: Coincidência... eu também!

PINK: Qual é?

RINA INVERSE: Flecha ardente!!! – a morte pára a flecha com a foice e tenta golpear a atacante, que se desvia, rolando por baixo da capa da criatura.

LIGHT KOUGA: Flecha congelante!!! – ataca, de perto de uma construção que já estava aí à meses e não ia para frente.

A morte defende-se com a foice novamente e parte para atacar Light Kouga.

RINA INVERSE: Vá, Pink!!!

PINK: Claro!!! – com um movimento, joga suas unhas postiças na morte e sai correndo até ela.

Light Kouga, que ia ser atacado pela morte, desvia-se para o lado, deixando Pink na linha de fogo.

Rina Inverse vem correndo por trás da morte e lança-lhe uma bola de fogo, jogando-a para dentro da construção junto com Pink.

A morte levanta-se e olha para Rina Inverse e Light Kouga de dentro do local apertado, parecendo um depósito.

RINA INVERSE: Pink, pensa na sua saia – diz, apontando a saia de Pink, que agora além de sujo de lama, estava queimado.

PINK: Minha saia!!! – seus olhos enchem-se de lágrimas.

LIGHT KOUGA: Até mais, demônio inferior – diz, fechando a porta.

Do lado de fora, tudo que se ouviu foi um pouco do grito estridente de Pink, antes das janelas quebrarem e o estilista sair chorando por causa da saia, carregando a capa da morte.

PINK: Acho que isso pode dar uma boa saia...

Rina e seu grupo acabaram não encontrando Silver, mas conseguem chegar na casa 330 a salvos.

DARK ANGEL: Dragão da água!!! – um dragão de água cai sobre um demônio que parecia ser um leão, afogando-o. Mas não era o único. Haviam muito mais que Xellos e Fillia haviam abatido.

No quarto das mulheres, Martina e Nahga protegiam Sylphy e a criança, que agora aparentava ter sete anos.

Sylphy tentava distrair a criança perto da janela.

- Mamãe, o que é aquilo? – aponta o céu.

SYLPHY: São estrelas.

- Não são espíritos de fadas?

SYLPHY: Sabe o que são espíritos de fadas?

- Dizem que são espíritos de humanos e outras criaturas que morreram ou ainda não nasceram... não é? – pergunta, inocente.

SYLPHY: Exatamente! – diz, sorrindo. Essa criança estava longe de ser uma normal, porém era seu filho e, afinal, qual a mãe que deixaria uma criança meiga dessas?

Sylphy estava perdida em seus pensamentos quando a criança lança outra pergunta.

- Mamãe... qual é o meu nome?

SYLPHY: Bem, seu nome é... – não teve tempo de pensar nisso. Mas vendo as roupas, cabelos e olhos dourados do garoto, teve uma idéia – Seu nome é Gold.

NAHGA: Acho que aqui dentro está seguro. Xellos, Fillia e Angel estão segurando bem as pontas na sala.

MARTINA: Zoana Zomalgaste, dai-nos forças...

Um estampido. Um leão cai do teto do quarto, fazendo um buraco bem no meio dele.

Sylphy apressa-se em proteger o filho, enquanto Martina e Nahga preparavam-se para lançar uma magia.

RINA: Vá, Gourry!!! – abre a janela.

Gourry entra no quarto saltando a janela e corta o demônio ao meio.

SYLHPY: Rina!

AMÉLLIA: Mas o que está acontecendo nessa casa?!

NAHGA: Do nada começou a aparecer essas coisas...

ZELGARDS: Imagino que sejam de Silver...

Na sala, três pessoas invadem a casa, quase arracando a porta fora.

RINA INVERSE: Mas que caos!!! O que tá acontecendo?!

LIGHT KOUGA: São leões?! Tá entupindo a sala!!!

PINK: Que coisa mais fora de moda...

FILLIA: Inverse! Kouga! E... Pink?

Rina sai do quarto e depara-se com o trio.

RINA: Ué? Chegaram rápido, hein???

RINA INVERSE: A gente pegou carona com uns companheiros da sauna gay do Pink que passavam de van...

VALGAAV: Cadê ele?! – entra na casa de uma forma nada elegante, quebrando um vidro.

RINA INVERSE: Querem parar de quebrar os vidros??! Olha o caos!!!

VALGAAV: Perdi Wyvern de vista... achei que ele ia vir para cá...

XELLOS: Aproveitando que agora estamos todos reunidos, que tal fazermos uma 'reunião familiar'? – pergunta, explodindo alguns leões, indiferente.

Depois de trancarem todas as portas e janelas (e trocarem o vidro das janelas), todos reúnem-se na sala.

Gold estava sentado em um canto do sofá, mas chamava a atenção de todo o grupo.

RINA: O que pretende fazer com esse garoto, Sylphy?

SYLPHY: O quê? Eu?

ZELGARDS: Disseram que ele era nocivo, certo..?

GOLD: Nocivo..? – repete, com uma expressão inocente.

RINA INVERSE: Olha, acho que é melhor a Sylphy levar o Gold pra um quarto...

Sylphy concorda e leva o garoto para um dos quartos.

NAHGA: O certo seria se livrar dele...

GOURRY: Matar a criança???

LIGHT KOUGA: Ia ser bem legal pro Gold nascer e no mesmo dia morrer.

Todos silenciam-se.

RINA: Não tô gostando dessa idéia... é uma criança!!! Ela não tem culpa de nada!!!

VALGAAV: A gente tem que escolher o dano menor!!! Ou ele ou o mundo inteiro!!!

RINA: Mas aí é que está!!! Quem garantiu que ele vai acabar com o mundo?!

XELLOS: Pelo que pude perceber, Gold, enquanto não vira o dragão das asas douradas, vai crescendo sem parar em uma velocidade alta. Percebe-se que ele influencia o tempo e espaço, por isso é nocivo. Quer dizer que ele pode acabar com o mundo.

GOURRY: Mas ele não quer 'acabar com o mundo' e também não está se descontrolando!

NAHGA: Ninguém garante que ele não vá descontrolar agora mesmo...

ZELGARDS: E de qualquer forma, ele vai virar o dragão das asas douradas, Wyvern.

VALGAAV: E pelo meu ponto de vista, Wyvern não é nada amigável.

RINA: Mas que droga!!! O que acha, Améllia?

AMÉLLIA: Não sei o que fazer... não sei o que é justo...

FILLIA: Também não sei o que dizer...

RINA INVERSE: Como será para o Gold nascer sem culpa nenhuma, já ser uma existência nociva e além de tudo, não poder fazer nada enquanto os outros decidem a vida dele?

DARK ANGEL: Mas o importante agora é não deixar que peguem o molequinho.

MARTINA: Ela tem razão, gente. E, se entendi direito a história que Xellos nos contou, Wyvern está querendo pegar a criança porque ele está sumindo no futuro, e isso quer dizer que algo vai acontecer e a existência dele será apagada.

VALGAAV: Quem garante?

RINA INVERSE: Esse negócio é muito complicado! O futuro é incerto!

Sylphy ouvia tudo de dentro do quarto. Gold estava perto da janela observando as estrelas novamente. 'O futuro é incerto'. Qual seria o futuro de Gold? Ser pego pelo demônio prateado? Ou ser morto pelos seus amigos?

Sylphy abre a janela do quarto.

SYLPHY: Venha comigo, Gold.

GOLD: Pra onde vamos, mamãe?

SYLPHY: Eu irei te proteger.

Na sala, ninguém ainda tinha chegado a uma conclusão.

LIGHT KOUGA: Acho que não é boa idéia deixar a Sylphy sozinha no quarto... sabe se lá quando o doido do Silver vai atacar...

RINA: Eu vou chamá-la.

Rina abre a porta do quarto. A janela aberta, o quarto vazio. Sabia o que isso significava.

RINA: Ah, não!!! SYLPHY!!!


	12. Gold & Silver

O CÚMULO DA MISÉRIA

RINA INVERSE: Como será para o Gold nascer sem culpa nenhuma, já ser uma existência nociva e além de tudo, não poder fazer nada enquanto os outros decidem a vida dele?

DARK ANGEL: Mas o importante agora é não deixar que peguem o molequinho.

MARTINA: Ela tem razão, gente. E, se entendi direito a história que Xellos nos contou, Wyvern está querendo pegar a criança porque ele está sumindo no futuro, e isso quer dizer que algo vai acontecer e a existência dele será apagada.

VALGAAV: Quem garante?

RINA INVERSE: Esse negócio é muito complicado! O futuro é incerto!

Sylphy ouvia tudo de dentro do quarto. Gold estava perto da janela observando as estrelas novamente. 'O futuro é incerto'. Qual seria o futuro de Gold? Ser pego pelo demônio prateado? Ou ser morto pelos seus amigos?

Sylphy abre a janela do quarto.

SYLPHY: Venha comigo, Gold.

GOLD: Pra onde vamos, mamãe?

SYLPHY: Eu irei te proteger.

Na sala, ninguém ainda tinha chegado a uma conclusão.

LIGHT KOUGA: Acho que não é boa idéia deixar a Sylphy sozinha no quarto... sabe se lá quando o doido do Silver vai atacar...

RINA: Eu vou chamá-la.

Rina abre a porta do quarto. A janela aberta, o quarto vazio. Sabia o que isso significava.

RINA: Ah, não!!! SYLPHY!!!

CAPÍTULO 12 – GOLD & SILVER

Rina volta rapidamente para a sala.

RINA: A Sylphy não está no quarto!!! Ela fugiu!!!

LIGHT KOUGA: O quêêê??! Não é possível!!!

ZELGARDS: O Wyvern não foi, estava tudo silencioso.

FILLIA: Aposto como ela estava escutando tudo que estávamos falando!

GOURRY: Ela achou mesmo que não iríamos ouví-la e tomaríamos o filho dela a força?

RINA INVERSE: Não pergunte! Não entendo como funciona a cabeça dela!!!

MARTINA: Mas precisamos procura-la, e rápido!!!

RINA: Meu grupo, comigo! Rina Inverse, Light Kouga, Dark Angel e Pink também. Procuraremos pra lá da praça. O restante, para o outro lado da cidade. Tentem não se separarem; Silver pode atacar a qualquer momento.

Quando todos deixam a casa, Sylphy e Gold, que estavam escondidos na sombra dos fundos da própria casa, entram novamente no quarto pela janela.

SYLPHY: Pronto, Gold... não há ninguém que possa lhe ameaçar.

Gold deu um sorriso de uma criança inocente e voltou a observar as estrelas. Uma pequena fagulha, e Gold cresce um pouco novamente.

SYLPHY: "Não deixarei que ninguém toque nessa criança... ela é minha..." – pensou Sylphy, com os olhos marejados.

O grupo de Rina, composto por Gourry, Améllia, Zelgards, Rina Inverse, Light Kouga, Dark Angel e Pink estavam procurando perto da praça em qualquer lugar que pudesse esconder pessoas, mas não encontravam nada.

PINK: Ai, Sylphy!!! Onde é que ela se meteu??!

RINA: Droga!!! Ela tava pensando no quê?!

Num outro canto, Rina Inverse, Light Kouga e Dark Angel apertavam os olhos o mais que podiam para tentarem enxergar no meio da escuridão.

RINA INVERSE: Sabia que devíamos ter insistido pra prefeitura colocar mais luzes aqui...

LIGHT KOUGA: SYLPHYYY!!! – não houve resposta.

DARK ANGEL: Não dá. Ela não tá aqui, a não ser que esteja realmente bem escondida.

Rina Inverse vira-se para Rina no outro lado da praça.

RINA INVERSE: NÃO ESTÁ AQUI, RINAAAA!!! – grita.

RINA: AQUI TAMBÉM NÃO!!! – ouve em resposta.

Uma sombra pousa no meio da praça, em uma velocidade que não puderam acompanhar direito.

SILVER: Ora, ora... percebo que houve um corte de afinidades...

ZELGARDS: Silver!!!

SILVER: Chamando a atenção deste jeito, não demoraríamos a perceber que perderam a mãe santa e seu filho...

RINA: Veremos quem a achará primeiro... nós ou vocês...

SILVER: Wyvern já deve estar chegando até o resto do bando...

GOURRY: Então mudaram os planos?

AMÉLLIA: Aposto como quer nos eliminar antes para facilitar a busca pela Sylphy!!!

SILVER: Exatamente... será muito mais rápido...

RINA: Então prepare-se!!! Inverse!!!

RINA INVERSE: Pode deixar!!!

As duas juntam-se.

RINA/ RINA INVERSE: BOLA DE FOGO!!!

Martina, Fillia, Nahga, Valgaav e Xellos vêem uma explosão ao longe.

VALGAAV: Veio de perto da praça.

NAHGA: Foi a Rina!!!

XELLOS: Pelo jeito está com inimigos lá também.

MARTINA: Também..?

Como um meteoro dourado, Wyvern chega batendo asas até o local.

WYVERN: Silver já está cuidando da situação pra lá. Faltam vocês.

XELLOS: Pretende mesmo nos enfrentar sozinho?

WYVERN: Está querendo dizer que não conseguiria?

FILLIA: "Xellos e Valgaav juntos, mais o meu poder e a ajuda de Martina e de Nahga... devemos conseguir abater pelo menos Wyvern..."

Valgaav foi o primeiro a avançar em Wyvern, seguido de golpes de magia de Xellos. Não demoraram a descobrir que Wyvern estava muito mais fraco que antes.

WYVERN: "Não há mais tempo... falta pouco para minha existência ser apagada da história..." – com o intuito de atraí-los até Silver, Wyvern foi pouco a pouco levando a luta até mais perto da praça.

Foi quando avistou o número 330 de Miss Lestrange e viu Gold e Sylphy ainda dentro da casa.

WYVERN: ACHEI VOCÊS!!! – berra e voa em direção da janela.

Sylphy teve uma sensação alarmante. Virou-se e viu apenas um vulto dourado. Mais por instinto do que por um ato pensado, Sylphy criou uma barreira em volta dela e do filho.

Wyvern choca-se com a barreira violentamente, mas continuou voando em direção de Gold. Fagulhas douradas voavam pelo local inteiro, entre a barreira e Wyvern.

Uma bola de fogo atinge Wyvern, que é jogado para fora do quarto pela janela.

NAHGA: Briga é pra ser lá fora!!!

Perto da praça, Silver consegue enxergar a confusão na casa 330.

SILVER: Mas o Wyvern é um fraco – irrita-se e salta rapidamente até a casa.

RINA INVERSE: Mas que treta é aquela perto da nossa casa??!

ZELGARDS: A briga é lá e não aqui!!!

A casa, sendo praticamente na frente da praça, não demorou a encher de pessoas em torno dela.

Wyvern e Silver, atrás da criança e toda a malta disposta a protege-la.

Sylphy mantinha a barreira de pé quando uma força maior conseguiu rompe-la e pegar a criança.

SYLPHY: GOLD!!! – berra.

Do lado de fora da casa, Silver estava com Gold, erguendo-o pelo braço; a criança já aparentava ter pelo menos 10 anos.

Sylphy apressa-se em sair da casa saltando a janela. Todo o grupo estava completo encarando Wyvern e o demônio prateado.

GOLD: Mãe! – esperneava a criança.

Enquanto pensavam qual seria o primeiro movimento, Gold começou a resistir de tal maneira que começou a brilhar em uma luz dourada; sua túnica transforma-se em asas douradas. Silver não conseguiu conte-lo e teve de solta-lo.

XELLOS: É o dragão dourado despertando.

Wyvern e Gold, como que interligados, movem-se ao mesmo tempo; Gold salta sobre Rina com as garras a mostra e Wyvern põe as suas no pescoço de Sylphy.

RINA: A criança enlouqueceu!!! – exclama.

Gold já ia descer as garras em Rina quando Sylphy chama pelo filho.

Gold não conseguia ver, ouvir ou sentir nada. Agia por instinto. Mas a voz de sua mãe foi entrando em sua mente e despertando-o lentamente.

GOLD: Mãe? – seus olhos voltam a ter o brilho de uma criança.

WYVERN: Mate-a!!!

GOLD: O quê..? – observa Rina imobilizada pelas próprias garras.

WYVERN: Mate-a, Gold – diz, lentamente – Ou prefere que eu a faça com sua mãe? – mostra as próprias garras, qual coloca no pescoço de Sylphy.

O resto do grupo não sabia o que fazer. Qualquer movimento em falso poderia custar a vida de Sylphy ou Rina. Silver nada fazia senão observar Wyvern.

SILVER: Perfeito. Despertará o dragão da criança. Ela matará todos, um por um – diz, apenas para irritá-los.

Gold não conseguia fazer nada. Ou sua mãe, ou a vida de uma pessoa que mal conhecia, mas que sabia ser amiga de sua mãe. Não havia matado ninguém nem tinha intenção de faze-la, mas a situação exigia sacrifícios.

WYVERN: Sendo você meu passado, conseguirá.

Foram as palavras que deram a sentença para o ato de Gold.

Com um movimento, sangue jorrou para muitos lados; surpresa e gritos tomaram o local.

SYLPHY: GOLD!!!

Gold fincara as garras no próprio coração.

Wyvern estava incrédulo. Seu próprio passado... destruído por si mesmo.

Sem forças, Gold tomba para trás. As asas douradas fecham-se nas suas costas. Sylphy se solta de Wyvern que já não mais tinha as garras nesta e corre até a criança.

Sylphy apenas chorava e não conseguia dizer nada.

Gold lentamente ergue a mão para o céu e vê as estrelas entre os seus dedos.

GOLD: Será que eu posso virar uma delas? – pergunta, derramando lágrimas com um sorriso no rosto.

Sem avisos, Gold se desfaz em luzes douradas, sumindo completamente.

Wyvern ao longe, observava tudo, sem dizer nada. Silver, como se soubesse o que aconteceria, inicia uma metamorfose, crescendo e virando uma grande massa prateada, deixando o corpo de Fouzzie no centro.

WYVERN: Você me disse que eles – aponta o grupo de Rina – me matariam!!!

SILVER: Isso estava fora dos cálculos, Wyvern. Sinto muito – diz, indiferente.

WYVERN: Me fez ser a culpa de minha própria morte!!! – berra.

Sylphy pôde ver a imagem de Gold em Wyvern, que agora se descontrolava como uma criança.

SYLPHY: A culpa da morte de Gold... – pensa por um momento – da sua morte, não é de ninguém daqui. É dele – aponta Silver.

Wyvern nada diz; apenas abre as asas douradas, quando já começava a evaporar em luzes douradas como Gold.

WYVERN: Espero que isso esteja fora de seus cálculos também, Silver – batendo asas, Wyvern é envolto por uma aura brilhante e avança em direção de Silver.

SILVER: Pretende me trair, Wyvern?! – irrita-se; a massa prateada treme e é coberta por uma aura.

WYVERN: Não mais me chamo Wyvern!!! – grita – "Meu nome é Gold" – pensa, antes de chocar-se com Silver e sumir por completo em luzes douradas.

Em terra firme, o grupo assistia a tudo, mas o brilho era intenso, e ninguém fazia idéia do que estava acontecendo.

GOURRY: O que tá acontecendo ali?!

MARTINA: Não faço idéia!!!

Só souberam o que aconteceu quando o corpo desacordado de Fouzzie cai sobre Light Kouga e Gourry.

GOURRY/ LIGHT KOUGA: XX...

RINA: O Wyvern tirou o Fouzzie do controle de Silver!!!

ZELGARDS: Isso com certeza terá o deixado mais fraco!!!

Era claro que a massa prateada não conseguia se controlar e se mexia sem parar.

RINA: É a nossa chance!!!

Com uma reunião rápida entre eles, já sabiam o que fazer.

Dark Angel convoca uma Phoenix e a lança contra Silver, enquanto Martina, Fillia, Nahga, Valgaav, Xellos e Pink o atacavam como podiam.

AMÉLLIA/ ZELGARDS: LA TILT!!! – a magia penetra na massa prateada, parecendo poder estourá-lo a qualquer momento.

Light Kouga e Sylphy criam uma barreira em volta da área, o mais forte que podiam.

RINA: Gourry, a espada da luz!!!

Gourry saca a espada e, neste momento, Rina e Rina Inverse recitam algumas palavras.

RINA/ RINA INVERSE: DRAGON SLAVE!!!

A magia toma a espada da luz e Gourry parte para o ataque. Silver parece querer revidar, mas foi uma tentativa inútil – Gourry golpeia a criatura com a espada, criando uma enorme explosão no lugar; a área foi protegida pela barreira criada por Light Kouga e Sylphy.

Tudo que qualquer outra pessoa pôde ver foi um clarão repentino na praça, seguido de luzes prateadas que se dissipavam no ar.

RINA: Acabou – diz, observando as luzes.

GOURRY: Ele se foi? – pergunta, guardando a espada da luz.

Ninguém respondeu a pergunta.

SYLPHY: "Ele se foi... Não é mesmo, Gold?"

RINA INVERSE: Afinal de contas, Wyvern não era tão ruim assim – comenta, para quebrar o desagradável silêncio.

LIGHT KOUGA: Mas por que será que vocês sempre se envolvem em encrencas sem parar, hein?

DARK ANGEL: É o cúmulo da miséria...

Como se tudo isso fosse natural, o grupo do Slayers voltava para casa, qual precisava de um bom conserto, preparados para mais um dia cheio.


	13. Adultério?

O CÚMULO DA MISÉRIA

O CÚMULO DA MISÉRIA

Na casa número 330 de Miss Lestrange, estava havendo uma "reunião familiar" na sala. Rina, Gourry, Zelgadiss, Améllia, Sylphiel, Valgarv, Fillia, Xellos, Nahga, Martina, Light Kouga, Rina Inverse e Dark Angel estavam lá.

DARK ANGEL: Conserto do teto e das paredes, troca de vidros da janela... – ela lia uma grande lista em suas mãos – pintura, reparos, e tudo isso saiu... – consulta o final da lista, onde havia um número gigantesco – Muito caro.

RINA INVERSE: Droga! Vocês precisavam ter feito tanto estrago lutando DENTRO da casa?!

VALGARV: A culpa é toda do Wyvern! – se defende, vendo que Inverse olhava diretamente pra ele.

RINA: Mas vamos pensar pelo lado bom, a casa está tão bonita! – diz, vendo o lugar límpido e brilhante – Esse sofá é bem mais macio que o anterior! – deu alguns saltos no sofá sentada.

DARK ANGEL: Isso saiu caro. Não pule nele – disse com um tom de voz que fez todos se ajeitarem no sofá. – Vamos ter de dar um jeito de melhorar o orçamento – ela olhava novamente para a lista -, senão vamos passar fome.

GOURRY: Fome?! Vamos passar fome?! – começara a prestar atenção na conversa de repente, mas acaba por ganhar um soco de Rina.

LIGHT KOUGA: E se fizéssemos um programa na Light Studios? Sei lá, podíamos colocar a Martina pra fazer um strip-tease!

MARTINA: O QUÊ?! – berra.

RINA INVERSE: Onde é que isso vai dar audiência..? UU" Se é pra fazer isso, por que não põe uma mais bonita? A sua paixão Sylphy, por exemplo...

SYLPHIEL: Eu?! OO – se assusta, começando a prestar atenção no assunto agora.

LIGHT KOUGA: NÃO! – berra – Não posso expor o corpo da Sylphy pra esses tarados que ficam assistindo o programa!

MARTINA: E você pode expor o corpo da sua esposa?! – agarra Kouga pelo colarinho e começa a balançá-lo.

AMÉLLIA: Onde está a justiça nesse casamento?! – aponta para os dois brigando – JUSTIÇAAAA!!

ZELGADISS: Ignore-os – sugere.

Foi então que o telefone tocou. Rina Inverse atende mais do que rápido.

Martina já estava socando Light Kouga quando ouvem um berro:

RINA INVERSE: O QUÊÊÊÊÊÊ?! – ela parecia que foi atingida por uma pedra – Isso é verdade?! – confirma com a pessoa do outro lado da linha.

XELLOS: Alguma informação interessante, Inverse-san? – pergunta, assim que ela desliga.

RINA INVERSE: Kouga, conseguimos um tema para o programa... – disse, com um sorriso maligno – MARTINA! – exclama, apontando para ela – ACABEI DE DESCOBRIR QUE VOCÊ JÁ ERA CASADA! ESTÁ COMETENDO ADULTÉRIO!!

LIGHT KOUGA: MAS O QUÊ?!

CAPÍTULO 13 – ADULTÉRIO??

Na Dark Studios, estava tudo pronto para mais um programa.

PRODUÇÃO: Srta. Inverse, estará no ar em três, dois, um... – faz um sinal para ela.

RINA INVERSE: Estamos hoje aqui na Dark Studios, prontos para fazer um JULGAMENTO sobre o 'caso Martina', ou melhor 'O CASO de Martina'!

O estúdio havia virado um tribunal, e Rina Inverse estava falando do lugar do juiz. No assento do réu, estava Martina. Na defesa, estavam Rina e Sylphiel, enquanto do lado da acusação estavam Fillia e Nahga. No banco de jurados estavam Améllia, Zelgadiss, Dark Angel, Valgarv e Pink. Em outro canto, num banco onde estava com uma plaquinha escrito 'testemunhas', estavam Gourry e Xellos. Ainda em outro lugar, escrito "vítima" estava Light Kouga.

RINA INVERSE: Agora apresentaremos os novos participantes desse caso – esta aponta para uma das entradas do estúdio. – Por favor, Zangres, apresente-se!!

Zangres vem com passos pesados, um punho fechado e com lágrimas descendo feito uma cachoeira.

ZANGRES: MARTINA! – berra para ela no banco do réu – Você tinha casado comigo!! Como pôde?!

MARTINA: Za-Zangres-sama?! – ela gagueja – O que está fazendo aqui..?!

RINA INVERSE: Zangres, vá para o banco de vítimas, por favor – disse, e ele se coloca ao lado de Light Kouga.

ZANGRES: Você..! Você..! – ele tinha cara de quem mataria Light Kouga, até ele responder:

LIGHT KOUGA: Olha, se quer ela, pega de volta, eu não faço questão de tê-la... UU

ZANGRES: Hein? OO – até perde as forças para brigar.

RINA INVERSE: Continuando, quero pedir agora a presença deVrumgun, que vai para a acusação!

Entra agora no local o mago Vrumgun, com seu costumeiro capuz, indo se juntar a Fillia e Nahga.

RINA INVERSE: Estamos agora prontos para iniciar o julgamento do caso Martina!

RINA: PROTESTO! – berra.

RINA INVERSE: Protesta o quê?! OO Nem terminei de introduzir o caso!!

RINA: Por que tem três pessoas na acusação e só tem duas na defesa?! – reclama, batendo na mesa a sua frente e se levantando do banco.

RINA INVERSE: Por que ninguém mais tá querendo defender a Martina!

RINA: Protesto!! – grita de novo – Exijo um outro advogado de defesa!!

RINA INVERSE: Ah, não acredito nisso... --' – esta vira-se para o tribunal todo – Alguém aí quer defender a Martina?

Apenas um vento soprou, e Rina Inverse ia recomeçar o caso, quando gritaram:

PINK: EU!!

Todos arregalam os olhos para Pink, que estava no banco de jurados.

RINA INVERSE: Pink? Oõ

PINK: Light Kouga era meu desejo! – declara primeiramente, fazendo Light Kouga ficar enojado – Mas já que é o casamento dele que está em jogo, eu irei defendê-lo! Afinal, seu casamento foi muito bonito, com a sua roupa feita por mim!

LIGHT KOUGA: OW! Pink, se vai me defender você tem que ir pro banco de acusação! – gritou, mas o estilista gay já estava indo para a defesa.

RINA: É ele que vai ajudar..? ¬¬" – olhou torto para Pink, mas Inverse não a escutou.

RINA INVERSE: Estamos agora aqui prontos para decidir se Martina cometeu adultério e deve voltar para Zangres ou se ela não cometeu adultério e deve continuar casada com Light Kouga! Quero primeiramente uma declaração das vítimas.

LIGHT KOUGA: Eu não queria casar com a Martina pra começo de conversa, foram vocês que..! – não conseguiu nem terminar de falar porque Zangres ao seu lado se levantou bruscamente, interrompendo-o.

ZANGRES: Vocês fizeram a minha Martina se casar com outro!! GOURRY, é tudo sua culpa, eu te desafio!!

GOURRY: O quê?! OO Eu tô no banco de testemunhas, não tá vendo?? Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso!

RINA INVERSE: Muito obrigada, vítimas, o sentimento de vocês deve ser triste – interrompe completamente os dois discutindo. – Agora quero que Fillia, Nahga e Vrumgun apresentem a acusação.

FILLIA: Martina! É hoje que eu vou provar que você é uma traiçoeira! – gritou para ela no banco do réu.

NAHGA: Era eu que deveria ter casado com o Kouga, você roubou ele de mim! – disse esta, lembrando-se de quando se candidatou para casar com Kouga para obter audiência.

VRUMGUN: Zangres era o verdadeiro marido de Martina, ela deve voltar para ele.

RINA INVERSE: OOOOOW, eu pedi pra apresentarem a acusação, não pra falarem de seus motivos pessoais!

RINA: Fillia, também acho que a Martina é uma traiçoeira, mas você não pode fazer ela voltar pro Zangres, eu tô sendo paga pra manter o casamento do Light Kouga!

SYLPHIEL: O casamento do Kouga é tão bonito, não acabem com ele!

LIGHT KOUGA: Ah, Sylphy, você não me entende... TTTT

RINA INVERSE: Ei, ei, ei!! A ACUSAÇÃO, POR FAVOR! – berra, fazendo eles finalmente se tocarem.

FILLIA: Martina Zoana Mel Navratilova era casada com Zangres – começa esta. – Você confirma isso, testemunha Gourry?

GOURRY: Casamento..? – Gourry coça a cabeça e fazia força para tentar se lembrar.

FILLIA: SE LEMBRA, NÃO É?! – grita para ele, mas ele continuava coçando a cabeça.

GOURRY: AAAAAH, me lembrei! Era aquele casamento fajuto que nem igreja tinha! Eu lembro!

MARTINA: COMO OUSA?! ERA UMA BELÍSSIMA IGREJA!

FILLIA: AAAAAAAH, ADMITIU!! – grita apontando para Martina.

NAHGA: O que você fez é um adultério!! – grita logo em seguida.

RINA: PROTESTO! – berra do outro lado do tribunal.

RINA INVERSE: Protesto aceito – diz em resposta.

RINA: O casamento da Martina com o Zangres não teve importância nenhuma! Ela ficou com ele depois de ter cantado o Gourry e o Xellos! Não é verdade?! – pergunta aos dois no banco de testemunhas.

XELLOS: Bem... ela me seguiu por um tempo... – disse este.

GOURRY: Ela me cantou? Sério? – coça a cabeça.

RINA: AH, GOURRY!! – lança um olhar assassino a ele.

GOURRY: ÇÇ

FILLIA: Isso só reforça o gosto da Martina pelo adultério! – exclama.

VRUMGUN: Ela se casou com Zangres por livre e espontânea vontade, e é pra ele que deve voltar – este opina sem olhar para Inverse.

NAHGA: Martina, me devolva o Kouga!! – grita – Eu quero AUDIÊNCIA!

LIGHT KOUGA: Numa situação normal eu ia querer casar com a Nahga, mas não sei por que, não quero... ÇÇ

PINK: Parem com isso!! – berra de repente o estilista – Que coisa feia fazer ele se casar primeiro e querer descasar depois! – este dava pulinhos – Não foram vocês mesmos que casaram o Kouga?! Por que não falaram tudo isso naquela hora?!

Fillia e Nahga acabaram se calando, e todos olhavam para Pink, quando:

RINA INVERSE: PINK! QUEM TE DEU ORDEM PRA FALAR?! – berra, fazendo Pink capotar.

PINK: Inverse-chan! ÇÇ

RINA: Isso não justifica em nada o fato da Martina ter casado pela segunda vez sem se divorciar do primeiro!!

AMÉLLIA: Zelgadiss-san, parece que isso vai longe... oo – comentara com o outro ao lado.

ZELGADISS: Isso não vai chegar a lugar algum...

RINA: Cala a boca, Zel! – grita da mesa dos advogados de defesa.

ZELGADISS: UU"

GOURRY: Ei, vocês vão chegar a alguma conclusão ou não..? – este tinha cara de sono – Eu tô começando a ficar com fome e sono...

XELLOS: Gourry-san, eles não estão ouvindo – avisa, vendo a acusação e a defesa discutir sem parar.

SYLPHIEL: Não cabe a nós decidir o destino de Martina-san – começa, como sempre bondosa ao extremo -, não devemos fazer isso..! – foi a última coisa que falou antes de tomar um cascudo de Rina.

RINA: O que está fazendo, Sylphy?! É claro que cabe a nós decidir!! – berra.

VALGARV: Eu também não estou com paciência para isso... quero sair logo daqui... ¬¬"

DARK ANGEL: Eu também quero, mas é melhor ficar em silêncio – cochichou esta para Valgarv.

RINA INVERSE: Agora quero mais uma vez organizar o argumento de todos – apressou-se, vendo que os jurados não queriam colaborar. – Primeiramente, acusação, por favor.

FILLIA: A Martina deve ser punida por esse adultério, e voltar imediatamente para o seu primeiro marido Zangres! – exclamou, de pé.

ZANGRES: Concordo plenamente!! – gritou do banco de vítimas, mas ninguém pareceu ouvir.

MARTINA: Por mim, volto agora mesmo para meu querido Zangres – começa, do assento do réu -, eu só fiquei com o Kouga porque achei que ele não estava neste mundo!

NAHGA: Estão todos concordando com isso, devemos prosseguir!

VRUMGUN apenas acena com a cabeça, concordando com a situação.

RINA: Que mané concordando! – grita apontando para Fillia, Nahga e Vrumgun – Estamos todos discordando aqui!! Me ajude, Sylphy, Pink!

PINK: A Martina deve é ficar com o Kouga-chan, que está a tratando como deve!

SYLPHIEL: Com o strip-tease que ele queria fazer com ela? OO

PRODUÇÃO: OOOOOHHHH!

RINA: Fica quieta, Sylphy! Se não vai ajudar, não atrapalha!! – essa apertava o pescoço de Sylphy com o braço.

PINK: Resumindo, estamos aqui para defender o Kouga-chan, ele estava tão feliz ao lado de sua esposa Martina! Tantas mulheres se casam duas, três, ou cinco vezes e ninguém as censura!

FILLIA: O problema foi que Martina não se separou do primeiro marido antes de ir para o segundo!

RINA: Proponho então que Martina se divorcie AGORA do Zangres para poder ficar efetivamente com o Kouga!

ZANGRES/ MARTINA: O QUÊ?! OO

FILLIA: Uhn... bem... assim talvez... – esta ficava na dúvida – Se ela for devidamente punida pelo adultério que cometeu, por mim tudo bem...

AMÉLLIA: No final ela deve estar só querendo punir a Martina porque ela já deu em cima do Xellos... – comentara, mas Fillia lançou-lhe um olhar fulminante, fazendo-a se calar.

RINA INVERSE: Oh, então estamos entrando num acordo! Não vamos nem precisar dos jurados? – esta erguia o martelinho de madeira que segurava, pronta para finalizar o julgamento – Estamos todos de acordos?

LIGHT KOUGA: NÃO!! – grita de repente.

Rina Inverse e Rina capotam.

RINA: O que tá fazendo, Kouga?! Eu tô te defendendo!

LIGHT KOUGA: Mas eu não quero ficar com a Martina!!

VRUMGUN: Então por que não fazemos o contrário, divorciando a Martina de Kouga para ela ficar efetivamente com o Zangres? – propõe, e dessa vez ninguém contrariou.

ZELGADISS: Enfim um argumento coerente – disse.

VALGARV: Eu já posso sair daqui?! – pergunta irritado.

RINA INVERSE: Não! Você permaneça aí, Val! – esta então aponta seu martelinho para Vrumgun – EU NEGO!!

LIGHT KOUGA: Wah, nega o quê?! Tava perfeito!!

RINA INVERSE: Como você vai se safar desse casamento enquanto eu estou com o Zelgadiss de noivo?! – mostra o anel prata no seu dedo anelar - Vou deixar bem claro que se você se divorciar, eu também quero me livrar desse noivado forçado!!

AMÉLLIA: Concordo plenamente!! – apóia Rina Inverse.

Todos então encaram Amélllia, que já estava de pé no banco dos jurados. Améllia então olha de um lado para o outro, fica vermelha e volta a se sentar.

NAHGA: Kouga, o momento em que você se divorciar, vai ser a hora de nos casarmos!

LIGHT KOUGA: Wah, a Nahga é bem-dotada, mas é muito interesseira ÇÇ – este não sabia se queria ou não se divorciar – Eu quero uma esposa boazinha que nem a Sylphy!!

RINA INVERSE: Não pode! A Sylphy já está junto com o Val!!

VALGARV: Eu não faço questão de ficar com ela, por mim... – antes que completasse, o martelinho de madeira vem voando na sua testa, atingindo-o em cheio.

RINA INVERSE: Fica quieto, Val! Essa briga é nossa!! – grita de pé.

SYLPHIEL: Já sei! E se Martina ficar com o Kouga durante a semana, e com Zangres aos finais de semana?

RINA INVERSE: É a guarda de um filho que estamos decidindo aqui..?! UU"

XELLOS: Na teoria isso não parece tão ruim... – comenta.

GOURRY: Sério? – encara Xellos com uma gota na cabeça – Acho que tem algo de muito errado aqui...

FILLIA: Mas é injusto com Zangres que ele só mereça dois dias da semana, se a semana tem sete dias!

RINA: Então três! É o máximo que posso dar!

FILLIA: Três não, quatro! Ele era o primeiro marido, é o direito dele!

RINA: Ah, não! Mais que três eu não posso dar!

FILLIA: Três dias e mais 20 horas! Exijo pelo menos isso!

RINA: Então três dias e meio e não se fala mais nisso!

DARK ANGEL: De repente isso virou mercado de peixe... – comentou maldosamente, mas as duas fingem não ouvir.

AMÉLLIA: Está tendo justiça nisso..? Oõ

FILLIA: FEITO! – exclama por fim.

RINA INVERSE: Então está decidido que Martina deve ficar três dias e meio da semana com cada marido, colocando justiça nisso! – Rina Inverse então faz um sinal a Valgarv, que joga a ela o martelinho de madeira de volta.

Rina Inverse bate o martelinho na mesa, finalizando o caso.

ZANGRES: Ei, discordo com isso!! Como é que dividimos uma esposa?!

LIGHT KOUGA: Eu também discordo!! Mas que coisa imperfeita é essa?! Eu quero o divórcio!!

RINA INVERSE: Vocês assistiram agora o julgamento de Martina, pela Dark Studios!! – disse, antes da produção declarar que já não estavam mais no ar.

ZANGRES: Martina!! MARTINA!! – gritou, mas ela parecia não ouvir.

LIGHT KOUGA: Vocês estão me escutando?! Divórcio!! DIVÓRCIO!!

Ninguém parece escutar os dois. Todos suspiram e começam a deixar o lugar, abandonando os dois maridos a sós.


	14. Vaca, curry e um galo sagrado?

O CÚMULO DA MISÉRIA

O CÚMULO DA MISÉRIA

Os treze moradores da casa 330 de Miss Lestrange estavam observando a mesinha de centro da sala.

Dark Angel fazia algumas contas num sulfite, e todos aguardavam em silêncio.

DARK ANGEL: Conseguimos pagar metade das dívidas – declara por fim.

"EEEEEEHHHH?!" – decepcionam-se todos, e encaram Rina Inverse.

RINA INVERSE: Tão me culpando, é?! Vocês é que não deixaram o programa interessante!! – se defende, afundando no sofá, entre Valgarv e Gourry.

RINA: Deixando isso de lado, precisamos conseguir dinheiro! Só não passamos fome ontem porque um dos tiozinhos da produção nos chamou para comer onabe... senão estávamos enrascados!

GOURRY: Não falem em comida... – a barriga deste ronca com um ruído.

SYLPHIEL: De qualquer jeito precisaremos comer alguma coisa... – esta analisa o relógio na parede – Já é quase meio-dia...

LIGHT KOUGA: Precisamos de alguma coisa que seja barato e que renda... afinal precisamos alimentar treze aqui...

MARTINA: Por que não pedimos uma refeição para o Pink..? – pergunta esta, esperançosa.

AMÉLLIA: Isto é muita folga!! Isto é injusto com o Pink!! – reclama, quase derrubando Zelgadiss e Nahga que estavam do seu lado no sofá.

XELLOS: Améllia-san, não estão ouvindo – avisou, vendo que a maioria discutia o menu do almoço.

SYLPHIEL: E se fosse gomoku-zushi? Rende bastante...

LIGHT KOUGA: Não tenho boas lembranças com isso... ¬¬"

RINA: Poderia ser carne, hein - esta tinha os olhos brilhantes.

DARK ANGEL: Isso vai acabar saindo caro... só se for carne de segunda que iremos comer.

VALGARV: Isso é ridículo, quando é que o Fouzzie vai consertar a droga daquela máquina?!

ZELGADISS: Não se sabe ainda... – responde, irritando ainda mais Valgarv.

LIGHT KOUGA: Olha, aqui tem farinha, umas batatas, cenouras... – dizia este da cozinha para quem estivesse ouvindo.

RINA: Droga, não tem nada de carne! Quer nos matar de fome?!

DARK ANGEL: É que infelizmente temos treze pessoas aqui na casa que consomem por trinta, mas só temos renda de dois. UU"

RINA: Não fale assim, logo que voltarmos para a Idade Média, eu assalto uns ladrões e compenso tudo de uma vez! "

FILLIA: Farinha e legumes..? – esta pensava em algo adequado.

RINA INVERSE: Já sei, hoje é curry! – anuncia.

LIGHT KOUGA: Ah, estou de acordo!

GOURRY: Curry sem carne? oo

LIGHT KOUGA: Eu sou um dos membros da casa oferecendo renda! Tenho o direito da decisão!

RINA INVERSE: Não se preocupem com a carne...

AMÉLLIA: Vamos comprar a carne?

RINA INVERSE: Claro que não, vocês vão matar uma vaca em algum lugar! – essas palavras fazem todos ficarem com uma gota na cabeça.

XELLOS: Uma vaca..? "

RINA INVERSE: Claro! Pensem assim; nós não temos renda para comprar carne mas sabemos usar Fire Ball. O que isso nos indica?! – esta encara os membros da casa um por um.

Todos então suspiram.

CAPÍTULO 14 – VACA, CURRY E UM GALO SAGRADO??

Xellos, Fillia e Valgarv estavam levitando sobre o centro de Tokyo, sem muita vontade.

XELLOS: Inverse-san disse para arranjarmos uma vaca, mas... – Xellos observa os carros passando ruidosamente nas ruas, os prédios gigantescos tomando a paisagem e os postes de luz impedindo de ter qualquer tipo de árvore no lugar – Onde vamos arranjar uma vaca no centro de Tokyo?

FILLIA: Isso é loucura, não acredito que não há dinheiro nem pra comprar carne decente!

VALGARV: Não sei o que vão fazer, mas façamos logo porque não estou com paciência... – este olhava a cidade com cara de sono.

FILLIA: Acho que é uma tarefa praticamente impossível achar uma vaca aqui... – esta suspira, com uma gota na cabeça.

Enquanto isso, Martina e Nahga estavam no supermercado, atarefadas de comprarem pó de curry.

"Atenção! Pó, e não tablete, entenderam?! O pó é mais barato!!" – era o que Rina Inverse e Dark Angel disseram para elas.

NAHGA: O que acha desse, Martina? – pergunta a outra apanhando um potinho de curry, porém ela estava mais preocupada com os homens que passavam nos corredores.

MARTINA: Nahga, Nahga! – chama-a – Olha aquele cara ali, ele não é perfeito?? – dizia, observando um homem ao longe, no fim do corredor.

NAHGA: E não é que é verdade??

As duas então se encaram, e faíscas saem de seus olhos.

MARTINA: Eu achei primeiro! – afirma.

NAHGA: Ah, mas eu sou mais bonita! – diz, exibindo-se.

Nahga então joga o pote de curry de volta na prateleira e sai correndo na direção do homem, seguida de perto por Martina.

No mesmo horário, Rina, Gourry, Zelgadiss e Améllia estavam andando numa rua cheia de lojas de interior escuro e medonho.

RINA: Améllia... tem certeza que a gente pode conseguir carne por aqui..? ¬¬" – esta olhava receosa para todos os cantos.

AMÉLLIA: Claro que sim! Eu já vi muitas galinhas por aqui, e acho que a Inverse-san e Kouga-san não vão reclamar só porque é frango.

ZELGADISS: Tem certeza? Não se lembram do caso da sopa..? – este se lembrava do caso em que Sylphiel ia fazer uma sopa, porém a sopa era de carne e Inverse quase virou a mesa porque gostava de sopa de galinha.

AMÉLLIA: Uhhh... oo' – Améllia repensa no caso, mas então ergue o punho confiante – Mas aquela vez não estávamos numa crise como essa! Carne é carne!

GOURRY: Ah, é verdade! Estou ouvindo uns animais aqui, Améllia! – da rua se ouvia cacarejos desesperados, e também palavras estranhas sendo gritadas por algumas pessoas – Acho que está vindo daquela loja de velas vermelhas...

RINA: Améllia, estamos numa rua de macumbeiros... – avisa, analisando as lojas que vendiam itens estranhos, muita, muita vela vermelha e, principalmente, galinha.

AMÉLLIA: Uhhh... OO" – esta encolhe levemente, mas logo se recompõe, erguendo o punho mais uma vez – Mas de qualquer forma, tem muito frango aqui!

- FRANGO?! – berra um velho que "surge" atrás deles.

AMÉLLIA: WAAAAAHHH!! OO – Améllia acaba puxando Rina e se escondendo atrás dela.

RINA: Não me empurra pra cima desse velhote!! – o velho tinha olhos vermelhos de cansaço, rugas até não querer mais e os poucos cabelos brancos arrepiados – Vá, Gourry!! – exclama, apontando para o velho.

GOURRY: O quê?! Ele é a carne?! Oõ

Gourry acaba por tomar um chute de Rina no estômago.

RINA: Era pra atacar, seu idiota!! – diz, derrubando Améllia que se escondia.

- FRANGO?! – repete o velho, ainda mais alto que a primeira vez.

AMÉLLIA: Ah, sinto muito, eu não ia fritar suas galinhas, eu juro!! "

- Galinha? Do que está falando, minha filha? Eu não tenho nenhuma galinha – diz o velho, agora se acalmando.

ZELGADISS: Por que veio então gritando sobre frango..? --'

- O meu galo sumiu! Preciso dele! É questão de vida ou morte!! – este explicava desesperado.

RINA: Compra outro galo... ¬¬" E se quer saber, jiichan, estamos numa situação de vida ou morte também!! Já pensou comer curry sem carne?!

- Hein? Oo – passou-se então alguns segundos de silêncio, até que o velho voltasse a si – Mas não me conhece?! É o meu galo que sumiu!!

Vendo que nenhum dos cinco respondia, o velho compreendeu que nenhum deles fazia idéia de quem ele fosse.

- Eu sou o famoso Gen, da famosa 'Loja do Gen'!! – o velhinho aponta uma loja caindo aos pedaços no final da rua, onde havia uma placa dependurada escrito "loja do Gen" – Meu galo sagrado sumiu, e vocês disseram alguma coisa sobre frango..!

RINA: Ah, não tem nada a ver com o seu galo – explica-se. – Sinto muito. Um bom dia pra você – disse, e já ia embora com os outros três, mas o velho correu numa velocidade incrível e alcança Rina, agarrando o braço dela – AAAAAH!! ME SOLTA, VELHO TARADO!! – o velho acaba tomando uma cotovelada na cara.

GEN: Por favor, me ajude a encontrar meu galo!! Por favor!! – o velho ainda se agarrava ao braço de Rina, apesar da cotovelada.

ZELGADISS: O seu galo não tem nada a ver conosco – diz este, frio como sempre.

AMÉLLIA: Oh, pobre velhinho, está procurando seu galo de estimação! – Améllia estava com uma cara comovida, fazendo Rina e Gourry ficarem com uma gota na cabeça.

GEN: Sim, meu galo de estimação, preciso dele de qualquer forma! É um bonito galo preto, com uma crista vermelha!

RINA: Olhe, posso até procurar seu galo de estimação se prometer que vai ter pagamento!

GOURRY: A loja dele não parece que tem renda... – comenta, fazendo Rina ficar com uma gota.

GEN: Pagamento não posso oferecer, mas se me arranjarem o galo, lhes arranjarei carne!

RINA: SÉRIO??

ZELGADISS: Por um acaso é carne de cachorro..? ¬¬"

GEN: Não, prometo que será uma carne saborosa, só preciso que me tragam o galo!! – o velho estava quase tendo um ataque.

RINA: Está bem, está bem, eu acho o seu galo.

GOURRY: Vai mesmo fazer isso, Rina?! OO

AMÉLLIA: Enfim está aparecendo um pouco de justiça em Rina-san!!

RINA: Tudo pela carne do curry!! – exclama, fazendo os outros três a seguirem, mesmo que contra a vontade.

Na casa 330 de Miss Lestrange, Light Kouga, Dark Angel e Sylphiel estavam trabalhando na cozinha incansavelmente.

LIGHT KOUGA: Agora a farinha! Me passe a farinha, Angel! – este estava em frente ao fogão, segurando uma panela de pressão.

SYLPHIEL: Kouga-san, acho que é melhor colocar antes os legumes...

DARK ANGEL: Eu dou um voto para a Sylphy – diz esta, com a farinha nas mãos.

LIGHT KOUGA: O quê?! – este encara as duas – Inverse!! O que acha?! Primeiro a farinha ou os legumes?!

Rina Inverse estava na sala, falando ao telefone com um dos funcionários da Dark Studios.

RINA INVERSE: O quê?! – afasta o ouvido do telefone – Disse alguma coisa, Kouga?? – grita para a cozinha.

LIGHT KOUGA: O curry! Primeiro os legumes ou a farinha?! – grita de volta.

RINA INVERSE: Os legumes, é lógico!! – briga – A gente nem tem o curry ainda, o que ia fazer com a farinha?! – esta então volta ao telefone, ignorando Light Kouga decepcionado – O que ia dizendo sobre a filmagem?

No centro da cidade, Xellos, Fillia e Valgarv formavam um círculo sobre o topo de um prédio, discutindo.

VALGARV: Podíamos matar um cachorro e levar para eles... nem iam notar a diferença – diz este maldosamente.

FILLIA: Que horrível, Valgarv!! Não sei quanto a você, mas irei comer o curry e prefiro que não tenha cachorro dentro! – dispensa a idéia.

XELLOS: Hum, de qualquer forma, uma vaca por aqui é impossível – este analisava a cidade, mas ao invés de uma vaca, vê um quarteto correndo atrás de um galo preto, desesperados. – Rina-san?? oo'

Rina, Gourry, Zelgadiss e Améllia corriam incansavelmente atrás de um galo preto, que por sinal fugia muito rápido.

RINA: Galo maldito!! Está fugindo para o centro! Está querendo nos despistar no meio da multidão!! – Rina reclamava enquanto corria, empurrando qualquer pessoa que entrasse no caminho.

GOURRY: Eu acho que ele só está fugindo... "

AMÉLLIA: Rina-san! Vamos perdê-lo de vista!!

RINA: Vou soltar uma Fire Ball!!

ZELGADISS: Ei, não era pra levar o galo vivo para o dono? ¬¬"

RINA: AH, DROGA!! – berra, fazendo as pessoas do centro de assustarem.

No supermercado não muito longe daí...

NAHGA: Ice Ball!! – uma bola de gelo quase atinge Martina, mas ela se desvia, rolando, caindo, batendo a cabeça numa das prateleiras, derrubando vários produtos.

MARTINA: Nahga! Não precisa apelar só porque ele gostou mais de mim do que de você!!

O homem que as duas disputavam estava escondido num canto, assustado. Era praticamente a única pessoa do local, já que o restante já havia sumido dali.

NAHGA: Claro que não! Quem ia gostar mais de você do que de mim? – Nahga virava para o homem, tentando chamar atenção.

MARTINA: Se não parar, colocarei uma maldição de Zoamelgustar em você!!

NAHGA: Quero ver se a sua maldição irá me atingir! OOOOOOOOHOHOHOHO!!

"Nahga? Martina?" – ouvem as duas.

Ambas viram-se, e se deparam com Pink, carregando uma sacolinha de compras.

PINK: Por que estão brigando? – pergunta.

NAHGA: A MARTINA!

MARTINA: A NAHGA!

E depois disso Pink só conseguiu ouvir os gritos das duas, uma acusando a outra ao mesmo tempo.

PINK: ACAAAAALMEM-SE!! – o grito estridente de Pink destrói alguns objetos de vidro por perto, e então as duas mulheres param de brigar.

NAHGA: É que a Martina está querendo roubar o cara que eu vi!

MARTINA: Claro que não, eu que vi antes!!

PINK: Um homem?? – se anima de repente, se aproximando das duas – Onde? Onde??

NAHGA/ MARTINA: ALI! – dizem em uníssono, apontando para o dito cujo escondido.

PINK: Ué? – este observa bem quem foi apontado – Lili? O que está fazendo aqui?

NAHGA/ MARTINA: LILI?!

O homem fica muito aliviado ao ver Pink, e se aproxima correndo dele, com os passinhos curtos e delicados.

LILI: Ah, Pink, eu estava tão assustado, que bom que você chegou! Essas duas malucas, começaram a me assediar, e então... e então..!

PINK: Está tudo bem, Lili. Eu conheço elas – explica ao outro.

NAHGA: Que história é essa de Lili?!

PINK: É um dos estilistas da minha companhia. Ele trabalha na Dark Studios de vez em quando também.

MARTINA: ELE É GAY?! – se decepciona.

PINK: Mas que pergunta! É claro que sim!!

Nahga e Martina soltam um longo suspiro.

NAHGA: Pegou o curry, Martina? – pergunta, de cabeça baixa e voz desanimada.

MARTINA: Sim, está aqui, vamos embora – responde, igualmente para baixo.

PINK: O que foi? – pergunta, mas as duas já estavam indo embora – O que foi??

Na casa 330, concentração. Muita concentração. Sylphiel concentrava toda sua energia nas mãos. Sabia que não era boa em magias de ataque, mas este era um caso especial. Era tudo ou nada.

SYLPHIEL: FLARE ARROW!! – exclama alto, fazendo Rina Inverse dar um pulo na sala.

RINA INVERSE: O quê?! O que foi?! – espia a cozinha.

Uma "cenourinha" de fogo ia à direção do fogão, atingindo uma das bocas e fazendo pegar fogo.

LIGHT KOUGA/ DARK ANGEL: OOOOOOHHH!! – exclamam esses dois, batendo palmas e colocando a panela de pressão sobre o fogo.

RINA INVERSE: O que tá acontecendo aqui..? ¬¬"

LIGHT KOUGA: É que o treco de fazer faíscas quebrou, e a gente não sabia como colocar fogo no gás... e então a Sylphy resolveu tudo!

RINA INVERSE: Já pensaram em usar um fósforo..? UU"

DARK ANGEL: Não temos fósforo, nunca precisamos. Temos lightning pra quando dá apagão.

RINA INVERSE: Ah, é verdade. --' Mas tudo bem, é só não colocarem fogo na casa. Não deixe o Kouga fazer isso, ele não consegue controlar as magias dele com perfeição.

LIGHT KOUGA: OW!! "

Rina, Gourry, Zelgadiss e Améllia ofegavam, mas finalmente haviam conseguido. O galo preto estava nas mãos de Gourry, esperneando, mas ele agora voltava para a posse do velho Gen.

GEN: GALO PRETO!! – exclama, com a emoção – Galo preto, senti tanto a sua falta!!

RINA: Ele não tem nome, não..? --' Bom, isso não interessa, cadê a nossa carne?!

GEN: Por favor, entrem na minha loja! – agora o velho estava muito animado, e os guia para dentro da lojinha escura e suja.

Dentro da loja havia dezenas de objetos estranhos, e no centro de tudo algo que lembrava um círculo mágico, desenhado em linhas brancas.

Gen se posiciona perto do círculo cuidadosamente, enquanto os outros quatro apenas observavam.

GEN: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!! – grita o velho de repente, fazendo os outros tomarem um susto, ao mesmo tempo em que taca o galo no centro do círculo e joga um cutelo em cima do mesmo, matando-o em um instante.

RINA/ AMÉLLIA/ GOURRY/ ZELGADISS: AAAAAAAAHHH!! – berram, se lembrando do custo que foi para apanhar o galo vivo.

GEN: Pronto! – disse, mas levou um soco de Rina, capotando – Mas o que foi?! ÇÇ

RINA: Como 'o que foi'?! Você matou o galo!! O que pensa que está fazendo?!

GEN: Como assim? – este estende o galo morto, ainda com o cutelo fincado nele – É a carne de vocês.

AMÉLLIA: O QUÊ?! Ele não era seu bichinho de estimação?!

GEN: Eu só precisava dele pra sacrificar e terminar o ritual! Agora vocês já podem levá-lo – o velho empurra o galo nas mãos de Améllia, mas acaba levando outro soco, desta vez da princesa de Saillune.

AMÉLLIA: CRUEL! INJUSTO!!

ZELGADISS: Esqueça, Améllia... --' O mais importante foi conseguido. Vamos levar logo isso para a Inverse.

RINA: Concordo com o Zel, Améllia. Vamos embora.

GOURRY: Vamos levar o galo preto da macumba pra comer..? óò

Nahga e Martina estavam de volta a casa 330 de Miss Lestrange. Elas abrem a porta exaustas, e encontram Rina e seu grupo estirados na sala, igualmente cansados. As duas apressam-se em espiarem a cozinha.

RINA INVERSE: Ichi, ni, SAAAAAN!! – esta erguia um cutelo enorme, pronto para fincá-lo num galo preto que jazia numa tábua de cozinha.

NAHGA/ MARTINA: WAAAAAAAAAHHH!! – gritam, com o susto.

RINA INVERSE: WAH!! OO" – esta também se assusta, derrubando o cutelo na pia.

NAHGA: Inverse, desde quando ficou que nem a Martina?!

RINA INVERSE: Hein?! OO

MARTINA: Eu não sou macumbeira!!

RINA INVERSE: Ah, vocês não entenderam, esse bicho é a carne do curry... --

MARTINA: O quê?! Isso?!

NAHGA: Mas e o cutelo?? Oo

RINA INVERSE: Veio grudada no frango... "

NAHGA: Isso não está com uma cara muito boa... tem certeza que é seguro comermos?

RINA: Não fale assim desse frango, Nahga! Foi um sacrifício pra pegar!! – reclama da sala.

RINA INVERSE: Eu não estou cozinhando o galo por querer! Aqueles covardes do Kouga e da Sylphy não quiseram fatiar o galo!

MARTINA: Eu também não sou a favor de comer esse bicho! XX

RINA INVERSE: Huuum... – pensa – KOUGA! ANGEL! – chama-os – O que a gente faz?

Light Kouga e Dark Angel espiam detrás da batente da cozinha, vendo se Rina Inverse não abria o galo.

RINA INVERSE: Podem vir, eu não estou cortando o frango – quando os dois finalmente entram, esta pergunta: - O que faremos? Acho que ninguém quer comer isso aqui...

DARK ANGEL: Só se fizer curry sem carne.

RINA INVERSE: Curry sem carne é sem graça... – diz, com cara de cachorro sem dono.

LIGHT KOUGA: Só se cancelar o curry...

NAHGA: O quê?! Mas trouxemos o pó de curry! – interfere, estendendo o curry para eles.

Foi neste momento que ouviram um enorme grito de kiai na sala, seguido de um estrondo. Mais que depressa foram ver o que acontecia, e então vêem Fillia ajoelhada, ofegante, e uma vaca morta, ainda inteiriça à sua frente. Mais atrás, Xellos estava com seu sorriso zombeteiro.

LIGHT KOUGA: UMA VACA?! OO" – não era apenas Light Kouga que olhava assustado, e sim praticamente todos.

FILLIA: XELLOS! – berra – De onde tirou a idéia de eu conseguiria carregar uma vaca até aqui?!

XELLOS: Mas entre nós dois Fillia-san é a que tem mais força bruta... – Fillia então lança um olhar assassino para Xellos, que se afasta alguns passos – E olhe só, conseguiu carregar, não conseguiu?

Fillia debruça-se sobre a vaca e tentava recuperar suas energias, enquanto os outros se aproximavam para ver o animal.

GOURRY: Ué? O Valgarv não estava com vocês também?

FILLIA: Não sei como dizer, mas perdemos ele de vista depois do Flame Breath que eu soltei...

RINA INVERSE: O quê?! Soltou um Flame Breath no meio da cidade?! OO

XELLOS: Não foi no meio da cidade, e sim num kouen perto, onde achamos a vaca... – explica o mazoku - Disse para Fillia-san que era melhor que eu soltasse uma Fire Ball, mas ela não me ouviu...

A porta então abre com um baque, surgindo Valgarv muito estressado e com as roupas queimadas.

VALGARV: De quem foi a idéia de soltar um Flame Breath em mim?! – chega já gritando, lançando um olhar faiscando para Xellos.

XELLOS: Só tem um de nós que lança Flame Breath... – se apressa em argumentar.

VALGARV: Eu perguntei de quem foi a IDÉIA!

Valgarv e Xellos estavam se encarando, quando Rina se coloca entre eles, tentando apaziguar.

RINA: Esqueçam isso, o mais importante conseguimos! Agora vai ter curry!

RINA INVERSE: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!! – berra da cozinha – QUEM QUE COMPROU CANELA NO LUGAR DE CURRY?!

NAHGA: Martina, sua incompetente!!

MARTINA: Eu?! – fica indignada – Você também não percebeu!!

RINA/ RINA INVERSE: Vocês duas...!! – as duas assolavam as mangas, prontas para espancá-las, quando a campainha toca, tomando a atenção de todos.

Gourry vai atender na inocência, mas no momento em que vira a maçaneta, empurram a porta tão forte que ela bate no meio da sua cara.

PINK: Não querem almoçar fora? – pergunta logo que entra, sem notar que pisava em Gourry.

RINA: Ah, Pink, como você é perfeito!

Os treze membros da casa deixavam o lugar, largando dentro dela um "galo sagrado", uma vaca morta e o suposto curry.


	15. Peça teatral?

O CÚMULO DA MISÉRIA

O CÚMULO DA MISÉRIA

Nevava em Tokyo. Estava ficando muito frio, e o grupo na casa 330 de Miss Lestrange estava executando outra "reunião familiar".

DARK ANGEL: Estamos aqui nessa reunião familiar sem graus de parentesco hoje para falar sobre o bico que a Sylphy trouxe para a gente! – disse, estendendo um folhetinho.

O folhetinho mostrava a foto de um teatro. Ele estava à procura de um grupo que interpretasse a passagem da bíblia do nascimento de Cristo.

SYLPHIEL: Estava na rua quando achei esse folheto... seria tão lindo interpretar isso! – esta estava de mãos juntas, feliz.

RINA: Ahn, aquela história de católicos do mundo daqui... Vão interpretar isso no natal?

RINA INVERSE: Péra lá, não é 'vão interpretar', e sim 'vamos interpretar'! – esta se erguia – O pagamento é bom, e não podemos deixar essa chance passar reto!!

RINA: O pagamento é bom mesmo..? oo

ZELGADISS: Estou fora disso.

DARK ANGEL: Eu também. Ridículo.

AMÉLLIA: Eu irei participar! Já subimos num palco, lembra, Rina-san, Gourry-san?? – olha-os esperançosa.

FILLIA: Ah, uma interpretação religiosa até que não seria ruim...

GOURRY: Mas a religião de vocês não é totalmente diferente do daqui..? – pergunta, olhando para Sylphiel, Fillia e Améllia.

RINA INVERSE: Não tira o ânimo delas, Gourry!! – pisa em cima da cabeça deste – Eu irei dirigir este teatro!

LIGHT KOUGA: Eu também!!

RINA INVERSE: Então começaremos o ensaio hoje mesmo! O Natal está perto, e não queremos passar frio, certo?!

Todos resmungam, mas Rina Inverse e Light Kouga fingem não ouvir.

CAPÍTULO 15 – PEÇA TEATRAL??

Rina Inverse e Light Kouga estavam animados em volta da mesa de centro da sala, com um caderninho e uma lapiseira cada um.

RINA INVERSE: Tá, precisamos primeiramente da Maria e do José...

RINA: Que história mais sem graça! – bate na mesa, fazendo os dois prestarem atenção nela – Por que não escrevem uma peça sobre a linda e jovem maga que derrotou o Ruby-Eye Shabranygdu, ou coisa assim?!

LIGHT KOUGA: Criancinhas católicas irão ver a peça. A gente não pode ficar colocando demônios das trevas e uma luta com magia negra na história... ¬¬"

Rina então resmunga e se joga no sofá, onde já estavam Zelgadiss, Améllia e Gourry.

RINA INVERSE: Tá, depois precisamos também do anjo Gabriel e dos três reis magos...

LIGHT KOUGA: Tá anotado! – responde, escrevendo rapidamente.

RINA INVERSE: Deixe-me ver que mais... precisamos também de um anjo Gabriel e do cara que abriga Maria no estábulo, o estalajadeiro... Não precisa de tantos personagens assim. A Maria poderia ser a Sylphy, as duas são parecidas. O José pode ser Gourry...

GOURRY: Eu? Oo

Rina Inverse não responde, e continua a listagem.

RINA INVERSE: Depois disso precisamos do anjo Gabriel. Este poderia ser a Fillia. Ia combinar.

LIGHT KOUGA: Então agora falta os três reis magos e o estalajadeiro.

RINA INVERSE: Além disso, poderíamos colocar uns figurantes e um narrador. Não gosto muito de narrador, mas a história ia ficar bem mais resumida.

LIGHT KOUGA: Só tão sobrando o Xellos, o Valgarv e o Zelgadiss de homens, então eles vão ser os reis magos.

RINA INVERSE: Rina, Nahga, Martina serão anjos figurantes.

RINA: Além de tudo eu serei figurante?! – grita.

RINA INVERSE: Dark Angel será narradora – continua, ignorando Rina.

LIGHT KOUGA: Não acha que ela fala muito baixo pra ser narradora?

RINA INVERSE: É só usar um microfone potente – conclui. - Pronto, agora os papéis já estão dados.

AMÉLLIA: Ei, e eu?! OO – se levanta do sofá.

RINA INVERSE: Err... você será... – pensa por alguns segundos – A Estrela Guia da Justiça!

AMÉLLIA: Estrela da Justiça? – se sentava animada – Finalmente meus esforços como pacificadora da justiça foi compreendida!!

RINA INVERSE/ LIGHT KOUGA: "

Na Light Studios, a produção andava pra lá e pra cá arrumando um grande cenário para o ensaio do grupo. Pink estava muito animado preparando o vestuário dos personagens, enquanto os "atores" estavam em sua maioria desanimados e com cara de cansados.

ZELGADISS: Não acredito que precisarei fazer uma coisa dessas.

RINA: Faça um esforço, Zel. Pense no dinheiro... – esta mesma estava irritada, mas se continha pensando no salário.

GOURRY: AAAAAAAI!! – berra, fazendo todos olharem – Cuidado onde enfia isso, Pink!

RINA: GOURRY?! OO – olha horrorizada para o espadachim.

PINK: Calma, eu só acabei espetando ele com a agulha – explica, enquanto dava os pontos na roupa de Gourry.

"AAAAAH, TÁ" – aliviam-se todos.

AMÉLLIA: Sylphiel-san parece bem feliz... – diz a ela, que estava vestindo a roupa de Maria logo ao seu lado.

SYLPHIEL: Ah, poderei ser esposa de Gourry-sama pelo menos uma vez na vida, mesmo que seja numa atuação... – ela tinha os olhos sonhadores e perdidos.

AMÉLLIA: Ahaha... "

LIGHT KOUGA: Pronto, já está tudo pronto para começarmos o ensaio! – anuncia, após vinte minutos de preparação.

RINA INVERSE: Dark Angel, comece a narração! – exclama, de um banco no alto.

Dark Angel se posiciona no centro do palco, com o roteiro nas mãos.

DARK ANGEL: Hãããã... – consulta o papel – No Natal os cristãos comemoram o nascimento de Jesus – começa a leitura, sem tirar os olhos do roteiro. – Jesus nasceu durante a vida de Herodes, o Grande, que os romanos haviam designado para governar a Judéia, e os calendários são contados a partir do dia em que Jesus nasceu.

Faz-se então segundos de silêncio, onde a produção, Pink, Rina Inverse e Light Kouga a observavam.

RINA INVERSE: CONTINUA, ANGEL!! – acaba por berrar.

DARK ANGEL: Tem mais coisa? – consulta novamente o roteiro – Ah, essa parte! – inspira profundamente – Desde o século IV, os cristãos festejam o Natal, ou nascimento de Cristo, no dia 25 de dezembro. Maria foi a mãe de Jesus. Ela e o carpinteiro José, seu marido, moravam em Nazaré, uma cidade da província de Galiléia, no norte da Palestina.

RINA INVERSE: Agora entra Maria em cena! – ordena, entrando em cena Sylphiel, caracterizada perfeitamente.

Sylphiel trazia na mão um vaso com algumas flores, caminhando lentamente.

RINA INVERSE: Em cena agora o anjo Gabriel! – exclama.

Fillia entra em cena levitando suavemente, sendo coberta de uma aura dourada.

LIGHT KOUGA: Perfeito, Fillia! As falas! – diz, animado.

FILLIA: Não há necessidade de temer-me – começa, lendo o cartaz que Light Kouga erguia – Maria, tu és muito abençoada. Grávida tu ficarás de um menino chamado Jesus.

RINA INVERSE: Spotlight leve na Maria, agora! – disse, fazendo luzes iluminarem Sylphy.

SYLPHIEL: Mas isso não é possível – começa, com suas falas já decoradas -, sou moça solteira, é incompreensível...

FILLIA: Espírito Santo virá sobre ti, e o poder de Deus te envolverá em Luz. O menino que terás será o rei Jesus – disse Fillia com perfeição, apesar de Light Kouga estar segurando o cartaz torto.

SYLPHIEL: Sou uma serva de Deus, que aconteça comigo o que acabou de contar-me. Sempre a Ele hei de agradecer – Sylphiel se encaixava perfeitamente no papel.

RINA INVERSE: Que se fechem as cortinas! – exclama, e a produção rapidamente fecha as cortinas vermelhas – Dark Angel, continue a narração!

Dark Angel estava no canto do palco, com seu roteiro.

DARK ANGEL: Naqueles dias, o imperador César Augusto ordenou toda a população que fosse à sua cidade natal para se recensear. Assim, José de Galiléia e sua mulher, Maria, partiram para a cidade de Belém.

RINA INVERSE: Gourry e Sylphy em cena!

Os dois entram em cena, andando lentamente, logo que as cortinas se abrem.

GOURRY: Hãããã – este não sabia o que falar. Light Kouga erguia um cartaz enorme, mas Gourry parecia não reparar, até que o mesmo lhe atira uma caneta na testa – Ah! Claro! 'Maria, já deve estar...' – Gourry aperta os olhos para o cartaz que estava no escuro – 'Já deve estar...' hããã...

SYLPHIEL: #UU#

RINA INVERSE: 'JÁ DEVE ESTAR CANSADA', MANÉ!! – berra em plenos pulmões.

GOURRY: Ah, claro! 'Maria, já deve estar cansada! Caminhamos muitos dias e sua gravidez está adiantada'! – Gourry dizia tudo como lia, sem interpretação alguma.

RINA INVERSE: Céus... --

Sylphiel pigarreia e se recompõe, apesar da furada de Gourry.

SYLPHIEL: José, isso não tem importância. Deus tem me acompanhado e me amparado com sua força – esta junta as mãos e olha o alto – Carrego no ventre a esperança e salvação deste mundo.

RINA INVERSE: Cortina de novo! – as cortinas se fecham, e esta faz sinal para que Dark Angel continue.

DARK ANGEL: Maria esperava um bebê que já estava prestes a nascer, mas eram tantas pessoas chegando na cidade que não conseguiam encontrar alojamento. José tentava agora na última estalagem da cidade.

RINA INVERSE: Gourry, Sylphy e estalajadeiro na cena!!

LIGHT KOUGA: Estalajadeiro? Que estalajadeiro?? – pergunta, perdido.

RINA INVERSE: É você mesmo, bakazinho!! Anda logo!! – diz estressada, obrigando Light Kouga a subir no palco.

GOURRY: 'Senhor, terás abrigo para Maria? Ela está cansada de caminhas e traz na barriga a alegria' – lia, agora da placa que um homem da produção erguia.

LIGHT KOUGA: Aff, aff – ofegava, de ter subido no palco correndo. – Hã... – consulta o cartaz da produção – A cidade está cheia, senhor. Não há quartos à disposição. Se quiseres descansar, há lugar no estábulo.

RINA INVERSE: Cortina! – ordenou novamente.

Dark Angel se apressa em continuar.

DARK ANGEL: José compreendeu que só conseguiria lugar de descanso para Maria no estábulo. E lá o menino nasceu. Maria envolveu-o em panos e o deitou numa manjedoura, que se tornou o berço de Jesus – esta aguardou alguns segundos antes de continuar. – Havia nos campos em redor muitos pastores que guardavam seus rebanhos durante a noite. Foi então que uma luz surgiu, iluminando tudo ao redor.

RINA INVERSE: Anjos, em cena!

Entram em cena Rina, Nahga e Martina. Apesar de não muito animadas, interpretavam razoavelmente bem.

RINA: Não tenham medo, pois trago notícias que a todos alegrarão! – disse, no canto esquerdo do palco.

NAHGA: Em Belém, nasceu hoje o Salvador, o Cristo, o Senhor! – diz esta, com a curta frase decorada.

MARTINA: Encontrarão o menino envolto em panos e deitado numa manjedoura! – completa esta, no canto direito.

RINA INVERSE: Perfeito, anjas figurantes! – elogia do banco no alto.

DARK ANGEL: Os pastores observaram os anjos maravilhados, e concluíram que iriam a Belém. Na cidade, acharam Maria, José, e o menino deitado na manjedoura. Os pastores espalharam a notícia para todos e, assim que a notícia chegou ao Oriente, de lá partiram os Reis Magos. A gentil estrela guia os levou até Jesus.

RINA INVERSE: Améllia em cena!

Améllia surge no palco segurando uma grande estrela de biscuit, qual Light Kouga não parava de falar que era sua obra de arte. Ela anda até perto de Gourry e Sylphiel, que estavam pertos de uma caixa, suposta manjedoura.

AMÉLLIA: Por aqui, Reis Magos! – anuncia.

Entram então em cena Xellos, Zelgadiss e Valgarv, nenhum deles muito animados com a situação.

RINA INVERSE: Primeiro a sua fala, Zelgadiss!

ZELGADISS: Trago-lhe mirra de presente. Representa a imortalidade.

VALGARV: Mas que garrancho! – reclama, do cartaz escrito pelo homem da produção em caneta preta.

RINA INVERSE: Não reclama! Você que não decorou UMA FRASE!

Com esforço, Valgarv consegue entender a letra.

VALGARV: Trago incenso precioso. Representa a espiritualidade.

XELLOS: Trago ouro puro e genuíno. Presente de rei.

Houve um silêncio, onde todos ficaram parados, sem saber o que fazer.

RINA INVERSE: Se abaixem os três e coloquem o presente na manjedoura, caramba!! – grita.

ZELGADISS: Manjedoura que você diz é essa caixa de papelão..? ¬¬"

LIGHT KOUGA: Faltou verba! Depois arranjo um certinho!! – se defende, perto da cadeira de Inverse.

Zelgadiss, Xellos e Valgarv se abaixam de má vontade, antes de Dark Angel continuar a narração.

DARK ANGEL: E assim foi o nascimento de Jesus, contada até hoje e comemorada em 25 de dezembro.

RINA INVERSE: Corta! – acaba exclamando, quando se toca que não estavam filmando – Ah, foi mal.

LIGHT KOUGA: Mas até que não está tão ruim para o primeiro ensaio!

RINA INVERSE: Fillia e Sylphy estão perfeitas em seus papéis! – elogia – Rina, Nahga e Martina também não estão nada mal!

Terminado este ensaio, todo o grupo voltou para a casa 330 de Miss Lestrange, exaustos.

RINA: Não acredito que faremos aquilo num teatro... Não tenho boas lembranças de estar em palco.

GOURRY: Eu também não... --

AMÉLLIA: Que isso, ânimo, Rina-san! – Améllia parecia muito animada.

LIGHT KOUGA: O Natal logo vai chegar e vão precisar interpretar! Então decorem todos suas falas!!

RINA INVERSE: Isso vale pra você também, estalajadeiro – diz a Kouga, acabando com ele. – Na véspera apresentaremos. Espero que não aconteça nada...

Com o cansaço, nenhum deles pareceu perceber que uma estranha criatura os observava pela janela, sem nem piscar.

No dia 24, a manhã estava muito fria, e nenhum dos membros da casa 330 pareciam querer sair, mas pensando no dinheiro, Rina fez todos se levantar.

RINA: VAMOS, ACORDEM TODOS!! – gritava – INVERSE!! – berrava, balançando a garota que ainda dormia no quarto.

RINA INVERSE: Huuum, já vou... – resmunga, ainda meio dormindo.

SYLPHIEL: Precisamos ainda arrumar o palco e nos caracterizar, além de fazer mais um ensaio... vamos acabar nos atrasando...

RINA INVERSE: O QUÊ?! QUE HORAS SÃO?! – acorda num salto, assustando as garotas do quarto.

Rina e Rina Inverse se apressam em arrastar todas elas para a sala.

RINA: Acordem todos!! – batia na porta do quarto masculino, e também no quarto de Martina e Light Kouga.

Mais arrastados do que por vontade própria, o grupo foi até o teatro no centro da cidade, qual era razoavelmente grande. O cenário foi preparado pela produção da Light Studios, e Pink também estava lá para dar seus toques finais nas roupas.

RINA: Pode esperar muito da nossa peça, senhor – dizia ela ao velhinho que era dono do local.

- Sim, as crianças que virão assistir ficarão muito felizes – comenta, jamais imaginando que o grupo não era exatamente de atores de primeira.

O ensaio foi feito novamente, e nesta hora o sol já estava se pondo.

Améllia, Fillia, Sylphiel e Dark Angel estavam num camarim improvisado, já caracterizadas. Elas conversavam, quando alguém bate na porta. Fillia abre a porta, e quem estava do outro lado era um homem com uma bandeja, aparentando ser da produção.

- Enviaram um suco a vocês – disse, estendendo a bandeja com um jarro sobre ela.

Améllia apanha a bandeja, e o homem apenas observa-as tomarem o suco com sede. Segundos depois, elas começam a coçar os olhos e desmaiam todas.

O homem, com um baque, se transforma numa pequena raposa azulada, que dá algumas risadas.

Os espectadores já preenchiam todos os bancos do teatro. Atrás das cortinas, Rina Inverse dava as últimas instruções.

RINA INVERSE: Está quase na hora! Cadê a Sylphy? A Fillia também não está aqui!! – esta as procurava.

PINK: Inverse-chan!! Kouga-chan!! – se aproxima correndo, com cara de assustado – As meninas sumiram!!

LIGHT KOUGA: Sumiram?! OO

RINA: Quem sumiu?!

PINK: A Fillia, a Sylphy, a Améllia e a Dark Angel!

NAHGA: Perdemos até a narradora?! OO

RINA INVERSE: Tem algo muito errado aqui!! – não sabia com o que se preocupava primeiro – Nahga, vá você procurar por elas – disse, ela logo deixa o lugar. – Temos que arrumar os personagens! Vai ter gente que vai precisar interpretar dois papéis!

Rina Inverse reflete por meio segundo, antes de começar:

RINA INVERSE: Gourry! Você vai ser a Maria! – exclama – Pink, arrume ele, por favor! Rina, vai ter que fazer o José!

RINA: Hein?! Por que não o contrário?! – perguntara, mas ela mal ouviu.

RINA INVERSE: Xellos! Será o anjo Gabriel!

XELLOS: Eu, um anjo..? " Acho que tem algo muito errado, Inverse-san...

RINA INVERSE: Light Kouga, vai entrar no lugar da Nahga e ser uma das anjas! E a estrela guia cortamos da história!! Eu mesmo narrarei!

LIGHT KOUGA: Peraí, não pode cortar a estrela!! Eu fiz aquela estrela gigante de biscuit com tanto carinho!! – Rina Inverse já tinha saído do local, deixando Pink feito um louco arrumando as vestimentas de cada um – Ei, você será a estrela! – grita para um deles.

Os espectadores recebem a narradora, Rina Inverse, com uma salva de palmas, ficando felizes que finalmente a peça começou.

RINA INVERSE: Hoje estamos aqui no Teatro do Centro para contar a história do nascimento de Jesus! – começa, mal reparando que seu hábito de introduzir programas na Dark Studios se manifestava – O calendário começa no ano em que Jesus nasceu... Bom, na verdade quem fez essa conta deve ter se equivocado um pouco, porque Herodes morreu em 4 a.C., então Jesus deve ter nascido há três anos, então... – só então repara que os espectadores faziam uma cara de ponto de interrogação. Rina Inverse pigarreia e continua – Bom, há muito tempo os cristãos comemoram o Natal, e a história começará com Maria, que morava em Nazaré... – esta faz um gesto, mostrando o palco.

Entra então em cena Gourry, vestido de mulher, com o cabelo loiro numa grande trança. Rina Inverse fica com uma gota na cabeça, mas incrivelmente ninguém parece reparar que a Maria de mais de 1,80m era um homem.

Gourry estava muito tenso para andar, e Rina Inverse sentiu que precisava dar uma ajuda.

RINA INVERSE: Foi então que o anjo Gabriel surgiu – disse, para não deixar o silêncio reinar.

A iluminação se concentra no canto do palco. Todos esperavam uma entrada bela e suave do anjo, mas o que aconteceu foi que Xellos se teletransportou de repente para o palco, bruscamente, dando um susto em todos.

XELLOS: Hã... – hesita – Maria, terás um filho e seu nome será Jesus – diz, curto e objetivo.

GOURRY: 'Isso não é possível, sou moça solteira' – leu o cartaz que Light Kouga erguia por trás das cortinas, com voz fina.

Estavam os dois sem saber muito que falar, então Xellos se teletransporta novamente, dando outro susto na platéia e também deixando Gourry no vácuo.

RINA INVERSE: Hum, bem... – começava, enquanto fazia sinal com as mãos nas costas, para que fechassem as cortinas – Estava havendo um recenseamento, e então Maria e José foram obrigados a irem para Belém...

Entraram então em cena Rina e Gourry. Rina estava vestida como um homem, e dessa vez também não repararam que Rina era uma mulher, e isso parece que a deixou muito irritada.

RINA: Maria, já deve estar cansada – dizia rangendo os dentes -, já estamos caminhando há dias e sua gravidez está adiantada...

GOURRY: 'José, isso não tem importância' – agora lia um cartaz que um homem da produção erguia. – 'Deus tem nos acompanhado'.

RINA INVERSE: Nessa altura, a cidade estava muito cheia, e José tinha dificuldade para encontrar abrigo para Maria – dizia esta, parecendo mais que dava uma palestra para a platéia.

Light Kouga então entrava em cena como estalajadeiro.

LIGHT KOUGA: Senhor, a cidade está cheia e não há mais quartos disponíveis – disse, fazendo força para se lembrar de sua fala. – Se quiser descansar, há espaço no estábulo.

As cortinas se fecham.

RINA INVERSE: José viu que só conseguiria descanso para Maria no estábulo, e lá o menino Jesus nasceu. Nos campos em volta, haviam pastores, e anjos surgiram para eles.

A cortina se abre novamente, e surgem então Rina, Light Kouga e Martina, caracterizados de anjas. Dessa vez o público começou a rir, vendo Light Kouga.

RINA: Que vergonha... #UU# - sussurra.

LIGHT KOUGA: Vergonha pra mim, né?! – sussurra de volta.

Rina então pigarreia, e começa:

RINA: Não tenham medo, pois trago notícias que a todos alegrarão!

LIGHT KOUGA: Err... – procura o cartaz da produção, e o acha perto das cortinas - Em Belém, nasceu hoje o Salvador, o Cristo, o Senhor!

MARTINA: Encontrarão o menino envolto em panos e deitado numa manjedoura! – completa esta, no canto direito.

As três "anjas" saem de cena, e Rina Inverse continua a narração.

RINA INVERSE: Os pastores encontraram Maria, José e o menino Jesus, e espalharam a notícia a todos. Quando a notícia chegou ao Oriente, partiram de lá os três Reis Magos. Guiados pela gentil imagem de uma estrela, eles foram até Belém.

Estavam todos esperando a "gentil imagem" da estrela, quando entra em cena Valgarv com uma expressão irritada, carregando a estrela de Kouga.

RINA INVERSE: Val..? OO – acaba deixando escapar, mas continua, improvisando – E então os três Reis Magos encontraram o menino...

E Rina Inverse toma outro susto ao ver que um dos Reis Magos era agora Pink, para substituir Valgarv.

ZELGADISS: Trago-lhe mirra de presente. Representa a imortalidade – disse, se abaixando perto de Gourry e Rina.

PINK: Trago de presente um incenso, querido, é símbolo de espiritualidade, isso não é lindo? – disse com sua entonação costumeira, fazendo todos ficar com uma gota na cabeça.

XELLOS: Trago de presente ouro genuíno. Presente de rei... "

RINA INVERSE: Ahn, e assim foi o nascimento de Jesus... """ – Rina Inverse curva-se e sai correndo – Obrigada, público!!

Em poucos minutos, estavam todos saltando pela janela do teatro, fugindo do velho furioso, dono do lugar.

GOURRY: Rinaaaa!! Por que eu tive que me vestir de mulher de novo?! Eu odeio isso!! – reclamava enquanto corria pelas ruas, arrancando o vestido que usava.

RINA: Não reclama, Gourry! Apenas corra!

ZELGADISS: Por que até você está vindo junto, Pink..? – pergunta, com uma gota.

PINK: Eu recebi uma ligação da Nahga! Ela disse que é pra todo mundo ir até o mercado abandonado perto da minha companhia de estilistas! Parece que as garotas estão lá!

LIGHT KOUGA: Sua companhia fica longe daqui! OO

MARTINA: Vamos pegar um táxi até lá, né?! – arrisca.

RINA: Que táxi, o quê! RAY WING! – exclama, puxando Gourry e voando.

Após Rina, levantam vôo Zelgadiss, Rina Inverse e Light Kouga, seguidos de perto por Xellos, Valgarv, Martina e Pink; os dois últimos estavam agarrados à perna de Kouga, que tentava se desvencilhar.

O tal mercado abandonado perto da Pink&cia não era muito grande; tinha vidros quebrados, e pelo que se via do lado de fora, não havia ninguém em seu interior.

RINA: Tem certeza que elas estão aqui..? – disse, pousando suavemente no concreto quebrado da área.

PINK: Bem, Nahga-chan disse que era aqui... – então Pink viu a imagem de Nahga escondida atrás de um muro.

Todos se aproximam em silêncio, quando Nahga faz um sinal espiar pelo vidro quebrado.

Os presentes se espremem na direção do vidro.

Lá dentro estava Fillia, Améllia, Sylphiel e Dark Angel encostadas num canto, aparentemente inconscientes.

NAHGA: Ainda não entrei, pode ser que tenha alguém... – explica, sussurrando.

RINA: Vamos entrar já explodindo tudo... nós é que temos de surpreender quem as seqüestrou! – sussurrou de volta.

LIGHT KOUGA: Será que isso vai dar certo..? – pergunta inseguro.

RINA INVERSE: Dou um ponto para Rina. Melhor explodir logo essa parede e pegar as quatro de volta! Estamos em dez, é só sermos bem rápidos em explodir, pegar elas e sair voando!

ZELGADISS: Não incomoda vocês a questão de por que elas foram seqüestradas? – pergunta este, fazendo os outros se calarem.

RINA: Está bem, está bem; o que faremos é o seguinte, então – esta vira-se para o restante do grupo. – Xellos vai entrar primeiro, já que ele não vai fazer barulho nenhum pra se teletransportar. E depois que ele averiguar a situação, eu explodo essa parede. Todo mundo entra de uma vez, um dando cobertura para o outro, até chegar nelas.

VALGARV: Você tá planejando isso para caso seja um seqüestrador no mínimo mago, por que o que vão nos fazer se for apenas algum tarado..?

RINA: É melhor prevenir do que remediar! – conclui, retrucando Valgarv – Além disso, pra seqüestrar elas quatro de uma hora pra outra, não deve ser um cara normal!

Sendo forçado por Rina, Xellos se teletransporta para dentro do mercado. Olhou para um lado e pro outro, mas não havia ninguém. Fez então um gesto para o restante que esperava do lado de fora.

Uma Fire Ball arrasou a parede, fazendo voar pedra para todos os lados.

Gourry, Light Kouga, Martina e Pink se aproximaram rapidamente de Fillia, Améllia, Sylphiel e Dark Angel, enquanto Rina Inverse, Valgarv, Nahga e Zelgadiss olhavam ao redor desconfiados.

Rina foi a última a entrar, gritando:

RINA: Quem foi o tarado que as seqüestrou?! Que apareça agora!!

Não houve resposta.

RINA: Não é possível, será que o tarado foi no banheiro ou alguma coisa assim..? oõ

ZELGADISS: Améllia – chamava-a -, está me ouvindo? - não havia resposta – Sylphiel? Angel?

Elas pareciam dormir, mas num sono profundo.

RINA INVERSE: Eu acho que elas caíram no truque do sonífero... é o truque mais comum dos tarados-seqüestradores...

LIGHT KOUGA: Como elas são inocentes... UU"

E então de repente ouvem um grito esganiçado.

Assustados, o grupo olha para o buraco na parede que Rina havia feito, e se deparam com uma pequena raposa azul.

- O que estão fazendo com as garotas que Ling seqüestrou?! – berra, apontando para eles, se erguendo em duas patas.

LIGHT KOUGA: Uma raposa falante! OO

RINA: Você que trouxe elas pra cá?! Oõ

LING: Óbvio! Elas são prisioneiras de Ling! Saiam daí! – gritava a raposa, com sua voz esganiçada.

GOURRY: O tarado era uma raposa?? – comenta, fazendo todos ficarem com uma gota na cabeça.

RINA: Gourry, fique quieto! – diz, empurrando-o – De qualquer maneira, vamos acabar com você, raposinha! Por sua causa a nossa peça teatral foi um fracasso! Agora vamos passar fome o resto do mês!! – esta parecia mais nervosa que o próprio Ling.

LING: Passar fome..? – este não entende – Isso não interessa! – começa, se recompondo – AFASTEM-SE DELAS!

A raposa, dá um salto, e lembrando bastante o peixe Ranimu que um dia enfrentaram, o animal gira e avança.

Rina e Gourry dão um salto para não serem atingidos, e a raposa acerta a parede, abrindo um buraco enorme nela.

RINA INVERSE: Ele é rápido! OO

LIGHT KOUGA: E é forte! OO

LING: Mas é claro! – grita, pousando perto do grupo – Como acham que consegui carregar essas garotas até aqui sozinho?!

RINA: Xellos! Tire-as daqui! – exclama, indicando as quatro garotas inconscientes perto da parede – Não sei direito, mas essa raposa as quer!

XELLOS: As quatro..? – uma gota escorre na sua cabeça – Isso é um pouco forçado, Rina-san...

RINA: GAAAAH, então leve duas! – grita – Zelgadiss, pegue as outras duas e corra! – ordenou.

Xellos, apesar de má vontade, passa o braço pela cintura de Fillia e Sylphiel, sumindo do lugar, e Zelgadiss segura Dark Angel e Améllia, correndo logo em seguida numa velocidade incrível, segundos antes de Ling se chocar com a parede, numa inútil tentativa de impedi-los.

RINA: Ok, raposinha, agora vai ter que explicar por que tava querendo elas! – disse em tom forte, com seu sorriso igualmente forte.

LING: Ling não vai contar nada, é raposa fiel! – afirma.

Metade do lugar explode quando é lançado uma Flare Arrow de Rina Inverse, um Dill Brand de Light Kouga, um Mega Brand de Nahga e uma Fire Ball da própria Rina.

LING: Tá bom, tá bom, eu falo! – acaba por dizer, quando tinha grande parte dos seus pêlos queimados.

RINA: Pode começar a falar! – exclamou, com Gourry olhando-a com uma gota na cabeça.

LING: Meu mestre mandou que eu levasse até ele um anjo! – gritou, assustado.

Fez-se um silêncio.

RINA: Você tá me fazendo de trouxa? ¬¬"

LING: Claro que não!! – grita, agora indignado – Tá pensando que Ling é o quê?!

GOURRY: Um anjo..? Do tipo com asinhas brancas, auréola e uma harpa?? – pergunta, já imaginando um anjinho.

LING: NÃÃÃÃÃO! – berra – O anjo perdido!!

MARTINA: Do que você está falando..?

Não apenas Martina e Gourry, mas sim todos do local pareciam perdidos.

VALGARV: Querem que eu o torture pra que diga alguma coisa? – este pergunta para Rina Inverse e Light Kouga.

RINA INVERSE: Sei não, ele pode ser simplesmente louco...

LING: Ah, vocês não precisam mesmo entender! – dizendo isso, ele novamente executa o mesmo ataque, avançando na direção de Rina.

Rina toma um susto com o ataque repentino e se abaixa, fazendo a raposa azul passar reto e ir direto para Valgarv.

Houve um grande choque deles na parede, quebrando parte do lugar. Todos olham para a direção deles, e vêem que Valgarv tinha um dos pés na parede, e com as duas mãos empurrava Ling, que ainda rodava e tentava avançar.

VALGARV: Rina... você quer me matar, é isso..?! – diz, rangendo os dentes.

RINA: É agora! Gourry, vá! – gritou, apontando para a raposa.

Gourry saca o punho da espada que estava pregada no seu cinto, avançando.

GOURRY: Luz! – exclamou, fazendo surgir a lâmina de luz.

Gourry ia descer a espada na raposa que Valgarv empurrava, porém Ling pára de girar repentinamente, caindo no chão, e Gourry passa reto, tropeçando na mesma e caindo de cara no chão.

RINA: GAHHH, Gourry, o que está fazendo?! – agoniza, se levantando – Todo mundo, magia, agora!

Novamente magias e mais magias são atiradas para cima da raposinha, e desta vez sendo finalizada com uma Ice Ball de Nahga, congelando parte do animal.

LING: AAAAAAHHH, Ling não está preparado pra morrer ainda!! Perdoe-me, por favor!! – gritava ele no chão, vendo que os oito presentes lançavam olhares faiscantes para ele.

PINK: Raposinha, o que você queria afinal com as meninas? – este se abaixa, com as pernas juntas, devido à minissaia que usava – Você é um tarado, é isso?

LING: Não, eu já disse que eu estava à procura do anjo! – Ling esperneava inutilmente, já que suas duas pernas e a cauda estavam congeladas.

RINA: Eu ainda não entendi essa história do anjo!

GOURRY: É sim! Como um anjo pode não ter uma auréola e uma harpa?! – disse, sério, antes de levar uma cotovelada no estômago de Rina, entendendo que era para se calar.

RINA: Está a mando de quem?!

LING: Não, isso não posso contar! – gritou – Sou fiel ao meu mestre!

RINA: Veremos até quando... – os olhos de Rina piscaram vermelhos, assustando a raposa azul.

Rina ia dar o primeiro soco em Ling, mas uma névoa grossa tomou o lugar, impossibilitando-os de ver qualquer coisa e, quando a mesma cessou, a raposa não estava mais onde deveria estar.

RINA: Ué?! Cadê ele?! – começa a procurar a raposa – Onde tá aquela raposa safada?!

RINA INVERSE: Não acredito, ela fugiu! – exclama, quando vê que ela não estava mais dentro do mercado.

O grupo começa a gritar de raiva – tiveram de tapar os ouvidos quando Pink começou a gritar -, e não conseguiram achar Ling em lugar nenhum.

Não muito longe, no topo de um prédio, Xellos observava o mercado onde estava Rina ao longe, enquanto Fillia e Sylphiel estavam encostadas numa mureta perto de seus pés.

Quase ao mesmo tempo, as duas começam a acordar, ainda zonzas.

FILLIA: Hum... o que aconteceu? – pergunta, ao reparar que estava no topo de um prédio.

XELLOS: Parece que tinham sido seqüestradas por uma criatura estranha – diz este para elas.

FILLIA: O quê?! – sua tontura some de repente, e encara Xellos – Quanto tempo ficamos desacordadas?! Quem nos seqüestrou?! Algum tarado?!

XELLOS: Bem, era uma raposa... – quando disse isso, Fillia se calou, não entendendo a informação.

SYLPHIEL: E o teatro..? Como ficou a peça? – pergunta.

XELLOS: Bom, Gourry-san substituiu Sylphiel-san, e Rina-san fez o José... – explica.

SYLPHIEL: O QUÊ?! – diz demasiadamente alto – Quando eu penso que poderei estar ao lado de Gourry-sama na peça, a Rina fica com ele?!

XELLOS: Hum... não sei se é exatamente com que deveria se preocupar... "

Xellos e Fillia ficaram ouvindo os lamentos de Sylphiel, enquanto no mercado, Rina e seu grupo não sabiam o que pensar sobre o 'anjo'.

Era véspera de natal.


	16. Um natal frio, muito frio

O CÚMULO DA MISÉRIA

O CÚMULO DA MISÉRIA

Estava escuro... não podia se ver nada.

Um som agudo. O que seria aquilo ao longe? Penas?

Sim, eram penas. Duas. Uma preta, outra branca. Elas estavam iluminadas no escuro.

Não se podia ver outra coisa senão elas. Elas caíam lentamente, girando uma em volta da outra. Podia ouvir outra coisa. Era um som repetitivo... já ouvira esse som em algum lugar.

Era repetitivo. Existia um ritmo constante. Sim, esse som era... era...

Foi então que acordou de sobressalto, e se viu na sala da casa 330 de Miss Lestrange.

ZELGADISS: Ah, vocês acordaram – disse, virando-se para Améllia e Dark Angel apoiadas no sofá.

AMÉLLIA: Hã? Hein? – observa à sua volta – O que aconteceu..?

ZELGADISS: Vocês foram seqüestradas por uma raposa estranha antes da peça...

AMÉLLIA: AAAAH, é verdade! – berra – Quanto tempo ficamos dormindo?!

ZELGADISS: Algumas horas... – encara-a – Acho que caiu no 'truque do sonífero', de acordo com Inverse.

DARK ANGEL: Ah, é verdade, acho que tomamos alguma coisa antes de capotarmos – comenta essa, se lembrando do suco. – Nossa, caímos no truque do sonífero...

ZELGADISS: Não fale de maneira tão simples, foi uma confusão para trazê-las até aqui... --'

AMÉLLIA: Zelgadiss-san nos trouxe até aqui sozinho?? OO

ZELGADISS: Sim, a Rina muitas vezes pede coisas forçadas... UU"

DARK ANGEL: Falando nisso, onde tá o povão? A Inverse e o Kouga...

ZELGADISS: Eles ficaram lutando contra a raposa que seqüestrou vocês – explica.

AMÉLLIA: Raposa?? Oo

ZELGADISS: Sim, é uma longa história...

Foi então que a porta se abriu com um baque e os três se assustaram, mas era Rina, Gourry, Valgarv, Nahga, Light Kouga, Martina, Rina Inverse e Pink chegando.

AMÉLLIA: Não nos assuste assim... "

RINA: Droga, deixamos aquele bicho escapar!! – grita, antes de se jogar no sofá.

RINA INVERSE: Já está bem, Angel? – pergunta para a garota no chão, que faz um sinal com a cabeça de volta – Não acredito que caíram no truque do sonífero... ¬¬"

DARK ANGEL: Me deixa... --'

LIGHT KOUGA: Onde está a Sylphy? – este procurava Sylphiel pela casa.

MARTINA: Deve estar em algum lugar com o Xellos e a Fillia – responde, agarrando-o e o obrigando a se sentar no sofá.

Os presentes da casa suspiram.

CAPÍTULO 16 – UM NATAL FRIO, MUITO FRIO

Em um prédio que parecia abandonado, um demônio com aparência feminina, com braços longos e garras afiadas, larga a raposa Ling no chão bruscamente.

- O que pensava estar fazendo, Ling?! – ralha com a raposa, ainda semi-congelada.

LING: Srta. Yan, sinto muito, mas é que eles... – a raposa fica com os olhos grandes e lacrimejados, com expressão triste de cachorro sem dono.

YAN: Esqueça! – exclama o demônio, fazendo Ling se calar – Lembre-se que para os planos de nosso mestre necessita-se sigilo! – gritou, muito nervosa.

LING: Sim, senhorita!! – reponde assustado.

Na casa 330 de Miss Lestrange, finalmente chegavam Xellos, Fillia e Sylphiel. As duas últimas pareciam ainda um pouco cansadas.

RINA INVERSE: Acho que o que aconteceu hoje merece uma reunião familiar...

LIGHT KOUGA: O quê? – reclama – Mas é véspera de natal, não tem coisa mais interessante pra fazer?

RINA INVERSE: Quieto, Kouga! – dá-lhe um tapa.

RINA: O problema é que não sabemos nada que possa ser dita numa reunião... – disse, afundando mais no sofá.

ZELGADISS: Aquela raposa confessou alguma coisa? Como ele se chamava..? Ling?

NAHGA: Confessou nada, só falou de um anjo ou algo assim antes de sumir! – disse, sentada no tapete do chão.

GOURRY: Mas aí acho que faria sentido... ele seqüestrou a Améllia, a Fillia e a Sylphiel, que são as sacerdotisas daqui... Estão mais próximas de um anjo, não estão?

Todos olharam para Gourry surpresos. Sim, ele tinha um bom raciocínio.

RINA: Que raridade falar uma coisa que faça sentido, Gourry! OO

DARK ANGEL: Mas e eu?! – reclama.

VALGARV: Deve ser por que estava junto – disse seco, deixando Dark Angel em silêncio com uma gota.

FILLIA: O que queria ele seqüestrando servas de deus? – pergunta esta, do sofá.

PINK: A raposinha falou que queria um anjo.

De novo esta palavra. Anjo. O que isto significava nenhum deles sabia.

RINA: Olha, não querem fazer alguma coisa interessante primeiro? – sugeriu – Como o Kouga disse, hoje é data pra se empanturrar e fazer farra até tarde... não dia pra quebrar a cabeça.

LIGHT KOUGA: Não me lembro de ter dito a parte de se empanturrar e fazer farra... Oo

RINA INVERSE: Não é má idéia! – se anima – Vamos? – encara os outros.

DARK ANGEL: Com que dinheiro..? ¬¬"

PINK: Com o meu dinheiro! – diz este animado – Pelo menos no Natal vamos comemorar! – o gay dava pulinhos e batia palmas.

RINA: Boa, Pink! É mesmo um estilista de primeira!!

GOURRY: É só colocar comida na história que ela fica animada...

AMÉLLIA: Você é igual, Gourry-san... UU"

NAHGA: Então vamos logo para a companhia do Pink!

Com as palavras de Nahga, Rina começa a arrastar todos para fora da casa, e, em pouco tempo, estavam chegando até a companhia de estilistas de Pink.

Gourry, Zelgadiss, Xellos, Valgarv e Light Kouga se sentiram muito desconfortáveis, já que o local era enorme e era entupido de gays.

PINK: Vamos enfeitar tudo, companheiros! – exclamou para a horda de gays, que dão gritinhos e batem palmas como resposta.

GOURRY: Rinaaa... – se aproxima da outra – Tem mesmo certeza que vamos passar o dia aqui..??

RINA: Agüente firme, Gourry, eles vão nos fornecer abrigo quente e comida!

LIGHT KOUGA: Não quero imaginar que espécie de 'calor' eles vão nos oferecer... ¬¬"

RINA INVERSE: Que horror, Kouga! --' Pense mais positivo...

XELLOS: Acho que ficarei esperando do lado de fora... " – dizendo isso, este some do local.

RINA INVERSE: Ah, Xellos! – chama-o, mas já era tarde – Ah, Valgarv, você também!! – o outro também saia do lugar discretamente – Zel e Kouga, vocês ficam! – dessa vez agarra-os pelo colarinho.

RINA: Você fica por causa da comida, né, Gourry? – pergunta.

GOURRY: Hum, bem... – fizeram-se alguns segundos de reflexão – Tá bom, eu fico!

FILLIA: Que espécie de decoração eles vão fazer..? Oõ – os estilistas do lugar traziam faixas de cores espalhafatosas, principalmente rosa e púrpura, e ao invés de enfeites de natal, eles traziam pompons coloridos.

SYLPHIEL: Acho que eu posso ajudar em alguma coisa... – esta parecia se divertir com os estilistas e Pink.

NAHGA: Pink, você tem muito bom gosto! – exclamou, e os outros olharam para ela.

MARTINA: Isso também é muito bonito!

Nahga usava um cachecol que mais lembrava uma bola de pêlos. Pink ajeitava o cachecol nela, elogiando-a. Martina por sua vez usava um chapéu colorido, muito extravagante.

DARK ANGEL: Kyu... oo – esta não dizia nada, apenas observava tudo com uma gota.

PINK: Sylphy-chan, você pode ajudar a fazer a comida lá na cozinha com meus companheiros. Lili estará lá para te ajudar – diz a outra, que de prontidão sai do local com os gays cozinheiros.

Rina Inverse e Rina ajudavam como podiam os estilistas, já que iriam filar abrigo e comida deles.

RINA: Gourry! Me passa essa faixa! – dizia ao espadachim, que atrapalhadamente a entregava a faixa – Zel, me passa o durex! – estendera a mão, mas o durex não veio – Zel?

Rina e Rina Inverse olham o salão inteiro da companhia, mas ele não estava mais presente.

RINA: AAAAAH, ELE FUGIU!

RINA INVERSE: O Kouga também não tá mais aqui! OO Eles são rápidos na fuga! – Rina Inverse desce da escadinha em que estava – Ei, alguém vai buscar eles! – não houve resposta, e isso a irritou – Ei, Fillia! – aponta para ela – Vá lá procurar o Xellos!

FILLIA: O quê?! – aparentemente não gostara da idéia – Por que eu tenho de sair no frio para ir procurar aquele mazoku?!

RINA INVERSE: Vai, Fillia, por favor! – dizia, mas seu tom era grosso.

AMÉLLIA: Então vou sair para buscar o Zelgadiss-san... ele ainda não deve estar longe.

DARK ANGEL: Eu vou caçar o Kouga... – disse esta.

RINA INVERSE: Alguém vai procurar o Val! – disse, mas novamente ninguém se manifestou – Rina, vá você mesma procurar ele... – olhou para a maga ao seu lado.

RINA: Eu?! Eu não vou sair no frio!!

RINA INVERSE: Pense assim; com um homem a mais aqui dentro, os gays cozinheiros ficarão mais animados em fazer comidas mais gostosas.

Por incrível que pareça, Rina engoliu essa desculpa e saiu para procurar Valgarv.

Passaram-se mais alguns minutos, até que Pink vem ajudar Rina Inverse com os enfeites.

PINK: Ué? Onde está a Rina-chan? Améllia-chan, Fillia-chan e Angel-chan também não estão aqui.

RINA INVERSE: Elas saíram pra caçar os caras – explica.

PINK: Mas não tem problema deixar sair as garotas que foram seqüestradas há algumas horas??

Só então Rina Inverse se tocou.

RINA INVERSE: Ai, droga, fiz bosta – deixa escapar, afundando o rosto nas mãos.

Do lado de fora, Améllia estava andando pelas ruas, procurando por Zelgadiss. Não o via em lugar nenhum, mas não devia estar longe ainda. A cidade estava cheia, e não parecia que iria ser uma tarefa tão fácil, mas a garota cerrou os olhos.

AMÉLLIA: Ah, Zelgadiss-san! – exclamou, quando o viu num canto da rua que talvez tivesse achado discreto – Estão mandando que você volte!

ZELGADISS: Não espera que eu volte para aquela companhia, espera? ¬¬"

AMÉLLIA: Não se preocupe, a justiça estará com você!

ZELGADISS: Isso não ameniza nada... UU"

Rina corria. Corria muito. Corria em toda a velocidade por um beco.

RINA: VOLTE AQUI!! – berrou, saltando.

Valgarv cai de cara no chão quando Rina pousa sobre suas costas.

VALGARV: Não vou voltar praquela companhia de gays!

RINA: É uma companhia de estilistas! – exclama, tentando amenizar a situação, enquanto dava uma chave de braço em Valgarv.

Fillia por sua vez se teletransportava de prédio para prédio, até que encontra Xellos no topo de um deles.

FILLIA: Inverse-san me mandou procurá-lo! É para voltar – disse, curta e objetiva.

XELLOS: Huuum... não sei se devo... " – respondeu com um sorriso amarelo.

FILLIA: Hum? – estende o braço – Isso é neve? – flocos brancos caíam levemente dos céus.

Dark Angel e Light Kouga olhavam o céu, não muito longe daí.

DARK ANGEL: Não tava com cara que ia nevar – comenta.

LIGHT KOUGA: Não tava mesmo, isso não é meio estranho?

Foi então que algo atingiu a cabeça de Light Kouga, fazendo-o soltar uma exclamação.

LIGHT KOUGA: Isso doeu! – disse, enquanto se abaixava e apanhava no chão o que o atingira. Era uma pedra de gelo. Grande.

DARK ANGEL: Granizo?! OO Desse tamanho?!

Então a suave neve num segundo se transformou numa tempestade de granizos, e o gelo que caía era enorme. Light Kouga arregala os olhos e se apressa em criar uma potente barreira, protegendo-os.

LIGHT KOUGA: Wah, isso não vai durar muito – gritava, para que Dark Angel pudesse ouvi-lo mesmo com o barulho dos gelos caindo.

Dark Angel faz um gesto, e em alguns segundos surge uma grande Phoenix nos céus, fazendo parte do gelo se derreter antes de se chocar com a barreira.

LIGHT KOUGA: Uh, isso ajuda. --'

Améllia e Zelgadiss estavam juntos formando uma barreira cujo o gelo não passasse, mas isso era o máximo que podiam fazer.

AMÉLLIA: Essa pedras são enormes!! – gritava – Se levarmos um na cabeça, não vai ser um simples machucado!!

No topo de um prédio, Xellos tinha o cajado erguido, e as pedras de gelo eram repelidas antes de chegar neste. Fillia tentava se manter perto para não tomar nenhuma pedrada na cabeça.

FILLIA: Será que Rina-san estará bem? – pergunta um tanto insegura.

XELLOS: Hum... nessa chuva de granizos... – Xellos vira-se com um sorriso – Imagino que não.

Rina estava gritando no meio da chuva de granizos, correndo desesperada para algum abrigo, mas num beco onde não havia nada isso era um pouco difícil. Valgarv fazia o mesmo, protegendo-se com o braço.

RINA: VALGARV! FAÇA ALGUMA COISA! – berra, mas apesar disso pouco da sua voz era ouvida.

VALGARV: Está esperando que eu faça o quê?! – grita de volta, mas foi praticamente inaudível.

RINA: Não ouvi na previsão do tempo que ia cair granizo!! – olhou então para o céu com dificuldade, e viu um círculo mágico azulado lá no alto – É AQUILO!! – gritou em plenos pulmões na orelha de Valgarv.

VALGARV: Aquilo aonde?! – pergunta, e Rina aponta o local.

Valgarv faz um movimento rápido com o braço que protegia a cabeça, fazendo uma onda de energia quebrar as pedras de gelo que vinham caindo em sua direção. Rina aproveita e usa um Ray Wing, e, apesar de pedrinhas lhe atingirem, não era grande coisa. Chegando perto do círculo, vira uma criatura sobre ela.

RINA INVERSE: RUNE FLARE!! – exclama, e surgem vários pilares de fogo que avançam no círculo.

A raposa Ling estava saltitando sobre o círculo de magia nos céus, até que o lugar começa a explodir, fazendo-o se desesperar.

LING: WAAAAAH!! – Ling se abaixa no círculo a seus pés e protege a cabeça – De novo a ruiva sem peito atrapalhou meus planos, senhorita!! – exclamou, e segundos depois o animal some, sendo sugado por uma espécie de buraco negro.

Quando a raposa some, o círculo também some, fazendo o granizo se transformar novamente em neve.

Rina estava levitando perto do local onde a raposa sumira.

RINA: QUEM É SEM PEITO, MANÉ?! – berra, fazendo o bairro todo escutar.

Na Pink&cia, os gays estavam todos escondidos embaixo de mesas, assustados.

RINA INVERSE: Não é um terremoto, estamos abrigados! – tentava acalmá-los – Estamos seguros, podem sair!

Na cozinha do lugar, Sylphiel olhava através da janela a situação.

SYLPHIEL: O granizo já parou, podem sair – diz, e os estilistas-cozinheiros saem do armarinho perto de seus pés.

LILI: Parou mesmo, Sylphy? – pergunta este.

SYLPHIEL: Sim, agora é só neve.

No salão, Martina estava abaixada debaixo da mesa assim como os estilistas.

MARTINA: Já parou?? Já parou?? – perguntava assustada – Zoamelgustar, meu senhor, por favor, me proteja!! – dizia, agarrada a seu amuleto.

NAHGA: Só tá caindo neve, Martina – avisa-a. – Pode sair daí.

RINA INVERSE: A Rina e os outros estão demorando... – essa batia o pé sem parar – Eu vou lá procurar!

Dizendo isso, correu até a porta, mas ela se abriu por fora, atingindo sua testa.

RINA INVERSE: GAAAAAAAHHH!! – berrou de raiva e dor.

AMÉLLIA: Inverse-san!! OO – se assusta do outro lado da porta – Sinto muito!!

XELLOS: Isso deve ter doído mais do que um granizo na cabeça! – comenta com seu sorriso maroto.

LIGHT KOUGA: Só fala isso porque não levou um!! – retruca, com um galo na cabeça.

RINA: Graças a mim vocês não levaram um granizo na cabeça!

LIGHT KOUGA: Eu tô aqui dizendo que LEVEI UM! ´"""

DARK ANGEL: Haha... ridículo – ri maldosa.

RINA INVERSE: Pelo menos conseguiram trazer todo mundo... – esta passava a mão na testa dolorida.

PINK: O que aconteceu lá fora? – se apressa em perguntar.

RINA: Aquela raposa maldita de novo! – diz, surpreendendo muitos – E ela escapou outra vez!!

RINA INVERSE: Ele tá mesmo atrás de alguém... mas não acredito que ele fez um segundo ataque no mesmo dia... – suspira.

PINK: Não fiquem pra baixo, vai ser White Christmas hoje!!

RINA: É verdade! – exclama – A comida!!

Estavam todos inquietos ainda quando estava escurecendo, porém com o ânimo que Rina mostrava era difícil ficar muito pensativo.

Valgarv, Xellos e Zelgadiss estavam sendo obrigados a ouvirem Améllia com suas histórias de justiça, enquanto Light Kouga era assediado por Martina e Pink. Gourry e Rina estavam acabando com o banquete feito pelos estilistas-cozinheiros. Fillia, Sylphiel, Nahga, Martina e Dark Angel estavam perto da janela, olhando a neve.

Rina Inverse se sentou perto de Rina, apanhando um dos copos sobre a mesa.

RINA INVERSE: O que acha, Rina? – perguntara em voz baixa, indicando a direção da janela.

Rina olha para a direção indicada, vendo as garotas.

RINA: Eu sinceramente não sei o que dizer... – esta continuava a comer, mas agora mais devagar – Com certeza ele está atrás de uma delas, mas depois dessa chuva de granizo, imagino que o alvo dele seja ou Fillia – agora o seu olhar desvia para o centro do salão -, ou Améllia. Sylphy estava dentro dessa companhia... e seria muito azar dela acontecer mais alguma coisa depois do caso com o Gold.

RINA INVERSE: Não sei, mas tenho a impressão de que algo ruim está envolvido – Rina a encarou. – Mas sou só uma criança, pode ser impressão – completou.

RINA: Como criança?! – fica indignada – Você tem a minha idade, como pode dizer que é criança?!

RINA INVERSE: Ah, fique calma... "

Alguns minutos depois, houve uma confusão, com Pink tentando fazer Valgarv usar uma touca de coelhinho. Valgarv não queria de jeito nenhum, e então Pink mudara seu alvo para Gourry, que negou igualmente, porém estava desprevenido quando dois estilistas pularam em seu pescoço.

Light Kouga por sua vez arrumava sua máquina digital na grande mesa do salão.

LIGHT KOUGA: Vamos todo mundo tirar uma foto! – avisa.

DARK ANGEL: Kyu... foto? – foi então que Pink afundou a touca de coelhinho na sua cabeça – Kyu. OO

PINK: Usa você, querida, ninguém tá querendo usar!

RINA INVERSE: Ah, boa, pode ir pra um dos nossos programas! – esta começa a juntar todos. Metade não queria tirar foto, mas ninguém escapou.

LIGHT KOUGA: Três, dois... – fazia a contagem, vendo o timer da sua máquina piscar – UM!

A foto saiu bizarra; Rina estava abocanhando uma coxa de frango, no centro. Ao seu lado, Dark Angel com uma touca de coelho de orelhas enormes. Em um lado da garota, Rina Inverse fazendo sinal de "paz e amor", e do outro Light Kouga sendo agarrado por Pink. Ao fundo, Gourry era atacado por um casal de gays, que estavam quase arrancando sua roupa, e perto disso estava Valgarv com uma gota na cabeça. Zelgadiss e Xellos estavam na ponta da foto, tentando sair do foco da mesma, porém Améllia não permitia, agarrando-os pela capa. Fillia e Sylphiel estavam em outra ponta da foto, mas estavam quase caindo por Nahga e Martina estarem brigando logo atrás.

Era uma linda foto de natal.


	17. Jingle bells, jingle bells

O CÚMULO DA MISÉRIA

O CÚMULO DA MISÉRIA

Era um prédio abandonado. A raposa Ling estava num canto, querendo bater a cabeça na parede de concreto.

LING: Falhei duas vezes, falhei duas vezes – repetia sem parar com sua voz esganiçada -, sinto muito, srta. Yan!!

YAN: Mas o que estava fazendo?! – ralha, de longe – Esqueça! Dessa vez eu mesma irei! – disse as últimas palavras com tanta força que assustou a raposa.

Uma risada sarcástica é escutada no lugar, mesmo sendo baixa.

YAN: Do que está rindo, Shen?! – grita nervosa.

Outro demônio surge; braços e pernas longas, garras igualmente longas. Ele vinha se aproximando com passos lentos, até que quando chega mais perto dos dois outros toma uma forma praticamente humana; seus braços e pernas ficaram mais proporcionais e as garras foram escondidas, porém o cabelo completamente branco e as orelhas pontudas não ajudavam no disfarce.

SHEN: Estava rindo de como vocês são úteis – respondeu, ainda rindo.

YAN: É tudo culpa de Ling – aponta a raposa encolhida no chão. – Isso irá acabar hoje, cuidarei de tudo.

Yan começa a deixar o lugar com passos pesados, tomando uma forma mais humana no meio do caminho.

CAPÍTULO 17 – JINGLE BELLS, JINGLE BELLS, JINGLE ALL THE WAY...

Estava escuro. Preto.

Estavam lá as penas, iluminadas! Uma branca, outra preta.

E novamente, aquele som...

O som não perdia o ritmo. Era um som periódico, e não parava.

Já ouvira esse som, sim!

Era o som de... de...

"AAAAATCHIM!!" – alguém espirrara muito alto, acordando todos na sala da casa 330 de Miss Lestrange.

AMÉLLIA: O que aconteceu?! – se ergue de sobressalto, olhando para os lados.

Estavam todos os treze moradores da casa jogados na sala. Estavam acordando um por um, sonolentos.

Era Rina que havia espirrado. Ela esfregava o nariz, e se enrolava em um cobertor jogado no chão.

RINA: Está frio... – diz, com a voz rouca.

GOURRY: Vai ficar com gripe, Rina – diz este, ainda com cara de sono.

ZELGADISS: Também, dormimos aqui no chão... – analisa os outros da casa. O único que não estava com cara de morto era Xellos, que ria deles em um dos cantos da sala.

XELLOS: Parece que estão de ressaca – diz, rindo.

RINA INVERSE: Não estou, não! – se defende – Eu nem bebi!

LIGHT KOUGA: Eu também não, mas não estou me sentindo bem... – este segurava a barriga e tinha a cara verde.

MARTINA: O seu problema foi comer demais – diz, seca.

FILLIA: Ahn, o que aconteceu mesmo..? – segura a cabeça – Ah, é. Nos acabamos lá na companhia de Pink-san, e voltamos pra cá, segundos antes de cairmos no sono aqui mesmo.

VALGARV: Droga, minha cabeça está latejando! – este era outro que segurava a cabeça.

SYLPHIEL: Nossa, já é quase onze horas! OO

DARK ANGEL: Acordaram porque estavam sentindo fome? – dá uma risadinha maldosa.

NAHGA: Isso não fez bem para o meu lindo corpo – Nahga analisa as marcas de tapete na sua pele.

RINA: Está frio, e meu braço está doendo! – se queixa.

AMÉLLIA: Desculpa, acho que fui eu que dormi em cima... "

VALGARV: Eu estou é com dor nas costas... – esfregava as costas agora.

RINA INVERSE: Ah, acho que aí fui eu, foi mal – diz.

LIGHT KOUGA: Eu tô com dor na coxa... – esfrega a perna, e este estava deitado no sofá.

PINK: Aí fui eu! – surge de baixo do tapete.

LIGHT KOUGA: MEU DEUS!! – berra – PINK!! O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI?! OU MELHOR, O QUE FEZ EM CIMA DE MIM?! – pára para respirar, mas não deixou Pink abrir a boca – Não, não responda, é melhor que eu não fique sabendo...

PINK: Querido, eu só caí no sono em cima do sofá também.

LIGHT KOUGA: Ah, graças a deus – suspira.

RINA INVERSE: Que bonito – começa, coçando a cabeça – Todo mundo acordando morto no Natal...

PINK: Queridos, hoje vocês é que vão providenciar o almoço, porque a minha companhia deve estar uma bagunça, e talvez ainda haja companheiros 'se divertindo' no salão, se é que me entendem...

GOURRY: Não quero ver essa cena... --'

DARK ANGEL: Podemos até dar um jeitinho no almoço, mas lembrem-se que não há dinheiro... – Dark Angel já estava com um bloquinho em mãos, fazendo algumas contas.

RINA INVERSE: Alguém vai buscar uma vaca de novo? – olha para os outros, com cara de cansada.

FILLIA: Não conte comigo, da última vez foi um sacrifício! – esta vira as costas.

RINA INVERSE: Não diga isso, é a mais forçuda... – Fillia lhe lança um olhar faiscante – Nada, esquece. Mando o Val.

VALGARV: O quê?! – encara-a – Quer que eu vá pegar uma vaca?! As minhas costas doem! – o olhar de Valgarv era acusador.

RINA INVERSE: Ei! Tá me acusando?! Já me desculpei por isso! – se ajoelha, para ficar na altura de Valgarv sentado – E, além disso, consegue agüentar magias e mais magias negras, mas não agüenta que uma pessoa de 50 quilos fique nas suas costas por algumas horas?!

RINA: Vocês dois querem parar?! Minha cabeça ainda tá latejando! – Rina se enrola mais no cobertor, passando frio – Esqueçam a vaca, vamos arranjar outra coisa pra comer!

GOURRY: Que tal um frango?

O olhar do grupo atravessa Gourry.

AMÉLLIA: Podia ser salada e ovos... – sugere – Pelo menos ia sair barato.

RINA: E íamos passar fome! Tem de haver alguma outra coisa!

DARK ANGEL: Só se vocês quiserem comer carne de cachorro – esta joga o bloquinho que segurava para algum canto.

Os sons de nojo emitidos deram a resposta.

NAHGA: Eu poderia usar minha irresistível sedução para fazer alguém pagar o almoço – desta vez a idéia era mais plausível.

LIGHT KOUGA: Mas acho que nem a Nahga consegue fazer um cara só pagar almoço pra catorze.

Eles se põem a pensar de novo.

PINK: Vocês não têm nada mesmo dentro da geladeira?

SYLPHIEL: Tem alguns ovos, uns vegetais murchos, um pedaço de carne passada e resto de fast food da semana passada.

LIGHT KOUGA: Já sei, é isso!! – exclama de repente.

RINA INVERSE: 'Isso' o quê? Oo Pretende comer os vegetais murchos e o resto da semana passada??

LIGHT KOUGA: Não, tô falando da idéia da Nahga!! – se levanta – Vocês – aponta para as garotas na sala – vão conquistar o almoço de hoje!

"Hã?" – fazem todos.

Meia-hora depois, Rina, Améllia, Fillia, Sylphiel, Nahga, Martina e Dark Angel estavam arrumadas com suas melhores roupas e maquiadas de melhor maneira por Pink, fazendo-as ficarem muito bonitas.

LIGHT KOUGA: Ótimo, vocês já estão prontas! – analisa uma por uma – Sylphy!! Você tá tão bonita!! – exclama, fazendo todos ficarem com uma gota na cabeça. Light Kouga se toca e pigarreia, continuando – O plano é o seguinte; vocês vão sair na cidade, e vão fazer o máximo para serem cantadas por algum cara que tenha jeito de mão aberta. Façam ele pagar alguma coisa pra vocês, mas sempre peçam PARA LEVAR! E então, no momento em que ele bobear, vocês pegam a comida que ele pagou e vão embora! Têm alguma pergunta??

AMÉLLIA: ISSO É INJUSTO! – se queixa.

LIGHT KOUGA: Injusto é nós morrermos de fome porque têm folgados que não trabalham e só consomem! E isso não foi uma pergunta! Próxima!

RINA: Por que a Inverse não está aqui no meio?!

RINA INVERSE: Eu não quero participar disso e eu faço parte da fonte de verbas da casa, então tenho o direito de ficar de fora.

LIGHT KOUGA: Próxima pergunta! – disse, ignorando Rina que reclamava.

DARK ANGEL: Isso é ridículo. Pensa mesmo que isso vai dar certo? – pergunta, seca, com uma gota na cabeça.

LIGHT KOUGA: Mas é claro que sim! – responde indignado – Agora, em ação!! – exclamou, apontando a porta.

As garotas começam a sair da casa, de má vontade. Apenas Nahga e Martina pareciam mais animadas.

RINA INVERSE: Mas que maravilha, hein? – comenta, quando elas terminam de sair – Elas se matam e vocês só esperam.

LIGHT KOUGA: Por quê? – se joga no sofá – Está se sentindo culpada?

RINA INVERSE: Eu não! – se joga no cobertor sobre o tapete, onde até então Rina estava.

XELLOS: Vocês são... "

GOURRY: Isso não é um pouco injusto com elas..? "

RINA INVERSE: Não fale coisas que a Améllia diria – se deita, pronta para dormir novamente. – Além disso, não precisa ficar com consciência pesada, pois hoje é o dia delas, mas da próxima vez pode ser o seu dia.

GOURRY: OO Vou me vestir de mulher e cantar os homens?!

RINA INVERSE: Bom, na verdade era pra você cantar as mulheres mesmo, mas já que prefere assim... oo

PINK: Por que eu não pude ir?! – este parecia desapontado.

LIGHT KOUGA: Você ia espantar as vítimas.

Pink encara Light Kouga emburrado, porém é ignorado.

Nas ruas, as garotas andavam chamando bastante atenção, mas nenhum mão-aberta parecia se aproximar.

RINA: Esse plano vai dar mesmo certo?! – olhava para um lado e outro – Ninguém tá vindo!

AMÉLLIA: Vamos acabar passando fome...

Elas estavam se lamentando quando de repente Xellos surge na frente delas, junto ao costumeiro som de teletransporte.

FILLIA: XELLOS! – esta se irrita por tê-las assustado.

XELLOS: Só vim porque Kouga-san e Inverse-san mandaram um recado – começa.

SYLPHIEL: Recado?

XELLOS: 'Não andem muito juntas, senão os mãos-abertas não terão coragem de cantar ninguém'. É só – e então sumiu tão rápido quanto surgiu.

MARTINA: Ah, então é isso! – apesar da má vontade, a fome falou mais alto, e elas começam a se espalharem pela rua.

A primeira que foi cantada foi Nahga; cantada até por mais de um homem. Ela se apressou em colocar o plano em ação.

Enquanto isso, na casa 330 de Miss Lestrange, Rina Inverse e Light Kouga faziam uma "reunião", com Gourry, Zelgadiss, Xellos, Valgarv e Pink.

RINA INVERSE: Atenção – começava -, não queria dizer isso na frente de todas elas, mas acho que elas precisarão de proteção de agora em diante.

ZELGADISS: Está dizendo isso por causa do caso sobre o 'anjo' e os ataques?

RINA INVERSE: Isso mesmo – confirma, sentada no tapete.

LIGHT KOUGA: Precisamos dividir as funções aqui. Améllia e Fillia são as principais suspeitas de estarem sendo alvos, e elas não podem ficar de maneira alguma sozinhas.

RINA INVERSE: Por garantia é melhor colocar gente com a Rina, que sempre está metida nas encrencas, e também em Dark Angel e Sylphiel, já que foram seqüestradas também.

VALGARV: Mas não está bom o suficiente elas estarem andando em bando? – este não possuía muita força de vontade.

RINA INVERSE/ LIGHT KOUGA: NÃO!! – berram em uníssono, fazendo os outros taparem os ouvidos.

GOURRY: Eu vou então ficar sempre com a Rina – se adianta.

RINA INVERSE: Isso é óbvio, não íamos nem perguntar. Agora o restante – Rina Inverse analisa os que estavam presentes. – Olha, Xellos vai ficar de olho na Fillia. Zelgadiss vai ficar junto da Améllia.

Silêncio se fez.

ZELGADISS: Não é por nada, mas não está com nenhuma intenção maliciosa por trás dessa divisão..? – pergunta, receoso, mas não forçando muito.

RINA INVERSE: Claro que não! – se defende – É apenas lógica; a Fillia é uma ryuuzoku, logo, se fossem seqüestrá-la, iam fazer um ataque mais poderoso, e precisamos de alguém igualmente poderoso para ajudar. Por isso, o Xellos. E quanto a você, Zelgadiss, junto com a Améllia conseguem soltar magias Astrais bem fortes.

Zelgadiss parecia ter engolido a desculpa.

LIGHT KOUGA: Ow, Inverse, se fosse pela sua lógica, não poderia ser o Valgarv com a Fillia..? – Light Kouga recebe então um soco de Rina Inverse, voando meio metro.

RINA INVERSE: Continuando – diz, pigarreando -, quem vai proteger a Sylphy vai ser... – Light Kouga a observava com olhos de joaninha – Tá bom, vai você, Kouga. Valgarv fica com a Angel.

PINK: Eu não vou fazer nada??

RINA INVERSE: Hum... – pensa rápido – Você é reforço caso aconteça alguma coisa.

Pink pareceu satisfeito.

LIGHT KOUGA: Finalmente reconheceu meus poderes e me colocou para proteger a Sylphy!! – se levantava, fitando Rina Inverse.

RINA INVERSE: Bom, na verdade pensei que como a Sylphy não é boa em magias de ataque, não iam precisar de muito para atacá-la, daí até você poderia protegê-la.

LIGHT KOUGA: Não gostei desse raciocínio... ¬¬"

Foi neste instante que ouviram uma explosão. Assustados, aproximam-se da janela, e então conseguem ver as garotas voltarem correndo, atravessando a praça.

Em poucos segundos, elas invadem a casa, todas de uma vez, tendo dificuldade para passarem pela porta.

RINA INVERSE: O que aconteceu?! Alguém xingou a Rina??

RINA: Não, dessa vez é sério!! – a garota tinha uma expressão séria, e ao mesmo tempo atenta a tudo.

Um som grave e alto ecoa pela casa. A vibração era tão forte que os vidros se quebraram. Tudo isso foi seguido de um vento muito forte; não o suficiente para mexer os móveis, mas conseguia fazer as mais leves da casa voarem para a janela, agora sem vidro.

Rina estava agarrada ao teto para não sair pela janela; Améllia se segurava na cortina, enquanto Rina Inverse se abaixava o suficiente para que se encostasse na parede antes de voar pela janela. Dark Angel teria voado como uma pluma, porém Valgarv segurava-a pela roupa.

RINA INVERSE: O que isso quer dizer, Rina?! – grita, no meio da ventania.

RINA: É UM DEMÔNIO! – grita, para que todos escutem.

Pela porta semi-aberta, entra a figura de uma mulher, mas que obviamente não seria humana, visto que tinha orelhas pontudas e cabelo esverdeado, além de segurar um sino enorme, apoiado no ombro.

YAN: Sou o demônio dos ventos, Yan – disse ela com uma voz doce. – Me entreguem o anjo perdido, e então pouparei a vida de vocês – ela parecia não ligar para o vento.

NAHGA: Já disse que não tem nenhum anjo aqui, baranga! – exclama.

O demônio Yan balança o seu sino com as duas mãos, fazendo um barulho estrondoso, insuportável. A casa tremeu, e logo em seguida, mais vento, que parecia não ter fim.

RINA: Todo mundo..! – tinha agora dificuldade até mesmo para falar – PRA FORA!! – gritou, com o ar que lhe sobrava.

Os catorze dentro da casa deixaram ser levados pelo vento, saindo do lugar pela janela, chegando até a praça, onde o mesmo não estava alcançando.

Light Kouga estava ofegante no chão da praça, quando repara que Valgarv, apesar de ter reclamado, cumpria devidamente sua função, estando sempre perto de Dark Angel.

LIGHT KOUGA: É isso, gente! – exclamou rapidamente, vendo que Yan já saltava da janela e vinha na direção do grupo – O plano que acabamos de discutir!!

RINA: Hein?! Que plano?! – esta não entendera, assim como as outras que estavam no 'plano do almoço', mas percebera que com as palavras de Light Kouga, a formação deles ficara bem melhor.

GOURRY: Vamos acabar com essa tal de Yin, Rina!! – diz, sacando a sua espada.

RINA: Eu acho que é 'Yan', mas tudo bem, tanto faz! – Rina sorri confiante, se preparando.

Yan chegara à Praça Tokyo, cara a cara com os catorze.

Rina e Gourry estavam à frente, já em postura de batalha. Logo atrás, Zelgadiss e Améllia, preparados para lançar magias, não muito longes de Sylphiel e Light Kouga. Ao fundo, estavam Xellos e Fillia, pertos de Valgarv e Dark Angel.

Rina Inverse se adianta para perto de Rina, e faz sinal para que Nahga, Martina e Pink se aproximem também.

O demônio vê a formação deles, qual parecia não haver falha. Sem opções, brande o mais forte que pôde seu sino.

Sylphiel e Light Kouga logo fizeram uma poderosa barreira juntos, mas a vibração continuou a mesma, fazendo chão tremer e os dois caírem, desfazendo a barreira. Neste instante, a ventania começa, mas Zelgadiss e Améllia já estavam preparados, lançando um Dim Wing juntos, sendo capazes de diminuir bastante a potência do vento.

Rina, Nahga e Rina Inverse soltam magias de ataque de fogo praticamente ao mesmo tempo, porém Yan balançou o sino novamente, e a vibração fez o fogo fraquejar, e o vento que veio em seguida o apagou completamente.

YAN: É inútil – disse esta, tentando persuadi-los. – O poder que meu mestre me deu não possui falhas. Entregue o anjo perdido!!

RINA: De jeito nenhum! – respondeu com força, apesar de não saber exatamente o que seria o anjo. Teria certeza que o demônio não acreditaria em suas palavras.

Yan pareceu se irritar, e balançou o sino com força.

RINA INVERSE: Grita, Pink! – Pink a observou confuso – GRITA!

Pink gritou em plenos pulmões. O grupo teve de tapar o ouvido, mas o chão não tremeu como das vezes anteriores. O vento veio poderoso, mas dessa vez a barreira de Sylphiel e Light Kouga foi capaz de agüentar.

RINA: É agora! – aponta para o demônio – Gourry, vá!!

Gourry avança correndo, segurando a espada na altura da barriga. Yan e Gourry então iniciam uma luta, onde o demônio usava seu sino no lugar de uma arma. Toda vez que o espadachim dava um golpe, ela defendia com o sino, causando um pequeno tremor a cada espadada.

Com um sinal de Rina, várias magias são lançadas de uma só vez. O demônio Yan se apressa em erguer o sino, porém a maça de Fillia vem voando, atingindo o objeto em cheio, fazendo Yan derrubá-lo.

Fire Balls, Flare Arrows e Elmekia Lances atingem Yan; não fizera tanto efeito como num humano, mas parece que fizera efeito. Yan agora cambaleava.

Gourry salta para dar o golpe final, mas antes que descesse a espada, uma névoa grossa toma o lugar, e, ao cessar, Yan não estava mais no lugar.

RINA INVERSE: Ela escapou?! – procurava-a, mas não acha.

RINA: É o mesmo truque de quando Ling sumiu! – pisa forte no chão.

Fillia vai até o centro da praça para apanhar sua maça preta, e então se ouve um grito.

RINA INVERSE: AAAAHHHH!! – esta continuava gritando, vendo a casa 330 – OS VIDROS QUEBRARAM!!

Os outros também gritam, vendo a situação.

DARK ANGEL: Isso vai custar caro... – começava as contas num caderninho.

RINA: Tinha acabado de arrumar!!

RINA INVERSE: Aquele demônio!! – berrava – Da próxima vez vai é levar um Drag Slave na cabeça!! XELLOS, VALGARV!! – berra de repente, apontando para eles.

VALGARV: Hã?! – vira-se de má vontade.

XELLOS: oo

RINA INVERSE: Vê se colocam mais kiai!! – gritava, mais pelo vidro do que qualquer outra coisa - Eu sei que se vocês quisessem, tinham acabado com ela faz tempo!!

XELLOS: A função que me deu foi outra, nada mais – sorri, irritando Rina Inverse.

Valgarv apenas resmunga.

RINA INVERSE: Se não vão lutar pelo menos protejam os vidros... – agora ela perdia as forças, se agachando – Vou ter que fazer outro programa... – falava consigo mesmo.

ZELGADISS: Mais importante que isso, ela estava falando alguma coisa sobre 'anjo perdido'. Alguém sabe algo sobre isso? – pergunta, mas ninguém se manifesta.

LIGHT KOUGA: AAAAAAAAAH!! – grita, fazendo todos dar um pulo.

NAHGA: O que foi agora?!

LIGHT KOUGA: E o meu plano?! E o almoço?! – este parecia mais frustrado que Rina Inverse.

MARTINA: Não deu muito certo, já que aquele demônio começou a nos atacar lá no centro mesmo...

GOURRY: O quê? Hein?? – olhava de um para outro – Vamos passar fome??

AMÉLLIA: Será que era melhor se tivéssemos ido atrás de uma vaca? – começa a ficar em dúvida.

RINA INVERSE: Vamos ter que refazer os planos do almoço! Angel, cuide do caso dos vidros! Kouga, arranje um tema para um programa, e o restante vai ter que dar um jeito de trazer uma vaca! Ou melhor, duas!!

PINK: Vocês estão numa situação difícil mesmo... "

FILLIA: Vão me fazer carregar uma vaca de novo..?! OO

RINA INVERSE: Na falta de uma vaca, tragam um cavalo! Ou um porco, tanto faz! – estava ordenando, quando um homem se aproxima um pouco assustado – O que é?! – vira-se para ele nervosa – Ué? Você é da companhia do Pink, não é?

LILI: Pink! O que está acontecendo aqui?? – perguntava confuso.

PINK: Nada, Lili. Nada – disfarçava. – O que veio fazer aqui?

LILI: Os nossos companheiros estavam falando que sobrou comida de ontem, e vim perguntar se vamos reaproveitar hoje...

RINA: É lógico que vamos!! – atropela Pink e Rina Inverse – Já estamos lá, Lili!

SYLPHIEL: Vamos pegar um táxi ou vamos voando..? oo

RINA: Fillia! Vamos lá! – dá um sorriso maligno.

FILLIA: Mas o quê..?!

As pessoas da cidade de Tokyo não percebiam que um dragão dourado atravessava os céus, carregando vários nas suas costas. Os estilistas de Pink&cia levaram um grande susto quando o prédio em que estavam tremeu; e, em pouco tempo, Pink e o grupo da casa 330 entrava pela porta da frente.

ESTILISTAS: WOOOOOOH!! – batiam palminhas.

LIGHT KOUGA: Droga, vou embora – ia sair, assim como Zelgadiss e Valgarv, mas Rina os impediu.

RINA: Não sejam sem-graças, fiquem!! – esta os agarrava pela roupa.

Rina os jogou para dentro do prédio, e se espreguiçou.

RINA: "O anjo perdido... o que vem a ser isso..?" – pensara, fitando o teto.

Não ia deixar que nada acontecesse com ninguém. Rina observou a confusão que acontecia dentro da companhia de estilistas. Era seu grupo, sua companhia; iria defendê-los.

GOURRY: Que cara é essa, Rina? – pergunta, a encarando.

RINA: Ah, nada, nada!! – responde depressa. Tinha de parar de deixar seus pensamentos aparecerem na sua expressão.

RINA INVERSE: OK, estão todos convidados ao meu programa de amanhã!! – exclamou para Pink e os estilistas.

PINK/ ESTILISTAS: WOOOOOOOOH!!

LIGHT KOUGA: Vai levar eles para os estúdios?! – reclamou.

Os estilistas já estavam felizes demais para ouvi-lo.

Era dia 25.

"Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells

Jingle all the way..."


	18. Hora do fiasco, hora da explosão!

O CÚMULO DA MISÉRIA

O CÚMULO DA MISÉRIA

A Light Studios estava cheia, com os treze moradores da casa 330, além de Pink e vários estilistas. A produção de Kouga estava correndo pra lá e pra cá, preparando o lugar. Havia fogões e vários utensílios culinários, além de ingredientes.

LIGHT KOUGA: Vamos apresentar um 'Hora do Fiasco', Inverse! – dizia animado.

RINA INVERSE: O quê?! Com tantos convidados, vamos ver você ficar cozinhando fiasco?! – esta se preparava para sair do lugar – Eu não quero ser envolvida em nenhuma explosão, tô indo embora.

LIGHT KOUGA: Não, espeeeeeeeera! – agarra-a pelo braço – Vou dividir todo mundo em equipes, e o melhor grupo ganha um prêmio!

RINA INVERSE: Prêmio? – pára de tentar ir embora, e Light Kouga a solta – Que prêmio?

LIGHT KOUGA: Bom, eu precisava da sua ajuda para decidir, já que não temos muita verba.

RINA INVERSE: Hum, tá, eu decido... desde que eu não fique no seu grupo, tenho chances de vencer...

LIGHT KOUGA: O que quis dizer com isso..? ¬¬"

CAPÍTULO 18 – HORA DO FIASCO, HORA DA EXPLOSÃO!

A produção fazia a contagem regressiva para estarem no ar com os dedos. Assim que o sinal veio, Light Kouga começa, no foco das câmeras.

LIGHT KOUGA: Estamos hoje aqui na Light Studios para fazer mais um HORA DO FIASCO! – diz as últimas palavras muito feliz – Como convidados, Rina Inverse da Dark Studios, Rina, Gourry, Zelgadiss, Sylphy, e... – começa a olhar para o povo, tentando se lembrar de quem ainda não falou – E mais um monte de gente, além dos estilistas de Pink&cia!

ESTILISTAS: WOOOOOOOHHH!! – batem palminhas.

DARK ANGEL: Vai explodir o que hoje? – pergunta, sem perceber que desconsertara Light Kouga.

VALGARV: Não acredito que estou participando de outro desses programas irritantes... – disse, e a paciência do outro já estava acabando.

LIGHT KOUGA: QUEREM ME DEIXAR CONTINUAR?! – berra, fazendo a produção ficar com uma gota na cabeça. Este pigarreia e continua – O objetivo hoje é fazer uma competição, dividindo todo mundo em cinco grupos!

RINA INVERSE: Cinco? Isso vai sair um monte de grupos minúsculos..! – Light Kouga se põe na frente dela e a ingnora – OW! ´"

LIGHT KOUGA: Ok, eu vou ser um dos representantes de grupo! Quero mais quatro pessoas aqui! – aponta à sua frente.

Rina Inverse logo se adianta, não querendo ficar no mesmo grupo que o apresentador. Rina também acaba indo até lá, não perdendo seu espírito de liderança. Pink vai se juntar às duas saltitando alegremente. Após esses três, ninguém mais se adianta.

LIGHT KOUGA: Ow, tô precisando de mais gente! – encarou-os no fundo dos olhos.

NAHGA: Está bem, estou indo!! – vai se juntar à Rina, Rina Inverse e Pink.

LIGHT KOUGA: Agora vamos dividir os grupos!! Eu quero a Sylphy comigo! – exclama, antes que Rina Inverse abrisse a boca.

RINA INVERSE: OW! Eu ia pedir ela!!

LIGHT KOUGA: Eu pensei mais rápido! Haha! – provoca.

Rina Inverse range os dentes.

RINA INVERSE: Tudo bem, então – vira-se para os outros no lugar. – Xellos, Fillia, aqui comigo! – grita.

LIGHT KOUGA: Vão fazer chá, por um acaso? – este definitivamente queria estressar Rina Inverse.

RINA INVERSE: Muito engraçado... – lança-lhe um olhar assassino – E também quero comigo o Lili! – aponta para o gay no meio dos estilistas.

LILI: O quê?! Mas eu queria ficar no grupo do Pink..! – mas se calou ao ver a expressão de Rina Inverse.

LIGHT KOUGA: Hum, bem, o Lili além de estilista é cozinheiro... – este se sentiu ameaçado – Eu quero também o Zelgadiss no meu grupo!

ZELGADISS: Não está esperando que eu saiba cozinhar, está..? ¬¬"

RINA: Ei, calma, vocês dois! Me deixe decidir o grupo também! – Rina analisa os presentes – Gourry e Améllia!! – decide-se.

NAHGA: Então fico com o Val, a Martina e a Angel.

PINK: Então eu irei cozinhar com meus companheiros! – exclama, fazendo os outros estilistas baterem palmas.

LILI: Eu queria estar no grupo do Pink! – reclama.

RINA INVERSE: Desista! – dá-lhe um tapa.

LIGHT KOUGA: O líder do grupo vencedor ganhará um prêmio! – anuncia, fazendo todos colocarem kiai.

RINA: O que é o prêmio?? – seus olhos brilharam.

LIGHT KOUGA: Isso é uma surpresa! – responde, animado – Agora todos a seus postos!

Lentamente, cada grupo se posiciona atrás de um fogão.

Light Kouga dá um apito, e então Rina, Rina Inverse, Pink e Nahga começam a se mexer, incentivados pelo prêmio. Light Kouga rapidamente começa a cozinhar também, porém os outros personagens pareciam completamente perdidos, ou alguns outros mal pareciam querer se mover.

RINA INVERSE: Fillia, o que tá fazendo parada?! – ralha, sem parar de cortar os legumes numa velocidade enorme, um pouco violenta.

FILLIA: Mas o que devo fazer..? Oo

RINA INVERSE: Pega aquele peixe e começa a limpar ele! – exclama, indicando um aquário mais a frente.

FILLIA: Peixe?! OO – olha o aquário com certo nojo.

RINA INVERSE: Rápido! – apressa-a – Pensando logicamente, o grupo do Pink vai terminar mais rápido! – aponta para o grupo do gay, onde dezenas de estilistas estavam o ajudando.

XELLOS: Eu devo fazer alguma coisa, Inverse-san..? – este se lembrava de alguma situação semelhante, envolvendo um demônio que controlava bonecos e o grupo de Rina.

RINA INVERSE: Eu só te coloquei aqui por um motivo – estende-lhe um pote inteiro de sal. – Jogue isso na panela do Kouga! – ela tinha um olhar maligno.

XELLOS: " – este apanha o pote de sal e some.

RINA INVERSE: Lili! – grita, assustando o estilista – Você comece a fazer o prato principal!!

Rina estava cozinhando com empolgação, enquanto Améllia e Gourry observavam um pouco atônitos.

RINA: Ok, assim deve estar bom – Rina assava um peixe inteiriço direto no fogo, espetado num hashi.

AMÉLLIA: Rina-san, não está no meio do mato na Idade Média, não precisa fritar o peixe desse jeito...

GOURRY: Podia ter limpado... o peixe pode ter comido minhocas! – observava o peixe assar.

RINA: Ah, não me pressionem! Eu só sei cozinhar o suficiente para sobrevivência!! – encara os dois – Normalmente cozinham pra mim, não o contrário!!

AMÉLLIA: Eu vou cortar alguns legumes. Gourry-san, pegue algumas verduras.

Zelgadiss descascava uma cenoura de má vontade; Sylphiel estava cortando batatas, e Light Kouga cuidava de uma panela cheia de água.

LIGHT KOUGA: A água ferveu, Sylphy! – diz, esperando novas instruções.

SYLPHIEL: Ótimo, Kouga-san! – aponta para uma vasilha adiante – Coloque o kani dentro da panela!

O caranguejo corria de um lado para o outro dentro da vasilha indicada.

LIGHT KOUGA: É pra eu matar o kani?? – fita Sylphiel com cara de perdido.

SYLPHIEL: Não, não – começa a explicar. – Deve colocar o kani vivo na panela.

LIGHT KOUGA: O QUEEEEEEEÊ?? – seus olhos ficaram grandes e lacrimejados – O kani vai vivo?? ÇÇ

SYLPHIEL: Bom, sim... " É assim que se cozinha caranguejo...

LIGHT KOUGA: Mas... mas... – observa o caranguejo correr feliz na vasilha – Eu... eu não... – cai ajoelhado no chão – EU NÃO POSSO!! – falava dramaticamente – É uma vida!!

SYLPHIEL: OO

ZELGADISS: Onde está o kiai que estava aí até agora pouco..? oõ

SYLPHIEL: Não fique assim, Kouga-san, a gente pode mudar o prato para peixe... – tenta acalmá-lo.

LIGHT KOUGA: Sério? - este se apressa em agarrar um peixe de dentro do aquário – Vai, Zel, mata ele! – estende o peixe para o outro.

ZELGADISS: Quê?! – se assusta com a mudança de atitude dele – Por que eu?!

LIGHT KOUGA: Você já matou tanto peixe na vida; o Nunza, o Ranimu, e assim vai... esse vai ser mais um pra lista! – empurra o peixe na cara de Zelgadiss.

ZELGADISS: Está bem, está bem – apanha o peixe e um cutelo.

Zelgadiss ergue o cutelo alto, foi quando Light Kouga berrou "Waaah" e virou as costas, mas logo que matara o peixe, o apresentador se vira mais do que rápido.

LIGHT KOUGA: Já matou? Ótimo – agarra o cadáver do peixe.

SYLPHIEL: A compaixão dele é só com kani... "

Nahga, Martina e Valgarv estavam brigando, tendo como centro a panela já no fogo, com óleo.

NAHGA: Mas é claro que tem que jogar a cebola primeiro! Vamos refogar!! – esta tinha em mãos uma vasilhinha com cebola picada.

MARTINA: Nahga, é óbvio que tem de jogar a carne primeiro. Vejo que não tem nenhum conhecimento em culinária! – Martina segurava um pedaço de carne.

VALGARV: Nenhum de nós temos... ¬¬" – estava apoiado na pia – Mas minha opinião é de que vai primeiro o pimentão... – disse, olhando para a vasilha com pimentão perto de Nahga.

NAHGA: Vocês não têm senso nenhum! Olhem para a minha beleza e repensem de quem é o melhor senso aqui! – se adianta.

MARTINA: Mas se é questão de beleza, eu também tenho o direito de argumentar!! A carne vai primeiro!

NAHGA: Minha beleza diz que é a cebola!!

VALGARV: Culinária não tem nada a ver com beleza!! ´"

Dark Angel chega lentamente e taca alho na panela, fazendo os três se calarem e observarem.

PINK: Companheiros, vamos ganhar essa competição! – dizia, animado, controlando perfeitamente o trabalho dos outros estilistas. Pink mexia com delicadeza os legumes dentro de uma panela cheia d'água.

- Pink, o que faço com o repolho? – perguntava um estilista.

PINK: Corte ele fininho e depois vamos refogar!

Rina Inverse e Light Kouga observavam incomodados o trabalho de Pink e seus estilistas.

RINA INVERSE: Droga, desse jeito o Pink vai ganhar! – procurava algo na prateleira de tempero – Xellos! Xellos!!

XELLOS: Sim, Inverse-san? oo – surge nas costas dela, fazendo-a dar um pulo.

RINA INVERSE: Aff... – se recupera do susto – Jogue isso na panela do Pink! – estende um pote de açúcar.

XELLOS: " – e some novamente, apanhando o pote de açúcar.

Light Kouga, por sua vez, tinha olhos semi-cerrados em Pink.

SYLPHIEL: Kouga-san, será que... – quando vê a expressão de quem jogava uma maldição de Light Kouga, cala-se e se afasta.

LIGHT KOUGA: Não tem mais jeito... – este começa a recitar algumas palavras, quais Zelgadiss logo reconheceu como ser magia negra.

ZELGADISS: Está louco?! – dá uma chave de braço em Light Kouga – Quer explodir o próprio estúdio?!

LIGHT KOUGA: Eu sou ruim em magia negra mesmo, só vai explodir o Pink! – esperneava, como se pedisse à mãe um brinquedo.

ZELGADISS: Que espécie de apresentador é você?! ´

Então um sino tocou. A produção de Light Kouga avisa que o tempo acabara.

RINA INVERSE: Mas já?! – exclama nervosa – Querem que cozinhássemos um misto-quente?!

LIGHT KOUGA: Bom, não tem jeito! – pigarreia, mais sossegado, vendo que Rina Inverse não tinha nada de mais – Agora o senhor câmera man e o senhor da iluminação, por favor, venham provar a comida!! – chamara, mas quando percebeu, não havia uma pessoa sequer da produção no lugar. As câmeras estavam rodando sozinhas.

AMÉLLIA: Parece que fugiram de tanto que abusa deles – comenta, mas Light Kouga dá uma risada de quem já sabia de tudo. – Hein? Oo – olha para o outro.

LIGHT KOUGA: Hah, mas é por isso mesmo que deixei preparado os 'provadores de emergência'!! – faz um sinal, e do teto cai uma gaiola, onde estavam Zangres e príncipe Phillionel.

AMÉLLIA: PAPAI?! OO

MARTINA: ZANGRES?! OO

ZANGRES: O que significa isso?! – berrava – Gourry, é tudo sua culpa! Eu te desafio!! – gritou as últimas palavras sacando a espada.

GOURRY: Ainda não desistiu..? "

PHILLIONEL: Onde está a justiça?! – gritava.

LIGHT KOUGA: Calma – começa -, tudo que têm de fazer é provar os nossos deliciosos... – observa os pratos que estavam sendo apresentados numa mesa. Muitos deles estavam queimados ou com cara estranha – Hã, bem, provem.

Empurrados por Light Kouga, Zangres e Phillionel são colocados à mesa.

LIGHT KOUGA: Primeiramente, o prato de Rina Inverse! – indica um prato com um peixe praticamente destroçado, porém cozido, junto a alguns legumes. Este estava dando risadas, mas logo vê ao lado um prato perfeito de carne e arregala os olhos.

RINA INVERSE: HAH! – se gaba – É o prato do Lili!

LIGHT KOUGA: Droga... – sussurra.

PHILLIONEL: O gosto não está nada mal, mas está um pouco difícil de pegar... – se referia ao peixe.

LIGHT KOUGA: Bom, agora o próximo grupo! – se apressa antes que provassem o prato de Lili.

RINA INVERSE/ LILI: OOOOOOOOW! – berraram, mas foram ignorados.

LIGHT KOUGA: O prato é carne refogada, do grupo de Nahga! – apresenta uma carne que claramente havia passado do ponto.

Nahga, Valgarv e Martina observavam Dark Angel.

DARK ANGEL: ... kyu.

ZANGRES: Isso aqui é de comer?! – tentava espetar a carne com o garfo, mas parecia uma pedra.

LIGHT KOUGA: Agora o grupo seguinte; Rina!

Não havia "prato". Eram várias espécies de carne; de peixe, de kani, mas todos espetados num hashi e assados. Um pouco mais ao lado, um pratinho com legumes cozidos.

RINA: O que foi?! – encara os outros com um olhar faiscante – Têm algum problema com a minha comida?!

GOURRY: Acalme-se, Rina... " – segurava-a para que não saísse distribuindo pancada.

AMÉLLIA: Eu disse que carne assada apenas não era boa idéia... UU"

LIGHT KOUGA: Agora, o meu perfeito grupo! – enche o peito de orgulho – Os pratos perfeitos! – aponta os pratos, de fato bem cozinhados.

ZELGADISS: Você só ferveu a água... ¬¬"

LIGHT KOUGA: SHHHHHHHHH!! – fez, mas todos ouviam.

SYLPHIEL: Estaria completo se tivesse kani, mas...

LIGHT KOUGA: NÃO! – berra – Eu disse que vocês não vão matar o bichinho!!

Phillionel e Zangres põem a comida na boca, mas logo começam a brigar desesperados por um copo de água.

LIGHT KOUGA: O quê?! O que foi?!

PHILLIONEL/ ZANGRES: SALGADO!! – gritam em uníssono.

Rina Inverse dá uma risada quase inaudível.

LIGHT KOUGA: AAAAAAAH, EU OUVI!! – grita para a outra – FOI VOCÊ!!

Rina Inverse então faz sinal de "positivo" com o dedo para Xellos, explicitamente.

XELLOS: "

LIGHT KOUGA: Bom, agora é o prato de... Pink?! – arregala os olhos para o verdadeiro banquete que se estendia pela mesa.

PINK/ ESTILISTAS: WOOOOOOHHH!!

RINA: É isso que dá colocar grupos de trios e quartetos e um grupo de CINQÜENTA!!

PHILLIONEL: Essa comida está perfeita! – exclama – O toque doce nos pratos está dando o sabor perfeito!

RINA INVERSE: O QUÊ?! Você não tem paladar!! – essa não se preocupava em esconder sua trapaça – Xellos, você colocou certo?!

XELLOS: "

Não demorou a ser o grupo de Pink o vencedor. O estilista gay já se adiantava para receber seu prêmio.

LIGHT KOUGA: Bom, o prêmio irá para Pink! – disse, consultando um papel – Bom, o vencedor ganhará... – arregala os olhos para o papel – Um beijo de uma pessoa de sua escolha?! – Pink começa a dar gritinhos, e os outros estilistas estavam vibrando – MAS O QUE É ISSO, INVERSE?!

RINA INVERSE: Você falou pra eu escolher alguma coisa barata!! - se defende.

PINK: Pois então eu quero um beijo do Kouga-chan!! – já avançava em Light Kouga.

LIGHT KOUGA: NÃO, EU NEGO!! – começa a berrar e a correr.

Pink ia dar um salto no apresentador, quando uma das paredes do estúdio explode, ouvindo-se junto uma risada sarcástica e alta.

FILLIA: O que está acontecendo?! – procurava a origem da risada.

Valgarv dá um salto perto dos destroços da parede que acabou de se quebrar, e os outros só puderam ver faíscas saindo do local onde se chocou.

Quando Valgarv voltou ao chão, um homem se mostrava, de cabelos brancos e orelhas erguidas.

RINA: É outro demônio?! – sua voz tinha certo cansaço e desapontamento – Não acredito, vocês não dão folga, não?! Estamos sem dinheiro, sem energia...

- Como Yan se revelou inútil para levar o anjo, desta vez eu serei o adversário – dizia, aparentemente se divertindo.

AMÉLLIA: PARE, SEU DEMÔNIO! – grita, de cima de uma das prateleiras de tempero, apontando para o de cabelos brancos – A luz da justiça e o coração de uma pacificadora não..! – antes que terminasse, a prateleira cai com seu peso, derrubando-a dentro da pia.

Todos a fitaram com uma gota na cabeça, antes de voltarem a atenção para o demônio.

- Parece que vocês não são exatamente equilibrados mentalmente – comenta, com sarcasmo.

NAHGA: O que você quer, hein?! – pergunta, mas já imaginava a resposta.

- Sou Shen, o demônio vermelho. Vim atrás...

RINA INVERSE: OW, mas você não é vermelho! – grita, de lá do fundo, desconsertando Shen.

SHEN: Escute aqui... UU" – pareceu perder totalmente a pose.

LIGHT KOUGA: E, aliás, a gente pergunta o que você quer, e você dá o nome?! – corta-o.

SHEN: Eu estava para falar meus objetivos, mas parece que não têm mentalidade para...

RINA INVERSE: Quem é você para interromper o nosso ganha-pão?! – interrompe-o novamente.

SHEN: Entreguem o anjo!! – acaba por gritar, antes que qualquer um dos dois o cortasse novamente.

PINK: KYAAAAAAAAA!! – começa a berrar de repente, fazendo copos quebrarem e o lugar tremer – VOCÊ ESTRAGOU MEU PRÊMIO!! – gritava com voz fina.

FILLIA: Agora eles começam a luta como comediantes e depois entra um louco querendo beijo... – analisava a situação, sussurrando para Améllia ao seu lado, que por um acaso estava com dor da queda – A nossa situação está cada vez pior... --'

SHEN: Entreguem o anjo! – exclama, criando uma bolinha de fogo em uma das mãos.

RINA: De jeito nenhum! – responde com força, se colocando na frente de todos – Vá, Gourry!!

GOURRY: Deixa comigo!! – exclama, sacando a espada e dando um grande salto.

Shen lança o fogo que havia criado em Gourry no alto.

RINA: FLARE ARROW!! – a sua flecha vai de encontro à bola de fogo de Shen, causando uma explosão muito grande, atingindo até mesmo Gourry que estava ainda a metros da magia.

Gourry cai no chão com um baque, e Rina foi jogada longe.

RINA INVERSE: WOW, isso é forte!! OO – dizia, protegendo o rosto com o braço.

RINA: Quanto de poder explosivo é possível numa bolinha daquelas?! – gritava mais consigo mesma do que com o demônio.

LIGHT KOUGA: Grupo da barreira e grupo multiuso, à frente! – Sylphiel, Zelgadiss, Améllia e ele mesmo se adiantam para perto de Rina, quando o segundo ataque de Shen era executado, lançando outra pequena bola de fogo.

Com a barreira de Light Kouga e Sylphiel combinados com a barreira de vento de Améllia e Zelgadiss, a explosão não chegou a alcançá-los, porém continuava sendo destrutiva, quebrando grande parte do local. Utensílios de cozinha voaram para todos os lados, além de pedaços de pratos e copos.

O chão tremia com a explosão, fazendo muitos perder o equilíbrio.

RINA: Desde quando vocês são divididos em grupos?! OO

LIGHT KOUGA: Desde hoje de manhã, quando você estava no banheiro! – explica.

ZELGADISS: Por que multiuso..? ¬¬" – pergunta. Améllia também encarava Light Kouga.

LIGHT KOUGA: Pô, vocês são multiuso, não são??

RINA INVERSE: E se chamar eles de 'grupo astral', 'grupo espiritual' ou 'grupo shaman'? – sugere, se aproximando.

AMÉLLIA: Por que não 'grupo da justiça'??

ZELGADISS: 'Astral' está bom pra mim... UU"

NAHGA: Bem que podiam decidir isso depois! – grita de longe.

Shen preparava outra bola de fogo, parecendo se divertir muito.

RINA INVERSE: Grupo não-humano, ação!! – grita.

XELLOS: Está se referindo a nós..? " – pergunta, perto de Fillia e Valgarv.

DARK ANGEL: Eu falei pra chamar de grupo demoníaco, mas teve gente contra – explica.

FILLIA: Óbvio!! Eu não sou demônio!! – lança um olhar depreciativo a Xellos e Valgarv.

SYLPHIEL: Mas Valgarv-san não é um Ancient Dragon..?

RINA INVERSE: Nah, tecnicamente ele é meio-mazoku...

PINK: WAAAAAAH!! – grita, estourando os tímpanos deles – OLHA O FOGO!!

A terceira bola de fogo era lançada. Sylphiel e Light Kouga, juntamente com Zelgadiss e Améllia faziam a barreira novamente. O estrago não fora tão grande como na segunda explosão, visto que o lugar já estava todo destruído.

LIGHT KOUGA: Agora, grupo sem-magia, cobertura para o grupo magia-negra!!

RINA: Peraí, eu tô dentro do grupo magia-negra?? – fica perdida.

LIGHT KOUGA: Claro que está, Inverse também!! – apressa a outra, para que vá para perto de Rina.

GOURRY: Grupo sem-magia sou eu..? oo

LIGHT KOUGA: E o Pink.

PINK: Não gostei... – fala com sua voz afeminada.

LIGHT KOUGA: Grupo apoio-moral, faça alguma coisa de útil!

MARTINA: Apoio moral?! Sou eu?! – estava pronta para começar a reclamar, mas quando uma pedra enorme cai do teto, se apressa em se esconder debaixo de uma mesa e começar a rezar.

DARK ANGEL: Eu não sou apoio moral, eu sou summoner... – se defende, mas ninguém a ouvira.

NAHGA: Eu não sou apoio moral!! – exclama, fazendo um gesto – GRAY BOMB!

O chão aos pés de Shen explode, obrigando-o a se locomover para mais longe do grupo.

RINA INVERSE: MEGA BRANDO!! – o ataque causa uma explosão – BURST FLARE!! – o segundo ataque faz muito fogo – GARV FLARE!!

Após o terceiro ataque de fogo, Rina Inverse abre espaço para Rina, que recitava algumas palavras.

RINA: FIRE BALL!! – a Fire Ball estava muito maior que o normal, do tamanho de uma pessoa, graças ao amuleto Demon Blood.

A Fire Ball é lançada com grande velocidade, porém Shen foi mais rápido e saltou, fazendo a magia de Rina atingir a parede, derrubando mais uma parte do estúdio.

LIGHT KOUGA: OW! Grupo magia-negra é pra usar MAGIA-NEGRA, entendem?!

RINA INVERSE: Eu usei! – vira-se para Light Kouga.

LIGHT KOUGA: Vocês duas conseguiram soltar uma magia-negra em quatro! Me decepcionei! Vão ser rebaixadas!!

Gourry e Pink tentavam atacar o demônio de cabelos brancos como podiam; ele era ágil e com certeza não queria ser atingido.

ZELGADISS: Ele demora a preparar sua magia – diz a todos. – Do jeito que dá tempo de vocês discutirem coisas ridículas entre um ataque e outro dele, devem ser alguns minutos até a magia ficar pronta.

AMÉLLIA: Ah, é verdade... – concorda.

SHEN: Vamos então usar uma magia maior – disse esse, ouvindo-os. Ele tinha agora em cada mão bolas de fogo maiores. – Segurem – disse com sarcasmo, antes de lançá-los na direção de Rina e seu grupo.

FILLIA: FLAME BREATH! – esta se coloca na frente de todos e solta a energia pela boca; a magia impediu que as bolas de fogo explodissem na cara deles, mas a explosão fora bem maior que as anteriores.

Light Kouga e Sylphiel criaram uma barreira. Sylphiel fazia o máximo para manter a barreira de pé, mas assim que o fogo cessou, não deixando sobrar muito do estúdio.

Sylphiel e Fillia foram jogadas para trás após este ataque, indo parar perto de um pedaço da parede que restava em pé. Gourry e Valgarv avançam no demônio assim que a barreira é desfeita.

LIGHT KOUGA: Sylphy!! – se apressa em correr até ela. Não havia ferimentos nela, mas parecia muito dolorida.

DARK ANGEL: Fillia, está viva? – pergunta, sem medir as palavras.

Fillia remexe-se no chão, antes de dar um grito de raiva.

FILLIA: Isso dói!!

DARK ANGEL: " Imagino que sim...

XELLOS: Hum, mas não tem jeito mesmo... – suspira, observando a outra no chão, antes de teletransportar-se.

Shen dava um jeito de se desviar de Gourry, e também de Valgarv, que executava os ataques brutamente. O demônio de cabelos brancos estava preparando outra bola de fogo, mas o mazoku de cabelos roxos surgiu na sua frente, brandindo o cajado, obrigando-o a cancelar a magia para se defender da cajadada.

SHEN: Xellos, de Great Beast Zellas... – disse entre dentes, empurrando o cajado do outro.

XELLOS: Infelizmente eu não o conheço – falou em resposta, sem perder o sorriso e o bom-humor.

Estavam os dois se empurrando no ar, quando Gourry avança em grande velocidade e consegue atingir uma espadada em Shen. O demônio exclama, e acaba por soltar o cajado de Xellos, levando então uma cajadada bem servida.

Após isso foram várias magias sendo lançadas contra o mesmo; não surtiam um efeito poderoso, mas era certo de que deveria estar doendo. O demônio agoniza um pouco ao cair no chão, antes de se levantar lentamente.

SHEN: Voltarei para buscar o anjo perdido!! – grita, mostrando um sorriso calmo e maléfico ao mesmo tempo.

Gourry ia avançar novamente, porém o demônio mostrou uma de suas mãos, onde havia uma magia pronta. O espadachim parou, e então outra explosão ocorreu, mas dessa vez saíra mais fumaça do que poder destrutivo.

AMÉLLIA: DIM WIND! – o vento dispersou a fumaça, revelando que Shen não mais estava no lugar.

RINA/ RINA INVERSE: AAAAAAAHHH!! – berraram as duas, irritadas.

PINK: Calma, meninas – dizia este.

RINA INVERSE: Isso é truque de fuga deles por um acaso?! Que malditos!!

RINA: COVARDE!! – berrara.

ZELGADISS: E novamente estavam falando de anjo... – começou, mas um berro agudo o cortara. Zelgadiss encara Pink.

PINK: Eu vou ter meu beijo, né? – olha esperançoso para Light Kouga – Vou, né??

LIGHT KOUGA: CLARO QUE NÃO!! – berra, e Pink ficara cabisbaixo – Agora diga, Zelgadiss.

ZELGADISS: Como eu ia dizendo – suspira -, precisamos descobrir o que vem a ser o 'anjo perdido' de que eles falam.

SYLPHIEL: Mas onde podemos pesquisar isso..?

DARK ANGEL: Na biblioteca pode ter alguma coisa...

LIGHT KOUGA: Eu posso perguntar pro Fouzzie... – sugere – Se ele já tiver se recuperado do Silver...

RINA: Vamos nos separar, então – analisa todos. – Gourry, Zel, Améllia, Sylphy e eu vamos para a biblioteca. Rina Inverse, Light Kouga e Dark Angel vão procurar o Fouzzie. Xellos, Fillia e Valgarv poderiam fuçar sobre os demônios que apareceram até agora. E o RESTO...

NAHGA/ MARTINA/ PINK: OOOOOOOW!!

RINA: Poderia verificar se não tem ninguém ferido aqui dentro – indica o estúdio completamente destruído. – Imagino que não tenha ninguém... Tava todo mundo com medo da comida do Kouga...

RINA INVERSE: Falando nisso, onde tá o príncipe Phill?

MARTINA: O meu querido Zangres também!! OO

AMÉLLIA: PAPAI?? OO – começa a procurar pelo pai com os olhos.

E então um amontoado de destroços foi jogado para o alto, surgindo de baixo dela o tão procurado príncipe, segurando pelo colarinho Zangres.

PHILLIONEL: Me chamou, filhinha?? – fazia pose, apesar da roupa rasgada e da sujeira na cara.

ZANGRES: Quer me soltar..? – tossia poeira.

RINA: Tá, agora a função do RESTO é cuidar desses dois – diz a Pink, Nahga e Martina, que novamente reclamaram do título.

VALGARV: Vamos nos colocar a pesquisar sobre o tal anjo AGORA? – encarava Rina com expressão de cansado.

RINA: Não é óbvio?! – abre um sorriso – Não podemos perder tempo!!

Vários resmungaram, mas mesmo assim saíram para cumprir a função que Rina lhes dera.

Rina saía do estúdio com Gourry, Améllia, Zelgadiss e Sylphiel.

RINA: "Não podemos perder tempo..." – pensava – "No próximo ataque, talvez percamos o anjo, quem quer que ele seja..."

A confusão se dispersava lentamente, em quatro grupos.


	19. Quadro, asas, preto e branco

O CÚMULO DA MISÉRIA

O CÚMULO DA MISÉRIA

Rina, Améllia e Zelgadiss estavam enterrados nos livros da maior das bibliotecas de Tokyo. Havia livros e mais livros amontoados na mesa, qual Gourry e Sylphiel olhavam perdidos.

RINA: Huuuuuuum... Não é a mesma coisa que segurar aqueles livros velhos da Idade Média – dizia, se sentindo um pouco incomodada com os livros impressos.

AMÉLLIA: Mas acho que pegamos os livros mais adequados – os livros eram impressos, mas muitos eram surrados e outros tinham apenas uma edição. – Inverse-san disse para pegarmos os livros menos famosos e mais velhos.

ZELGADISS: Não tenho certeza se vai haver alguma coisa aqui... – este segurava um livro enorme, grosso, e muito, mas muito empoeirado.

GOURRY: Rinaaa... – começava, com cara de exausto – Tem certeza que vai dar pra descobrir alguma coisa aqui??

RINA: Esse é o meu jeito de pesquisar, tá?! – encara o espadachim – Pode ficar descansando aí, você lutou bastante contra o Shen – esta então olha Sylphiel. – Agora você precisa trabalhar mais!!

SYLPHIEL: Mas eu não sei o que fazer... – ela fuçava os livros, mas não sabia qual apanhar.

RINA: Como conseguiu sobreviver até agora?! ´

SYLPHIEL: Com minhas visões, é claro!! – responde com força.

AMÉLLIA: Shhh!! Estamos numa biblioteca, Sylphy! – a outra se assusta e tapa a boca.

RINA: AAAAAAAAAAAAH, ACHEI!! – berra.

AMÉLLIA: Rina-san!! "

CAPÍTULO 19 – QUADRO, ASAS, PRETO E BRANCO

Na McSaint Corp de Fouzzie, Rina Inverse, Light Kouga e Dark Angel, andavam para lá e pra cá no hall de entrada, perdidos. Como Fouzzie estava "fora de ação", os funcionários haviam aproveitado para tirarem férias, e a mansão estava totalmente vazia, deixando-os sem saber para onde iam.

LIGHT KOUGA: Você não tem senso de direção, Inverse?! – começa a discussão.

RINA INVERSE: Você sabe que eu não tenho!! ´""" Não me siga!! – se estressa – Angel, não sabe onde é a sala do Fouzzie?

DARK ANGEL: Não faço a mínima idéia – reponde, curta e objetiva. – Devíamos ter ligado antes de aparecer.

Fez-se silêncio, e tudo que se ouvia era o vento que entrava pela janela.

RINA INVERSE: FOUZZIEEEEEEEEEEEE!! – grita de repente, fazendo Light Kouga e Dark Angel darem um pulo.

LIGHT KOUGA: Não imagino que isso vá soar pela mansão inteira... se ainda fosse o Pink...

Mas não demorou para que o cientista surgisse assustado na sacada do segundo andar, se atrapalhando com alguns papéis que tinha em mãos.

RINA INVERSE: Funcionou, ó – fita Light Kouga vitoriosa.

FOUZZIE: Srta. Inverse?? OO – ajeitava os óculos – Sr. Kouga e srta. Angel também...

RINA INVERSE: Precisamos falar com você!! – grita, e o cientista faz sinal com a mão para que esperem, derrubando mais alguns papéis.

Os três ficaram em silêncio, esperando, até que o homem desce pelas grandes escadas do lugar, apressado e desengonçado.

FOUZZIE: S-sim? – ofegava, e arrumava o avental preto, antes de passar a mão nos cabelos loiros cheios e arrepiados.

LIGHT KOUGA: O que aconteceu com o povo daqui..? – dava mais uma olhada no lugar totalmente vazio.

FOUZZIE: Enquanto eu estava de cama me recuperando do demônio prateado, eles entraram em férias coletivas... – os três o encaram – Decidindo por conta própria – completa.

DARK ANGEL: Está perdendo autoridade... – comenta maldosamente, deixando Fouzzie sem palavras.

RINA INVERSE: Deixando isso de lado, estamos com alguns problemas... – começa.

FOUZZIE: Se são problemas financeiros, não posso ajudar...

RINA INVERSE: NÃO!! ´ Quero dizer, tem isso também, mas não é sobre isso que viemos falar!!

LIGHT KOUGA: Já ouviu falar de 'anjo perdido'?

FOUZZIE: Ah, o belo anjo perdido – disse, finalmente fazendo uma expressão de quem entendia do assunto. – Por aqui – fez sinal, subindo a escada. Os outros três o seguiram.

O lugar para onde o cientista os levou era uma grande sala de coleções, onde havia quadros e mais quadros forrando a parede, além de peças que não conseguiam identificar se tinha algum valor ou se era apenas bugiganga.

Fouzzie andou até uma das paredes, onde estava pendurado um grande quadro, muito maior que a maioria dos quadros do lugar.

FOUZZIE: Aí está – indica a pintura. – O anjo perdido.

LIGHT KOUGA: Essa??

A figura que se encontrava no quadro era de uma bela mulher, os braços e as pernas longas, cabelos e olhos claros, enfim, uma mulher que seria do padrão americano. Ela possuía asas brilhantes, azuis. O tecido da pouca roupa que usava esvoaçava, e seu olhar fitava o nada. Ao fundo, alguns borrões que não conseguiram identificar o que era.

RINA INVERSE: Nossa, é o anjo? OO

LIGHT KOUGA: Waw, e que anjo, hein – este definitivamente fitava a "saúde" da anja.

DARK ANGEL/ RINA INVERSE: Pra onde você tá olhando..? ¬¬"

LIGHT KOUGA: Hã, hum... – pigarreia – E então Fouzzie, o que dizia sobre isto??

FOUZZIE: É desconhecido seu autor, mas é conhecido como o quadro do 'vôo do anjo perdido'. E não é só essa – ele indica os pequenos quadros que cercavam este maior.

Para a surpresa de Rina Inverse, Light Kouga e Dark Angel, os pequenos quadros também mostravam a imagem de anjos, apesar de não tão claro e nítido como este. A maioria tinha pinceladas de tinta que talvez lembrassem uma silhueta, e outras haviam apenas asas; mas uma coisa todas elas tinham em comum – todas possuíam asas azuis.

RINA INVERSE: Mas quem é que pintou tudo isso? – encarou Fouzzie com força, mas ele apenas fez uma expressão perdida.

FOUZZIE: São quadros encontrados em lugares diferentes do mundo... e até mesmo em tempos diferentes – só então os três se lembram da máquina do mesmo. – O interessante é que todas elas mostram uma imagem semelhante à outra, e têm o nome com algo relacionado à 'anjo'.

LIGHT KOUGA: Mas então no final você não sabe nada?!

FOUZZIE: N-não é bem assim!! – se apressa em explicar, vendo que os três lhe fitavam com uma gota na cabeça – Existem mais alguns documentos, mas no final eles falam a mesma coisa com palavras diferentes!!

DARK ANGEL: O que eles falam? – pergunta curiosa.

FOUZZIE: Eles descrevem asas azuis, brilho, e um vôo...

RINA INVERSE: Não tá dando pra entender nada! Oõ Afinal, quem são 'eles'?!

FOUZZIE: Não consigo saber ao certo, mas são pessoas diferentes, de diferentes épocas e classes. Alguns escreveram poesias, outros uma narração ou descrição.

LIGHT KOUGA: Sei não... não descobrimos muita coisa – conclui.

RINA INVERSE: Acho que a gente tem que avisar a Rina.

DARK ANGEL: Então vamos pra biblioteca...

Na casa 330 de Miss Lestrange, Nahga, Martina e Pink estavam jogadas no sofá, inquietas, enquanto príncipe Phill roncava alto no sofá à frente.

Zangres observava-os com uma gota na cabeça, e também se mostrava bastante inquieto.

NAHGA: AH, NÃO AGÜENTO MAIS!! – berra.

MARTINA: EU TAMBÉM NÃO!! – continua.

PINK: Meninas, acalmem-se – diz o estilista. – Rina-chan mandou a gente ficar aqui, vamos ficar.

NAHGA: Mas eu não suporto a idéia de que a Rina está lá fora fazendo algo de útil e estamos aqui, boiando!

ZANGRES: Eu também não estou gostando dessa idéia... – este estava sentado no chão, encostado na parede.

MARTINA: Você não pode se mexer ainda, Zangres – disse esta, com um tom imperativo.

ZANGRES: Mas, Martina... oo – pareceu perder totalmente a força de espírito.

MARTINA: Esses hematomas não estão nada bonitos! – aponta para os roxos que o espadachim tinha pelo corpo.

ZANGRES: Ahn, Martina... oo

MARTINA: Nada de 'mas'!! – conclui.

NAHGA/ PINK: OO

Xellos, Valgarv e Filia estavam no topo de um prédio, do centro de Tokyo. Eles olhavam perdidos para a cidade.

XELLOS: E, como de costume, eles não nos deram uma tarefa fácil... "

VALGARV: Como eles querem exatamente que descubramos de onde são aqueles demônios?! Como era o nome deles..?

FILIA: Yan, demônio dos ventos, e Shen, demônio vermelho. E também tem a raposa, que chama Ling...

Os três ficam em silêncio.

XELLOS: Bem, acho que esses demônios não são de nossa época e dimensão original, portanto não os conheço.

FILIA: Só tem um jeito de descobrir, então – esta se adianta, confiante.

VALGARV: O que pretende fazer? – pergunta, com uma gota.

Filia apanha sua maça, erguendo-a no alto. Ela se concentra, e sua aura fica dourada. E no segundo seguinte, ela dá um berro e desce a maça com tudo no chão, fincando-a no concreto.

FILIA: E o esconderijo dos demônios está exatamente... – respira profundamente, se abaixando na altura da maça, mas nada acontece – Está exatamente... – repete.

XELLOS: Está esperando cair..? – pergunta, com uma gota na cabeça.

VALGARV: Tá pensando que isso vai dar certo..? ¬¬"

FILIA: SILÊNCIO!! – berra, se levantando, encarando os dois.

E então a maça cai. Os três olham um pouco incrédulos.

FILIA: Está vendo?! – diz, tentando esconder a própria surpresa – O esconderijo dos demônios está exatamente pra lá! – aponta para a direção que a maça indicava.

XELLOS/ VALGARV: Num Sex Shop? – perguntam, olhando na direção que ela apontava.

FILIA: N-não!! – grita de volta, rangendo os dentes – Apenas me sigam!!

Filia então se transforma num dragão dourado em alguns segundos, levantando vôo logo depois.

Xellos e Valgarv suspiram, porém a seguem.

Enquanto isso, na biblioteca, Rina, Améllia, Zelgadiss, Gourry e Sylphiel formavam um meio-círculo, se amontoando em volta do livro que Rina segurava.

RINA: Achei aqui alguma coisa sobre o anjo perdido! – apontava uma página do livro.

ZELGADISS: Mas... é apenas um parágrafo – o lugar onde Rina apontava tinha um pequeno parágrafo.

RINA: Não tem jeito, é o que deu pra achar!! ´"

GOURRY: O que tá falando aí..? – pergunta com sua costumeira expressão perdida.

RINA: 'A lua iluminava a rua por onde eu andava em azul, como o brilho do anjo perdido que um dia eu vi. Lembrei-me imediatamente daqueles acontecimentos, e também dela, que nunca consegui esquecer'... – Rina pára de ler.

SYLPHIEL: E então? – fica na ponta dos pés para tentar ver sobre a cabeça de Zelgadiss.

RINA: E é só.

AMÉLLIA: Só?! OO

ZELGADISS: É só uma citação..! – olha decepcionado para Rina.

RINA: Fazer o quê?! – encara estressada os outros quatro – Por um acaso conseguiram achar alguma coisa também?! – ninguém deu resposta. Tentou então olhar a capa do livro para ver seu autor – 'Azul', de Ever?! Tá na cara que isso é um pseudônimo!!

Rina estava para jogar o livro no outro canto da biblioteca, quando um trio entra apressado, chamando muita atenção.

SYLPHIEL: São Inverse-san, Kouga-san e Angel-san... – avisa.

LIGHT KOUGA: Acharam alguma coisa?? – pergunta esperançoso.

ZELGADISS: Infelizmente nada que tenha uso. Só uma citação de uma linha e meia.

DARK ANGEL: Só..? – pergunta, sem mudar uma expressão, o que deixou Rina ainda mais irritada.

LIGHT KOUGA: A gente se matando lá no Fouzzie e vocês acham um parágrafo?!

AMÉLLIA: 'Se matando'? Aconteceu alguma coisa lá? Oo

RINA INVERSE: Hã... bem... – se lembra de se perderem na mansão – Bem, deixando isso de lado, o que descobrimos lá no Fouzzie é só que o anjo tá sendo visto em lugares e épocas diferentes.

RINA: E nenhuma pista de por que os demônios estariam atrás desse anjo?

LIGHT KOUGA: Ela é bem bonita...

DARK ANGEL/ RINA INVERSE: ... ¬¬"

RINA: Fora isso, Kouga... UU" – estava perdendo a pouca paciência que tinha.

LIGHT KOUGA: Bem... talvez ela tenha algum poder estranho, ou coisa assim. Acho que a gente não pode fazer nada senão esperar o Xellos, a Filia e o Valgarv voltarem.

RINA INVERSE: Onde será que eles estão..?

LIGHT KOUGA: Vai ver num Sex Shop! – comenta maliciosamente.

Nesse instante, Filia dá um baita dum espirro na cara de Valgarv.

VALGARV: Mas o quê..?! – Xellos, Filia e Valgarv estavam num beco sem saída.

Xellos dava risadas, e Valgarv tinha cara de quem gostaria de dar-lhe um soco.

FILIA: Alguém deve estar falando mal de mim... "

XELLOS: Mas no final das contas, não há demônio nenhum, Filia-san – diz este, e Filia fita o chão rangendo os dentes.

Foi quando ouviram um ranger de porta. Os três viram-se, e dão de cara com a raposa azul Ling saindo por uma portinha de madeira discreta no fim do beco.

Foi um meio segundo de silêncio antes da raposa gritar, e os três apontarem para o animal ao mesmo tempo.

LING: Vo-vo-vo-vo..! – gaguejou, desesperado, sem conseguir se mover – VOCÊS!! – berrara.

FILIA: A orientação dos deuses estava correta!! – exclama, antes de sair correndo para cima da raposa.

LING: SRTA. YAAAAAN!! – berrou, correndo a toda velocidade para dentro do lugar de onde saíra.

Xellos, Filia e Valgarv então adentraram no local, correndo atrás da raposa.

Era um longo corredor escuro, que após alguns minutos terminava numa espécie de Hall, porém com as paredes quebradas e totalmente vazio, tendo apenas poeira e teias de aranha para preencher o local.

FILIA: Pra onde aquela raposa foi?! – analisava os vários corredores.

Xellos analisa o lugar por alguns segundos, até apontar para o teto.

XELLOS: Vamos subir – disse, com um sorriso.

O último andar do prédio era totalmente aberto, com apenas colunas de concreto; provavelmente fora abandonado antes da construção ser finalizada.

A raposa estava no centro do andar, esperando perto de uma das colunas.

LING: Agora vocês irão se ver comigo! – disse com a voz esganiçada, ainda que tremesse levemente.

VALGARV: Onde estão aqueles dois demônios?! – pergunta, praticamente gritando.

LING: Eles não estão aqui! Caíram na minha armadilha! – falou, em tom vitorioso.

XELLOS: Mas entrou aqui dentro gritando desesperadamente o nome daquele demônio, não foi?

LING: Uh... bem... – uma gota escorre na sua cabeça – ISSO NÃO IMPORTA! – dá saltos de raiva – QUE SE FAÇA FRIO!! – gritou.

Um círculo de magia azul surgiu sob os pés de Ling.

Rina, Améllia, Gourry, Zelgadiss e Sylphiel continuavam na biblioteca, mas dessa vez juntos de Rina Inverse, Light Kouga e Dark Angel. Estavam esparramados na mesa de cansaço, com muitos e muitos livros jogados sobre a mesma.

RINA INVERSE: Meus olhos estão cansados... – tinha cara de sono e estava praticamente deitada em cima do livro que tinha em mãos.

RINA: Não desistam, leiam! – ordenava – Ainda vamos encontrar alguma coisa!!

Perto deles, a garota dormia. E estava de novo, naquele sonho.

Estava escuro, e não conseguia ver nada.

Isso estava se tornando um incômodo. Por quê?

As penas estavam caindo novamente. A branca emitia luz, porém a preta também tinha brilho.

Elas caíam lentamente... lentamente...

Um som estridente fez com que acordasse num salto.

AMÉLLIA: O que foi isso?! – perguntava essa, olhando para os lados.

RINA INVERSE: Meu mimi... que som foi esse?! – procurava pela origem, mas aparentemente não havia nada de incomum.

Porém, inquietos, os oito se levantam, formando uma espécie de círculo em volta da mesa.

RINA: Estão vendo alguma coisa de diferente?! – pergunta para os outros, mas não houve nenhuma resposta positiva.

Light Kouga foi o primeiro a afastar-se lentamente do grupo e ir espiar atrás das estantes. Não havia nada. Vendo que as outras pessoas não mostravam nenhum tipo de reação, este pareceu confirmar que não era nada.

LIGHT KOUGA: Acho que foi alarme falso – concluiu, e foi se encostar-se a uma estante, mas o que aconteceu foi que a atravessou e caiu de costas. – ITAAAAAAAAAI!!

RINA INVERSE: Kouga?! Oo

AMÉLLIA: Não tá dando pra tocar nas coisas! – exclamou essa, tentando tocar o ombro de uma garotinha que lia um livro infantil, mas sua mão a atravessava, e a garota não mudava uma expressão.

ZELGADISS: Droga! – exclama – Fomos levados para um plano paralelo!!

RINA INVERSE: Ah, não! Isso já está chegando nos limites!! – perde a paciência, abaixando-se sobre a mesa em que estavam, que parecia ser a única coisa em que conseguiam tocar.

RINA: CUIDAAAADO! – berra, antes de se jogar no chão.

Uma bola vermelha de magia passa por cima da cabeça de Rina, indo atingir a parede às costas do grupo, causando uma grande explosão, qual apenas não os matou porque Sylphiel soltara um Moth Varim de última hora, absorvendo grande parte do fogo.

DARK ANGEL: Esse ataque é o de Shen! – disse, procurando de onde veio a magia, ignorando algumas queimaduras que tinha pelo corpo, assim como os outros.

GOURRY: Está ali! – Gourry sacava a espada e olhava para o teto.

Estava lá uma criatura humanóide, mas de braços e pernas longas, com garras igualmente longas. Tinha uma aparência magra e de uma cor estranha, mas pelos cabelos brancos era possível reconhecer que era Shen.

SHEN: Estão prontos para entregar o anjo perdido? – perguntara, com seu tom sarcástico.

RINA: Se quer saber, eu nem faço idéia do que é esse tal anjo perdido!!

SHEN: Não se faça de desentendida – disse, mostrando os dentes muito mais afiados do que os de um humano comum.

RINA: Vocês demônios são todos iguais!! Mal ouvem o que eu falo! – gritara.

YAN: É um anjo que passa de dimensão em dimensão, e que possui grandes poderes – a voz desta vinha de um lugar mais perto.

Viraram-se depressa, e a viram na parede, andando nela como se fosse chão.

YAN: O anjo possui o poder de controlar o tempo e o espaço, podendo viajar de um lugar a outro livremente - este demônio estava com uma aparência ameaçadora assim como Shen, mas ninguém disse nada devido ao interesse na explicação.

RINA: Qual o interesse de vocês nesse anjo?! – a sua voz tinha um tom forte.

YAN: O meu mestre deseja-a, e isso é o suficiente! – gritara, puxando seu sino gigante e dando uma badalada, fazendo o chão tremer.

O grupo saltou, não querendo cair no mesmo truque da luta anterior com ela. A ventania veio logo depois, virando a mesa em que estavam próximos e jogando os livros para todos os lados. Uma pequena bola de fogo veio voando do teto, das mãos de Shen, e uma explosão tomou o local.

Filia, Valgarv e Xellos estavam no último andar do prédio abandonado, que agora tinha as paredes semi-congeladas, em volta da raposa Ling no chão, cheio de hematomas.

LING: Sinto muito, sinto muito!! – gritava – Não me matem!!

VALGARV: Já disse isso da outra vez, e nos causou problemas de novo!! – retrucou, com o punho fechado.

LING: Me desculpe, por favooooooor!! – berrou com a voz esganiçada e irritante que acabou levando mais um soco de Valgarv.

FILIA: Onde estão aqueles demônios?! – perguntara, com a maça erguida.

LING: Isso não irei falar!! – concluiu, apesar de tremer de medo.

XELLOS: E se arrancássemos o rabo dele? – sugeriu, sem mudar sua expressão sorridente.

LING: O QUÊ?! OO

FILIA: Como é mau, Xellos! É mesmo um mazoku... – comentara, com uma gota na cabeça, mas não contrariando a idéia.

VALGARV: Comecemos pela cauda, então – começou, já agarrando o rabo azul e peludo do animal, mas a raposa esperneou.

LING: Está bem, está bem, Ling fala! Ling fala!! – acabou por dizer, quando já estava de ponta cabeça sendo segurado pela cauda.

Mais uma bola de fogo.

Rina saltou para longe, tentando evitar a explosão. Diferente dos estúdios de Light Kouga, dessa vez, por estarem em outra dimensão, não havia objetos ou paredes que saíssem voando em sua direção, ajudando a se ferir menos.

RINA: FREEZE ARROW!! – exclamara, lançando uma flecha de gelo em Shen que corria pelo teto.

A flecha atingira uma parte do teto, congelando-o. Gourry e Zelgadiss por sua vez enfrentavam Yan, que se defendia das espadadas dos dois com o sino. Light Kouga e Sylphiel estavam usando magia branca para suporte, enquanto Améllia e Dark Angel soltavam magias astrais. Rina Inverse se colocava a ajudar Rina, lançando magias sem parar em Shen, que apenas desviava e não era atingido por nenhuma.

YAN: Está na hora de acabar com isso! – dissera, descendo o sino com força na direção de Zelgadiss e Gourry. Sua força era muito maior do que quando estava em sua forma humana, fazendo os dois serem lançados para longe.

RINA: Já não tem mais jeito! – exclama para os outros, fazendo um sinal.

O grupo, entendo o sinal da garota, começou a dar-lhe cobertura, lançando diversos ataques em ambos os demônios.

Rina começou a citar o encantamento de Drag Slave, erguendo suas mãos. A barreira de Sylphiel a protegia contra qualquer ataque inimigo. Estava no último verso, quando os dois demônios se movimentam rapidamente na mesma direção.

Yan avançou para cima de Gourry, Rina Inverse, Zelgadiss e Améllia, que estavam agrupados. Ela ataca-os com sino, não ligando para as magias que a atingiam diretamente. Rina Inverse desviou-se para um lado e Zelgadiss para o outro, e Gourry permaneceu no lugar, atacando o demônio. Shen se mostrou querendo se movimentar mais para perto de Rina, onde estavam também Sylphiel e Dark Angel, mas Améllia se pos na frente, tapando o caminho.

Os dois demônios fecharam o rosto.

RINA: DRAG SLAVE!! – exclamou, lançando a magia.

A explosão fora grande, e fora também estranha, já que a biblioteca continuava intacta enquanto o fogo tomava o lugar.

Por alguns segundos, até a explosão cessar, ficaram sem enxergar nada.

Quando a claridade foi embora, viram que o lugar continuava o mesmo, já que não estavam na mesma dimensão do cômodo, mas que os demônios não estavam mais lá.

GOURRY: Pra onde eles foram?! – procurava os dois.

ZELGADISS: Onde está a Améllia?! – perguntou este, fazendo os outros procurarem pela garota.

Uma espécie de vácuo escuro foi criado no alto do local, onde puderam ver a figura dos dois demônios e também de Améllia, desacordada, sendo segurada de ponta cabeça pela perna por Shen.

RINA: Améllia! – exclamara.

YAN: O anjo perdido será nosso! – gritou, antes de sumirem completamente dentro do vácuo.

Alguns tentaram soltar magias de ataque na direção dos demônios, mas eles não surtiram efeito nenhum, e o vácuo se fechou.

Aquele som... aquele som de novo...

Com um estampido, começaram a ouvir o barulho da cidade, voltando à dimensão normal.

O grupo ficara em silêncio, sem saber o que dizer.

Nahga, Pink e Martina estavam esperando impacientemente na casa 330 de Miss Lestrange. Estavam apenas os três na casa, e quando a porta se abriu com um baque, deram um pulo.

FILIA: A Rina-san já chegou?! – perguntara, logo que entrara na casa com Valgarv e Xellos.

NAHGA: Não... – respondeu, se recuperando – Por quê?

FILIA: Aquela raposa nos contou que os demônios tinham ido atacá-la, e depois sumiu num buraco negro!

VALGARV: Ela deve estar com o pessoal na biblioteca, então – disse, e Filia mais do que depressa ia voltar para fora, quando dera de cara com Light Kouga, chocando-se os dois e caindo no chão.

LIGHT KOUGA: ITAAAAAAI!!

FILIA: Kouga-san?! OO – atrás de Light Kouga, tentando entrar na casa, quase entalados na porta, estavam Rina, Gourry, Zelgadiss, Sylphiel, Rina Inverse e Dark Angel – Onde... – confirmava mais uma vez o grupo na porta – Onde está a Améllia?

RINA: Bom... – olha para o teto – O príncipe Phill ainda está aí? – perguntara primeiramente.

MARTINA: Ele já foi embora, junto com o Zangres.

RINA: Então tá – respirou fundo. – A Améllia foi seqüestrada por Shen e Yan.

"QUÊÊÊÊÊ?!" – berraram Nahga, Martina, Filia e Pink, esse último fazendo a casa tremer.

VALGARV: Como que conseguiram deixar ela ser seqüestrada se estavam em oito?! – perguntara um pouco acusador.

RINA INVERSE: Isso não importa agora, temos que analisar a situação rapidamente! – exclama.

GOURRY: Não tô entendendo... por que a Améllia foi seqüestrada? – este estava totalmente perdido.

MARTINA: Não quer dizer que ela era o anjo..?

RINA: Não sei... eles estavam dizendo 'o anjo perdido será nosso', ou alguma coisa assim, mas... – Rina não sabia exatamente no que pensar.

Na mansão de Fouzzie McSaint, o mesmo lia alguns relatórios e livros com cara de cansado. Foi então que uma imagem entrou em seu foco. Ele arregala os olhos para a foto que via, e se atrapalhando com a pressa, apanha o seu celular e com dificuldade liga para um número.

FOUZZIE: Srta. Inverse? – falava ao celular – Srta. Inverse??

O lugar estava silencioso, mas o som do vento era grande. As roupas de Améllia balançavam furiosamente, e ela começava a abrir os olhos.

AMÈLLIA: Hum, o que aconteceu..? – só então repara no lugar onde estava – Mas o que eu estou fazendo aqui?!

YAN: Fique quieta – disse, se aproximando lentamente, com sua forma humana.

LING: Você é refém! É refém!! – dizia a raposa.

AMÉLLIA: Hein?! O quêêêê?! – exclama.

Améllia e os demônios estavam lá, no topo de Tokyo Tower, sendo iluminados pelo pôr-do-sol.


	20. Anjo perdido

O CÚMULO DA MISÉRIA

O CÚMULO DA MISÉRIA

Duas pessoas corriam o mais rápido que podiam até a mansão McSaint no meio da cidade. Chegaram até as portas, os quais abriram com um empurrão, fazendo um barulho grande.

RINA INVERSE: FOUZZIEEEEEEEE!! – berrara, ofegante.

O cientista de avental preto e cabelos loiros bagunçados aparecera apressado, quase caindo nas escadas, mas logo se conserta e arruma seus óculos.

LIGHT KOUGA: Chegamos, o que quer? – este se mostrava cansado.

FOUZZIE: Tenho algo para mostrar a vocês...

Ele começa a andar depressa até uma das salas do primeiro andar, e eles o seguiram.

CAPÍTULO 20 – ANJO PERDIDO

Rina, Gourry, Zelgadiss, Sylphiel, Xellos, Filia, Valgarv, Nahga, Martina, Pink e Dark Angel levitavam – alguns eram carregados -, e tinham como objetivo Tokyo Tower, que se mostrava iluminado no céu que começava a escurecer.

"É uma mensagem de srta. Yan!" – tinha dito a raposa Ling que aparecera na casa 330 de Miss Lestrange alguns minutos depois de Rina Inverse receber a ligação de Fouzzie – "Se quiserem a garota de volta, venham até Tokyo Tower até às 7 horas!!"

Por causa desse recado, o grupo ia para a torre, já não tão distante.

Rina tinha certeza de que era ou alguma espécie de armadilha, ou que os demônios pediriam alguma coisa absurda em troca da vida de Améllia, mas não havia tempo para pensar; teria de bolar um plano lá mesmo, no "covil" do inimigo.

DARK ANGEL: O que vai fazer, Rina? – esta estava voando com a ajuda de um pássaro que era semitransparente – Eles vão pedir alguma coisa em troca da Améllia... ou pretendem fazer algo muito ruim.

RINA: Eu sei disso, mas... - Rina fazia força para pensar, mas não conseguia pensar em muitas coisas. Mal sabia se Améllia seria o anjo perdido de que tanto falavam, ou se era um objeto de troca, ou se não era nenhum dos dois.

Em Tokyo Tower, Améllia falava sem parar sobre justiça para os demônios, que não podiam fazer nada senão ficar com uma gota na cabeça.

AMÉLLIA: Um coração cheio de justiça nunca irá perder para vocês, demônios do mal!! – dizia ela.

YAN: Estão chegando – disse para o demônio Shen, ignorando totalmente a garota.

AMÉLLIA: O espírito do bem sempre irá ganhar de almas malignas..!

YAN: Cuide dela, Ling – disse para a raposa, interrompendo Améllia. – Não deixe que escape.

LING: Sim, srta. Yan!!

Os dois demônios então deixam o local.

LING: Agora fique bem quietinha, menina! – mas Améllia já estava em silêncio, assim que os demônios deixaram o local.

AMÉLLIA: "Rina-san... não ouça o que esses demônios irão falar..." – pensava, olhando para o chão.

Rina adentrou na torre, com seu grupo seguindo-a.

RINA: Cheguei! – exclama – O que vocês queriam, hein?!

Não houve resposta nenhuma.

XELLOS: Imagino que estejam nos últimos andares – disse, com sua expressão costumeira.

Dark Angel e Pink olharam para o elevador, mas todos os outros já estavam correndo pelas escadas, como por impulso.

DARK ANGEL: Kyu... o elevador era mais rápido... – disse, e Pink apenas deu de ombros.

Rina estava já chegando a um dos últimos andares; suas pernas doíam de tanto subir escadas, mas não estava prestando atenção nisso; estava mais preocupada com o que iria acontecer agora.

Foi nesse momento que ocorreu uma explosão.

SYLPHIEL: É Shen! – disse, já reconhecendo a magia e com a barreira formada.

RINA: Dessa vez não podemos dar mole! – exclamara, terminando de subir as escadas e saindo num andar amplo, com as paredes de vidro – Vá, Gourry! – disse, quando o espadachim termina a escadaria.

A fumaça da explosão cessara, e Gourry pôde ver claramente a figura do demônio vermelho, Shen. Ele tinha sua aparência demoníaca, e já tinha em mãos outras bolas de energia vermelhas. Gourry salta, e foi quando magias e mais magias choveram em cima de Shen.

SHEN: Entregue o anjo perdido! – exclamara, logo que desviara das magias.

RINA: Não sei quem é o tal anjo perdido, mas se é algum de nós, não irei entregar nunca! – gritara mais alto do que pretendia, mas não ligou; apenas começou a citar um encantamento.

Desta vez Xellos e Valgarv estavam no grupo, o que ajudou muito. Ambos avançavam no demônio (algumas vezes entravam em desentendimento por não conseguirem lutar bem juntos), e Rina pôde terminar a magia.

SHEN: Entregue o anjo perdido! – disse mais uma vez, sendo atingido por algumas magias, mais preocupado em fugir de Xellos e Valgarv.

Rina preparou sua Fire Ball com poder ampliado graças aos seus talismãs, mas Shen fez um estranho movimento com uma das mãos.

GOURRY: Rina, atrás!! – exclamara, mas levara uma cotovelada do demônio, querendo calá-lo.

Rina virou-se, e só pôde ver bolas de energia vermelhas em grande quantidade que estavam grudadas na parede e que agora vinham em sua direção. Não daria tempo de desviar, e a explosão seria enorme.

Água. Muita água, passando pela parede, tanto quanto uma cachoeira.

Só então percebera que um dragão de água passara entre Rina e a parede, absorvendo todas as bolas de fogo.

DARK ANGEL: Solta logo essa bola de fogo – dissera, chegando de elevador junto com Pink.

FILIA: Angel! OO

Rina então não hesita, e lança a bola de fogo enorme que tinha em mãos. Shen pretendia se desviar, mas Gourry, Valgarv e as magias lançadas por Nahga o impediram, levando a magia em cheio no peito. Os vidros das paredes se quebraram, fazendo um barulho muito grande.

O demônio cai no chão, com queimaduras pelo corpo, mas pareceu estranhamente satisfeito por algum motivo. Ele deixa escapar um sorriso maligno.

Na McSaint Corp, Rina Inverse e Light Kouga estavam na sala de coleções, e Fouzzie trazia alguns livros e pastas para a grande mesa que tinha no centro. Havia uma pequena televisão à pilha na mesa, onde podiam ver a entrevistadora falando desesperada em frente a Tokyo Tower, falando sobre explosões que estavam ocorrendo.

RINA INVERSE: Vamos, Fouzzie!! – apressava o homem – Já estão fazendo a maior guerra lá!!

LIGHT KOUGA: O que queria explicar tanto?! – também o apressa.

FOUZZIE: Primeiramente, olhem isso – se aproxima da parede dos quadros do anjo perdido, e os outros dois fazem o mesmo. – Reparem na aparência física do anjo.

Os dois jovens se puseram a observar os quadros.

LIGHT KOUGA: Huuum... estão todos borrados... – não conseguia identificar muita coisa nas pinturas.

RINA INVERSE: Têm cabelo preto – diz, em voz baixa, como se concluísse. – E também é baixinha.

FOUZZIE: EXATAMENTE! – exclama demasiadamente alto, dando um susto nos dois – Com exceção do grande quadro do 'vôo do anjo perdido' – indica o quadro com a mulher loira, de proporções "saudáveis", como diria Light Kouga -, o anjo perdido sempre tem os cabelos pretos e também tem um porte pequeno, como uma oriental.

LIGHT KOUGA: Baixinha de cabelo preto e japonesa..? – este olha torto para Rina Inverse ao seu lado.

RINA INVERSE: Pode ir tirando o cavalinho da chuva, eu não sou sacerdotisa, muito menos anjo – diz, passando os dedos pelos seus cabelos pretos repicados, um pouco mais baixo que os ombros. – E não precisa ficar falando que eu sou baixinha!! – a garota não deveria ter mais que 1,60m.

FOUZZIE: Não, não, não! – interrompe este – O anjo parece ser ainda menor que srta. Inverse, e tem ombros mais estreitos.

RINA INVERSE: Mas lá em casa, menor que eu, só tem a Améllia, que foi seqüestrada, e também... – Rina Inverse engole suas palavras, e Light Kouga pareceu captar a mensagem.

FOUZZIE: Observe isso – chama os dois jovens para perto da mesa -, é uma foto do século XX, de uma família rica.

A foto era preto e branco, e mostrava uma família de cinco pessoas; provavelmente o pai, a avó, e três filhos, dois pareciam ter por volta de 17 ou 18 anos, e o outro parecia ter 10. Em volta deles, estavam vários empregados; uma mais velha, poderia ser uma governanta, e mais ao fundo jovens faxineiras. Mais ao lado, um mordomo já bem velho.

RINA INVERSE: É uma foto normal, não tô vendo nada de estranho! – esta estava impaciente.

FOUZZIE: Olhe bem – lhe entrega uma lupa e aponta para a governanta.

LIGHT KOUGA: É uma velhota! – exclama.

FOUZZIE: NÃO! Ao lado dela!! " – explica.

Rina Inverse e Light Kouga arregalaram os olhos. Era uma garota oriental, e apesar de ter os cabelos curtos, era ela; Dark Angel.

RINA INVERSE: Mas a foto não é do século XX?!

FOUZZIE: Não é só isso – continua, mesmo com os dois ainda perdidos. – Vejam esta outra foto, do século XIX.

A foto mostrava agora três garotas de vestido. Uma delas era ela; Dark Angel.

Fouzzie foi mostrando algumas fotos de épocas diferentes, e em todas elas estava ela; Dark Angel, com cabelos e roupas diferentes, mas fora isso, não tinha nada de diferente do que eles conheciam.

FOUZZIE: Provavelmente devem estar se perguntando como ela está sempre jovem nas fotos, mas... – ele ergue algumas anotações – Pelo que pude pesquisar, essas garotas com aparência da srta. Angel morreram jovens... ou dadas como desaparecidas.

Na pequena televisão em cima da mesa, mostrava outra explosão.

Light Kouga e Rina Inverse vêem a imagem, e deixam o local correndo. Fouzzie apenas os observou ir embora.

Dentro da Tokyo Tower, Rina tentava interrogar o demônio Shen já sem forças no chão.

RINA: Comece falando o que é esse anjo!! – gritava, mas ele nada respondia.

NAHGA: Vamos nos livrar desse demônio logo, Rina! – dizia esta.

SHEN: O anjo perdido... agora sim é nosso! – disse, dando um sorriso mostrando seus caninos.

O demônio abre a boca, e da mesma sai uma energia vermelha, que atinge o teto e começa a fazer o forro cair.

Na confusão, onde estavam mais preocupados em proteger a cabeça, Shen se levanta rapidamente e avança para cima de Dark Angel.

A garota não esperava por esse movimento, e ele teria chegado nela se não fosse pela Garv Flare que viera voando de Rina.

RINA: Já chega, Shen! – exclamara.

Um Drag Slave tomou completamente o local segundos depois, não deixando muito do demônio para contar história. O vidro foi totalmente quebrado, não sobrando nada, e o vento que entrava no lugar era muito forte.

MARTINA: Mas o que foi isso?! – dizia – Por que ele avançou na Angel? Onde está a Améllia?!

ZELGADISS: Pelas palavras dele, a Angel seria...

Fez-se um silêncio, onde só se podia ouvir o som do vento.

- O anjo perdido – completou uma voz de garoto, dócil.

Não tiveram nem tempo de olharem quem era. Um vulto passou por entre eles e agarrou Dark Angel, saltando logo depois pela janela.

A figura de um garoto que aparentava ter no máximo 13 anos flutuava do lado de fora, carregando Dark Angel nos braços, desacordada sobre o efeito de um Sleeping.

- A outra garota, Améllia – sua voz era a de um garoto calmo, tendo um sorriso de quem tudo sabia -, está no topo.

Dizendo isso, o garoto some, levando Dark Angel.

PINK: Angel! – exclamou este, mas já era tarde.

Rina Inverse e Light Kouga estavam usando um Ray Wing para chegar até o Tokyo Tower. Eles tiveram uma sensação estranha, qual correu um frio por todo o corpo.

"Angel?" – deixaram escapar os dois ao mesmo tempo, quase inaudíveis.

Ambos pousaram num corredor da parte de dentro da torre, entrando por uma janela aberta.

RINA INVERSE: Onde estão eles?! – estava inquieta – Por que não compramos um celular pra Rina?! "

LIGHT KOUGA: Eles não devem estar muito longe – disse este. – Temos que achar a Angel!

"Ela já está nas mãos de meu mestre" – dissera uma voz, e os dois se viraram depressa. Era Yan, com seu sino.

RINA INVERSE/ LIGHT KOUGA: VOCÊ DE NOVO?! – gritam os dois, praticamente em uníssono.

YAN: Daqui não passam! – ergue o sino.

Rina subia as escadas do lugar rapidamente, enquanto os outros do grupo a seguiam. Poderia ter usado o elevador, mas não sabia se era insegurança que a fazia querer o caminho mais longo.

RINA: Precisamos também resgatar a Améllia – disse ao grupo. – Qualquer coisa, Xellos e Valgarv cuidam daquele demônio! Se aparecer outros, eu cuido, daí Sylphy vai salvar a Améllia!

Mesmo achando que o plano tinha muitos furos, eles concordaram, sem opções.

GOURRY: Rina, se continuarmos nesse ritmo, não vamos chegar nunca até o topo... – comenta, já sem fôlego.

RINA: Está bem, está bem – acaba por concordar.

Uma das paredes da torre explode com um estrondo, de onde sai o grupo voando – Gourry e Pink sendo carregados, pelo visto.

Nos andares mais baixos, uma ventania tomava todo o espaço que existia.

RINA INVERSE: KOUGA, FAZ UMA BARREIRA MELHOR! – gritava, vendo que muito do vento ainda passava pela barreira do outro.

LIGHT KOUGA: EU NÃO POSSO FAZER NADA, É UM VENTO FORTE! – devolvia.

RINA INVERSE: E SE FOSSE UM BLAST BOMB?! O FOGO IA ENTRAR AQUI?! QUE INÚTIL!

LIGHT KOUGA: UM BLAST BOMB É OUTRA HISTÓRIA! – berrava.

RINA INVERSE: É POR ISSO QUE MAGIA BRANCA..!

O demônio Yan olhava os dois com uma gota na cabeça.

LIGHT KOUGA: SE TÁ RECLAMANDO TANTO DE MIM, VAI LÁ! – grita, indicando o demônio com os olhos.

RINA INVERSE: TÁ BOM, ENTÃO! – grita de volta.

A barreira se desfaz rapidamente assim que o vento cessa. Os dois jovens saem correndo na direção de Yan, que prepara seu sino. Quando achara que magias viriam voando, Rina Inverse saltara para uma voadora, qual Yan se abaixou para desviar, e logo iria contra-atacar, mas quando desceu o sino, uma barreira de Light Kouga que lembrava um escudo não permitira que o ataque fosse desferido. Nisso Rina Inverse estende a mão na frente do rosto de Yan.

RINA INVERSE: FIRE BALL!! – exclama, e a magia de fogo dispara bem em frente à Yan, fazendo-a voar longe.

Yan dá um berro de raiva, e salta alto, erguendo o sino. Quando ia acertar o sino na dupla, novamente uma barreira a atrapalha, e um Elmekia Lance a atinge em cheio.

LIGHT KOUGA: Precisamos procurar a Angel, temos que resolver rápido! – disse este, enquanto Yan se levantava de novo.

RINA INVERSE: Então ganhe tempo pra mim! – disse de volta.

Yan dessa vez apenas brandiu o sino, fazendo a ventania. Light Kouga armou uma barreira, revestindo-a com vento e fazendo-a na forma de uma bola, fora do chão.

O lugar pareceu tremer, mas não atingiu nem Light Kouga, nem Rina Inverse, dentro da barreira.

Rina Inverse recitava algumas palavras, enquanto Light Kouga mantinha a barreira de pé.

A ventania acabou, e Yan preparava o sino novamente, mas no atraso que existia nela erguer o sino, Light Kouga desfez a barreira.

RINA INVERSE: DRAG SLAVE!! – exclamou.

Houve uma explosão tremenda, que levou vários segundos para cessar. Quando o fogo e o clarão passaram, viram que Yan estava ajoelhada, com queimaduras feias por todo o corpo, que talvez só tenha resistido por não ser humana.

RINA INVERSE: Ainda não tá tão bom que nem o da Rina... " – diz, vendo o demônio ainda vivo.

LIGHT KOUGA: O golpe final, Inverse! – disse.

Mas antes que os dois lançassem uma magia juntos, Yan fez aparecer uma grossa camada de névoa, antes de sumir dentro de algo que lembrava um buraco negro.

RINA INVERSE: MAS O QUÊ?! – berra, vendo que a outra saíra do lugar.

LIGHT KOUGA: Não, espera – disse este, olhando para os lados. – Ainda tá aqui!

RINA INVERSE: Hein?! – começa a procurar pelo demônio, mas ela não estava aí – Droga, deve ter entrado em outro plano!

Foi então que uma bola de vento atingiu Rina Inverse nas costas, fazendo-a voar alguns metros para frente. Ela cai de joelhos, mas logo se levanta, apesar de ter a cara torcida. Light Kouga observava espantado, antes de levar uma igual na barriga, voando para trás e batendo a cabeça na parede.

RINA INVERSE: Kouga! Me dá cobertura de novo! – disse, puxando-o brutamente pela camiseta.

LIGHT KOUGA: Cobertura como?! – dessa vez se jogou no chão para não ser atingido pelo mesmo ataque de Yan.

RINA INVERSE: Vou tentar usar uma magia que Rina me ensinou! – explica, antes de jogar o quadril para frente, se desviando por pouco de outro ataque.

LIGHT KOUGA: Tá, tá, eu tento!! – gritou, um pouco inconformado – AIR VALM!! – exclamara, estendendo as duas mãos.

Forte vento se faz de ambas as mãos deste, rebatendo as magias que vinham de diversos pontos do lugar. Rina Inverse estava ajoelhada, a fim de diminuir as chances de ser atingida.

LIGHT KOUGA: Vai logo! XX – já estava se cansando de tanto usar o Air Valm.

RINA INVERSE: DEU!! – grita de repente, se levantando.

LIGHT KOUGA: DEI?! – berra de volta, até se tocar de que ela falava da magia.

RINA INVERSE: LAGUNA BLADE! – grita até mais alto do que queria, fazendo surgir uma espada negra; não muito grande, mas que já consumia sua energia ao máximo.

Uma bola de vento vinha na direção dela, mas usando o ataque como marcação, ela desce a espada bem no local de onde viera o vento. A espada some logo depois das mãos dela, mas uma rachadura se abre no espaço, fazendo cair de dentro dela o demônio Yan, ainda viva, porém sem forças para fazer mais nada, com um grande corte que tomava desde o seu rosto até seus joelhos.

RINA INVERSE: Onde está Angel?! – pergunta, ofegante, mas agarrando brutamente o demônio pelos cabelos.

YAN: Está com o meu mestre... – respondeu apenas, antes de tossir uma grande quantidade de sangue e fechar os olhos.

RINA INVERSE: DROGA! – gritara.

LIGHT KOUGA: Vamos subir, a Rina deve estar pra lá! – sugeriu, praticamente arrastando Rina Inverse, que ainda não agüentava ficar em pé.

Rina estava agora no topo da Tokyo Tower. O vento era muito forte, mas sentia que o grupo atrás dela, de alguma forma, diminuía o poder do vento.

RINA: Devolva a Améllia! – gritou para Ling que estava mais longe, mas talvez sua voz não tivesse o alcançado. Améllia, atrás da raposa, presa por alguma espécie de magia, também parecia dizer alguma coisa, mas não dava para ser ouvida. O ruído do vento apagava qualquer outro som.

LING: LING NÃO VAI ENTREGAR A MENINA! – gritara, para a maga do outro lado poder ouvi-lo.

NAHGA: Então vai ser à força! – disse, mas mais uma vez, a voz não fora ouvida por ninguém.

- Entregue essa menina, Ling – disse uma voz, que estranhamente pôde ser ouvida com perfeição para todos.

ZELGADISS: Essa voz... – procurava a origem da voz – É aquele garoto!

E então o vento que tomava o local parara de repente.

A figura de um garoto pousou sobre uma das sustentações de ferro vermelhas mais alto do que o lugar onde estava Rina e seu grupo. Mais alto ainda, flutuando numa bolha de ar, estava Dark Angel, sem consciência.

FILIA: Angel-san!! – tentava chamar, porém não havia resposta. Fitou então Rina, procurando alguma ordem.

- Não precisamos mais dela, Ling – disse o garoto. – Solte-a. É inútil ficar com ela.

LING: Mestre Wu..! – a raposa olha para o garoto, com um pouco de resistência, mas resolve obedecer, quando o mesmo não lhe dá a menor bola.

A raposa azul desfaz a magia que prendia Améllia, mas neste momento o garoto de nome Wu faz um gesto, que cria um forte vento e faz Améllia cair da Tokyo Tower.

RINA: AMÉLLIA!! – berra – Alguém vai lá!!

Com o grito de Rina, acabou que Xellos, Filia, Valgarv, Nahga e Martina saltaram atrás da garota.

RINA: Não!! Não tanta gente assim!! " – gritara, mas já era tarde.

SYLPHIEL: Rina-san, isso é mal! – disse ela, olhando para baixo, entre os espaços da sustentação da torre.

GOURRY: O quê?? – olha para a mesma direção de Sylphiel.

Podia se ver uma clara luz amarelada que envolvia toda a torre.

ZELGADISS: Isso é uma barreira..?

PINK: É para quem saiu da torre não voltar! – conclui o estilista, olhando para a direção do garoto, que sorria satisfeito.

RINA: Quem é você e pra que quer a Angel?! – pergunta com força.

LING: Olhe como fala com mestre Wu! – interfere a raposa, mas fora totalmente ignorado.

- Meu nome é Lien Wu, srta. Rina – disse o garoto.

RINA: Lien Wu..? – pensa um pouco. Já tinha ouvido falar desse nome em algum lugar – AAAAAAAHHHH!! – berra, apontando para o menino – É um dos grandes demônios dessa dimensão!! – grita, se lembrando.

ZELGADISS: Onde você viu isso?! – fita-a – Nunca ouvi falar!

RINA: Li num daqueles livros velhos da biblioteca, mas não imaginei que fosse verdade!! – explica.

LIEN WU: Ah, fico grato que srta. Rina saiba quem eu seja – o garoto tinha os cabelos castanhos, lisos, olhos escuros e um rosto calmo; usava no corpo algo que lembrava mistura de roupas típicas orientais com roupas sociais dos dias atuais.

RINA: E para variar, o demônio sabe quem eu sou... – uma gota escorre pela cabeça da garota.

LIEN WU: Considere isso uma honra, senhorita – faz uma reverência.

GOURRY: Não sei quem você é, nem sei por que tem nome de chinês se tem cara de inglês, mas vai devolver a Angel! – empunha sua espada.

LIEN WU: Isso é algo que não posso atender – disse com sua voz dócil. – O anjo perdido é um material importante para conquistar o que eu desejo.

LING: Devem desistir! – disse a raposa, antes de saltar.

A raposa estava no meio do salto quando duas figuras surgem socando-o, atirando o animal para longe.

RINA: Inverse, Kouga! OO – arregala os olhos para os dois que viram voando – Não tinha uma barreira em volta da Tokyo Tower??

LIGHT KOUGA: É o que parece, mas já estávamos dentro do prédio antes dela aparecer – explica – Onde estão a Filia e o povo?

PINK: Eles saíram atrás da Améllia e agora não conseguem voltar pra cá por causa dessa barreira – diz este, com sua voz fina.

RINA INVERSE: Droga, não deu tempo! – dá um cutuque em Light Kouga e aponta para Dark Angel no alto da torre – Quem é aquele moleque?!

SYLPHIEL: Ele se apresentou como Lien Wu...

RINA INVERSE: O quêêêêê?! – olha bem para o menino – Um dos grandes demônios desta dimensão?!

"Você conhecia?!" – grita a maioria no lugar, de olhos arregalados.

RINA INVERSE: Ué, tava escrito num daqueles livros velhos... – explica aos outros, com uma gota na cabeça.

RINA: Isso não interessa! Devolva a Angel! – já estava pronta para lançar uma magia, quando a resposta do demônio em forma de um menino fosse negativa.

LIEN WU: Ling, dê um jeito neles – disse este, parecendo se divertir.

LING: Sim, mestre Wu! – a raposa se prepara – Ling vai segurá-los até srta. Yan aparecer!

RINA INVERSE: Isso vai ser impossível, já que nós a arregaçamos num dos primeiros andares – disse friamente.

LIGHT KOUGA: Ela não vai aparecer!

LING: Mas..! – a raposa parecia ter levado um grande choque – Mas a srta. Yan..!

A raposa dá um berro e salta para cima do grupo, girando em grande velocidade.

Rina ia lançar uma magia, mas Sylphiel se adianta e cria uma grande barreira no caminho, fazendo Ling se chocar com ela, ricocheteando na direção oposta.

Pensaram que o animal se levantaria para outro ataque, mas ele não veio; ele ficou encolhido no chão, repetindo o nome do demônio do vento várias vezes, choramingando.

LIEN WU: É mesmo um inútil – seu olhar se tornou frio. – Bom, não posso permanecer aqui... Já está na hora de eu me locomover para outro lugar.

RINA: Está pensando que vai conseguir sair daqui ileso?! – fez uma pergunta, mas o demônio devolveu como resposta uma leve risada.

LIEN WU: Não só escaparei ileso como abrirei futuramente um portal, e lá poderei encontrá-lo... e será eu quem irá derrotá-lo!

RINA: Derrotar quem?! – grita.

LIEN WU: Obviamente... – sorri – Lord of Nightmare!!

O vento não atingia a torre da cidade. Parecia que estavam em outra dimensão. Parecia que estavam separados do mundo.


	21. Anjo perdido, anjo do tempo, uma partida

O CÚMULO DA MISÉRIA

O CÚMULO DA MISÉRIA

A raposa Ling dá um berro e salta para cima do grupo, girando em grande velocidade.

Rina ia lançar uma magia, mas Sylphiel se adianta e cria uma grande barreira no caminho, fazendo Ling se chocar com ela, ricocheteando na direção oposta.

Pensaram que o animal se levantaria para outro ataque, mas ele não veio; ele ficou encolhido no chão, repetindo o nome do demônio do vento várias vezes, choramingando.

LIEN WU: É mesmo um inútil – seu olhar se tornou frio. – Bom, não posso permanecer aqui... Já está na hora de eu me locomover para outro lugar.

RINA: Está pensando que vai conseguir sair daqui ileso?! – fez uma pergunta, mas o demônio devolveu como resposta uma leve risada.

LIEN WU: Não só escaparei ileso como abrirei futuramente um portal, e lá poderei encontrá-lo... e será eu quem irá derrotá-lo!

RINA: Derrotar quem?! – grita.

LIEN WU: Obviamente... – sorri – Lord of Nightmare!!

O vento não atingia a torre da cidade. Parecia que estavam em outra dimensão. Parecia que estavam separados do mundo.

CAPÍTULO 21 – ANJO PERDIDO, O ANJO DO TEMPO, UMA PARTIDA

Xellos, Filia, Valgarv, Martina, Nahga e Améllia observavam a situação de fora da barreira que cobria a Tokyo Tower, sem saber o que fazer.

NAHGA: Está acontecendo alguma coisa muito ruim lá dentro – disse esta, olhando para cima.

AMÉLLIA: Rina-san... – deixara escapar.

VALGARV: Droga, não podemos fazer nada?! – reclamava muito irritado.

MARTINA: Meu marido está lá dentro! – gritava com voz aguda – Aliás, UM DOS maridos, mas de qualquer jeito preciso entrar lá!!

FILIA: Não há nada que possamos fazer pra destruir essa barreira?!

AMÉLLIA: Valgarv-san está tentando destruí-la faz tempo, mas do jeito que ainda não se fez nenhuma rachadura...

XELLOS: Filia-san – chama-a. A ryuuzoku fita-o – Ainda existe aquela técnica – diz, sorrindo. – Quer testar?

Lien Wu, no topo da torre, dava um sorriso, satisfeito consigo mesmo.

RINA: Você é louco?! Acha que pode derrotar Lord of Nightmare?! – diz na cara dura.

LIEN WU: Com o anjo perdido, é possível – disse simplesmente. Este então toca a bolha de ar onde estava Dark Angel.

A bolha começa a ter uma reação com o toque, começando a brilhar.

LIEN WU: Anjo perdido, iremos agora para outra dimensão – disse, olhando para a garota dentro da bolha.

LIGHT KOUGA: Não vamos permitir!

Estava escuro. Era tudo o que a garota dentro da bolha via.

Estava escuro... apenas isso...

Não..! Tem algo...

São duas penas! Uma branca e outra preta...

E aquele som... o mesmo repertório, o mesmo som, várias e várias vezes...

No topo de Tokyo Tower, Lien Wu faz um gesto, vendo que Rina e seu grupo avançava.

Com o gesto, sombras surgem no chão, disparando contra eles. Gourry de prontidão se colocou a rebater as sombras. Sylphiel ajudava igualmente, porém com magia branca.

Rina começou então a citar um encantamento, enquanto Zelgadiss lançava magias no demônio, tentando atrapalhá-lo de qualquer forma.

ZELGADISS: Vocês dois! – chama Light Kouga e Rina Inverse – Vão! – aponta para Dark Angel no topo.

A dupla de prontidão sai voando com um Ray Wing, mas algo agarrou o pé de ambos, os impedindo de voar. Eles olham para trás e vêem Yan, o demônio dos ventos, segurando-os.

RINA INVERSE: YAN! – exclama.

LING: Srta. Yan!! – exclama a raposa, se levantando.

YAN: Ninguém irá atrapalhar os planos de meu mestre... – dizia, com o resto de voz que lhe sobrava.

LIGHT KOUGA: LARGA! – berrou, tentando desvencilhar-se dela.

RINA INVERSE: Desista!! – gritara, chutando o rosto do demônio com a sua outra perna várias vezes, mas ela continuava a agarrar os dois jovens, não querendo deixá-los ir de jeito nenhum.

Um grande vácuo se criou perto de Lien Wu e Dark Angel como um buraco. Os dois iam sendo sugados para dentro da escuridão pouco a pouco.

Zelgadiss viu a cena e se apressou em avançar com sua espada para cima de Yan, a fim de libertar Light Kouga e Rina Inverse, porém a raposa azul atingiu-o em cheio das costas com uma forte investida, o qual apenas resistiu por ser uma chimera.

LING: Não irá ferir srta. Yan!! – gritava com uma voz esganiçada.

Gourry estava de mãos cheias protegendo Rina, enquanto ela citava o encantamento.

RINA: "Lien Wu está muito perto de Angel..." – pensava, enquanto a magia era evocada – "Alguém tem de separar os dois...".

Light Kouga e Rina Inverse viram que Lien Wu levava Dark Angel, e então seus olhos faiscaram para o demônio que puxava seus pés.

A perna longa e pesada de Light Kouga atingira a face de Yan com tanta força que pôde se ouvir o som de ossos se quebrando, antes de Rina Inverse juntar energia em uma das mãos.

RINA INVERSE: DUG HAUT!! – exclamara, ao mesmo tempo que agarrara uma barra de ferro vermelha ao seu alcance.

O ferro de sustentação onde Yan estava deitada se deforma, saindo dela um grande espinho afiado, que atravessara o peito da mesma.

LING: SRTA. YAN!! – ouviram a raposa berrar.

As mãos do demônio finalmente soltaram os dois jovens, que voaram em direção de Dark Angel, que já estava sendo sugada pelo buraco negro, assim como Lien Wu que possuía um sorriso maligno no rosto.

Light Kouga e Rina Inverse não conseguiriam voar rápido o suficiente para que alcançassem os dois a tempo.

Neste momento então fez-se vários estampidos; abriu se uma rachadura na barreira em torno da torre, onde podia se ver também uma energia preta e outra dourada.

Xellos e Filia surgem desta rachadura; Filia se pôs a lançar um Flame Breath contra Lien Wu, que foi obrigado a desviar, afastando-se levemente do buraco negro. Xellos teletransportou-se para perto do garoto, brandindo o cajado, fazendo-o se afastar completamente da bolha com Dark Angel dentro.

RINA: É AGORA! – exclamara.

"DRAG SLAVE!" – gritou Rina, com as mãos na direção de Lien Wu.

Uma grande explosão atingira em cheio o demônio.

A poucos metros de distância da explosão, Light Kouga e Rina Inverse voavam, protegidos da magia de Rina pela magia de Sylphiel.

Light Kouga e Rina Inverse viam Dark Angel ser sugada cada vez mais para dentro do buraco negro, dentro da bolha, inconsciente.

Dark Angel via apenas escuridão, com exceção das penas que vinham caindo.

Dark Angel ouvia o som repetitivo.

O que aconteceria se tocasse nas penas?

Não tinha consciência de que possuísse pernas no momento, mas as penas vinham se aproximando cada vez mais. Cada vez mais... cada vez mais...

Dark Angel abrira os olhos, e a bolha se estourou quando duas grandes asas surgiram das costas da mesma.

Penas brancas e penas negras voaram para vários lados quando isto aconteceu.

Dark Angel vira Rina Inverse e Light Kouga vindo em sua direção, ignorando completamente o fato de ter uma asa negra e outra branca em suas costas.

Rina Inverse e Light Kouga por sua vez, viram que as asas batiam com força, talvez involuntariamente, resistindo contra a força do buraco negro.

A força do buraco negro era forte, mas Dark Angel fazia o máximo para resistir. Estendera a mão para seus dois amigos, que vinham em sua direção.

DARK ANGEL: Inverse! Kouga! – exclamara.

Lien Wu estava desconsertado e queimado a vários metros, olhando com raiva o anjo perdido sendo sugada só no buraco negro.

RINA INVERSE/ LIGHT KOUGA: ANGEL! – berraram os dois, esticando o braço na direção da outra.

Eram poucos centímetros que faltavam para alcançarem a mão dela. Apenas alguns centímetros. Apenas um centímetro!

Foi quando Dark Angel fora sugada completamente da escuridão, fazendo a mão de Light Kouga e Rina Inverse agarrarem o nada.

A última imagem que viram dela foi a da garota e de suas asas tentarem resistir inutilmente contra a força da escuridão, onde Dark Angel tinha um olhar que pedia socorro.

"ANGEL!" – berraram Light Kouga e Rina Inverse mais uma vez, antes do vácuo se fechar e uma força desconhecida lançar todos que estavam na Tokyo Tower para longe...

Lien Wu então se teletransportara para algum lugar, inconformado e irritado.

Na base da torre, Rina e seu grupo se salvaram, graças a Valgarv, Améllia, Nahga e Martina que esperavam lá embaixo. Eles estavam desacordados, mas Martina se assustou quando praticamente todos se levantaram de um salto só.

RINA: Angel?! Onde está ela?! – grita, mal acabando de se levantar.

NAHGA: Acalme-se, Rina! – Nahga segura os ombros da outra.

Rina procurou olhar para os outros. Estavam tão perdidos quanto ela, menos Light Kouga e Rina Inverse, que estavam sentados cada um de um lado da maga.

RINA: Inverse, o que aconteceu..? – pergunta um pouco receosa para a garota que olhava o chão com uma expressão fechada, que não podia se identificar se era choque ou raiva.

RINA INVERSE: Ela... foi levada por aquele vácuo – disse em voz baixa.

Um silêncio profundo se apossou do local, antes de alguém vir correndo para perto do grupo, atravessando a cidade que parecia totalmente vazia nessa região.

FOUZZIE: Srta. Inverse, sr. Kouga! – vinha chamando este.

RINA: Fouzzie?! O que tá fazendo aqui?! – sua voz era irritada.

FOUZZIE: Vi o que aconteceu pela televisão, então vim correndo – explica. – Evacuaram a área, pelas explosões que estavam ocorrendo.

Light Kouga parecia que passava mal, e Rina Inverse tentou se levantar, porém a pressão pareceu cair, e ela voltou a se sentar.

FILIA: Não façam esforço – disse esta. – Já basta terem caído do topo da torre, não precisam...

XELLOS: Parece que aquele demônio fugiu para outra dimensão – disse este, e então isso pareceu ter ativado um gatilho no cérebro de todos os outros.

RINA: Para onde ele foi? – perguntou, mesmo não sabendo exatamente para quem – Ele queria ir para algum outro lugar, não era?

FOUZZIE: Para a Idade Média – disse o cientista, se adiantando.

RINA INVERSE: Como você sabe?! – perguntou a garota mais que depressa.

Ele então estende um livro empoeirado, fazendo alguns tossir e espirrarem.

FOUZZIE: Este livro fala da fixação do demônio chinês com a Idade Média, e já pude calcular com a minha máquina a época exata em que foram com o vácuo... – este folheava as páginas do livro enquanto falava com empolgação.

"Por que não fala antes?!" – berraram os outros, dando um susto no homem.

RINA: Fouzzie, nós vamos para lá – agarra-o pelo colarinho. – Precisamos ir atrás de Lien Wu e da Angel!!

FOUZZIE: Ah, mas imagino que isso seja um pouco perigoso... – começou, mas quando Rina Inverse agarrou brutamente uma de suas mangas e Light Kouga o puxou pela roupa, calou-se.

A mansão de McSaint Corp ficou cheia com o grupo entrando nela; correram até a sala onde estava a máquina do tempo, mas estava aquele problema; o de poder ir apenas nove pessoas.

NAHGA: Não tem algum outro jeito?! – pergunta ela, perto da porta da máquina.

FOUZZIE: A máquina ainda não possui segurança para a ida de mais de nove pessoas..!

RINA INVERSE: Então basicamente dá pra ir! – conclui esta.

FOUZZIE: Ahn, mas..! OO – começara, mas o grupo já havia entrado lá dentro.

Dentro da máquina, tentavam se espremer até duas pessoas sobre apenas uma das marcas no chão, com alguns se desequilibrando.

FOUZZIE: Desta maneira, não há como saber quem vai cair aonde lá no passado... – podiam ouvir a voz dele de dentro da máquina.

RINA: Não tem problema!! – exclamou.

A máquina então começava a ser ativada. Os pontos no chão começavam a ficar vermelhos.

AMÉLLIA: Se nos segurarmos uns nos outros, ajuda? – sugere essa.

A idéia pareceu um pouco ridícula, e ignoraram.

Pelo menos por alguns segundos. Instantes antes da máquina ser ativada, Martina agarrou a roupa de Nahga, e isso desencadeou uma reação desesperada de todos de se segurarem uns nos outros.

Rina agarrou a espada da luz de Gourry, e este puxou a capa de Améllia, que por sua vez segurou o braço de Zelgadiss. Sylphiel puxou o cabelo de Martina, quando fora puxada por Pink, que estava assustado, também agarrando Valgarv. Rina Inverse puxou Light Kouga e Filia que estavam pertos de si, e Filia, quase caindo, agarrou a capa de Xellos.

E então a máquina fora ativada.

Rina sentiu uma estranha sensação, a de ser puxada, e logo após, a de estar caindo. E então caíra, mas de poucos centímetros do chão. Quando reparou, estava numa espécie de trilha de terra no meio de um campo verde, com árvores dos dois lados, e uma floresta mais à frente.

Ao seu lado, Gourry, Zelgadiss e Améllia, que se queixavam da dor da queda, e também do puxão que deram um no outro dentro da máquina.

Mais à frente, Rina Inverse, Light Kouga, Xellos e Filia, que também esfregavam a cabeça ou torciam a cara de dor.

RINA: Cadê os outros? Martina, Nahga... – perguntou esta.

ZELGADISS: Devem ter caído em algum outro ponto do mundo... Espero que tenham caído pelo menos nesta dimensão... UU"

GOURRY: E agora? – este foi o primeiro a se levantar – O que faremos?

XELLOS: Rina-san deve saber... – diz este, enquanto ajudava Filia a se levantar.

RINA: Bom... devemos nos dividir em dois grupos – esta tinha um livro em mãos.

LIGHT KOUGA: De onde brotou esse livro? OO

RINA: É do Fouzzie – explica. – Pelos meus raciocínios, Lien Wu deve estar em um lugar diferente de Angel, procurando por ela, ainda.

XELLOS: Então sua opinião é que devemos nos dividir em grupos que procurem Angel-san e outro que procurem Lien Wu?

RINA: Exatamente! – se levanta ao dizer isso, ao mesmo tempo em que fecha o livro.

GOURRY: Bom, eu vou com a Rina.

RINA INVERSE: Isso não é novidade. "

RINA: Zelgadiss, Améllia, venham comigo também – disse.

Xellos e Filia também iam se aproximar de Rina, mas ela os parou com um sinal.

RINA: Não quero o Xellos aqui! – disse explicitamente – Não sei quando é que ele pode virar meu inimigo aqui na Idade Média!!

RINA INVERSE: Então dá ele pra mim – disse, e Rina concordou. – Não ligo pra isso, contanto que sirva pra alguma coisa.

XELLOS: Virei material de troca..? "

FILIA: E eu..? – essa estava perdida.

LIGHT KOUGA: Pra cá, Filia – disse.

RINA: Então está bem. Gourry, Zelgadiss, Améllia e eu formamos um grupo, Rina Inverse, Light Kouga, Xellos e Filia, outro.

GOURRY: O nosso grupo fará o quê? – pergunta.

RINA INVERSE: O nosso vai procurar a Angel – disse mais que depressa.

RINA: Está bem, então. Vou para o lado da cidade, procurar informações – aponta para a floresta.

LIGHT KOUGA: Podemos ir para o lado do porto – disse este, apontando a direção oposta.

Os dois grupos então se encararam.

Rina deu apenas um leve aceno para Light Kouga e Rina Inverse, ao virar as costas e ir embora, com seu grupo.

LIGHT KOUGA: Inverse! – chamou-a, já indo para a direção oposta de Rina, com Xellos e Filia.

Rina Inverse fez um gesto para o outro, avisando que já ia.

Ficara parada no meio da trilha, observando uma foto.

Rina estava abocanhando uma coxa de frango, no centro. Ao seu lado, Dark Angel com uma touca de coelho de orelhas enormes. Em um lado da garota, Rina Inverse fazendo sinal de "paz e amor", e do outro Light Kouga sendo agarrado por Pink. Ao fundo, Gourry era atacado por um casal de gays, que estavam quase arrancando sua roupa, e perto disso estava Valgarv com uma gota na cabeça. Zelgadiss e Xellos estavam na ponta da foto, tentando sair do foco da mesma, porém Améllia não permitia, agarrando-os pela capa. Fillia e Sylphiel estavam em outra ponta da foto, mas estavam quase caindo por Nahga e Martina estarem brigando logo atrás.

Era a foto de Natal. Estavam todos juntos. Todos eles. E agora estavam divididos em pequenos grupos. E nessa foto, também estava Dark Angel. Pareciam muito felizes na foto, apesar de bizarra.

Rina Inverse olha para a foto mais uma vez, antes de guardá-la e acompanhar os outros do seu grupo.

Os dois grupos andavam agora caminhos diferentes, na Idade Média. O que esperava por eles?


End file.
